Avatar: La leyenda de Aang - La Oscuridad
by lovelywtt
Summary: El Avatar es el puente entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo mundano. Estos dos mundos se han separado para formar el perfecto balance. El solsticio de Invierno ha llegado. dándoles una oportunidad a aquellos espíritus en entrar. Un portal que cada 5,000 años se debe de cuidar e impedir que horribles criaturas puedan cruzar. Principalmente Kataang.
1. Vacaciones

_HOLA! Bienvenidos a este primer capitulo de mi nuevo ff! he tenido la idea de realizar este ff! desde la mitad de mi anterior. Ciudad República. Espero que les guste!  
Avatar no me pertenece! Les pertenecen a Mike&Bryan. & Nickelodeon. Si me perteneciera estos ff! serian cómics o los lanzaría en tv! _

* * *

__**I- Vacaciones**

_Katara_

Icebergs. Comenzamos a ver los enormes bloques de hielo mientras volamos en Appa. Cada minuto que pasa me siento más emocionada de por fin llegar a mi hogar. Hace más de cuatro años que no hemos vuelto a pisar la densa nieve de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Ya que desde que terminó la guerra hemos estado sumamente ocupados. Aang lo ha estado. Entre largas juntas por la separación de las colonias de Yu-Dao y otros problemas en Ba Sing Se, no hemos podido descansar.

Aang ha dado todo por llevar las cosas en paz entre los pueblerinos y la verdad es que lo he visto sumamente estresado, tanto como los cuatro días que pasaron antes de la invasión. Cuando comenzaba a tener alucinaciones con el Señor del Fuego Ozai y no podía dormir tranquilo.

Hace cinco días note enormes ojeras en mi novio y su cuerpo se sentía sumamente tenso. Aang siempre ha llevado una enorme carga en su espalda. Primero la guerra. Segundo el balance. Y ahora las Colonias. Mucho para un chico de dieciséis años.

_*Flashback* _

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, deduje que sería mediodía. Aang tenía una junta a las nueve de la mañana. Me giro lentamente en la cama y lo encuentro acostado, ya vestido pero al parecer el sueño le ha ganado.  
Escucho que llaman a la puerta y me levanto rápidamente para que el no despierte. Encuentro con un sirviente del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego.

-Disculpe por molestaría señorita, pero mi Señor del Fuego Zuko pide por la presencia del Avatar Aang en el sala de guerra. De inmediato- me dice

Arqueo la ceja.

-Dígale al Señor del Fuego que en un momento estará presente- le digo y el asiente.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y lavo mi rostro con agua fría para despertar. Arropo a mi novio con suma delicadeza y salgo de la habitación directo a la sala guerra. Zuko, el Rey Kuei y algunos importantes hombres de la Nación del Fuego, tanto del Reino Tierra se sorprenden al verme.

-¿Katara?- dice Zuko sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Aang?-

-El no vendrá- le digo firmemente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta el Rey Kuei

-Él está descansando en este momento - digo

Un hombre de cabello castaño a un lado de Zuko me alza su ceja.

-Entonces él se encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente mientras que nosotros estamos en junta… vaya que dedicación a la causa- dice el hombre

Fruño el ceño. No conozco a otra persona más dedicada por el mundo que Aang. Como puede decir eso.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está enfermo?- pregunta de inmediato el Rey Kuei.

-No su majestad. Pero ha estado sumamente estresado en esto días- suspiro – creo que necesita un descanso-

-¿Un descanso? ¿Y quién es usted para decidir por el Avatar?- me dice aquel hombre

-¡Soy su novia!- le gruño y me giro hacia mi amigo – Zuko… tú conoces muy bien a Aang y sabes que él siempre se ha dedicado a solucionar los problemas en el mundo, no solo por deber del Avatar, sino porque así es el-

El asiente levemente.

-Usted lo conoce mejor que nadie ¿Qué propone?- me dice el Rey Kuei.

Me muerdo el labio inferior decidiendo mis palabras. Suspiro levemente.

-Propongo que el Avatar Aang se permita tener unas vacaciones- le digo

El Rey Kuei me mira curioso. Tal vez no le guste la idea.

-Aang puede trabajar en presión, de estoy cien por ciento segura… pero el también necesita tiempo de relajación y meditación… El siempre encuentra la mejor decisión cuando no se encuentra presionado- digo tímidamente

-Eso es verdad- asiente Zuko –Bien… qué tal si posponemos esta reunión dentro de una semana ¿Es tiempo suficiente? – me pregunta.

-En realidad, pediría un mes, Señor del Fuego Zuko- dice el Rey Kuei- Tengo que atender unos asuntos en Ba Sing Se y estoy seguro que será el tiempo suficiente para el Avatar Aang-

Asiento sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-asiente Zuko

Regrese rápidamente hacia la habitación y me encuentro a Aang saliendo, bostezando.

-Cariño- le digo y el me mira atento

Brinco en su dirección y él me toma en el aire. Sosteniéndome con fuerza de mi trasero para no caer al suelo y lo beso apasionadamente. El beso de buenos días.

-Hola amor- me sonríe- ah… perdón pero tengo que salir volando, me he quedado dormido y tengo una importante junta con Zuko y…-

-Ya me encargue de eso- lo interrumpo

El arquea la ceja confundido. Puedo notar en sus ojos que pide a gritos otra siesta. Tenía razón el necesita una largas vacaciones, no recuerdo que hayamos tenido unas desde que fuimos a la biblioteca. Las peores vacaciones que escogió Sokka.

-¿Cómo que te encargaste de eso?- me pregunta curioso, bajándome lentamente de sus brazos.

-Sí, ah… fui a la junta en tu lugar y le pedí… bueno más bien le exigí a Zuko y al Rey Kuei que te dieran unas vacaciones- sonrió

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunta perplejo- Pero… creí que era un tema de importancia-

-Si lo es, pero el Rey Kuei también tiene asuntos de Ba Sing Se, Zuko no se opuso para nada- el me mira curioso- tenemos un mes de vacaciones-

-Oh vaya que genial- sonríe- ¿Cómo logras que todas las cosas marchen bien?- me pregunta y me abraza

Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé tal vez me temen que me enoje- bromeo

Él se ríe levemente.

-Yo no te temo… pero siempre haré lo que me pidas- me sonríe.

Sus hermosos ojos grises se posan atentamente en los míos, aquellos ojos que siempre me quitan el aliento. Que me prometen un buen comienzo. Y aquella sonrisa que me he vuelto adicta a ella. Y aquel espíritu libre que me apasiona. No puedo creer que tenga junto a mí el ser más hermoso del mundo…

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bueno si es así… te pido que duermas otra siesta cariño, estas muy cansado todavía- le digo

El suspira y asiente vencido.

-de acuerdo Katara… ¿Pero tú que harás?- me pregunta

-Iré con Toph al pueblo para comprar unos zapatos perfectos para una maestra tierra ciega- digo

El asiente.

-¿Un beso de buenas noches?- me pide levantando sus labios

Sonrió ruborizada. Y lo beso. Observo como Aang camina de regreso a la habitación estirando sus brazos todo lo que puede y me dirijo hacia el comedor del Palacio Real.

_*Fin del Flashback* _

Siento los cálidos dedos de Aang atravesando los míos. Calentándome. Desde que comenzó a entrenar con Zuko Fuego Control ha aprendido a controlar su temperatura corporal. Lo cual ahora es muy útil ya que me he olvidado de las frías temperaturas que tienen los polos aun trayendo un grueso saco de invierno. Me abraza.

-¿Cuánto falta?- escucho la voz de Sokka en el lomo de Appa -¿Cuánto falta?-

Ruedo mis ojos. Ha estado con esa pregunta por más de dos horas.

-Falta poco Sokka- le dice Aang

El suspira derrotado.

-Tranquilo chico boomerang, tendremos que llegar algún día- dice Toph arropándose con el saco de invierno que compro - deja de estar preguntando cada cinco minutos-

-Toph tiene razón, deja de ser tan insistente- le digo

El resopla. Y se calla por unos minutos.

-Toph te va a encantar la Tribu Agua del Sur, ya lo veras- dice Sokka

-Oh claro… estoy muy segura que así será Sokka- dice Toph sarcásticamente

Él sonríe ampliamente y después cambia su mirada drásticamente a seria. Haciéndonos reír a Aang y a mí ante su comentario.

-Amas hacer eso ¿no es verdad?- pregunta

-Tú fuiste el idiota que lo comento… yo solo dije la verdad- Toph sonríe con orgullo

Aang y yo nos tiramos a carcajadas.

Justamente comenzamos a ver una lejana torre hecha de nieve, sumamente alta y observamos entre la niebla nuestra tribu. Recuerdo que en la guerra Pakku y algunos maestros agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte viajaron para ayudar a la reconstrucción de nuestra tribu. He escuchado rumores que toda la tribu ha cambiado para mejor y ahora es muy parecida a la del Norte. Y vaya que sí lo es.

-Vaya…- murmura mi hermano

Podemos observar enormes casas hechas de hielo y nieve, largos ríos como la Tribu Agua del Norte, un enorme iglú en el centro de la tribu y lo que es más sorprendente… una enorme y firme barrera de hielo.

Debo admitir que al principio me sorprendió de que Aang haya escogido pasar nuestras vacaciones en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Y ahora estoy más que agradecida con él. Sokka y yo no hemos visto nuestro padre desde la coronación de Zuko. Estoy entusiasmada de volverlo a ver.

-Por fin estamos en casa- susurro

Aang me sonríe.

Cruzamos la enorme barrera y podemos observar claramente la ciudad. Es hermosa. Descendemos justamente en frente del enorme iglú y todos los pueblerinos que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor se ven felices por vernos.

-Hola a todos- grita Sokka con una sonrisa tonta

Aang me carga en marcha nupcial y descendemos de Appa. Mis pies tiemblan por unos segundos cuando entran en contacto con la nieve. He olvidado por completo esa fría sensación. Ayudamos a Toph a descender de Appa y noto que lleva puestas unas botas para el frío. Toph siempre ha odiado los zapatos ya que no le permiten ver, pero aunque se los quitara no estoy segura que pueda ver. No es el hábitat perfecto para ella.

Puedo ver rostros familiares alrededor de los pueblerinos, saludamos a algunos viejos amigos. Puedo escuchar los típicos gritos de chicas emocionadas y se porque gritan. Por Aang. Mi novio simplemente saluda gentilmente a cada una de las personas de la tribu, desde ancianos, hombres de guerra y una que otra escandalosa chica.

-Oh Avatar Aang… usted es mi héroe… gracias por traernos paz…no puedo creer que se encuentre aquí- escucho a una chica decirle.

-Ah… no hay de que… - dice mi novio tímidamente

Arqueo mi ceja a la chica y tomo la mano de Aang con fuerza haciendo que él se gire atento a mí y me sonríe. Que puedo hacer, no se controlar mis celos.

-¡Papá!- escucho gritar a mi hermano

Me giro rápidamente y encuentro a mi padre junto con nuestros viejos amigos caminando entre el pueblo. Sonrió al verlo.

-Corre- escucho susurrar a Aang.

Me suelto de él y corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi padre.

-¡Papá!- grito y el abre sus brazos aceptando mi abrazo

-¡Katara! ¡Sokka! mis niños- dice papá – Por fin están en casa-

Siento como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, son lágrimas de felicidad. Estoy sumamente feliz por volverlo a ver.

-Si por fin estamos en casa y estamos felices- dice Sokka

Yo no digo nada simplemente me limito a abrazarlo nuevamente, impregnándome de su aroma. Ese aroma familiar, protector y dulce que ha sido él.

-Llegaron en el mejor momento… hoy es el solsticio de invierno, lo cual tenemos una pequeña celebración esta noche- dice mi padre sonriendo

-Oh que bien, la fiesta del solsticio- dice Sokka – nunca me lo perdería-

Me giro nuevamente en busca de mi novio y lo encuentro cargando de Toph en su espalda. Sabía que odiaría la nieve. Me rio levemente.

-Es un honor verlo nuevamente señor- le dice Aang a mi padre sonriendo

- El honor es todo mío Avatar Aang- dice mi padre

-Por favor… solo Aang- le pide gentilmente

-Papá ¿no sé si recuerdas a Toph?-dice mi hermano

-Por supuesto … la mejor maestra tierra y metal del mundo-

-Un placer señor… diría que es un gusto verlo pero, ya sabe usted por qué- dice Toph meneando sus pies

Todos nos reímos por un segundo.

-Bueno me imagino que han de querer descansar y estoy seguro que se encuentran sumamente hambrientos- dice mi padre girándose a mi hermano

-tú si me conoces viejo- bromea mi hermano

-Bueno síganme por aquí… estoy seguro que Gran-Gran se emocionara al verlos- nos dice

Comenzamos a seguir a mi padre por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a una enorme casa cerca de una preciosa fuente. Aang baja lentamente a Toph y Sokka la guía dentro de la casa. El interior es casi todo de hielo adornado con las típicas pieles de animal y el uniforme de guerra de mi padre resalta en la sala.

-Por favor, pónganse cómodos- nos dice mi padre

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa de hielo, aunque las pieles calientan completamente el lugar todavía siento escalofríos. Entrelazo mis dedos con los cálidos dedos de mi novio y este tensa ligeramente sin mirarme. Como si hiciese algo indebido. Me giro ignorando su comportamiento y noto que los ojos de mi padre se han posado en nosotros. Un tanto curioso pero con una pizca de enojo.

Puedo sentir que el corazón de Aang se acelera y traga saliva. No entiendo porque esta tan nervioso frente a mi padre y tampoco porque mi padre nos ha mirado de esa forma. El no odia a Aang. Al contrario siempre ha dicho que es un buen chico ignorando que es el Avatar.

-¿Y cómo han ido las cosas aquí papá?- pregunta Sokka rompiendo el silencio

-Bien hijo, todo marcha de maravilla- sonríe mi padre - ¿Y cómo han estado ustedes?-

-Un tanto ocupados, todavía tenemos que resolver el problema de Yu-Dao y Ba Sing Se, Aang hace todo lo necesario para que todo se lleve en paz- digo

Mi padre asiente.

-Me imagino que es una carga pesada- dice mi padre atento a mi novio

-Un poco- dice Aang –Pero… todo tiene solución- sonríe.

Mi padre asiente.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra Gran-Gran?- pregunto curiosa

-Estoy seguro que ha acompañado a Pakku en sus lecciones- dice mi papá

Tanto Sokka como yo nos sorprendemos.

-¿Pakku todavía sigue en el pueblo?- pregunto

-Así es, es maestro de dos niños y todas las tardes tiene lecciones- me contesta

-Vaya…- murmuro

-¿Qué tal si hacen algo divertido mientras llegan? Estoy seguro de que se mueren por ver el pueblo- sugiere mi padre

Todos asentimos.

-Oh si… Toph tengo una actividad sumamente divertida para todos, que estoy seguro que te encantara- dice Aang emocionado

-¿Hay algo divertido en este lugar? ¡Genial estoy dentro!- dice Toph

-¡Yo también!- dice Sokka rápidamente

-¿Katara?- se gira mi novio atento a mí

-Claro que si- sonrió

Aang carga de Toph nuevamente emocionado, Sokka se levanta igual de emocionado y toma su saco de invierno, todos comenzamos a salir de la casa, dejando a papá atento de una olla de ciruelas de mar.  
Caminamos por unos largos minutos en busca de algo, no estoy segura de que, en mi mente se ha quedado grabada la mirada de mi padre. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa mirada a Aang? ¿Estará enojado? ¿Triste?

-Pies ligeros, creo haberte escuchado decir una actividad sumamente divertida para todos- gruñe Toph - ¿Y bien?-

-Tranquila Si Fu Toph, ya verás que será lo mejor- le contesta

En ese momento escuchamos el sonido de un animal y lo identifico de inmediato. Un pingüino.

Sonrió tontamente al verlo haciéndome recordar aquel día en que encontramos a Aang en el iceberg. Lo primero que me pidió… un paseo en pingüino.

-¡Pingüino!- grita Aang

-¡¿Pingüino?!- pregunta Sokka- ¡Paseo en pingüino!-

Aang asiente.

-¿Paseo en pingüino que es eso?- pregunta Toph confundida

Aang deja a Toph en la nieve y los tres nos vamos en su búsqueda. Sokka comienza a perseguir algunos con brusquedad lo que recibe algunos picotazos y los ahuyenta.

-Sokka no los ahuyentes- le pide Aang

Mi hermano se cruza de brazos

-Bueno encuentra algunos si es que eres tan bueno –le replica

Aang arquea la ceja con orgullo

-Observa y aprende- le dice

Saca de su saco de invierno tres pescados y todo un grupo de pingüinos comienzan a seguirlo. Sokka gruñe mientras que mi novio le saca la lengua levemente.

-El viejo truco del pescado… vaya- murmura Sokka

-Vamos, ve por Toph haremos una carrera- le digo a mi hermano

Este se levanta y corre rápidamente por Toph quien se encuentra a unos pasos de nosotros.

-¡Carrera genial!- grita Toph

Caminamos hasta la pendiente de una enorme montaña. Aang toma un enorme pingüino y se sube a él. Golpea levemente el lomo del animal. Por un momento pienso que no soportara el peso de ambos pero el pingüino se ve grande y sumamente gordo. Me siento detrás de Aang y entrelazo mis brazos en su cintura. Me ruborizo tontamente.

-Abrázame con fuerza- me susurra

Sokka y Toph toman un pingüino aún más grande que el nuestro, pero esta competencia no es de peso sino de velocidad. Toph se encuentra bien sujeta de mi hermano y sus ojos se encuentran cerrados, temerosa de lo que suceda.

-Vamos Toph esto no dará miedo- dice Aang

-Habla por ti pies ligeros- le gruñe.

-Bien, las reglas son simples el que descienda antes de la montaña gana- digo

-Pero ¿cuál es el castigo de perdedor?- pregunta Sokka – Lo tengo… enfrentarse a un lobo del polo-

-¡Sokka!- lo regaño

-Bien… mejor… esta noche duerme afuera- sugiere

-Si perdemos tu dormirás a fuera- le gruñe Toph – Odio este frio-

-Me agrada la sugerencia de Toph- dice Aang

-Bien si perdemos yo duermo afuera y su ustedes pierden Aang dormirá a fuera-

-Hecho- dice Aang

-Bien a la cuenta de tres…- digo

Me sostengo con todas las fuerzas de Aang y Sokka arque la ceja preparándose para cualquier golpe de mi novio.

-Uno…- nos mira a ambos y alza sus piernas del pingüino

-Dos…- Y sale deslizándose de la pendiente.

-¡Tres!- grita Sokka a lo lejos.

-¡Oye!- gritamos Aang y yo al unísono.

Aang se desliza rápidamente con su aire control. Siento la fría brisa recorrer mi rostro y mi pecho, me abrazo de Aang por equilibro y por calor. Este sonríe ampliamente.

-Abrázame más fuerte- me dice dulcemente

Encontramos a Sokka y Toph a pocos metros de nosotros, deslizándose velozmente. Aang sonríe maliciosamente y mueve sus brazos haciéndolos acelerar con su aire control. En el momento en que atravesamos miradas con mi hermano ambos le sacamos la lengua.

-¡No es justo! ¡Sin poderes!- grita Sokka

-Mira quién habla de injusticia- le digo

Frente a nosotros comenzamos a ver unos túneles hechos de hielo sumamente peligroso. Algunos gruesos bloques de hielo y espacios pequeños. Comienzo a mover mis brazos apartando cada uno de los bloques y abriendo espacio para que ambos pingüinos se deslicen sin problema. Recuerdo aquella vez que me deslice en pingüino con Aang el me gano por causa de su aire control. Y ahora ambos controlamos bien nuestros poderes. Tal vez pueda pedirle una revancha.

-¡Sin poderes!-gruñe Sokka

-Te estoy ayudando- le gruño

-Si esto fuese hecho de piedra ya hubiéramos ganado Sokka- escucho grita a Toph

El camino y hielo sigue y sigue comenzando a cubrir nuestro alrededor. Puedo escuchar el eco de mi corazón en el túnel. La suave respiración de Aang. Todo es sumamente romántico. Abrazo con fuerza de Aang por debajo de su saco de invierno como el me pidió, comenzando a impregnarme de su calor y su aroma. Siento como su corazón comienza a acelerarse.  
Podría vivir en este momento por siempre.

Noto la luz del sol al final del túnel, cubro mis ojos por un momento y salimos de él. Terminando de descender de la montaña.

-¡Ganamos!- gritamos Aang y yo al mismo tiempo.

La superficie se vuelve plana y el pingüino comienza a moverse drásticamente haciéndonos caer a ambos a la fría nieve. Nos reímos. Me levanto ligeramente para encontrarme frente a frente con las bellas gemas de Aang quien todavía goza de la nieve.

-Hola…- me susurra

-Hola…- le susurro

Lo beso. Sus dulces labios comienzan a sentirse cálidos como si hubiese un sol dentro de él. Esa sensación comienza a gustarme, lo beso más y más, volviendo el beso sumamente apasionado. Muerdo su labio inferior ligeramente. Aang se gira y ahora él se encuentra encima de mí. Me rio por un momento, comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente. Su calor mezclado con el mío me hacen desear tener privacidad con él. Me hacen desearlo.

Escucho que alguien carraspea la garganta y ambos regresamos a la realidad. Encontramos a mi hermano cruzado de brazos observándonos con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué?... Tardaste demasiado- digo

-Podrían por un solo día dejar de hacer asquerosidades frente a mí- dice en tono de sufrimiento- Solo un día-

-Tranquilo Sokka solo era un beso- dice Aang inocentemente.

-Tal vez tú si…pero no creo que ella pensara igual- me mira con enojo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que estas hablando Sokka?!- lo regaño. Aunque tenga razón -¡Deja de tener una mente tan precoz!-

Aang ser ruboriza por un momento. Y a lo lejos escucho las carcajadas de Toph.

-Sí, lo que digas hermanita- rueda sus ojos – ¡Y tu ten cuidado donde pones tus manos!- se gira a Aang

-¡Sokka!- lo regaño-

-Sokka ya te lo dije… solo era un beso- dice Aang un poco serio.

Lo que hace que mi hermano asienta.

-Bueno por un momento me alegro de no tener mis poderes… ya que no quiero sentir sus vibraciones a cada momento- murmura Toph

Ruedo mis ojos y me cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno pero una cosa por hoy si es cierta… Sokka dormirá afuera- cambia de tema Aang

Ambos reímos.

-¡¿Qué?!- replica mi hermano

-Ese fue el trato- se encoje Aang de hombros

Mi hermano suspira derrotado.

-Espero que pases una buena noche hoy Sokka- le digo y este gime con tristeza.

Sonrió. Sí que necesitábamos esto, un descanso. No solo Aang sino más bien todo el equipo. Regresar a mi hogar. Andar en trineo pingüino. Ver a mi familia. A mi tribu. Estar dulcemente con mi novio.

Simplemente las mejores vacaciones que hemos tomado.

* * *

**HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. bueno aqui en un poco de diversión para el equipo Avatar. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Comenten si les gusto o si no... Ahí nos escribimos. **

**Capitulo II dentro de poco..**


	2. Aurora Polar

_WOO! capitulo dos! espero que les guste como comienza esta historia, aquí viene una buen parte! Enjoy! _

* * *

__**II- Aurora Polar**

_Aang._

El día continua su paso hasta que llega el atardecer. Toda la tribu se encuentra en los últimos detalles para la celebración del solsticio de invierno. No me imaginaba que ellos lo celebraran. Recuerdo aquel día hace cinco años cuando Roku me pidió en ir a la Nación del Fuego el día del solsticio de invierno para hablar con él. Y ahora lo celebramos tranquilamente entre la fría y densa nieve del sur.

Ayudo a un grupo de personas en traer grandes ollas de comida. Todas tienen diferentes platillos pero contienen el mismo ingrediente principal, carne. Por un momento dudo que pueda comer en toda nuestra estancia en la Tribu ya que ellos solo suelen comer carne o pescado.  
Dejo la olla de lo que parece pescado en sopa en la enorme fogata que ilumina la plaza, todas las personas de la tribu se encuentran presentes. Busco a Katara entre las personas pero no logro identificarla, todas las mujeres son de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Camino un par de minutos entre la gente intentando encontrar un bello collar en el cuello. Pero al parecer muchas mujeres también los portan.

-Aang…- escucho la voz de Katara

Me giro rápidamente atento a su voz y la encuentro al final de las personas cargando unas especies de velas junto con otras mujeres de su tribu. Camino rápidamente hasta donde se encuentra y sonrió tontamente.

-Qué bueno que llegaste cariño… necesito que me ayudes en algo- me dice dulcemente

-Claro en lo que sea, cariño- sonrió

-Podrías encender aquellas velas del iglú amor- me dice apuntando a lo alto de la construcción de hielo – Por favor-

-¿Qué recibiría a cambio?- le susurró al oído para que nadie escuche

-Ya lo veras- me giña un ojo.

Doy un enorme brinco y subo hasta la parte más alta del iglú, la fría brisa me recorre todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar por un segundo. Inhalo, comenzando a concentrarme en mi fuego control y exhalo un fuerte aliento de fuego. Lo que me hace calentar enseguida.

Observo las pequeñas velas en el techo, todas en forma de espiral y comienzo a lanzar diminutas llamas de fuego hacia ellas iluminando cada vez más el techo del iglú. Ya para ser honesto el lugar se ve sorprendente, desde el techo puedo ver todo el festival, las luces, la enorme fogata, unos hombres de la tribu portando una especie de tambores, la larga mesa de ollas, todo es perfecto. Desde lo lejos puedo ver a Sokka y Hakoda charlando cerca de la fogata y eso me hace recordar aquella fría mirada que me lanzo, cuando Katara me tomo de la mano.  
Dude por un segundo que tal vez el me odie. Que le he hecho algo malo. Desde que estuvimos en el navío de la Nación del Fuego y conocí a Hakoda pensé que era un buen hombre, sabio y seguro de sus decisiones. Y por lo que escuche de Sokka y Katara al parecer él decía que yo era un buen chico. Ahora no entiendo porque cada vez que me mira es como si me exigiera algo.

Suspiro.

Observo a Sokka abrazado por un momento de su padre y se dirige a Toph en la mesa, ambos se ríen por un momento. Observo a Katara platicando con unas chicas de su tribu debajo del iglú. Y me doy cuenta. Me doy cuenta por qué Hakoda me ha observado así… Yo les he quitado a sus hijos.

Después de que termino la guerra Sokka y Katara continuaron conmigo, nunca escuche de ellos que anhelaban regresar a su hogar, tal vez si lo sentían pero no lo decían en voz alta. Y ahora que hemos regresado tal vez Hakoda teme que se lo quite de nuevo, dejándolo solo.  
Y también esta aquel dulce gesto que hacia Katara al tomar mi mano. Él no sabe de nuestro noviazgo. Le he quitado mucho a Hakoda. Tal vez Sokka acepte en quedarse un tiempo aquí en la tribu pero sé que Katara no lo haría, no si yo no estoy aquí.

Desciendo lentamente hacia la densa nieve y mi cabeza continua dando vueltas alrededor de Hakoda. Hasta que escucho la dulce voz de mi novia y sus suaves manos deslizándose junto a las mías.

-Aang… ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta

-¿Qué?... Ah, si- digo regresando a la realidad

-estas muy serio ¿Ocurre algo?- me pregunta curiosa

Observo como esos hermosos ojos azules se encuentran preocupados por mí, esos mismos ojos que me encantan ver por horas y horas.

Sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?- le digo

Siento como su cuerpo comienza a tensarse y su mirada cambia. Asiente.

Caminamos tranquilamente sobre las calles de la tribu, que se encuentran un tanto vacías. Observo todo el lugar con calma apreciando las estructuras de las casas, las fuentes que se encuentran a cada cruce. Sí que la tribu es hermosa.

-Aang… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunta nuevamente Katara

-¿De qué?- sonrió inocentemente- Quiero tener un tranquilo paseo con mi novia por la tribu-

Ella me arquea la ceja pillándome.

-Aang… te conozco perfectamente. No puedes mentirme- me dice

Suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón… Lo que ocurres es que… desde que llegamos a la tribu – siento que sus ojos se inundan del miedo con mis palabras- no le hemos dicho a tu padre sobre nuestro noviazgo-

Ella parpadea sorprendida

-Es verdad- murmura sumamente sorprendida -¿Estás seguro que quieres tener la plática con mi padre?-

Trago saliva. No es que le tema Hakoda, pero siento que si el descubre nuestro romance terminara golpeándome y pidiéndome que me aleje de su hija. Aunque sea el Avatar, le verdad es que yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a Katara, no tengo hogar, no tengo dinero, tengo muchos enemigos, y sin mencionar que tengo un deber mayor con el mundo. Es casi lo que me dijeron los monjes, cuando me revelaron mi identidad como Avatar.

-Bueno… no es como si fuese a golpearme ¿o sí?- pregunto

Katara se tira a carcajadas.

-Claro que no Aang, mi padre te respeta mucho y conociéndolo te aceptara completamente- me anima

Sonrió y asiento.

Continuamos caminando por la tribu de regreso al festival. Comenzamos a ver la enorme fogata y siento que Katara se detiene y me giro atento a ella.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hablar con él?- me dice dudando

-Sí, completamente- contesto

-¿Ahora?- me pregunta

Trago toda la saliva que tengo, hasta sentir mi boca seca.

-Ah… por supuesto- digo nervioso.

Katara se muerde el labio inferior lo cual me fascina, y comienza a guiarme entre la gente. Me sostengo fuertemente de su mano y cuando menos lo espero llegamos junto a Hakoda. Tengo la sensación de soltar su mano ante su padre, pero no quiero que piense que soy cobarde o que su hija está mintiendo. Quiero que sepa que en realidad me importa su hija.

-Katara, Aang… ¿Qué ocurre?- nos pregunta al vernos.

-Papá, ambos necesitamos hablar contigo- le dice Katara, haciendo que su padre nos mire curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice

Tomo con fuerza la mano de Katara y Hakoda parece darse cuenta.

-Bueno por donde empezamos… Papá, cuando guerra termino…- comienza Katara y un rubor se le sube a sus mejillas

Me aclaro la garganta. Y ella se gira atenta a mí.

-Señor, lo que Katara y yo le queremos decir es que… nos amamos. Y en este momento nos encontramos en una relación… no se nos presentó la oportunidad de comunicárselo y pedirle su permiso, hasta ahora- digo

Hakoda parpadea sorprendido y Katara me sonríe dulcemente.

Siento como mi estómago se revuelve drásticamente y mis brazos se encuentran temblando levemente. Un frio silencio se hace presente lo cual me preparo mentalmente para recibir alguna golpiza. Pero en vez de eso Hakoda comienza a reír.

Katara y yo lo miramos confundido.

-Ya sabía que los dos se encontraban enamorados- nos dice

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –Pregunta Katara - Fue Sokka ¿no es así? –

-No hija, yo mismo me di cuenta… Cuando estábamos en el barco dela Nación del Fuego, Aang se encontraba herido y tú te quédate cada minuto con él en curación… me di cuenta que sentías algo por él. Y para ser honesto por la forma en que Aang te mira, me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti.- le dice

-¿Entonces si estás de acuerdo?- le pregunta Katara

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. Siempre pensé que mi hija merecía a un gran hombre, alguien que la ame y la proteja… y parece que así es- me mira

-Por supuesto que así será señor- hago una leve reverencia – Muchas gracias, esto… significa mucho para mí-

El asiente.

-Bueno solo hay una cosa que decir Aang… bienvenido a la familia- dice y me da un enorme abrazo.

Lo acepto. Puedo ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de mi novia y una tranquilidad me inunda.

-¿Bienvenido a qué?- escucho la voz de Sokka

Me giro y lo encontramos cargando de Toph, sumamente sorprendido.

-Así es… Aang es el novio de tu hermana, así que también es parte de la familia- dice Hakoda.

-¡Ya le pidieron permiso!, ya era hora- dice Toph

-¡Diablos! Ni siquiera pude arruinar el momento- dice Sokka y patea un poco de nieve

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Sí que eres infantil Sokka- murmura Katara

Él se encoje de hombros.

-Vamos chicos, ya es hora del festival- dice Hakoda.

Todos asentimos

Todas las personas de la tribu se encuentran degustando los diferentes platillos de las ollas, todas excepto yo. El olor de carne en el fuego hace que mi estómago se sienta enfermo, como pueden comerlo. Es asqueroso. Disfruto completamente del espectáculo que Pakku comienza a hacer con agua control. Hasta que un enorme cuenco se atraviesa en mi vista.

-¿Gustas?- me dice Gran-Gran.

-Ah… Lo siento pero no como carne- le digo tímidamente

-Lose, esto no tiene carne-me dice – Es sopa de vegetales, un comerciante las trajo de la Isla Cola de Ballena-

-Muchas gracias – digo

Y comienzo a comer. La sopa sabe deliciosa, el sabor del brócoli, junto a la zanahoria hace que esta sopa se exquisita. Extraño las frutas. Extraño el césped y los árboles.

Cuando termina Pakku su presentación todos comenzamos a aplaudir al unísono. Sí que es muy bueno. Aunque no aprendí mucho de él, pero él le enseño a Katara.

-Por favor un aplauso a una valiente guerrera y la mejor maestra de la Tribu Agua del Sur- dice un hombre con trenzas

Me giro atento a Katara y ella sonríe, se levanta y camina hacia el centro del festival. Comenzando a hacer una danza y al mismo tiempo haciendo agua control. Toma enormes porciones de agua, mucho más grandes que Pakku, pero la controla perfectamente. Su cuerpo se ve ligero como una pluma, su hermoso cabello se menea con cada giro que da y sus manos se mezclan perfectamente con el agua.

Siento como mi corazón se acelera al verla tan perfecta. Sonrió tontamente, atento a cada movimiento.

Katara termina su danza y convierte la enorme masa de agua en nieve, lanzándola al cielo nocturno. Y todo aplaudimos asombrados.

-Vaya cariño… eso fue sensacional- le digo

-Gracias amor- me dice y me besa la nariz

El festival continua, un hombre ya mayor de cabello gris y ojos azules típicos del a Tribu Agua se encuentra en frente de nosotros y toma asiento. Todos y cada uno de los presentes le ponen atención y el hombre se aclara la garganta para poder comenzar.

-¿Qué es lo que hará?- le susurro a Katara

-Contara la vieja historia de nuestra tribu, del solsticio de invierno- susurra Sokka

-¿historia?- susurro

Sokka asiente.

El hombre se aclara su garganta y comienza a cantar.

_-Oh, Oh… el camino se abrirá y la luz de la luna el cielo iluminara_

_Dime que te encuentras junto a mí, dime que estas aquí_

_El frío lo comienzo a sentir, como una noche invernal_

_Y en la noche más oscura ellos vendrán_

_Dime que me cuidaras, que ellos se alejaran_

_Ellos me piden en entrar_

_Hacia aquel camino que ellos cruzaran_

_Oh, Oh. El océano gris, como la vida de un pez que esta por morir._

_Dime que se detendrán. Que ellos no me llevaran _

_Y en la noche más oscura ellos vendrán-_

Siento un ligero frío recorrer mi espalda. Nunca había escuchado una canción tan fría como esa. Cuando el hombre termina se escucha una serie de aplausos y el hombre lanza una gran cantidad de agua hacia la fogata. Apagándola completamente, inundándonos en la oscuridad. Tan solo la luz de Yue es la única que ilumina el cielo nocturno, como la canción.

Tomo rápidamente la mano y Katara y ella me toma con fuerza.

-Aang ¿estás bien?- me susurra

-Sí, yo solo…-

-Aww, Aang le teme a una pequeña historia de la Tribu Agua del Sur- dice Sokka

Él se ríe por un momento.

-Debo decir que es la primera historia de terror buena de este lugar, las que contaba Sokka eran sumamente aburridas- murmura Toph

-Tal vez porque las contaba el- dice Katara

-Lo más seguro es que si-

Todos nos tiramos a carcajadas.

-Muy graciosas- murmura Sokka. – Estoy seguro que tengo más historias de terror, mucho mejores a esas-

-¿enserio? Bien cuéntalas- lo reta mi novia

-Bien, pero necesito otra fogata- dice Sokka – Y un poco de oscuridad-

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Bueno el festival término podemos hacer una nosotros- le dice Katara

-Perfecto. Quiero reírme en la cara de Sokka- dice Toph y alza sus brazos en busca de Sokka

Ayudamos a Toph, mientras que Sokka toma un poco dela leña de la fogata y caminamos por unos minutos hasta el final de la tribu, donde hace unas horas estuvimos paseando en pingüino.

-Katara ¿crees poder quitar la humedad de la leña?- le pregunta Sokka

-No hay problema-

Katara comienza a quitar hasta la última gota de la leña, dejándola sumamente seca y ahora es mi turno de ayudar, lanzo una pequeña flama hacia la leña y esta se enciende completamente. Dándonos calor. Siento como los brazos de mi novia me rodean la cintura y le sonrió.

-Hey, esta es una fogata para historias de terror, no para estar dándose besos a cada momento- murmura Sokka

-No seas aguafiestas Sokka- murmura Katara.- Si estuviera aquí Suki ya estarías besándola-

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la fogata y abrazo con fuerza a Katara. Sokka saca unas tiras de carne y comienza asarlas, dándole una gran parte a Toph.

-¿Gustan?- nos dice

-Ah… no gracias- digo

-No, estoy muy llena- dice Katara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién contara la primera historia?- pregunta Toph

-Oh yo- dice Sokka – Esta historia se llama, el hombre con la mano de espada-

Katara y yo rodamos nuestros ojos.

-No otra vez esa- se queja Toph

-Porque no mejor nos acostamos en la nieve y gozamos de la noche- dice Katara descansando su cabeza en mi pecho

-Ah…no-dice Sokka secamente –bien ya tengo una-

-En las frías noches de invierno, se dice que hay un monstruo que merodea los polos, muchos dicen que tiene forma de un perro oso polar… pero aún más enorme-

-¿Appa?- murmura Toph, interrumpiéndolo

Katara y yo nos tiramos a carcajadas

-No… Toph. Esta criatura es más grande que Appa… Y se dice que esta criatura ni siquiera está viva, es un espíritu de los polos… según las personas que lo han visto este espíritu se come tu alma, y lo que más le gusta son las almas puras…-

-Ah Sokka, no creo que los espíritu se puedan comer las almas, ellos no son así- digo interrumpiéndolo

El rueda sus ojos.

-¿Has estado tomando jugo de cactus otra vez?- le dice Toph

-Podrían dejar de ¡interrumpirme!- nos gruñe

-de acuerdo señor aterrador, continua…- dice Katara

-El espíritu aparece y desaparece en las noches más frías, ya que según esas noches son para cazar. Ha habido pocas personas que han podido escapar de él, y cuentan que en las noches de tormenta escuchan sus susurros, avisándoles que vendrá por ellos, que se llevaran sus almas-

-Si claro ¿Y quién según tu ha escapado de él?- pregunta Katara

Sokka rueda sus ojos enfurecido

-¡¿Podrían dejar de interrumpirme a cada rato?!- grita

-Como quiera no es una gran historia de terror… eres pésimo para estar cosas- le dice Toph

Sokka se golpea la frente.

-De acuerdo me doy por vencido- se acuesta en la nieve.

Me río por un momento. Toph tiene razón Sokka no nació para narrar historias de terror. Nació para el sarcasmo y la risa.

-Por fin- murmura Katara

Nos acostamos en la nieve tranquilamente. Atentos a las estrellas y la enorme luna llena. Entrelazo mi mano con las de mi novia y le doy un dulce beso en la frente haciendo que ella se acurruque tranquilamente conmigo.

-Aun no puedo creer que mi padre por fin sepa de lo nuestro- me susurra

-Yo también- le digo

-Sera una pena no estar tanto tiempo en los polos… pero también extrañaría la cálida brisa del Reino Tierra- me dice

Sonrió

-Si quieres puedes quedarte un tiempo con tu padre… él te ha extrañado y creo que…-

-No Aang, tú me necesitas y yo siempre estaré para ti..- me interrumpe

-Pero estas segura que no quieres pasar más tiempo con él, puede ser una visita corta… podría venir por ti en una semana -

-Aang, no sobrevivirías menos de tres días sin mí- me asegura

Me río levemente. Tiene razón.

-Qué bueno que así pienses, porque es verdad- le digo

Se levanta levemente de mi pecho y me mira atentamente, tomo de mi mano jalándola hacia a mí y la beso. Sus dulces labios se sienten fríos, la beso firmemente impregnando mi calor en ella. Ella sonríe.

-Agh… nada de besos- escucho murmurar a Sokka – Toph algunas veces te envidio-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser sumamente poderosa?- dice Toph

-No…porque no ves sus asquerosidades- dice Sokka haciendo un gesto de asco

Toph lo golpea en el brazo con fuerza.

-Auch… si lose, me lo merecía -

Giro levemente el rostro de Katara y aprecio sus ojos perfectamente. Con la luz de la fogata se ven como un azul más opaco.

-¿Qué?.. ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?- me pregunta

Me río

-No… es solo que me encantan tus ojos- susurro

Ella se ruboriza. Y me besa.

-Woo… ¡Chicos miren eso!- grita Sokka

Haciéndonos girar alertados, como si estuviésemos en algún ataque, Katara ya se encuentra con sus brazos cubiertos de agua y yo tengo una bola de fuego en mi brazo izquierdo.

-¡¿Qué Sokka?!- se queja Katara

-Miren…- dice mi amigo apuntando al cielo nocturno

Por un momento tengo pensado en que es Yue en su forma humana descendiendo del cielo, pero no, un espectáculo de luces comienza a brotar de la nada en el cielo. Luces de diferentes tipos de colores y se mueven lentamente como olas en el mar.

-vaya…- murmuro asombrado

-La aurora polar- murmura Katara

Los colores cambian de verde a amarillo, de amarillo a azul y así continua como un ciclo. Es hermosa.

-¿Aurora polar? ¿Qué están viendo?- pregunta Toph

-Luces en el cielo… la aurora polar son luces de colores que raras veces aparecen en el año…tenemos suerte- le dice Katara

-Yo te daré detalle Toph... los colores van como ondas, como vibraciones, pero estas tienen color verde, amarillo y azul… se puede observar por todo el cielo- le dice Sokka

Toph se queda quieta por un momento

-¿Ya lo puedes imaginar?- le pregunta Sokka

-Sí, es hermoso- asiente

Sí que lo es. Observamos claramente la aurora polar por unos largos minutos, este es uno de los espectáculos más bellos que hay en la tierra. No desearía estar en otro lugar.

La fogata comienza a apagarse lentamente a causa de la fría brisa, siento como Katara comienza a temblar levemente y la abrazo con fuerza. No quiero olvidar este gran espectáculo, sé que podríamos verlo nuevamente pero nadie se quiere mover de donde se encuentra.

De pronto se escuchan los aullidos de lobos, pero estos se escuchan como si los estuvieran lastimando y después un silencio reina en el lugar, tanto que ni siquiera puedo escuchar el sonido de las olas chocar con la dura masa de hielo, ni la fría brisa.

Me acoplo lentamente confundido.

-_ Y en la noche más oscura ellos vendrán-_escucho un leve susurro

Me giro drásticamente a mí alrededor pero no encuentro a nadie. Katara me mira confundida pero su mirada se pierde atenta al cielo.

-Aang…-me llama

Sigo su mirada hacia el cielo y observo como la aurora polar comienza a tornarse de un color rojo, rojo sangre. Y comienza a expandirse cada vez más sobre el cielo e incluso cruzándose por el camino de la luna. Me levanto completamente en shock aquel espectáculo que antes era.

-¿Eso es normal?- pregunto

-No… nunca nadie había visto una aurora roja…- susurra Sokka perplejo

El frío comienza a sentirse pesado, como si comenzara a quemarme la piel y un fuerte dolor de cabeza comienza a aparecer. Caigo de rodillas cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

-¡Aang!- escucho gritar a Katara

Cierro los ojos lo más que puedo pero aun así puedo ver claramente en mi mente la aurora. Gruño ante el dolor.

-_Ven…_- escucho un susurro

Siento como mi cabeza explotara en algún momento y los susurro comienzan a repetirse cada segundo haciendo que me cubra mis oídos.

-¡Aang! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- escucho la voz desesperada de Katara

Siento sus manos tomando mi cabeza y mis mejilla pero siento que estas queman ante su ligero rose. Me inclino aún más.

-Es la aurora…- escucho decir a Sokka.

Siento como el aire comienza a salirse de mis pulmones levemente, como si perdiera el completo control de mi elemento. Me sostengo con fuerza del brazo de Katara.

-Aang resiste- la escucho decirme

-_Ven… Ven… ¡Ven!_- escucho que me exige una voz femenina.

Siento como mi cuerpo de tranquiliza y mis manos parecen ya no tener circulación de lo tan apretadas que se encuentran con las de Katara. Escucho nuevamente el aullido de los lobos a lo lejos pero esta vez con fuerza, como si estuvieran llamando a su manada.  
Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente y la aurora comienza a tornarse de color rosa, dejando atrás aquel horrible espectáculo.

Mi vista comienza a fallarme y siento mi cuerpo cansado, sumamente adolorido.

-Aang…- me susurra Katara pendiente de mí.

Encuentro sus bellos ojos frente a mí y mi vista comienza a nublarse.

Caigo desmayado.

* * *

**Bueno, tal vez este capitulo estuvo algo corto. mi mente comienza a tener mas ideas pero esta noche simplemente no lo exprimí completo. jajaja! **

**Ah por cierto, soy pésima para componer canciones o poemas! Esa historia ni rima! jajajaja! **

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ¿Quien es la voz misteriosa? ¿Porque la aurora polar roja? **

**comenten si les gusto o si no :) **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	3. Espíritu de la Aurora

_Aquí esta el capitulo tres! perdón si tarde demasiado y los deje con el dios en la boca! _

* * *

**III- Espíritu de la Aurora. **

_Katara_

Comienzo a escuchar ligeros gemidos provenientes de la cama, me he quedado dormida a mitad de la noche pendiente de mi novio. Levanto levemente la mejilla de la gruesa sabana y encuentro sus preciosos ojos grises abriéndose lentamente.

-Aang…- susurro

Me acoplo en la fría silla de madera donde pase la noche y el comienza a despertar más. Se acopla entre las duras sabanas de su cama tocándose la frente. Y haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?- susurra – ¿Cómo llegue a aquí?-

-Te desmayaste después de que la aurora desapareció- murmura mi hermano detrás de mí.- Y te trajimos de regreso a la tribu-

Él también se ha pasado la mitad de la noche pendiente de Aang. Para ser honesta, aquel espectáculo de luces me impresiono demasiado pero cuando observe como Aang gruñía de dolor ante ellas, el miedo me absorbió completamente. Temía que hago malo le hubiera pasado.

El asiente

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto tomando su mano izquierda

-Me duele un poco mi cabeza, pero estoy bien- me dice y me sonríe.

Sonrió levemente

-Me asustaste muchísimo, creía que algo malo te había pasado- digo con un pequeño hilo en mi voz

-Lo siento, pero estoy mejor cariño- me toma de la mano y me besa la frente- no te preocupes-

Asiento.

-No tuvieron problemas en regresar a la tribu había escuchado unos aullidos de lobos durante la aurora- comenta

Sokka y yo arqueamos la ceja. ¿Aullidos de lobos?

-Aang, no escuchamos ningunos aullidos… los lobos del polo usualmente viven en lugares altos- comenta Sokka

-Pero yo los escuche con claridad, era una manada y también escuche un susurro…- dice Aang confundido

-¿Un susurro?- pregunto

-Alguien me estaba hablando, me estaba pidiendo que fuera con ella… pero no vi quien era- nos dice

-Tal vez el frio te hizo alucinar Aang- dice Sokka

Puedo observar el pálido rostro de Aang, está diciendo la verdad y por lo que veo no parece ser bueno. Dudo que le haya atemorizado aquella canción que Vorek canto en el festival. O tal vez sí.

-Bueno por mientras bebe esto- le digo y le doy una enorme taza de té

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?- me pregunta sorprendido

-Un comerciante se lo vendió a Gran-Gran justo antes de que llegaras… bébelo-

Aang toma un enorme trago al té y siento como su cuerpo se relaja por un momento. Observo como lentamente las gruesas sabanas descienden de su bien trabajado abdomen. Sokka y yo tuvimos que quitarle su saco de invierno y su playera, ya que temíamos que se asara en las gruesas sabanas y sin mencionar que Aang puede controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Creo que fue la mejor decisión.

-¿Y Toph?- pregunta atento a su alrededor

-Está dormida, al parecer el frío sí que la hace dormir muy bien- dice Sokka

Aang se ríe levemente

-Y ustedes no durmieron ¿cierto?- se gira hacia a mí. Me arquea la ceja.

-Sí, dormí gran parte de la noche- le digo

-Pero no es suficiente te ves cansada Katara, sería mejor que duermas una siesta-me insiste

Sokka bosteza.

-Sabes.. creo que tienes razón, creo que iré a dormir una pequeña siesta- dice mi hermano saliendo de la habitación

Ruedo mis ojos.

-No tenías que pedírselo dos veces- murmuro

Aang se ríe.

-Tú también tienes que ir a dormir- me insiste

-¿Pero qué tal si te sucede algo?- le pregunto tímidamente – Además quiero estar contigo-

El suspira alzando las cejas. Como si lo estuviese tratando como un bebe, tal vez lo hago. Comienza a quitar las gruesas sabanas lentamente y palmea a un lado suyo de la cama, invitándome a entrar con él. Sonrió sumamente ruborizada y entro en la cálida cama.

El calor parece como un día de verano en la Nación del Fuego con el sol tan abrazador, un calor perfecto. Me acurruco cerca de su pecho y Aang me abraza de la espalda. Impregnándome de su aroma, de su calor hasta escuchar sus latidos acelerados. Los míos también se encuentran sumamente acelerados. Nunca habíamos estado así, tan cerca uno del otro. Hemos dormido juntos pocas noches pero no me he sentido tan unida a él como ahora. Tal vez serían las gruesas sabanas que nos impiden cualquier contacto con el exterior, permitiéndonos sentir cada milímetro de nuestra piel al roce. Hasta escuchar claramente nuestras respiraciones.

Aang me besa la frente.

-Intenta dormir…- me susurra

¿Cómo puedo dormir si lo tengo tan cerca? No es que me moleste, al contrario. Pero el pensamiento que tuve ayer cuando nos deslizábamos en trineo pingüino me recorre por mi mente. Lo deseo.  
Aquellas veces que intentado seducirlo siempre terminaban en completo desastre, la mayoría interrumpidas por mi estúpido hermano o por Toph. Ellos dos sí que hacen un gran equipo por detenernos. Pero esta vez ellos no están, ambos están dormidos.

Escucho un enorme suspiro y Aang posa su vista en el techo de hielo.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto curiosa

El me mira con atención. Y niega con la cabeza levemente

-No es nada… estaba pensando en la canción de ayer… nada más- sonríe levemente -¿Y tú?-

Me encojo de hombros por un momento y sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en esto- digo y lo beso.

Sus dulces labios con sabor a te de jazmín, me hace recordar más aquellos cálidos días. Aang toma con delicadeza mi rostro haciendo que nuestro beso se vuelva apasionado. Y deseoso por ambos. Comienzo a acomodarme arriba de su cuerpo y el parece no molestarle, las sabanas se pegan a mi piel y el calor se vuelve más constante en mí. No quiero apartarme de sus labios. Mis manos comienzan a deslizarse sobre su pecho y las suyas caminan sobre mi espalda baja.  
No tengo tiempo para procesarlo cuando Aang nos hace girar en la cama y ahora él se encuentra encima de mí. Sus labios se impregnan con los míos, nos separamos en busca de oxígeno, mi respiración se encuentra acelerada y puedo sentir como sus húmedos labios descienden lentamente en mi cuello. El fuerte lazo de mi vestido comienza a deshacerse lentamente dejándolo completamente holgado, observo como Aang comienza a quitar poco a poco mi vestido, me acoplo un poco en la cama para quitármelo de una vez por todas y sus labios regresan a mí.  
Mi corazón bombea toda la sangre en mi cuerpo en menos de un minuto, mi respiración se vuelve acelerada y cálida. Gozando de cada caricia y cada beso en mis labios y en mi cuerpo. Mis manos caminan sobre su espalda y es como si los dos pensáramos igual, lo ayudo a quitar su pantalón y su ropa interior. Sin pensarlo comienzo a quitar la mía. Las caricias se vuelven más placenteras, ambos comenzamos a gozar de nuestros cuerpos. Lo que me hace gemir levemente. Besando cada diminuto lugar. Aang nos cubre a ambos con las sabanas dejándonos en la oscuridad y el calor, excitándome mucho más. Las caricias parecen nos ser suficientes ahora. Quiero hacerlo. Sí que lo deseo. Sus labios caminan sobre mi pecho haciendo un leve cosquilleo. Y sonrió. Lo beso nuevamente abrazándome de su cuerpo, nos acoplamos por un momento en la cama y él me toma del cuello gozando de nuestros labios hasta que se para en seco y gira su cabeza sumamente alterado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- digo jadeando

-¿No lo escuchaste?- dice perplejo

Observo que sus ojos se inundan del miedo y gira varias veces atento a la habitación.

-¿El qué?- pregunto confundida

-los susurros…-

Tan solo nuestros jadeos se escuchan en la habitación, comenzamos a tranquilizarnos. Aang me cubre rápidamente la espalda con las sabanas. Y baja la mirada avergonzado.

-lo lamento Katara, no era mi intensión detenerme yo…-

-Oye, no te preocupes… todo está bien- lo interrumpo dulcemente- ¿Tú estás bien?-

Asiente suspirando. Termina de cubrirme el pecho, observo como el rubor aparece en sus mejillas, lo que me hace reír por un momento.

-Está bien que me mires, no tengo problema- le digo

Lo que hace que se ruborice aún más. Lo beso en la mejilla.

-Ah… de acuerdo…-dice y traga saliva- Tú también… puedes… ah… mirarme-

Lo abrazo. Siento su calor nuevamente y un ligero beso se posa en mi hombro derecho.

-Cariño… ¿crees que podamos visitar al hombre que canto ayer en el festival?- me pregunta curioso

-¿A Vorek?- pregunto y el asiente – claro está bien-

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y comenzamos a vestirnos rápidamente. Estoy segura de que algo malo pasa por su cabeza y para ser sincera no me gusta. Salimos de la habitación y bajamos directamente a la sala de la casa, encontrándonos con mi padre y Gran-Gran.

Creí que mi padre estaría trabajando y Gran-Gran estaría con Pakku. Comienzo a rogarle a los espíritus porque no hayan escuchado nada.

-Aang… que bueno que ya estas mejor- dice mi padre atento a nosotros

-Si ya lo estoy. Muchas gracias señor- dice Aang sonriendo

-Por favor solo dime Hakoda… señor se escucha muy viejo-le pide

Aang asiente.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunta Gran-Gran

-Oh, iremos a dar un paseo… Aang necesita aire fresco- digo

-¿Todo está bien Aang?-pregunta mi papá

-Sí, todo está perfecto- le asegura

Mi padre asiente.

-bueno, espero que regresen a casa para cenar- nos dice Gran-Gran

-Claro, aquí estaremos Gran-Gran- digo sonriendo

Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Aang y salimos de la casa.

El sol se posa en el centro del cielo, dando toda su luz y calor. Caminamos entre la densa nieve, pasando por pequeños puentes y hermosas construcciones de hielo. Todavía me asombro de lo mucho que ha cambiado el pueblo, desde una pequeña aldea a una enorme ciudad como la Tribu Agua del Norte. Escucho a los niños de nuestra tribu corriendo y lanzando bolas de nieve. Mujeres caminando tranquilamente en una charla y algunos hombres trayendo la caza. Todo es tan diferente.

Antes mi hermano y yo (la mayoría de las veces yo) nos hacíamos cargo de todo el pueblo, desde la caza, la limpieza y seguridad. Ahora ya hay más personas para el trabajo.  
Me giro atentamente a Aang y este parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos. No estoy molesta con el porque se haya detenido pero en realidad quería hacerlo. Quería expresarle todo mi amor. Quería estar unida a él como nunca.

Suspiro levemente.

-¿ocurre algo cariño?- me pregunta atento

-Ah… no Aang, todo está perfecto. Solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos de la tribu, es todo- le miento

El asiente y me toma con más fuerza de la mano.

Encuentro a una mujer de cabello oscuro con una enorme sonrisa pasar justo cerca de nosotros y la reconozco. Es una vieja amiga de la familia, Kime.

-Kime- la llamo y ella gira atenta a mí

-Oh, hola Katara- me saluda haciendo una reverencia- Avatar Aang-

-es un gusto verte nuevamente- le digo feliz haciendo una reverencia

- lo mismo digo- me sonríe.

-Oye Kime ¿de casualidad sabes en donde se encuentra Vorek?- le pregunto

-Claro, el siempre a esta hora se encuentra en el salón cristalino- nos dice

-¿salón cristalino?- pregunta Aang

-Sí, es un pequeño lugar para la sanación de nuestros enfermos, Vorek es voluntario y pasa la parte del tiempo ahí- nos dice

-¿En dónde es? – pregunto

-está cerca de hecho, es una enorme casa frente a la fuente del nuevo amanecer- nos dice – tan solo sigan este camino y llegaran directos a la fuente-

-Gracias Kime- sonrió

-No hay de que- dice y continúa su camino

Continuamos nuestro camino lentamente hasta que observamos a lo lejos la fuente del nuevo amanecer. Un silencio aparece en nosotros muy inusual.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con Vorek, cariño?- le pregunto de la nada

El suspira como si lo hubiese pillado en algo.

-¿Fue por la historia?- vuelvo a preguntar

-Algo así… la verdad es que ni yo mismo se lo que paso- me mira atento- justo antes de ver la aurora creí haber escuchado un susurro… una parte de la historia que canto Vorek- me dice

Parpadeo sorprendida

-Creí que tal vez era mi mente pero… después de ese susurro comenzó otro exigiéndome que vaya pero no me explica hacia donde o quien- Suspira cansando- No estoy seguro de que trate-

Asiento levemente y lo beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo. Y parece que funciona.

-tranquilo cariño, sé que encontraras la forma… tal vez puede ser Roku o alguno de los otros Avatares- le digo

El asiente

-Puede ser- dice

Llegamos al salón cristalino y justamente en la entrada nos encontramos a Vorek saliendo del lugar, cargando con él un extraño amuleto.

-Ah… ¿Señor Vorek?- pregunta Aang tímidamente

-¿Si?- se gira atento - ¿puedo ayudarlo Avatar Aang?-

-Sí, en realidad quería hablar con usted sobre la canción que canto ayer…-

-¿la noche más oscura?- lo interrumpe

Aang asiente.

Vorek suspira pesadamente y mira a su alrededor atento a las paredes y al techo.

-Por favor síganme, será mejor que tengamos esta conversación en privado- nos dice – Mi casa no está muy lejos-

Asentimos.

Caminamos tan solo tres calles y cruzamos un pequeño puente, hasta que llegamos al hogar de Vorek. La casa es un poco más pequeña que la de mi padre, el lugar está decorado normalmente con pieles y algunas lujosas decoraciones. Símbolos extraños y cada uno diferente del otro. Mi vista se posa claramente en un pergamino con una ilustración de los Nómadas Aire. Tomo con fuerza la mano de mi novio haciendo que gire atento a ella.

-¿Dónde consiguió esto?- le pregunta mi novio

Vorek se gira atento a la imagen.

-Fue un obsequio que le dieron a mi bisabuelo, ha permanecido en nuestra familia desde entonces… nos ha dado suerte- nos dice

Aang arque levemente la ceja.

No creo que tener un pergamino te de suerte. Y conociendo a Aang tal vez piense que le están faltando el respeto a su gente.

-¿Podría saber de qué templo proviene?- pregunta curioso

Vorek saca una enorme olla caliente y nos sentamos cómodamente en su sala, entre las pieles, calentándonos.

-Del Templo Aire del Este- le dice y Aang asiente.- Bueno… ¿de qué querían hablar?-

-De la canción- digo

-Oh si es verdad- dice nervioso- La canción de la noche más oscura… es tan solo una muy vieja leyenda…cuando era muy niño mi abuelo solía contarme historia sobre el mundo espiritual, un mundo fantástico, donde nunca envejecías, nunca morías y todo era maravilloso… él me decía que hay espíritus amables y también unos no muy buenos, haciendo también el balance… el Yin y el Yang. El espíritu dela noche más oscura no era un buen espíritu, el deseaba lo que nosotros tenemos… vida. Mi abuelo decía que te llevaba hacia algún lugar donde tomaba tu cuerpo o te hacia cruzar hacia aquel hermoso mundo… Ese espíritu reina más en la oscuridad…-

-¿Cruzar al mundo de los espíritus?- pregunta Aang- Creí que solo el Avatar era capaz de hacer eso… al ser el puente de ambos mundos-

Vorek asiente.

-Así es, solo tú eres capaz de entrar y salir del mundo de los espíritus, pero este espíritu solo te deja entrar-

Ambos parpadeamos perplejos.

-¿Sabes… el nombre del espíritu?- pregunta Aang

-Tiene muchos nombres, no estoy muy seguro, mi abuelo solía llamarlo: Endora…La oscuridad de Endora-

Aang asiente.

-Ayer en la noche ocurrió lo de la aurora roja… Y escuche un susurro… me susurraban una parte de la canción- dice Aang

Haciendo que se me erice la piel. Verok lo mira perplejo.

-Es un poco peligrosa esa canción… debo ser franco con ustedes, la aurora tiene muchos significados… nunca nadie había visto una así desde ayer y bueno para ser honesto la aurora roja significa perdición- nos dice

-¿Perdición?- murmura Aang

-Avatar Aang, usted es el único puente entre nuestros mundos, siéndole sincero respecto a la aurora… algo estaría pasando entre nuestros mundos- le dice

Siento como el cuerpo de Aang se tensa ante sus palabras y su mirada se encuentra sumamente perdida.

Aang conoce muy bien el mundo de los espíritus, si algo hubiese pasado, él ya lo hubiera sabido. Tal vez alguna de sus vidas pasadas le hubiera avisado. Alguna señal, algún sueño o visión. Esto no tiene sentido. Pero apostando por la mirada de mi novio creo que Vorek está en lo correcto. Tal vez él ya lo presentía.

-Aang…- susurro tomando de su mano con fuerza

El suspira hondo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Vorek- le dice haciendo una reverencia

-El honor es todo mío-

Hago una reverencia y nos levantamos directos a la puerta principal de la casa, veo en los ojos se mi novio un miedo irreal. De alguna forma él ya lo hubiera sabido. Roku se lo hubiera hecho saber.

Salimos de la casa y observo que el sol continúa su camino hacia el crepúsculo. ¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos ahí? Caminamos entre la nieve y Aang me abraza dándome un poco de su calor. Me encuentro atenta a todos los pueblerinos, algunos caminando rápidamente entre la nieve y otros simplemente continúan disfrutando el final de la tarde.

-¿Crees que lo que ha dicho Vorek sea cierto?- pregunta Aang de la nada

-No lo sé cariño, si ya hubiera pasado algo en el mundo de los espíritus, Roku te hubiera avisado- le digo atenta a su mirada

Aang parpadea confundido

-Eso es verdad- murmura – No creo estar preparado para una guerra espiritual-

Me río levemente

-Bueno si las tropas comienzan a alistarse, cuanta con mi apoyo Avatar Aang-le digo

Él sonríe.

-¿Tener a la mejor maestra agua en mi tripulación?- duda por un momento – Por supuesto que aceptaría-

Se inclina levemente y me besa.

-Hablare con Roku esta noche… tal vez el me dirá lo que ocurre en el mundo- me dice

Asiento completamente.

La nieve comienza a caer lentamente desde cielo nocturno, hemos caminado un poco lento para que Aang pueda pensar claramente. Llegamos a la casa de mi padre. Puedo ver las velas encendidas y Sokka se encuentra afuera golpeando un utensilio de cocina contra la nieve. ¿Qué habrá pasado? O mejor dicho ¿Qué habrá hecho?

-Aang, Katara… que bien que regresa…- comienza a decir Sokka

La vista de mi hermano cambia rápidamente y se posa justamente en el cielo, atento a él. Sigo su mirada atenta al cielo y la encuentro nuevamente. La aurora.

-¡Aang no!- le digo y bajo su mirada rápidamente

Aang cae de rodillas y lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro lo más que puedo. Sokka entra la casa y rápidamente regresa con una manta, cubriendo su cabeza. Caminamos con la mirada baja directo a la casa y de pronto lo escuchamos el aullido de un lobo.

Sokka y yo nos miramos perplejos. Y Aang se detiene en seco.

-¿Eso fue un lobo?- dice mi padre saliendo de la casa.

Me giro atenta a mí alrededor y de la oscuridad aparece un enorme lobo negro, de ojos completamente grises. Aúlla con fuerza y comienza a destruir nuestra tribu. Los gritos no se hacen esperar. Mi padre, mi hermano, Gran-Gran y Pakku se encuentran en completo shock al ver a tan enorme animal.

-Entren a la casa… iré hablar con el- nos dice Aang

-¡¿Estás loco?! Esta la aurora- dice mi hermano- Podría hacerte daño como ayer-

-Pero tengo que detenerlo-

-Yo iré contigo-le digo firmemente

-No Katara podría ser peligroso para ustedes- me detiene

-No te estaba preguntando… te estaba avisando- me cruzo de brazos

Aang rueda sus ojos

Mi padre me mira atento a mis palabras y me toma del hombro

-Hija… creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, Aang tiene razón podría ser peligroso- me dice tranquilamente

Fruño el ceño. Asiento levemente

-Quédate aquí… y no intentes algo estúpido- me dice mi novio

Asiento y lo beso entrelazando mis brazos sobre su cuello. Justamente cuando nuestros labios se separan levemente el sale dando un enorme brinco en dirección al enorme lobo.

-Si este lugar fuera el Reino Tierra ya estuviera en camino con pies ligeros- murmura Toph cruzándose de brazos.

Una parte de mí quiere causar más problemas, tal vez si sería peligroso estar frente a ese espíritu. Pero no puedo dejar que Aang se enfrente a esa cosa solo. Nos necesita aunque sea el Avatar. Aprieto mis manos lo más que puedo para no tirarme a correr detrás de él. Toph tiene razón, si estuviéramos en el Reino Tierra Toph no lo dudaría. Estamos en la Tribu Agua, mi hogar y yo no puedo dejarlo solo.

Suspiro hondo. Observo de reojo la mirada de mi hermano igualmente pendiente de Aang, aquel lobo continúa su camino en la tribu lo que quiere decir que Aang no lo ha detenido y tal vez ocurrió algo. No puedo más. No puedo dejarlo solo con esto.  
Gruño levemente y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad en la misma dirección que mi novio.

-¡Katara!- escucho el grito de mi padre pero lo ignoro.

Comienzo a deslizarme sobre la nieve lo más rápido que puedo y llego sin tardanza detrás del lobo. Observo a mi novio intentando hablar con el lanzando fuerte ondas de aire, pero parece no hacerle ningún daño.

-¡Por favor señor lobo! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!-le gruñe Aang

Y el lobo lo golpea con fuerza con una pata delantera. Lanzándolo a pocos metros en la nieve. Tomo una enorme cantidad de agua y comienzo a congelar sus enormes patas. Este se queda inmóvil por un segundo y de pronto se gira hacia a mí.

Tomo otra cantidad de agua y se la lanzo con fuerza golpeándolo en el hocico. Este gruñe rápidamente. Este comienza a acercarse lentamente, puedo observar sus afilados dientes y ojos frío ojos que se han tornado blancos. Sumamente escalofriantes. Y una enorme bola de fuego lo golpea a su izquierda.

-¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!- le grita Aang lanzándole otra bola de fuego.

El animal gira rápidamente hacia mi novio y sale corriendo hacia el sin dudarlo. Aang tiene ambos brazos en llamas y se eleva en el aire con la intención de dañarlo seriamente. Comienzo a tomar toda la nieve posible a mí alrededor para congelar el cuerpo del lobo. Desde sus patas hasta su lomo. Este gruñe.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué te han hecho estas personas?- le pregunta Aang

El lobo parece comenzar a calmarse y mira atento a mi novio.

-Yo puedo ayudarte… Soy el Avatar ¿ves?- le enseña su flecha- Soy el puente entre tu mundo y el mío… todo estará bien-

Siento como el frío se vuelve seco, como si quemara y la brisa parece ser inexistente. Parpadeo perpleja. Es como si estuviera en una burbuja y no pudiera sentir nada.

El lobo se inclina levemente hacia Aang y de pronto observo como mi novio comienza a gruñir del dolor y la veo la aurora de rojo.

-¡Aang!- lo llamo y comienzo a correr directamente hacia él.

El fuerte sonido del hielo rompiéndose me hace girar alertada hacia el lobo y este se levanta fácilmente frente a mí. Estoy a punto de lanzar filosas flechas de hielo y este comienza a aullar fuerza. Tanto que tengo que cubrir mis oídos por un momento.

Siento las cálidas manos de Aang entrelazándose con las mías con fuerza, observo en lo alto que la aurora comienza a desaparecer lentamente y el lobo se levanta como si lo estuviesen llamando en silencio, se gira y camina alejándose de nosotros.

Desapareciendo lentamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

**HOLA! bueno espero que les guste le historia hasta donde va! si un poco misteriosa!  
Por cierto chicos, ayer estuve checando tumblr (como yo suelo decirle Narnia) y me encontré con una pagina de Avatar Latinoamerica (la verdad no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, lo siento) Y recomendó uno de mis FF: Equipo Avatar- Aventuras en Familia. como fanfic para leer el fin de semana! Y dio buenas criticas a mi ff! no saben lo feliz que me sentí cuando lo leí! MUCHAS GRACIAS! a todos a y cada uno que siempre están pendientes de mis historias, que las recomiendan y todo! me hacen fangirl de emoción!**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! perdón mi tarde un poco! pero ya estoy trabajando con el próximo! :) **

**comenten si les gusto o si no! Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	4. Poseídos

_Hola! Perdón por la tardanza tuve unos pequeños problemas personales pero ya por fin tengo tiempo para subir el capitulo! Perdón si por el momento es Katara & Aang pero ya el próximo será alguien diferente. _

* * *

**IV- Poseídos **

_Aang_

Respiro hondo y comienzo a abrir mis ojos lentamente descubriendo el enorme y cristalino lago que me rodea. El agua que hay debajo de mi es tan clara que puedo ver mi reflejo perfectamente, pero no logro sentir una sola gota. Me encuentro flotando encima de ella. Todo se encuentra en silencio y a lo lejos observo el oscuro bosque y los extraños sonidos que emite. Rápidamente descubro el lugar donde me encuentro. Estoy en el mundo de los espíritus.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar sobre el agua. Observo la brisa recorrer los arboles del bosque pero no siento ni un simple soplo. Es como estar en una burbuja, una que me mantiene alejado de los elementos.

Llego a la orilla del lago y aprecio con detalle el oscuro bosque, tan solo la luz de Yue está presente en esta noche.

No recuerdo que haya meditado para entrar al mundo de los espíritus, bueno si lo necesito, todavía no me explico la aurora y aquel lobo que ataco la tribu hace dos días. Necesito alguna explicación. Tal vez Roku pueda ayudarme, pueda decirme lo que en realidad ocurre.

-Roku- lo llamo- Roku, necesito tu ayuda-

Continúo caminando y noto como la luz de Yue va descendiendo lentamente, como si se estuviese apagando. Me giro atento al cielo y noto las hojas de los arboles comienzan a abarcar gran espacio encima de mí y de pronto noto una ligera flama a pocos metros. Y encuentro a Roku de pie atento a mí.

-Hola Aang…- me dice – Que bien que hayas llegado-

-Roku… ¿Cómo entre al mundo de los espíritus?- pregunto confundido- no estaba meditando

-Yo te he llamado Aang- me asegura

Parpadeo más confundido. Por el tono de voz me imagino que necesita contarme algo serio. Como aquella vez que necesitaba contarme sobre el cometa de Sozin. Esto no me gusta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto acercándome más a él.

Roku suspira

-Aang… me temo que hay un serio problema tanto en el mundo espiritual, como en el mundano… el día del solsticio de invierno existe la máxima conexión entre estos dos mundos, lo cual es peligroso. Como el Avatar es tu deber mantener los espíritus en su propio mundo, antes de que el balance se rompa por completo.- me dice

-Roku…Hace tres días tuve en presencia un espíritu, era un lobo negro, enorme… y también la aurora polar cambio de color- le digo

Roku asiente. Como el ya estuviese enterado de todo. ¿Él ya lo sabía?

-Lose Aang… yo mismo vi aquel ataque y aleje el lobo de ti… -parpadeo sorprendido- Ese lobo es el espíritu de Endora. Es un espíritu oscuro, este puede cambiar de forma al igual que puede poseer algún cuerpo mundano por eso es uno de los espíritus más peligrosos. – me aclara

-¿Cómo pudo cruzar?- le pregunto perplejo

-No estoy seguro… Aang como Avatar tienes que regresar a Endora al mundo espiritual, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado al enfrentarte con ella… además no puedes entrar en estado Avatar contra ella-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto

-El estado Avatar es la combinación de tus vidas pasadas, siendo también un estado muy vulnerable, Endora podría poseer tu cuerpo… no solo te asesinaría, también rompería el ciclo del Avatar- me dice atento a mi rostro

Asiento

-¿Cómo la puedo detener Roku?- pregunto

Roku suspira pesadamente.

-No estoy seguro, no es un espíritu muy fácil de atrapar… tal vez hay una persona que pueda ayudarte en el mundo mundano…-

-¿Quién?- pregunto rápidamente

En mi mente comienzo a ver las enormes torres del Templo Aire del Este. Y recuerdo aquel hombre que me ayudo a desbloquear mis chakras. El Gurú Pathik.

Asiento completamente.

-pero debes de tener cuidado con Endora Aang, solo tú puedes regresarlo a este mundo- me advierte Roku

Suspiro bajando la mirada

-Lo intentare- le digo

Roku asiente.

-Muchas suerte Aang… Y ten cuidado… nos veremos nuevamente- me dice

La luz de Yue se apaga drásticamente y me encuentro en la oscuridad por unos segundos. No le temo a la oscuridad, pero esta se siente fría como si estuviese hablando en susurros, como si estuviese acariciando mi piel haciendo que se me erice.

Y despierto.

Siento el calor del fuego frente a mí y mis manos se encuentran sosteniendo algo con fuerza. Parpadeo confundido, atento al lugar donde me encuentro y descubro a mis amigos, la familia de Katara y ella misma atentos a mí. Me encuentro en la acogedora sala de la casa de Hakoda.

-Aang… ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta Katara sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza

-Si... ¿Por qué no estaría cariño?- pregunto confundido

-Ah… ¿Por qué tal vez comenzaste a hablar solo como demente mientras cerraste tus ojos?- me dice Sokka

Arqueo la ceja.

-¿Estabas hablando con Roku?- me pregunta Katara

-Eso fue sumamente extraño Aang y eso que hemos visto cosas extrañas últimamente- comenta Sokka

Katara rueda sus ojos.

-Puedes cerrar la boca y dejar que pies ligeros hable de una vez- gruñe Toph

Sonrió levemente.

-Si… era Roku- me giro atento a los bellos ojos de mi novia- Al parecer él nos salvó de aquel enorme lobo-

Recuerdo hace tres noches que le pedí a Katara que no me siguiera, era peligroso para ella. Roku nos salvó a ambos, no solo a mí. Ahora sé quién es exactamente ese espíritu y lo que puede hacer… no puedo dejar que se arriesgue.

Katara parpadea sorprendida

-¿Fue Roku quien lo alejo?- me pregunta

Asiento.

-Y hay más… tengo partir al Templo Aire del Este esta tarde, necesito hablar con alguien- digo bajándola mirada

Me encantaría pasar más tiempo en este lugar, pero al recordar el tono de la voz de Roku no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. Ambos mundos pueden perder el balance. Y no puedo imaginarme el caos que se desataría. No puedo.

-¿Ese lugar está hecho de piedra?- dice Toph rápidamente

-Si…- digo

-¡Perfecto! ¡Estoy dentro!- me interrumpe Toph

-Yo también iré contigo Aang…- me dice mi novia y me toma de la mano

Sonrió levemente. Miro de reojo a Hakoda quien continúa con su cuenco de ciruelas de mar ocultando una ligera sonrisa de tristeza.

-Sabes que iremos a donde tu vayas Aang- me dice Sokka

-Muchas gracias chicos- les digo y sonrió.

El día continúa y salgo a darle un poco de comida a Appa. Me encuentro con mi peludo amigo en un establo un tanto cercas de la casa. Tomo una gran cantidad de paja y este comienza a comer. Me relajo por unos minutos.

-No sé si sea buena idea que los demás vengan con nosotros- murmuro - ¿Crees que sea buena idea Appa?-

Este se gira atento a mí por unos segundos y continua comiendo. Suspiro.

-Roku me dijo que ese espíritu puede poseer cualquier personal, no quiero que nada les pase… tal vez si les pido que se queden entenderán… no sé qué sería de mi si les ocurre algo- digo cansado

-¿si nos ocurre que?- escucho una suave voz detrás de nosotros

Me giro atento y encuentro a mi novia cargando una enorme canasta con provisiones, me mira atenta.

-Ah…nada, yo solo estaba hablando con Appa- le digo

Ella sonríe levemente. Puedo observar una enorme bolsa de carne seca y otros alimentos típicos de la tribu, estoy seguro que la mayoría son para Sokka y Toph. Katara deja la bolsa a un lado de Appa y me abraza sumamente atenta a mis ojos. Siento la necesidad de pedirle que se quede, que regresare por ella cuando todo termine. Que pase más tiempo con su padre. Aunque dudo que acepte.

-¿Qué ocurre Aang?- me pregunta – haz estado un poco extraño todo el día-

-No, estoy perfecto… es solo que…- comienzo

-¿Solo que qué?-

Suspiro derrotado.

-creo que sería mejor que se queden aquí en la tribu, lo que hable con Roku… - resoplo- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga lastimado y mucho menos tu- la tomo de ambos brazos

-Aang… relájate, sabemos defendernos perfectamente- me dice posando su mano en mi mejilla derecha

Niego con la cabeza.

-Esto es diferente- le digo – Esto es un espíritu y es sumamente peligroso, Katara-

-Con mayor razón iré contigo, si te pasa algo a ti… no podría vivir conmigo misma-

Gruño rodando mis ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que iremos contigo Aang, somos tus amigos!- alza la voz ante mi reacción

-¡¿Qué parte de peligroso no comprendes Katara?! – Le digo comenzando a enfadarme – Esto no lo puedes asesinar, esto va más allá de todo lo que hemos pasado… no recuerdas aquella vez que por poco y Sokka no regresa del mundo de los espíritus-

Se cruza de brazos.

-Eso es diferente, antes no sabías nada de los espíritus… Y aunque así sea iremos-

-¡Porque nunca me escuchas cuando te pido que te quedes a salvo!- gruño

Ella fruñe el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- escucho la voz de Sokka- ¿están discutiendo?-

Ambos nos giramos atentos de Sokka y comenzamos a relajarnos. Sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo pedirle que se quede. Tomo la canasta y la subo con un simple salto hacia el lomo de Appa.

-No Sokka, estamos bien… solo le aclaraba a Aang que iremos ¡aunque fuese sumamente peligroso!- murmura Katara en voz alta

-Bueno… aquí están nuestras bolsas de dormir… Iré por Toph para poder partir - me las lanza y comienzo a acomodarlas- Ah y Katara tiene razón Aang… iremos aunque fuese sumamente peligroso-

Sale caminando en dirección a la casa. Me giro atento a Katara y ella sigue cruzada de brazos observándome desde la nieve.

-Bien… bien, ustedes ganan- digo y ella sonríe.

-Creo que también temes que me enoje- me dice

Haciéndome recordar su comentario en la Nación del Fuego cuando exigió a Zuko y el Rey Kuei por mis vacaciones y sonrió levemente.

Desciendo de Appa justo frente a ella y me mira arqueando lentamente su ceja. No puedo competir contra ella o incluso enojarme.

-No te temo… pero siempre haré lo que me pidas- le digo

Ella sonríe maliciosamente

-Deja de ser tan tonto y bésame- me dice

Me inclino un poco y la beso en sus delicados labios con suavidad y dulzura, lo que me hace recordar la mañana que por poco y ambos hacíamos el amor. Una parte de mi si quería continua, sentir nuestros cuerpos como nunca pero tampoco sentía que fuese lo correcto. La amo y la deseo pero tal vez todavía no es nuestro tiempo.

Sonrió al volver a ver esos preciosos ojos azules como el mar tan cerca de los míos. Y ella sonríe igual.

-¡Listo es hora de irnos de esta pesadilla de hielo!- grita Toph encima de Sokka

Encontramos a Hakoda, Gran-Gran y algunos otros pueblerinos detrás de nuestros amigos. Al parecer quieren despedirse.

Ayudo a Toph a subir a Appa rápidamente, mientras que Katara y Sokka se despiden tranquilamente de su padre y su abuela. Desciendo nuevamente y Sokka abraza con firmeza a su padre.

-Cuídense mucho- le dice y Sokka asiente

Voy directo con Appa para asegurarme que haya comido toda la paja. Hakoda se gira hacia a mi atento de mis movimientos y me abraza.

-Cuídate mucho Aang y por favor cuida mucho mi hija…- me pide

Tengo un ligero sentimiento en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta aparece lo que me hace imposible decir una simple palabra. Solo asiento con firmeza.

Ayudo a Katara a subir rápidamente a mi amigo a un lado mío, nos giramos atentos para despedirnos y con simple Yip-Yip salimos volando hacia el claro cielo de la tarde.

-¿Y a quien visitaras en ese templo?- pregunta Sokka

-A un gurú- digo

-¿El que te ayudo a controlar el estado Avatar?- pregunta Toph

-Ah… si, él vive en el templo, Roku me dijo que él podría ayudarme-

El asiente.

El viaje comienza siendo tranquilo, el sol de la tarde nos hace descansar por un momento y el frio del polo comienza a alejarse lentamente cada vez que avanzamos más por el mar.

-Qué suerte que Gran-Gran nos dio una dotación extra de carne seca- dice Sokka tomando un gran pedazo de su bolsa. –Esta es la mejor carne-

Toph arquea la ceja y le quita el pedazo de carne de sus manos. Lo que provoca que Sokka le dé una mirada de odio.

-Sí, tienes razón… esta es la mejor carne- dice mientras mastica

Intento relajarme por un momento atento a mis amigos y disfrutando de la tarde.

Sokka suspira muy armoniosamente

-Esto no es perfecto… una nueva misión, amigos reunidos, viajando nuevamente por el mundo…- comienza Sokka

-Patearle alguien nuevo el trasero… lose, es perfecto- termina Toph

Katara se ríe levemente

Ruedo mis ojos

-Toph a un espíritu no le puedes patear el trasero- le digo

-Porque aún no me has visto enfrentándome a uno pies ligeros…- me dice

Todos reímos.

La tarde pasa más rápido de que tenía en mente y hemos avanzado más de la cuenta en dirección al Reino Tierra. El sol comienza a descender lentamente en el cielo formando el crepúsculo. No hemos viajado mucho pero dudo que Appa pueda ver bien de noche. Y con lo que me ha dicho Roku no creo que sea buena idea viajar entre la oscuridad.

A lo lejos puedo observar las luces de un pequeño pueblo y comienzo a descender lentamente cercas del pueblo.

-¿Por qué descendemos Aang?- pregunta Sokka

Me giro atento a mi amigo

-Ah… no creo que sea buena idea viajar entre la oscuridad, además Appa ya está cansado – le digo - ¿no es así amigo?-

Appa gruñe levemente

-Es broma ¿verdad?... no hemos viajado ni medio día Aang- arque la ceja - ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?-

Resoplo

-Claro que no. Solo digo que sería mejor descansar… mañana llegaremos temprano al templo- le digo y sonrió

-De acuerdo-

Desciendo sobre un pequeño valle y todos mis amigos comienzan a descender de Appa.

-¡Por fin tierra!- grita Toph haciendo un ángel de roca

-Que exagerada Toph…- murmura Katara

-Oye ese lugar es un infierno congelado… todavía no recuerdo porque acepte en ir con ustedes cuando pies ligeros lo propuso- le dice

-Porque era venir con nosotros o ir a visitar a tus padres- le dice mi novia

-Oh es verdad- se cruza de brazos

Recuerdo una tarde antes de partir al polo sur, Toph no estaba tan segura de ir con nosotros y Katara le tenía una idea sensacional, ella visitaría a sus padres mientras que nosotros estábamos en el Polo Sur. Lo cual Toph acepto venir con nosotros en último momento. Todavía no está preparada para enfrentarse con sus padres.

Siento la cálida mano de mi novia tomando las mía y los cuatro comenzamos a caminar en dirección al pueblo. El camino no es largo y justamente cuando llegamos al pueblo no encontramos con una celebración. Colores sumamente alegres, una enorme fogata a mitad del pueblo, niños jugando con la poca nieve del suelo y una orquesta tocando armoniosamente.

-Vaya… parece que llegamos en plena celebración- murmura Katara

-Pero hoy no es el solsticio de invierno- dice Sokka arqueando la ceja -¿Qué celebran?-

Me encojo de hombros.

Caminamos en busca de algún lugar para comer, noto que las personas de este pueblo se encuentran sumamente felices y en paz. Sonrió ampliamente.

-No sé qué celebran pero todos se ven muy felices- digo

Katara asiente.

La enorme fogata da un calor como un día de verano, observo a algunas parejas sentadas tomando el calor de la fogata y un chico de cabello castaño alborotado corre entre las parejas posando una especie de planta arriba de ellos y la pareja termina besándose.

-Creo que sería un buen lugar para pasar la noche- dice Katara

Toph se encoge de hombros.

-La música no es mala- le dice

-Si pero yo tengo hambre, si venden en este lugar carne nos quedaremos- dice cruzándose de brazos

Justamente detrás de él un hombre se posa con su carreta, comenzando a gritar: Brochetas de carne. Lo que hace que Sokka gire atento a él.

-¡Quiero tres!- le grita al hombre alzando su dinero

Katara rueda sus ojos.

En ese momento observo a un hombre de cabello castaño, un poco mayor frente a la fogata y algunos pueblerinos giran atentos a él.

-¡Todos por favor permanezcan en sus lugares que la obra comenzara dentro de poco!- grita un hombre

-¿una obra?- comenta Katara -Bueno será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos- dice sonriendo

Asiento.

Nos relajamos justamente frente a la fogata, tanto Sokka como Toph comparten brochetas de carne y se sientan a un lado nuestro.

-Espero que esta obra no sea tan mala como la de la Isla Ember- comenta Toph

Todos asentimos.

Recuerdo aquella noche, esa estúpida obra me hizo pensar cosas que no eran ciertas. Desde el lazo amoroso con Katara y hasta dudar sobre enfrentarme con el Señor del Fuego Ozai. Espero que esta obra sea totalmente diferente.

Siento los brazos de Katara rodeándome la cintura y me giro atento a ella, gozando de sus ojos con la luz de la fogata. Tan hermoso como siempre, tan míos. La rodeo con mis brazos impregnando mi calor con ella. Y ella sonríe.

-¡Muérdago!- grita un niño detrás de nosotros

Lo que nos hace separarnos rápidamente alterados de su grito. Posa una extraña planta justamente encima de nosotros y él sonríe feliz.

-¿Qué?- murmuro atento a el

-¡Es un muérdago! ¡Bésala!- me dice animándome - ¡Bésala o tendrás mala suerte mi amigo! –

Katara y yo arqueamos la ceja por un momento. ¿Qué la bese bajo un muérdago? Estoy a punto de preguntar porque, cuando de pronto siento los dulces labios de mi novia rosando los míos. El beso se vuelve dulce y un poco apasionado. No quiero separarme de ella en este momento. Puedo sentir sus acelerados latidos y su respiración combinando armoniosamente con la mía. Nos separamos lentamente y escucho un silencio en el lugar. Y al parecer la fogata se ha apagado completamente. Y una serie de aplausos comienzan a sonar a nuestro alrededor por la espera de la obra.

Katara y yo nos giramos atentos a nuestro alrededor y observo que no solo la fogata se ha apagado, todas las luces del pueblo lo han hecho. Comenzando a reinar la oscuridad.

Y los susurros comienzan…

Me levanto rápidamente del suelo atento a mí alrededor, esperando por algún espíritu o por algo peor.

-Aang ¿Qué ocurre?- susurra Katara

Sokka comienza a sacar rápidamente su boomerang, igualmente atento a mi reacción.

_-El frío lo comienzo a sentir, como una noche invernal_…_Y en la noche más oscura ellos vendrán- _

Escucho el susurro por todo el lugar, me giro atento a cada ventana, al cielo, comienzo a escuchar el susurro más y más cercas de mí. Justamente cuando me giro atento a la fogata la encuentro. Una chica de cabello oscuro como la noche, de piel sumamente pálida y unos ojos rojos sangre, flotando lentamente sobre la ya apagada fogata.

-Hola Avatar- me dice con un tono de voz vacío y distorsionado.

Abro mis ojos como plato, al igual que mis amigos. Tanto Katara como Sokka se levantan rápidamente en forma de ataque. Y ella sonríe levemente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le digo tranquilamente

Ella sonríe nuevamente alzando sus brazos por un momento y todos los pueblerinos comienzan a levantarse de sus lugares. Todos con ojos completamente rojos como los ella. Mirándonos con odio.

-Aang... ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!- me exige Katara

-No estoy seguro…Hagan lo que hagan no dejen que los tomen… están poseídos- les digo

-¿Qué?- gruñe Toph

-¿Cómo que poseídos?- dice Sokka asombrado

El niño del muérdago brinca justo encima y mi y comienza golpear mi espalda con fuerza, Katara toma una gran cantidad de agua y golpea al niño en el rostro tirándolo lejos de mí. Todos los pueblerinos comienzan a atacarnos.

-Protéjanse yo me encargare de ella- le digo

Doy un enorme brinco hacia la dirección de la chica lanzando una fuerte onda de aire y esta la esquiva como si nada. Comienza a flotar más alto y escapando del lugar. Comienzo a seguirla rápidamente, intentando atacarla con un poco de agua y aire pero ella la esquiva con facilidad.

Corro lo más rápido detrás de ella, esquivando algunos golpes de los pueblerinos y atacándolos con cualquier elemento que tengo a mi alrededor. Algunos los congelo rápidamente, otros los tomo bajo tierra y a unos pocos los encierro en un círculo de fuego. Descubro a Katara congelando la mayoría de los pueblerinos con su aliento de hielo, mientras que Toph los acorrala con duras rocas.

Ellos no están conscientes. Ella los está controlando.

Elevo lo más que puedo una enorme roca midiéndole el paso a la chica y esta se gira enfurecida hacia a mí.

-¡No volverás a derrotarme Avatar! ¡No volveré al mundo de los espíritus! – me gruñe

¿Cómo de volver a derrotarla? , pienso.

Esta cae con fuerza frente a mí haciendo temblar el suelo y me elevo en el aire, lanzando una fuerte ventisca y esta se protege con una pared de piedra. Ha tomado a una maestra tierra.

Me lanza la pared con fuerza y la rompo en dos como me he enseñado Toph en estos años, comienzo a lanzar bolas de fuego, ella se protege con una enorme roca, la rompe como si nada, lanzando enormes partes en mi dirección. Esquivo cada una de las rocas y encuentro algunos pueblerinos encaminándose hacia a mí.

-Por favor… no quiero lastimarlos- les digo

Pero estos comienzan a acercarse más a mí. Siento como un hombre de toma del brazo con fuerza y le lanzo una ventisca de aire. Muevo mis brazos con rapidez lanzando a cada uno de los pueblerinos lejos de mí y observo como la chica hace un enorme hoyo en la pared de piedra, comenzando a salir pero este lo cubre una pared de hielo.

-Que rayos…- murmura enfurecida

Me giro atento a la persona que ha bloqueado su camino y encuentro a Katara alzando sus manos y tomando una gran cantidad de agua preparada para la pelea. ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?

La chica desciende y comienza a tomar el cuerpo de Katara con la tierra control, comenzando a hundirla.

-¡Katara!- grito alterado

Le lanzo una enorme bola de fuego haciendo que la chica se eleve en el aire, Katara comienza a hundirse cada vez más, golpeo con fuerza la tierra intentando que ella regrese de la tierra pero no lo hace.

-Aang…- me susurra mi novia alterada

La miro en pleno shock como aquella vez que el general Fong intentaba introducirme en estado Avatar. Miro aquella chica quien posa una sonrisa vengativa.

Y fruño el ceño.

-¡Katara!- grita Sokka y Toph

-Toph ayuda a Katara- le grito a mi amiga

Me elevo por los aires de un brinco y tomo de los brazos a la chica quien comienza a flotar un tanto lejos del suelo. Y esta gruñe a mi agarre.

-¡Me las pagaras Avatar! ¡¿Crees que me regresaras tan fácil al mundo de los espíritus como la última vez?!- me grita

La tomo fuerza y sin saber que hacer poso mis pulgares en su cuerpo, uno en su frente y el otro en su pecho. Como si quisiera quitarse su poder. Y ella comienza a gritar alterada.

Respiro hondo y me concentro en su espíritu. Poco a poco siento como su cuerpo comienza a volverse ligero y sus ojos rojos se tornan lentamente a verdes. Y aquella chica se desmaya haciéndonos caer a ambos al suelo. La tomo con fuerza y hago una onda de aire para amortiguar la caída.

Dejo a la chica con cuidado en el suelo y aprecio claramente su apariencia, su cabello es castaño un tanto claro y su piel no es tan pálida como hace un momento.

-¡Aang!- escucho la voz de Katara

Me giro atento a ella y salgo corriendo a su dirección aceptando su abrazo. La beso apasionadamente, temía que hago le hubiese sucedido. Me separo lentamente de ella y observo algunos moretones en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto curioso

-Estoy bien… solo unos ligeros golpes- me tranquiliza

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- escucho la voz alterada de Sokka -¡¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder aquí?!-

-No estoy seguro…- le digo y es la verdad.

Escucho ligeros gemidos de la chica que acabo de salvar y todos nos giramos atentos a ella. La chica comienza a despertar lentamente y en ese momento todas las velas del pueblo se encienden. Al igual que todos los pueblerinos comienzan a despertar.

Parpadeo confundido y sorprendido. La oscuridad acaba de desaparecer se acaba de esfumar tal y como hice con el espíritu de la chica. Y ahora entiendo a quién era ese espíritu.

Aquel horrible espíritu era Endora.

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! **

**Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido este capitulo, la verdad no tuve mucha inspiración para este. Y nuevamente perdón por tardar mucho al subirlo. **

**comenten si les gusto o si no! **

**El próximo tengo pensado que lo narre Sokka. ya han narrado mucho Katara & Aang! por cierto si no se han dado cuenta Aang es mi personaje favorito, el siempre narra la mayoría de mis historias! jajaja! **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	5. Apariciones

_HOLA! Aquí esta el capitulo! espero que les guste! _

* * *

__**V- Apariciones **

_Sokka_

Hemos viajado todo el día y todavía no tenemos idea de lo que paso ayer en la noche. Aún tengo claro en mi mente aquellas personas con ojos rojos sangre, comenzando a atacarnos. He sentido un tanto temeroso a Aang, siento que tiene oculta algo, que no nos ha dicho algo importante. Él quería que nos quedáramos en el Polo para ser sincero deseaba pasar más tiempo con mi tribu pero al ver su mirada perplejo y aquella vez que entro al mundo de los espíritus mientras comíamos sabía que algo andaba mal. Y tenía razón. Que un espíritu posee tu cuerpo, no es normal. La verdad no creía que eso fuese posible.

-¿Falta poco?- dice Toph estirando sus brazos

-Sí, ya estamos cerca- dice Aang desde la cabeza de Appa –Ya verán chicos les encantara el Templo Aire del Este-

-¿Por qué no lo habíamos visitado antes?- pregunto confundido

-No estoy seguro…-dice Aang y se encoje de hombros ligeramente- Este Templo es donde solían vivir las maestras aire, ellas eran muy espirituales y muy buenas bailarinas para ser honesto-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y eran guapas?- comento arqueando la ceja

-¡Sokka! ¡Eran monjas por los espíritus! – me regaña mi hermana

Aang se ríe

-Tenía seis años cuando fui por primera vez… ellas solían hacer bailes donde invitaban a otros chicos de los templos y…- nos dice

-¿Y a ti te invitaron?- comenta Toph con tono juguetón

-¡Toph!- la regaña Katara

-Sí, algunas me invitaron…- comenta mi calvo amigo tímidamente

Katara se gira atenta a sus palabras y alza sus cejas sorprendida.

-Ah… ¿Y quiénes eran?- le pregunta de la nada cruzando sus brazos

Ups. Este chico sí que tiene problemas. Pero dudo que mi hermana termine molesta con él, por favor eso paso más de cien años. Ni siquiera habíamos nacido. Ni siquiera Gran-Gran había nacido.

-solo eran niñas maestras… no eran nadie importante, no para mí- dice mirando claramente a Katara

Mi hermana se ruboriza de inmediato.

-Blah…- murmuro haciendo que mi hermana ruede sus ojos

Y lo vemos, los tres enorme templos del aire justamente frente a nosotros, con puentes que se conectan unos con otros, es sorprendente.

-Vaya…- murmuro

Comenzamos a descender lentamente sobre una terraza donde se puede apreciar un hermoso paisaje. Observo algunas partes del templo que están completamente destruidas, no puedo imaginarme el caos y el terror que tuvo este lugar hace años. Bajo lentamente de Appa al igual que mis amigos y comienzo a caminar entrando al templo.

-Es hermoso…- escucho murmurar a Katara

Observamos enormes estatuas de monjes, todos al parecer con los mismos tatuajes que Aang. Dibujos en las paredes sorprendentes. Y de pronto Toph se gira ligeramente hacia la puerta, lo que me hace llamar la atención.

-¿Aang?- escucho la voz de un señor

Todos nos giramos sorprendidos ante el murmuro. Encontramos a un hombre calvo con larga barba blanca entrando a la terraza sorprendido al vernos y de pronto sonríe ampliamente.

-Pathik… - lo saluda Aang

-Oh… los espíritus tenían razón en mi visión… me alegro que hayas llegado aquí...- le dice a mi amigo

-Muchas gracias- dice Aang haciendo una reverencia- Chicos él es el Gurú Pathik… el… bueno me ayudo a desbloquear mis chakras… Pathik ellos son mis amigos: Sokka, Toph y Katara- nos presenta y hacemos una leve reverencia

-Es un placer- nos dice haciendo una leve reverencia y sonríe ampliamente. -Bueno ya todo está en el pasado… pero al parecer haz venido aquí con un nuevo propósito Aang- le dice

Aang asiente.

-Síganme por favor- nos pide

Caminamos tranquilamente detrás de él observando con claridad el enorme templo, hasta llegar a un claro jardín. Todo es hermoso. Nunca pensé que los templos serían tan bonitos aunque hayan quedado sumamente dañados.

-Por favor siéntense- nos pide

Nos sentamos atento a él y saca varios cuencos con un líquido amarillo

-Por favor beban…- nos da a cada uno un cuenco con ese líquido

-¡Genial comida!- digo alegrándome.

No hemos comido desde ayer en la noche y la verdad me encuentro sumamente hambriento que me comería toda una foca ártica. Comienzo a beber del cuenco y me detengo por un segundo saboreándolo y lo escupo rápidamente al igual que Katara y Toph.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- gruñe Toph

-Es jugo de banana con cebolla- nos dice Aang

-¡Ugh! ¡Es asqueroso!- digo limpiándome la boca

El Gurú se ríe por un momento. ¿Es una broma? Este parece degustar muy bien de ese jugo y se termina el suyo de un solo trago.

-Ugh…- murmura mi hermana

-¡¿No hay otra cosa más que comer o beber?!- digo casi suplicando

En ese momento aparece Momo con varios frutos y desciende justamente frente a nosotros. Tomo una manzana mientras que mi hermana y Toph toman de unos duraznos.

-Gracias amiguito- le digo a Momo acariciando su cabeza. – Te debo una-

-Aang tenemos que hablar han ocurrido cosas serias últimamente…- le dice el Gurú haciendo que todos regresemos a la realidad

-Si tienes razón… Pathik hace cuatro días tuve una visión de mi anterior vida Roku… él me dijo que había ocurrido un problema en ambos mundos, justamente en el solsticio de invierno- le dice

Arqueo la ceja. Aang no nos había dicho nada de esto ¿Desde cuándo tiene secretos a sus amigos? Noto claramente la mirada de mi hermana y al parecer ella tampoco sabía lo que ocurría.

-Lose Aang… el espíritu del Avatar Roku fue quien me alerto sobre esta conexión espiritual…- le dice –Algunos espíritus han cruzado a este mundo…-

Aang asiente

-Ayer nos enfrentamos a un espíritu y debo decir que no es nada de que me esperaba…- dice Aang con un ligero hueco en su voz - ¿Sabes cómo detenerlos?-

De acuerdo esto es más haya de cosas de Avatar. ¿Los espíritus han cruzado a este mundo?

-En realidad Aang esto es una vieja historia los Nómadas Aire… tal vez la recuerdas, la historia del portal-

Aang parpadea confundido

-¿Portal?- pregunta Katara

-No es un portal en si… es una ligadura del mundo espiritual al mundo mundano. Cuando era pequeño unos niños de los Scouts del Aire contaban historias de terror acerca de ese portal- dice Aang

-¿Contaban historia de un portal? ¿Está más entretenida que las historias de Sokka?- pregunta Toph

Ruedo mis ojos

-La leyenda cuenta que cada cinco mil años habría una conexión tan poderosa en ambos mundos que sería capaz de unirse como uno solo… El portal solo se ha abierto una vez dejando que muchas criaturas espirituales trajeran caos a este mundo… y desde ese entonces se debe cuidar que los espíritus no crucen al mundo mundano- dice el gurú

-¿Y porque no les permiten cruzar?- digo de repente – Algunos espíritus son buenos-

Escucho esa historia y rápidamente mi mente piensa en Yue. Ella es un espíritu, el espíritu de la luna. Y ahora hay una gran conexión en nuestros mundos. Podría… podría verla nuevamente.

-Como Avatar tengo que mantener el equilibrio de ambos mundos, sin este equilibrio no solo sería fin de nuestro mundo, también del suyo… todo colapsaría Sokka- me dice Aang

-De acuerdo, tengo todo claro… si no regresamos a esos espíritus estamos fritos- concluyo

Aang asiente

-¿Pero donde se encuentra ese tal portal?- pregunta mi hermana

-El portal es libre como el aire, no tiene una locación exacta… - le contesta el gurú y le da un trago a otro cuenco –Puede estar en un lugar y en otro al mismo tiempo-

Hago una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cómo puede tomarse eso?

Katara arquea la ceja confundida.

-Entonces siempre está en movimiento – comenta Toph

-Exacto-le felicita el gurú

-Eso quiere decir que habrán más espíritus entrando a este mundo… Si abrió el día del solsticio de invierno… -dice Aang

- Se cerrara en el solsticio de verano… comienza en la noche más oscura y termina en el día mas soleado- murmura mi hermana

-Vaya… ahora veo porque no querías desligarte de ella… es sabia, casi como un Nómada Aire - dice el Gurú atento a mi hermana y Aang

Aang se ruboriza de inmediato y sonríe inocentemente.

-¿Desligarte?- pregunta mi hermana confundida

Aang se encoje levemente de hombros.

-Bien… entonces como detendremos a esas cosas…- digo regresando a todos a la realidad - ¿Sera cómo te deshiciste de aquel espíritu Aang?-

Aang niega con la cabeza

-No me deshice de él Sokka… simplemente lo aleje del cuerpo de aquella chica… no puedes asesinar a un espíritu…- comenta mi amigo

-¡Espera! entonces ese espíritu anda rondado por ahí…- gruñe Toph

-Si… algo así- dice Aang bajando la mirada

-Oh perfecto- me quejo alzando los brazos- Si otro pueblo poseído nos ataca lo primero que haré es tomar a Appa y volar lo más lejos posible-

-Cobarde - susurra Toph

-¡Sokka! No tienen que culpar a Aang, el hizo lo mejor que pudo… si no fuese por el no hubiéramos salido de ellos- me gruñe mi hermana

-Bueno yo tenía controlado los míos, no sé ustedes- murmura Toph

Katara rueda sus ojos.

Comienzo a recordar los fríos ojos rojos de cada persona del pueblo, Katara tiene razón a quien podemos engañar. Yo no pude en contra de tantas personas aun con mi boomerang y mi nueva espada. Eran demasiados. Suspiro.

-Tienes razón… Lo siento Aang- le digo tristemente

-No te preocupes Sokka- me dice sonriendo levemente.

Me levanto estirando mis brazos y acariciando mi trasero, he estado mucho tiempo sentado que ya no lo soporto. Ahora nos encontramos en un lugar sumamente hermoso y estoy seguro que es perfecto para explorar. Ya aclaramos dudas, creo que sería bueno tener una tarde tranquila como la solíamos tener antes, sin ninguna cosa espiritual.

-Bien… ¿Qué tal si tenemos esta tarde libre?- propongo – Estoy seguro que este templo tiene lugares interesantes-

-Oh la verdad es que si… este templo tiene muchos lugares secretos- dice el Gurú

-Si… seria genial explorar un poco- dice Aang animado y saca su planeador con intensión de volar en lo más alto

-Oh no… ¿a dónde crees que vas pies ligeros? – dice Toph cruzándose de brazos – Hay que seguir con tu entrenamiento de tierra control ¿lo olvidas? –

Aang gime derrotado

Aunque Aang haya vencido al Señor del Fuego Ozai el no termino completamente su entrenamiento de tierra control y mucho menos con fuego control. O como yo le digo bobo control. Toph le dio un tiempo para relajarse después de la guerra pero nunca dejo pasar alguna oportunidad de tortúralo… digo de entrenar. Y Zuko ha estado ocupado con los deberes del Señor del Fuego que Iroh le ha ayudado con algunos movimientos.

-¿P-Pero no podemos entrenar en otro momento?-pregunta mi calvo amigo

Toph se cruza de brazos

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuando estemos en pleno ataque?- gruñe Toph

-Aang, Toph tiene razón tienes que terminar tu entrenamiento de Tierra control, entre antes sea mejor- lo anima mi hermana

El asiente. Me río levemente.

-Y tú…-me dice mi hermana- Ayúdame a recolectar algunos frutos-

-P-Pero yo…- digo intentando zafarme de mi hermana

-Nada de peros ayúdame- me dice tomándome del brazo

Gruño levemente mientras escucho las risas de mis amigos e incluso del Gurú.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente entre los amplios senderos que hay del templo. La vegetación sí que se ha apoderado de este lugar. No es muy difícil encontrar algunos frutos, mi hermana me da una enorme canasta y comienza llenarla de cada fruta que encuentra por aquí.

-¿Y si esas cosas son venenosas?- le pregunto

-Sokka, son manzanas... – me dice arqueando la ceja

-Pero y que tal si ese Gurú las ha envenenado o le ha dado sabor a jugo de banana con cebolla- digo haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

Ella rueda los ojos fastidiada.

-Bueno Sokka, si están envenenadas llama a los demás- me dice dándole una enorme mordida a la manzana

Y de pronto comienza a escupir rápidamente lo que me hace alterarme.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- le grito

-¡Si tienes razón!- me dice haciendo que toda la sangre caiga a mis pies – Tiene sabor a jugo de banana con cebolla- se burla y comienza a carcajearse

Me cruzo de brazos

-No es gracioso- la regaño haciendo que ella se tire a carcajadas.

-Hubieras visto tu cara…- dice entre carcajadas

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Sí, si esta tarde has sido muy graciosa hermanita… -le digo -¿Ya tienes todo?-

-Si ya señor malhumorado… vamos con los demás- me dice

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso con los demás y de pronto lo escucho, un susurro familiar y me paro en seco.

-_Sokka…-_ me llama una dulce voz

Me giro atento, pero no encuentro a nadie.

-_Sokka_- la escucho más cerca

Dejo caer la enorme canasta al suelo y comienzo a caminar atento a esa dulce voz. Una voz que conozco perfectamente. Una que he amado y extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo. La voz me llama una y otra vez, alejándose de mí. Comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo.

No puedo perderla nuevamente.

-¡Sokka!- escucho los gritos de mi hermana pero la ignoro completamente

Mis piernas comienzan a doler de lo rápido que corro, mi aliento se vuelve frío. Y la encuentro.

Un espíritu de precioso vestido y cabello blanco, ojos sumamente azules como el mar. Y una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que me quito el aliento desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-Yue…-susurro

-Sokka- me dice sonriendo

Comienza a descender levemente del cielo y me doy cuenta en donde me encuentro. Estoy en uno de los puentes que conecta a otro templo. ¿Cómo llegue tan rápido hasta acá?

-¿Esto es un sueño?- digo confundido

Ella se ríe levemente

Esa risa que me llena mi alma completamente. Siento que mi corazón explotaría en cualquier segundo. Ella está aquí… conmigo.

-No Sokka… no lo es- me dice dulcemente

Camino lentamente hacia ella y puedo sentir el ambiente más y más frío. Tal vez es usual entre los espíritus ser de brisa fría. Como los polos.

-Yue yo…- me interrumpo yo mismo

Siento un fuerte dolor un mi pecho y un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

-Ven conmigo Sokka- me dice de la nada

Parpadeo confundido.

-¿I-Ir contigo?- digo

Ella asiente…

-Podríamos estar juntos… por fin, como siempre quisimos- me dice dulcemente estirando su mano hacia a mí.

Sus ojos se vuelven un tanto llorosos, lo que me parte el alma. La amo. Y si quiero estar con ella.

Suspiro.

-Yue yo…- siento un dolor en mi pecho que se expande cada vez más en mi

Cierro mis ojos aclarando mi mente. Pero solo ella se encuentra en este momento.

-Si quiero… quiero ir contigo- digo decidido y tomo levemente su mano.

Yue sonríe levemente. Y me besa.

Siento sus fríos labios pero a la vez dulces labios contra los míos. Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a elevarse lentamente sobre el cielo.

-¡Sokka!- escucho los gritos de mi hermana

Me giro atento a ella y un pánico la apodera completamente. Observo las largas lágrimas en sus mejillas y en mi mente veo a mi padre. Lo último que me dijo antes de que partiera a la guerra.

_Ahora tu deber es estar aquí, protegiendo a tu hermana._ Eso me dijo.

Suspiro. Aunque ame mucho a Yue no puedo hacerle esto a Katara, ella es mi hermana. No puedo dejarla sola.

-Yue… no puedo. No puedo ir contigo- digo aun posando mi vista en Katara

Mi hermana fruñe el ceño levemente y comienza a cerrar sus manos en puño. Me giro nuevamente atento a Yue pero ella no está. Una criatura de piel negra como la noche, de rostro blanco y espeluznantes ojos negros se encuentra justamente frente a mis narices. Ella no es Yue.

Me quedo en estado de shock.

-¿Q-Que?- alzando a decir

Esta criatura me sonríe vengativamente y me toma con sus largas uñas. Siento como estas se encajan lentamente en mi piel y gruño ante el dolor.

-¡Sokka!- grita Katara y lanza un látigo de agua

Golpeando a la criatura en el brazo. Este gruñe por un segundo y me mira con furia.

-_Por poco y eres mío…-_ dice con una voz distorsionada

Sus uñas dejan de entrar en mi piel y con un fuerte movimiento esta me lanza a un lado del puente.

-¡Sokka! - Escucho chillar a mi hermana

Caigo cada vez más rápido en el vacío y de pronto me golpeo con un planeador. Me sostengo con fuerza de él y encuentro una seria mirada de Aang.

-¿Estas bien?- me dice

-Si… vamos, ve más rápido. Tenemos que ayudar a Katara- le digo

El asiente.

Subimos más y más rápido directo al puente y encuentro a mi hermana junto con Toph peleando contra ella. Algunos látigos de agua y ligeras rocas desde la entrada del puente. Aang desciende frente a Katara y sopla una enorme ventisca, haciendo retroceder a la criatura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le gruñe Aang

Y esta criatura posa su vista en mí.

-_Ella exige que entre en la oscuridad- _dice

Ella… ¿Yue?

Esta criatura sonríe nuevamente y en menos de un segundo observo como se aproxima a mí. Aang toma fuerte de su planeador y la golpea en la cabeza haciéndola retroceder.

-Tendrás que pasar por mí para llegar a él- gruñe Aang

-_Eso no será problema…-_ murmura

Tan solo observo una sombra negra avanzando hacia nosotros y una enorme pared de hielo se interpone en su camino.

-¡Toph ahora!- grita Katara

Toph golpea con fuerza desde la entrada del puente y este comienza a romperse. Mi mente se encuentra ocupada pensando en lo que acaba de decir esta oscura criatura que tan solo siento como la mano de mi hermana jalándome con fuerza y me tambaleo un poco intentando llegar a la entrada del puente. Escucho como las uñas de la criatura raspan con fuerza el hielo de mi hermana y justamente cuando lo rompe el puente cae.

Me golpeo la espalda contra el suelo pero no me interesa. Siento como mi corazón se rompe en pedazos y mi cuerpo ya no tiene alguna intensión de seguir viviendo. Me siento más que dañado. Yue me quiere en lo más oscuro. Me odia.

-Sokka… Sokka ¿estás bien?- escucho la voz de Toph

Y esta se lanza hacia a mi abrazándome. Me quedo en completo estado en shock, no hago nada, no digo nada. Siento que en algún momento mis lágrimas correrán por mis mejillas.

-Sokka ¿estás bien?- escucho la voz de mi hermana

Y parpadeo regresando a la realidad

-¿Qué?... Ah sí, estoy bien- digo lo más tranquilo que puedo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- escucho la voz de Aang

-No lo sé, Sokka solamente empezó a correr como loco y lo encontré con esa cosa- dice Katara

Siento como un húmedo movimiento en mi brazo derecho y me giro atento a él. Me encuentro con las manos de mi hermana curándome. Ambos brazos se encuentran ensangrentados por las enormes uñas.

Gruño levemente.

-Lo siento- me dice mi hermana

-Sokka ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me dice Aang

Lo miro claramente curioso y tiste por mi estado.

-Yo… yo creí que era Yue…ella quería que estuviéramos juntos- digo

Aang parpadea confundido

-Sokka… todo lo que pasó, todo lo que dijo no era de Yue… - me dice Aang

-¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?! – Le grito con rabia - ¡¿Cómo sabes que ella no me odia?!-

Aang parpadea sorprendido de mi reacción. Al igual que mi hermana.

-Porque conocemos a Yue perfectamente… ella te ama. Nunca te haría algo así- me dice Aang

-Sokka esto era un truco-me dice tranquilamente mi hermana

Quito mi brazo de su curación. Ella no lo entiende, nadie lo entiende. La vi, la escuche claramente. Ella me odia y me quiere más que muerto.

-Sokka… por favor- comienza mi hermana

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! – les gruño levantándome

Comienzo a caminar con la suma intensión de largarme de este lugar. No quiero estar más en este maldito templo.

-Sokka…- escucho que me llama mi hermana pero la ignoro

-Sokka escucha, por favor - dice Toph cruzándose en mi camino

Cierro mis manos en puño, no quiero escuchar lo que me dirán. Yo mismo escuche con claridad todo.

-Toph por favor quítate- le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo

-No hasta que nos escuches- me dice cruzándose de brazos

La ignoro y la empujo sin importancia de mi camino. Me preparo mentalmente para algún golpe de ella pero simplemente no viene nada. Camino y camino regresando de nuevo al templo.

En mi cabeza solamente se escucha las palabras de aquella criatura.

_Ella exige que entre en la oscuridad._

No hay duda. ¿Quién más me desearía muerto? No pude proteger a Yue en el Polo Norte. Y en el pantano alucine con ella recordándome lo mismo. Es ella. Me odia.

Encuentro nuestras cosas en la terraza donde aterrizamos y tomo mi saco de dormir y mis armas. Me regreso al Polo Sur, a esperar que ella venga por mí y si así lo desea entrare a la oscuridad por ella.

-Algunas cosas nunca son lo que parecen- escucho la voz del Gurú

Ruedo mis ojos fastidiado al escucharlo.

-Usted no sabe nada, déjeme solo…- le gruño

-Sé que has sufrido muchas pérdidas… que tu alma no se encuentra en completa paz y que cargas una culpa innecesaria- me dice

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y el dolor en mi pecho se vuelve más real. Caigo de rodillas y comienzo a llorar.

-No tienes que culparte por lo ocurrido… ya todo es pasado- lo escucho decir.

-Pero yo la amo… y no la protegí- digo ente sollozos

-El amor es el lazo más fuerte que existe en este mundo… y es capaz de cruzar las barreras de la vida y la distancia…- me dice

Levanto mi vista y él se encuentra frente a mí con una leve sonrisa.

-Deja de culparte por decisiones que no fueron tuyas… - me dice

Siento como mi garganta se cierra y las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

-Es muy difícil decir adiós a las personas que amamos, pero ellas se encuentran con nosotros en todo momento… Ella aun te ama-

Me limpio las lágrimas, atento a sus palabras. Quisiera preguntarle ¿Cómo esta tan seguro? ¿Por qué me ha dicho esto?

Él me sonríe nuevamente y posa su mirada en el cielo nocturno. Sigo su mirada y la encuentro en lo alto del cielo. La luna llena.

Yue…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! dice mucho si! Y pobre Sokka lo hago sufrir pero después se vera algo mas.. aclaración esa criatura no es Endora. **

**comenten si les gusto o si no! **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	6. Unidos

_HOLA! perdón por tardar mucho con este capitulo! Solo tengo algo que decir antes de que lean HOT ALERT! _

* * *

**VI- Unidos **

_Katara_

Las mañanas en el Templo Aire del Este son frías. Me despierto levemente buscando el calor de Aang entre las patas de Appa pero para mí sorpresa no lo encuentro. Tallo mis ojos despertando aún más del sueño y confirmo su falta, los ruidosos ronquidos de mi hermano comienzan a sonar en todo el lugar. Haciendo que sea imposible volver a dormir. Me levanto y voy en busca de mi novio.

Hemos pasado una semana en el templo lo cual ha resultado perfecto para que Aang continúe con su entrenamiento de Tierra Control y también para aclarar la mente de mi hermano. Recuerdo claramente la reacción de mi hermano, salió corriendo como un lunático de la nada y sin dudarlo comencé a seguirlo gritando a cada minuto su nombre pero este al parecer no me escuchaba.  
Cuando lo vi con aquella criatura sentía como la sangre se me caía a los pies en menos de un minuto. ¿Cómo no pudo ver que no era Yue? Parecía como si estuviese alucinando. Y cuando lo vi alejándose con aquella criatura todo mi mundo caí drásticamente, es como si lo viese morir frente a mis ojos. Y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Suspiro borrando aquella horrible noche de mi cabeza.

Por poco y pierdo a mi hermano. Aquel espíritu lo quería más que muerto pero ¿Por qué? No creo ni una sola palabra en que Yue haya mandado a esa cosa tras mi hermano.

-¿Katara?- escucho una voz familiar

Me giro rápidamente y me encuentro quieta a mitad de las escaleras del templo. No estuve consiente en todo el camino. Encuentro los dulces ojos de mi novio atentos a los míos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días cariño- le digo y lo beso

-Buenos días…Ah… ¿todo está bien?- me pregunta curioso

-Si… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- asiento confundida

Él se encoge de hombros levemente y sonríe

-Ven… les preparare un buen jugo y este no tendrá cebolla- me dice tomándome de la mano

-Perfecto… no quiero volver a tomar ese jugo nunca más- le digo

Él se ríe.

Regresamos a la terraza del templo y Aang comienza a cortar los enormes frutos con el aire de sus poderes, comenzando a hacer el jugo. Me quedo atenta a su dulce mirada por un momento. Disfrutando de sus ojos mezclándose con la luz de la mañana. Y me pilla mirándolo, haciendo que me ruborice.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me dice -¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Appa me estornudo?-

Me río

-No… yo solo…- comienzo a decir buscando alguna excusa

Él se levanta caminando hacia a mi curioso. Siento sus cálidos brazos rodeándome la cintura uniendo más mi cuerpo con el suyo.

-¿Qué ocurre Katara?- me pregunta nuevamente

Bajo la mirada y poso mis manos en su pecho.

-Tengo miedo Aang…- murmuro y es la verdad.

-¿De qué?- me pregunta curioso

-De todo esto… de los espíritus, del portal de todo… aún tengo claro en mi mente que por poco y mi hermano muere- digo sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta

-Oye… tu sabes que nunca dejaría que eso pase- me toma levemente de mi mejilla- A ninguno de ustedes-

-lose… - sonrió levemente- pero ahora tendremos que tener más cuidado… esto puede ser lo más difícil a lo que nos hemos enfrentado- digo

El suspira asintiendo.

-espero que esto no sea el retiro de la mejor maestra agua de mi tripulación- me dice arqueando la ceja

Sonrió

-Por supuesto que no Avatar Aang… si tú te hundes a la oscuridad yo también me hundo- digo

Él sonríe dulcemente.

Mis manos comienzan a caminar en su pecho entrelazándose en su cuello, uniéndolo más a mí y lo beso. Sus labios con sabor a fruta hacen que el beso sea gustoso y sumamente dulce. Siento una ligera brisa debajo de mi rodillas y Aang me leva en el aire con sus poderes haciendo que nuestros labios se unan más, cruzo mis brazos detrás de su cuello y él me toma con fuerza de la cintura, volviendo el beso placentero y deseoso.

Siento como la brisa camina por nuestros cuerpos, elevando mi cabellera. Haciendo que este beso se vuelva romántico. Nos separamos levemente en busca de oxígeno y aprecio con más claridad esas gemas que me vuelven loca.

-te amo…- susurro

-yo también te amo- me dice y me besa en la frente. – Y te lo prometo… no permitiré que nadie les haga daño, a ninguno de ustedes-

Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

Abrazo a mi novio con fuerza, mientras que el me acaricia mi cabello y de pronto escucho que alguien carraspea con fuerza la garganta y nos giramos atentos. Encontrando al Gurú Pathik con un ave mensajera.

-Al parecer este mensaje proviene de Ba Sing Se…- nos dice dándonos el pergamino

¿Ba Sing Se? Todavía no terminan las vacaciones de Aang ¿Por qué el Rey Kuei mandaría un mensaje al Avatar? Tan solo espero que no sean noticias relacionadas con espíritus.

-Gracias Pathik…- dice Aang sonriendo

Escucho los gemidos de mi hermano despertando y camina justo directo a nosotros, atento del pergamino.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- dice mi hermano curioso

-Acaba de llegar este pergamino del Ba Sing Se… al parecer del rey Kuei- dice Aang

Aang abre el pergamino y comienza a leer en voz alta.

-Avatar Aang. Sé que no sería cortes de mi parte llegar a usted cuando aceptamos en darle un descanso para aclarar las cosas con las colonias de Yu Dao. Pero esta situación ha cambiado para peor, al parecer algunos grupos quieres saquear tales colonias y exigiendo que aquellos maestros fuego regresen a la Nación del Fuego. He pedido un junta con el Señor del Fuego Zuko para aclarar lo antes posible esta situación y evitando que el conflicto llegue a una guerra. Seria de suma importancia que acceda a esta junta... Y nuevamente discúlpeme por arruinar sus vacaciones. – dice Aang atento al pergamino.

Me cruzo de brazos. Pero la verdad es que me imaginaba algún mensaje como este en menos tiempo. Aang pudo tener dos semanas de vacaciones y con el conflicto que ocurre en el mundo es demasiado.

-¿Están saqueando a los colonos?- dice Toph uniéndosenos.

-Eso parece…- dice Aang- Tenemos que ir a Ba Sing Se...-

Asiento. Veo en los ojos de Aang un poco de tristeza pero al igual algo de preocupación. Tanto él como todos no sea que este problema termine en una nueva guerra.

-Espera… ¿Cómo el Rey Kuei supo que estábamos en el Templo Aire del Este?- pregunta Sokka confundido

Ambos nos encogemos de hombros y no giramos atentos al gurú Pathik, quien acaricia el plumaje de un ave blanca. Con el símbolo de la Tribu del Agua en su pecho.

-Papá nos envió el mensaje- digo atenta al ave

Sokka sonríe.

-Agh… otra vez a Ba Sing Se, tan solo espero no volver a ver a esa tal Joo Dee- murmura Toph

Aang y yo nos reímos levemente.

Si esa mujer me ponía de mal humor con tan solo verla. Y creo que a Aang también, recuerdo que se puso literalmente rojo de la rabia al impedirnos buscar a Appa.

-Bueno tendremos una gran viaje… ¿Hay algo para desayunar?- pregunta mi hermano

Aang asiente de inmediato. Y le da un cuenco de su jugo.

-¿Eso es jugo de banana con cebolla?- dice mi hermano arqueando la ceja

-No, es jugo de frutas… pruébalo- lo anima mi novio

Mi hermano arquea la ceja.

-Si vuelvo a probar esa asquerosidad te escupiré en la cara- lo amenaza y se gira al gurú- Sin ofender-

Ruedo mis ojos. Y el simplemente se ríe.

-No lo es, pruébalo- le dice Aang

Sokka le un pequeño trago al cuenco, saboreándolo y sonríe ampliamente.

-Oye, esto sabe delicioso- dice Sokka

-Yo quiero… dame- dice Toph tomando del cuenco y golpeando a mi hermano

Comienza a tomarse todo el cuenco rápidamente se va directo a mi novio dándoselo en la cara.

-Haz más pies ligeros- le exige

Aang sonríe.

-Enseguida Si Fu- dice y sale volando en busca de más frutos

Terminamos el desayuno y todo nos preparamos para salir nuevamente. Guardando nuestros sacos de dormir y recolectando alguna fruta para el camino, esta vez Aang es el que se encarga. Tanto mi hermano como yo no queremos estar en ese lugar. Comenzamos a subir a Appa y noto a mi novio despidiéndose del gurú Pathik.

-Buena suerte Aang… Y tengan mucho cuidado- le dice

-Gracias Pathik, nos veremos pronto- dice Aang y ambos se abrazan.

Mi novio sube de un salto a la cabeza de Appa y con un Yip-Yip nos elevamos en el claro cielo de la mañana. En dirección a Ba Sing Se. Pasan las horas, lo único que vemos es mar y después tierra, en todo el camino noto a mi hermano algo serio y sumamente callado lo que no es normal en él. Paso parte del viaje junto a Aang observando las enormes nubes que nos rodean mientras que nos acurrucamos. Es tan dulce estar aquí arriba, nosotros dos juntos fuera de todo… aunque me hubiese gustado más si estuviésemos solos.

Las horas continúan dando la bienvenida al atardecer y en ese momento observamos el muro exterior de la ciudad.

-Vaya… ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo- dice amargadamente mi hermano

Ruedo mis ojos.

Continuamos volando entrando a la enorme ciudad y descendemos justamente en el jardín principal del palacio del Rey Kuei. Recuerdo el día en que entramos al palacio luchando contra los Dai Li y ahora somos cordialmente bienvenidos a cualquier momento. Encontramos a una mujer alta de cabello castaño sonriéndonos ampliamente ante nuestra llegada. Aunque no lleva puesto el típico vestido de antes y lleva el cabello recogido la reconozco, es Joo Dee.

-Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph… Bienvenidos nuevamente a Ba Sing Se- nos dice sonriendo levemente

Mi hermano y Toph comienzan a descender de Appa mientras que Aang me ayuda bajando con delicadeza de un salto. Toph rueda sus ojos fastidiada justo cuando toca tierra, ella misma dijo que no quería ver a Joo Dee y es lo primero que ocurre.

-Deténganme antes de que le lance una roca- susurra levemente

Me río por un momento.

-Hola Joo Dee, mucho tiempo sin vernos- dice Aang gentilmente

-Ya lo creo… El rey Kuei se encuentra en una importante junta en este momento, creo que sería perfecto que todos se reúnan en la cena- nos dice Joo Dee sonriendo

-¿Estas bajo el control de los Dai Li de nuevo?- pregunta Sokka

Joo De ese rie.

-Sigues siendo muy gracioso Sokka, por supuesto que no… soy asistente personal del rey Kuei- nos explica

Sokka parpadea sorprendido.

-Vaya… ah… felicidades- dice tímidamente

-Gracias, bueno síganme por favor… la cena estará en un segundo, y estoy segura que les alegrara la visita del Señor del Fuego Zuko- nos dice

Comenzamos a seguir a Joo Dee por el enorme palacio, tomo de la mano de Aang y él sonríe levemente. Llegamos al comedor principal detrás de ella y en ese momento nos encontramos a Zuko tomando una te de jazmín con sus típicas prendas del Señor del Fuego.

-¡Zuko!- grita Aang

Él se gira sobre su asiento y parpadea sorprendido al vernos.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran…- dice cruzándose de brazos

Mi hermano es el primero en salir corriendo hacia nuestro amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza y sacándole todo el aire.

-Sokka… no puedo… respirar-le dice

-Oh lo siento flamita- le dice mi hermano

-Qué hay de nuevo maestro calor- le dice Toph golpeándolo en el brazo.

Los típicos gestos de cariño de Toph. Me río levemente

-Hola maestra suciedad- dice Zuko rodando sus ojos

Toph y Zuko se han puesto sobre nombres llevando sus elementos desde hace meses, lo cual a Zuko no le gusto al principio pero termino acostumbrándose. Abrazo ligeramente a mi amigo saludándolo y este menea mi cabello con la suma intención de deshacer mi peinado.

-Eso no era necesario- le digo acomodando mi cabello

Él se ríe.

-Si Fu Hotman- le dice Aang lanzándose a sus brazos

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así- le gruñe a Aang y él se ríe.

La hora feliz se vuelve más feliz a la llegada del enorme banquete, tanto mi hermano como Toph son los primeros en lanzarse por comida. Llenando sus platos con todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

-¿No pueden comer una cosa y después otra? tiene que comer todo junto- les digo

-Así es…Déjanos comer tranquila reina del azúcar- dice Toph mientras mastica

Algunas veces dudo que Toph haya usado sus modales que sus padres tanto le obligaron a aprender. En todo el tiempo que he conocido a Toph tan solo dos veces la he visto como una verdadera dama. Una en el baile que nos colamos del rey Kuei y otra en el baile de la coronación de Zuko.

Ruedo mis ojos.

-¿Y cómo se la pasaron en el Polo Sur?- pregunta Zuko

Un ligero silencio se hace presente por unos segundos poniendo a todos atentos.

-Ah… bien, unos pequeños problemas se cruzaron pero de ahí todo genial- dice Aang como si nada

-¿pequeños?- alza la voz mi hermano – Si una aurora roja apareciendo cada noche y el espíritu de un lobo enfurecido es pequeño, entonces si la pasamos genial-

-¿espíritu de un lobo?- pregunta Zuko confundido

Aang comienza a ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Si… y eso no es todo- comienza a decir mi novio

-¡Avatar Aang!- grita entusiasmado el rey Kuei – Que alegría que se encuentren aquí –

Me levanto después de mi novio y hacemos una leve reverencia.

-Rey Kuei… recibimos el mensaje y partimos cuanto antes- le dice Aang

-Es un gusto volver- digo a completando

El rey Kuei sonríe

-El honor es todo mío… por favor la cena está servida, adelante- nos dice gentilmente

El rey toma asiento en la silla central de la mesa y comenzamos a degustar el enorme banquete. Encuentro a mi hermano en camino al tercer plato de comida. Por los espíritus como es que le puede caber tanta comida.

-¿Y ha disfrutado de sus vacaciones Aang?- le pregunta el rey Kuei

Aang se gira atento a él. Asiente.

-Si… fueron muy reconfortantes- le dice sonriendo

Zuko arque la ceja confundido.

-Me alegro mucho… aunque el trato era de un mes- el rey me mira- espero que no haya arruinado un buen momento-

Parpadeo confundida. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Claro que no…- le asegura Aang - ¿Y cómo han seguido las cosas en la colonias?-

-Me temo que los grupos siguen exigiendo las tierras… hasta el momento no se han dado peleas, pero estoy seguro que no habrá mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra- dice el rey

Zuko asiente levemente.

-Hasta el momento guardias de Nación del Fuego custodian las colonias por protección de sus habitantes… tanto del Reino Tierra como de la Nación del Fuego- dice Zuko

Aang asiente.

-Habrá una junta mañana a primera hora del día, lo cual es necesario que asista Avatar Aang, quien más para mantener todo en paz- le dice el rey a mi novio

-Ahí estaré- dice Aang asintiendo

La cena se vuelve más dulce cuando los sirvientes nos traen a cada uno un enorme pedazo de tarta, lo que hace que Aang sonría ampliamente al verlas.

-vaya… son un tanto parecidas a las que hacía en el Templo Aire del Sur-dice

-¿En serio?- le pregunto sorprendida

-Si… pero el centro era más cremoso, era el secreto de Gyatso- me dice

Sonrió

-Me hubiese encantado probar una- digo comiendo un enorme pedazo

Aang sonríe ampliamente ante mis palabras.

-si quieres puedo prepararte una- me dice

-¿Sabes hornear?- pregunto confundida

Nunca creí que Aang supiera cocinar algo, él es vegetariano lo cual no es muy necesario. ¿Pero hacer tartas? Vaya eso sí que no lo sabía de él.

-Si… pasaba las tardes horneando con Gyatso, pero las tartas terminaban por los aires – Aang se ríe – pocas veces las comíamos-

Me río levemente.

-Bueno me encantaría verte preparando unas… estoy segura que eran las mejores- digo

-No es por presumir pero si tienes toda la razón cariño, mis tartas son las mejores del mundo- dice en tono de superioridad

Me río y lo beso en la mejilla. ¿Quién dijo que un monje no sabe presumir?

La cena termina mucho antes de lo que esperaba y me alegro que haya sido así, en este momento no creo que pueda comer otro bocado más. Joo Dee nos escolta hasta la vieja casa que nos asignaron desde la primera vez que vinimos. La casa ha sido un tanto reconstruida dando una hermosa vista al jardín trasero que está adornada con los cuatro elementos, un pequeño lago, una pila de rocas y lámparas en cada esquina de este.

-Vaya, sí que cambiaron este lugar- dice mi hermano

-Por supuesto… todo para hacer sentir más cómodos al Avatar y sus amigos- dice Joo Dee

-Muchas gracias Joo Dee- le digo

-No hay de que, vendré a las siete en punto para escoltarlo al palacio real Avatar Aang- le dice Joo Dee a mi novio y el asiente – Si necesitan alguna otra cosa estaré pendiente-

-Si… ah puedo preguntarle algo- dice Sokka acercándose a Joo Dee, susurrándole algo al oído

Ella le susurra de respuesta.

-Muchas gracias- dice Sokka de repente

¿Qué estará tramando ahora? Tanto Zuko como yo estamos al pendiente de los susurros de mi hermano pero no logramos escuchar nada.

Toph se tira en el enorme sillón que adorna la sala, estirándose lo más que puede. Me dejo caer al sillón relajándome igualmente.

-Sabes… tengo ganas de ir nuevamente a ese spa, sí que nos relajamos en ese lugar- dice mi amiga

-Podemos ir mañana mientras que Aang y Zuko se encuentren en junta- digo

-Estoy dentro- dice Toph asintiendo

-¿Y bien?- dice Zuko cruzándose de brazos

Arqueo la ceja levemente.

-¿Y bien qué?- pregunto

-¿Alguien podría contarme que está pasando? O mejor dicho ¿qué paso en el Polo Sur?- nos dice

Aang se sienta al borde del sillón con una mirada triste al igual que mi hermano. Sé que ambos no desean revivir lo ocurrido pero estamos hablando de algo mucho mayor y si las tropas se juntan estoy segura que es necesario tener a Zuko.

Aang suspira comenzando a contar toda la historia desde el día del solsticio de invierno. Observo claramente la mirada de Zuko y veo como cada vez más se vuelve en pánico, sumamente sorprendido. Aang no deja pasar aquella noche que estuvimos en el pueblo, de aquella chica poseída, al igual que no deja pasar la criatura que por poco y toma a mi hermano.

-¿Una conexión espiritual? ¿Es eso posible?- pregunta Zuko

-Al parecer si lo es, cada cinco mil años- dice Aang

Zuko suspira pesadamente asimilando todo.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- pregunta pasando su mano por su cabellera.

-El portal se cerrara en el solsticio de verano… lo cual faltan unos meses para eso- Aang suspira por un momento- diría… que tendré que detener a Endora de alguna forma antes de que el portal cierre-

-¿Qué? ¿No viste lo que ella pudo hacer? ¡Puede controlar a las personas!-dice mi hermano

-lose, pero es mi deber detener todo esto- dice Aang decidido

-bueno pero no estarás solo, resolveremos como detener a Endora antes de que ocurra algo mas- le digo

Aang sonríe levemente

-Katara tiene razón, nos necesitas Aang… de alguna forma podremos detenerla- le dice Zuko

Aang asiente.

-¿Pero tú no estará ocupado por la Nación del Fuego?-pregunta Aang

-Mi tío se ha quedado a cargo de ella mientras que arreglo todo y tomando en cuenta que hablamos de caos mundial, es importante también- concluye Zuko

-¿Es eso o quieres darte unas vacaciones flama?- pregunta Toph

-¿O extrañas pasar más tiempo con nosotros?- dice mi hermano abrazando a Zuko

El rueda sus ojos.

-Lo digo por mi nación y por apoyar a Aang- gruñe Zuko ante el abrazo

Tanto Aang como yo nos reímos. Aunque Zuko se nos haya unido y haya cambiado un poco, nunca ha podido cambiar su humor. Siempre será el Zuko amargado y gruñón.

-Bueno… poner a llamas al pendiente me duerme. Me iré a dormir, si no les importa- dice Toph levantándose del sillón.

Bostezo levemente. Es verdad, el viaje fue agotador y lo único que deseo en este momento es dormir un poco.

-Sera mejor que todos durmamos… Aang y yo tenemos que estar despiertos al alba- dice Zuko zafándose de mi hermano

Aang asiente. Es verdad, mientras que Toph y yo mañana tendremos un día de relajación.

Nos levantamos directos a las habitaciones que casualmente ya se encuentran asignadas. Puedo ver una puerta azul en el pasillo con mi nombre en ella y el símbolo de mi tribu. Entro sin más a mi habitación y noto que el azul se encuentra en casi todo el lugar, al igual que algunas pieles. Muy típica a casa.

Sin dudarlo voy directa a preparar mi baño, una tina con agua caliente y algunas especias. Dejándome relajar por un momento. No tengo intensión que sea un baño corto, relajo mi cuerpo en el agua al igual que mi cabello, como si estuviese haciendo curación, siento como mi piel se hidratada más y mi cabello se vuelve un poco más sedoso de lo que es. Esto es perfecto. Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche. Me dejo relajar por una hora más y salgo en busca de alguna pijama para dormir, busco entre los cajones del ropero pero lo único que encuentro es un vestido para dormir sumamente corto. ¿Quién diablos escogió mi ropa? ¿Joo Dee?

Resoplo y me pongo el vestido.

Dejo que mi cabello escurrir por la espalda, por la dulce sensación del agua recorriendo mi piel. Me acuesto en la enorme cama azul pero para mi sorpresa el sueño se ha ido de mí. Siento la habitación fría y la oscuridad me rodea completamente, tanto que tengo la ligera sensación de que me observan.  
Pasa otra hora y lo único que llego a hacer es dar vueltas en mi cama. Suspiro derrotada y me levanto de la cama. Sé que no podré dormir si estoy yo sola, últimamente he necesitado los brazos de Aang para dormir, es como si fueran mi refugio. Como si dentro de ellos no ocurriera nada malo.  
Tomo una larga bata y salgo de la habitación, el silencio en el pasillo es como si estuviera caminando en cuerda floja, si hago algún mínimo ruido estoy segura que mi hermano será el primero en aparecer y me mandara de regreso a mi habitación. Algunas veces lo detesto por eso, si bien que lo he pillado caminando a mitad de la noche directo a la habitación de Suki cuando estábamos en la Nación del Fuego. Aunque ello niega cada vez que lo comento.

Camino en puntas y con sumo cuidado, la habitación de Aang tan solo se encuentra a tres puertas de la mía. Pasando la de Zuko y mi hermano. Llego a la puerta de mi novio y para mi sorpresa no se encuentra con seguro, es normal que Aang duerma como si nada o tal vez lo hizo para que yo entre.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado y lo encuentro mirándome atento desde su cama.

-Estas despierta…- me dice sorprendido

Me ruborizo tontamente.

-No puedo dormir- digo tímidamente

Él se sonríe quitando levemente la sabana de su cama.

-Qué bueno que lo dices porque yo tampoco… no sin ti- me dice

Camino hasta él y me quito la bata para entrar a la cama. Observo el sumo rubor en las mejillas de mi novio y traga saliva nervioso. En un segundo me siento inmoral de estar con él a estas horas de la noche. ¿En realidad quería venir para dormir con él?

Un rubor comienza a subir por mis mejillas. Esto es vergonzoso, no quiero que piense que tan solo he venido porque quiero algo de él. Me acurruco en su desnudo pecho y puedo escuchar sus acelerados latidos y su suave respiración. Un sonido que conozco perfectamente y que es uno de los más reconfortantes para mí.

-Buenas noches cariño- me dice dándome un beso en la frente

Ese ligero y dulces gesto me hacen ver lo que realmente vine a aquí. ¿Dormir? No quiero dormir. Quiero estar con él de una forma en que solo él y yo sepamos.  
Siento como mis mejillas se calientan más y más ante mis pensamientos. Pero es la verdad, lo deseo, si lo que deseo. Aquella vez en el Polo Sur estaba decidida a entregarme a él, pero a causa de esos malditos susurros no logre nada. Lo amo.

-No quiero dormir cariño… no ahora- digo

Me giro atenta a su mirada y el arquea la ceja confundido.

-Ah... ¿no?- me dice

Niego con la cabeza comenzando a acomodarme encima de él. Aang sonríe levemente mirándome profundamente y lo beso, lo más pasional que puedo, dándole a entender lo que quiero. Lo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus besos me dan una grata bienvenida y siento como sus manos caminan por mi toda mi espalda, posándose levemente en mi cuello profundizando más el beso. Siento como mi corazón comienza a latir lo más rápido que puede.  
Sus besos se vuelven lentos comenzando a caminar cada vez más por mi cuello, lo que termina excitándome. Siento las cálidas manos de mi novio subiendo más y más por mis caderas quitándome el vestido, me acoplo por un momento y tanto sus manos como las mías quitamos del vestido lo más rápido posible. Vuelvo a besarlo deseosa de que esto continúe. Comienzo a besar su cuello y su pecho lo más sensual que puedo. Pero al parecer el termina ganando ya que no hace girar con suavidad en la cama. Sus besos con cálidos y adictivos al roce de mi piel me dejo acariciar su ancha espalda complacida. Sus manos comienzan a caminar detrás de mi espalda quitando el listón de mi blusa interior, me parece algo justo, él se encuentra se mi desnudo ¿Por qué yo no lo estaría? Ambos nos acoplamos un poco, acaricio más su espalda dejando escapar un ligero gemido ante los besos que caminan por mis pechos. Lamiéndolos con suavidad y excitándome aún más.

Mi respiración se vuelve rápida pero no quiero que todo termine ahora. Me encuentro tan excitada que no logro sentir el roce de las manos de mi novio llegando a mi zona intima.

Haciéndome parpadear sorprendida.

-Si quieres que pare o si te hago daño, dime ¿de acuerdo?- dice entre ligeros jadeos

-No, por favor sigue…- logro decir

Comienza a acariciar más mi zona intima haciéndome gemir un par de veces, al mismo tiempo que sus besos regresan a mí. Besándome más apasionado y deseoso. Dejo que mis manos tengan su propia mente, deslizándose por su pecho hasta llegar a su masculinidad. Aang se separa rápidamente de mis besos sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer.

-K-Katara…- dice ruborizado

-¿Tu si puedes pero yo no?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja

Él se ruboriza aún más.

No dejo que conteste y lo beso nuevamente. Siento tanto placer en mi cuerpo como dando tanto el suyo. Nunca creí ser capaz de esto pero ser sincera me gusta. Siento su entre pierna larga y dura, acariciándola un poco más. Gimo una y otra vez ante las caricias que termina haciéndome mi novio penetrando levemente con sus dedos. Pero no es suficiente para ambos.

-Te amo- susurra mi novio

-Yo también te amo… siempre seré tuya- le susurró al oído

El me mira con profundidad.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- me pregunta jadeando levemente

-Sí. Lo deseo… te deseo- le digo volviéndolo a besar apasionadamente.

Quito su calzoncillo al igual que él me quita el mío. Nos acostamos levemente en la cama y siento como sus dedos penetran más, dejando abrir mis piernas. Nuestros cuerpos rozan delicadamente haciéndome palpitar aceleradamente.  
En ese momento siento como mi novio comienza a penetrarme levemente, gimo de placer. El cuerpo de mi novio se tensa un poco apoyándose levemente sobre la cabecera de la cama, penetrándome más y más. Siento una oleada de placer lo que me hace tomar con fuerza de las sabanas y gemir a cada momento. Su miembro entra y sale de mi lentamente, me sostengo de la espalda de mi novio y jadeo descontroladamente, lo que hace que el comience acelerar, llegando más a profundidad. Dejo que el placer y la lujuria se apoderen de mi cuerpo gozando de cada movimiento y caricia.

-A...Aang…- logro decir

-Katara…- me susurra al oído

Haciendo que me excite más de lo que me encuentro. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse frenéticamente, dejándome penetrar como nunca antes y llegando claramente al orgasmo. El cuerpo de mi novio se tensa y gime levemente, mientras que yo soy fuertes gemidos y un ligero grito. Sintiendo sus caricias en mi cuerpo, sus ser dentro de mí, sus besos por mi cuello. Nunca antes me había sentido así, tan deseosa, tan entregada… tan unida a él.

Los jadeos hacen eco en la habitación. Nos tumbamos en la cama, con nuestros latidos sumamente acelerados. Sin decir nada Aang se acurruca junto a mí y me besa en la frente.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Nos abrazamos por un largo tiempo dejando que el calor de nuestros cuerpos disminuya un poco. Felices de por fin haber unido nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas en una sola. Descanso mi cabeza en su pecho y el sueño comienza a venir lentamente a mí.

* * *

**Bueno muchas personas me pidieron LEMON desde mis ff! anteriores! Y aquí esta uno. espero que les haya gustado muchísimo. Me sentía la autora de 50 sombras de Grey. JAJAJA! Bromeo! Si tenia que darles un dulce tiempo a la pareja. **

**Comenten si les gusto o si no! **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	7. Oscuridad en Ba Sing Se

**VII-Oscuridad en Ba Sing Se**

_Zuko_

Despierto más temprano de lo que pensaba, de una manera el sueño ya no es muy común en mí. He pasado días, incluso semanas sin poder dormir más de cinco horas. Me levanto de la cama y voy directo a asearme. Tomo una relajante ducha y visto mi típico traje del Señor del Fuego. Cepillo un poco mi alborotado cabello que al final termina todo agarrado, mi tío siempre dice que necesito un corte, pero recientemente no he tenido mucho tiempo. Los sirvientes reales siempre están al pendiente de mis necesidades y de mi vestimenta pero ellos no se encuentran aquí en el Reino Tierra, lo cual es agradable.

Termino de arreglarme y salgo a la habitación de Aang. Estoy seguro que se encuentra más que dormido en este momento. Levantarse temprano no es su fuerte y no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión. Entro a la habitación sin tocar y lo encuentro ya vestido, cubriendo la desnuda espalda de Katara con las sabanas de la cama, quien se encuentra sumamente dormida.

Parpadeo sorprendido. No me esperaba ver esto.

-¡Zuko!- susurra Aang en shock

Mi amigo se ruboriza de inmediato y me giro rápidamente, como si estuviese arruinando el momento. Tal vez lo hice.

-Ah… Te espero afuera Aang- le digo y salgo de la habitación

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, que se encuentra en completo silencio. Debo ser sincero nunca creí que Aang fuese capaz de acostarse con Katara, no antes del matrimonio. Me relajo unos minutos en el sillón de la sala y Aang sale con su típico traje de monje.

-Ya era hora…- digo arqueando la ceja- No quiero llegar tarde a la junta-

-Tranquilo Zuko, ni siquiera ha llegado Joo Dee- me dice inocentemente

Hago mi mejor intento para no tirarme a carcajadas. En este momento no le queda bien ser inocente.

-Bueno no es como si nosotros necesitáramos escoltas… digo por favor somos el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego, no necesitamos escoltas- le digo

En ese momento escucho como alguien toca la puerta y Aang va rápidamente a atender.

-Buenos días Avatar Aang, Señor del Fuego Zuko- dice Joo Dee haciendo una reverencia - ¿todo esta listo?-

-Si… la estábamos esperando- digo y me levanto del sillón, saliendo de la casa.

Ambos entramos al carruaje y este comienza su camino directo al palacio. La mitad del camino se encuentra en sumo silencio, hasta que escucho que mi amigo carraspea la garganta.

-Ah… Zuko, lo que viste hace un momento… ah… por favor no le digas a Sokka- me suplica

Me tiro a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes Aang, no le diré nada- le aseguro

El suspira aliviado.

-Gracias… - me dice

-Pero por como es Sokka, deberían de tener cuidado ¿o quieren verlo explotar?- le digo

El traga saliva nervioso. Me río.

-No, es lo último que quiero hacer- dice

Llegamos al palacio antes de decir cualquier otra cosa y justamente en la puerta principal nos da la bienvenida el general Fong, haciendo una reverencia.

-Avatar Aang. Señor del Fuego Zuko, síganme por favor- nos dice

Ambos asentimos

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta la sala de guerra del Reino Tierra donde algunos generales y por supuesto el Rey Kuei ya se encuentran en sus lugares asignados esperándonos.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- nos pide el Rey Kuei

Nos sentamos en las enormes sillas y noto el enorme mapa de la mesa se encuentra con unas diminutas figuras, representando algún ataque. O alguna tropa militar. ¿Qué es esto?

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, hemos recibido informes de las colonias y al parecer se han presentado algunos ataques la tarde de ayer- me dice el Rey

¿Tan rápido? Esas personas ya comienzan a saquear a mi gente.

-¿Qué? – murmura Aang

-Hemos enviado una tropa especial para asegurar Yu Dao- dice un general moviendo las figuras sobre el mapa – Creemos que serán suficientes para detenerlos por un momento-

Asiento levemente.

-Tendremos que tomar una decisión más apresurada… entiendo que hay muchas personas que no aceptan a la Nación del Fuego y lo que menos queremos es que se desate otra guerra- digo tranquilamente

-Muy atento de su padre Señor del Fuego Zuko- me dice el Rey

-¿Qué tienes en mente Zuko?- me pregunta mi amigo

Suspiro pesadamente.

-Mover a esas personas de las colonias sería difícil… muchas de ellas viven plácidamente que regresarlos a la Nación del Fuego no es buena idea- digo y es la verdad

He dado algunas visitas por las colonias y pude ver que muchas personas ya se han acostumbrado a la forma de vida del Reino Tierra. Que no creo que sería justo para ellos que regresaran a la Nación del Fuego esa ya no es su casa. Tanto maestros fuego como maestros tierra viven entre ellos.

-¿Qué sugiere?- pregunta el general Fong con dureza

-Propongo que las colonias continúe así, como parte de la Nación del Fuego tanto del Reino Tierra- digo

-¿Qué?- escucho decir entre los generales

-Zuko, no creo que dejar las cosas como están sería lo mejor…- me dice Aang

-¿entonces que tienes tú en mente?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja

-No creo que sea un buena idea Señor del Fuego Zuko…- me giro atento al rey Kuei- entiendo que hay habitantes de la Nación de Fuego viviendo sin problema pero… mi gente no aceptara este tratado-

-Él tiene razón Zuko, ellos son de la Nación del Fuego… tiene que vivir en la Nación del Fuego- dice Aang

Ruedo mis ojos.

-No creo que sea la mejor decisión….- murmuro

-El Avatar ya lo ha dicho… los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego tienen que vivir en su hogar- dice un general de cabello oscuro de extraña coleta.

Me cruzo de brazos.

-Estoy seguro que para muchos será muy difícil abandonar su hogar, ustedes…- comienzo a decir

-Bueno para muchos también fue difícil que su nación atacar nuestros hogares y muchas personas tuvieron que abandonar sus hogares para estar a salvo- me interrumpe el general How

Fruño el ceño.

-Por favor caballeros… no creo que sería correcto poner tensión a esta reunión- dice el Rey Kuei

-Mis disculpas- me dice el general

Pero por su mirada noto que sus palabras fueron claras y precisas. Justo lo que tenía que decirme.

-Zuko podemos hablar con las personas de Yu Dao y de las otras colonias… podemos ayudarles a regresar a la Nación del Fuego- me anima mi amigo

Suspiro pesadamente. Sé que esto no es lo correcto, muchas personas ya tienen su vida hecha ahí. Pero si me opongo al trato no solo pondré en peligro a las personas de las colonias sino también a las del Reino Tierra, lo menos que deseamos es otra guerra en puerta.

-De acuerdo… Hablaremos con los colonos y los transferiremos de regreso a la Nación del Fuego- digo

Termino de decir y noto las ligeras sonrisas en los generales, en el rey e incluso en mi amigo.

-Muy bien… los grupos que han sido enviados a las colonias los ayudaran lo que sea posible para transferir a los colonos a su hogar…. Y esperemos que este acuerdo haya sido el mejor para ambas naciones- dice el Rey

Todos asienten. Todos menos yo.

La junta termina al medio día lo que termina alegrándome un poco. No quiero escuchar quejas y serias decisiones. Justo antes de salir del palacio voy directo a la sala de mensajería. Quiero venirle un mensaje a mi tío para que este pendiente de todo y para que sepa que me encuentro bien. Llegue a Ba Sing Se hace tres días y no le he enviado un mensaje.

Tomo una larga hoja y tinta, comienzo a escribir el mensaje. Cuando escucho la voz de mi amigo asomándose cada vez más a mí.

-¿Qué haces Zuko?- me pregunta

-Enviando una nota a mi tío, hace tres días que llegue y no le he avisado… y también para ponerlo al tanto de todo- le digo

El asiente.

-¿Le envías una nota a tu tío o a Mai?-me dice arqueando la ceja

Me rio levemente.

-No… Mai y yo terminamos hace dos semanas…- comento bajando la mirada

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- me pregunta sorprendido

Resoplo.

-Al parecer no le he puesto mucha atención a nuestra relación - digo

_*Flashback*_

La tarde caía en el palacio. Mai y yo dábamos una larga y tranquila caminata por los jardines. Habían pasado semanas desde que no teníamos privacidad. En realidad desde que no la había visto.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto

-¿Qué?- dice Mai dejando de juguetear con su cabello – Ah… no Zuko ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Niego con la cabeza

Pasamos la tarde justo en el estanque de patos donde solía pasarlos con mi madre. Me siento tranquilamente en el árbol y Mai se recuesta levemente en mi pecho. Comienzo a acariciar con delicadeza su cabello. Me sentía feliz de por fin pasar tiempo con mi novia. Pero más que pasar el tiempo quería preguntarle algo… algo que estaba en mi cabeza desde hace meses.  
He conocido a Mai desde que era pequeño, al principio creía que era una loca amiga de mi hermana pero al paso de los años y de la guerra vi que ella era diferente. Que era la chica ideal para mí.

Los años después de que terminaron la guerra me hizo aclarar todo en mi cabeza sobre nosotros. Esa tarde le iba a proponer matrimonio.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos relajábamos así…- le digo

-Si ya lo creo- dice sin importancia

Sonrió levemente. Mai nunca ha sido tan expresiva lo cual me encanta de ella.

Busco en el bolsillo del pantalón el enorme anillo de oro y en ese momento sentía que mi corazón saltaría de emoción. La iba a convertir en mi esposa.

-Mai… hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y hemos paso momento buenos al igual que malos pero…- comienzo a decir tímidamente sosteniendo con fuerza el anillo en el bolsillo

-Zuko… - me interrumpe- Necesitamos hablar-

Siento como mi corazón se va desacelerando y un dolor en el pecho lo remplaza. Dejo caer levemente el anillo en el bolsillo. ¿Por qué quiere hablar? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-De acuerdo…- digo aclarándome la garganta - ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Qué no lo has notado Zuko? Nuestra relación ya no tiene sentido…- comienza a decirme levantándose del césped – Haz estado sumamente ocupado todo el tiempo que ya ni siquiera nos podemos ver… Y cuando no estás ocupado te encuentras entrenando al Avatar… ¿A caso no te importo?-

-Claro que me importas…- le digo firmemente

-Zuko… han pasado cuatro meses desde que nos tomamos de la mano… Y seis meses desde nuestro último beso- me dice

Bajo la mirada. Eso es verdad, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que nos besamos, pero no quiero perderla.

-Perdóname Mai…- le digo mirándola claramente

Ella niega con la cabeza

-No Zuko… aunque seas Señor del Fuego no dejare que me trates así, esto se acabó- me dice firmemente y sale del jardín.

Siento como mi corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos lentamente. Como la sangre baja hasta mis pies y tengo la suma intención de tirar un grito ante lo idiota que he sido. Pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un enorme gruñido.

Soy un idiota. Un completo idiota, la he perdido.

Tomo el anillo de mi bolsillo y lo aprecio por unos minutos, el valioso y costoso anillo de oro, una de las más finas joyas de todo el mundo era perfecto para pedirle matrimonio y ahora no es más que un simple recuerdo que ella me ha dejado.

Siento una ligera lagrima caer por mi mejilla y lanzo el anillo al estanque. Dejando que se hunda en el vacío como yo.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Zuko… estoy seguro que ella todavía te sigue amando, deberías de ir a buscarla- me sugiere Aang

Niego con la cabeza

-No lo creo, lo único que recibiré de ella son filosas dagas… tal vez esto tenía que pasar, no éramos el uno para el otro- digo

El suspira

-Zuko, Mai se enfrentó a Azula para salvarte y sé que tu harías lo mismo por ella… son el uno para el otro- me dice

-tal vez… pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que mi vida amorosa-le digo

Enrollo el pergamino y tomo un halcón de plumas rojas, son las únicas aves que van directo a la Nación del Fuego. La lanzo al vuelo.

Regresamos a la casa y encontramos a Katara y Toph sumamente arregladas jugando Pai Sho, mientras que Sokka se encuentra limpiando de su espada.

-Cariño, regresaste…- dice Katara lanzándose a los brazos de Aang

Y este la besa con delicadeza, como si no se hubiesen visto en tanto tiempo. Exagerados.

Ruedo mis ojos

-¿Cómo estuvo la junta?- pregunta Sokka

-Aburrida como siempre…- digo tirándome al sillón, quitándome mi pesada armadura – Trasladaremos a los colonos de regreso a la Nación del Fuego-

-Que bien. Ya todo se soluciona- dice Katara sonriendo

Arqueo la ceja.

-Ah… ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- le digo

- No estoy feliz… -dice rápidamente mi amiga

Veo una mirada de odio de mi calvo amigo, lo que me hace recordar la plática de esta mañana.

-Es verdad, hoy haz estado más feliz de lo normal reina del azúcar… hasta te despediste gentilmente de las trabajadoras del spa- dice Toph arqueando la ceja

Noto como Sokka mira con cuidado a su hermana.

-¿Sera porque tu lanzaste a una trabajadora al otro lado de la habitación?- le gruñe Katara

-¿Lanzaste a una trabajadora del spa?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-Si… quería hacerme pedicura- dice Toph y se cruza de brazos

Sokka se tira a la carcajada.

-Hubiera estado ahí para verlo- dice quitándose una lagrima del ojo

-Ya lo creo…-dice su hermana y se sienta a jugar Pai Sho con Aang

Cierro mis ojos relajándome por un momento, siento como el estrés camina fuera de mi cuerpo hasta que escucho la voz de Sokka cerca de mi oído.

-Zuko… acompáñame- me dice

Abro mis ojos pesadamente y le doy una mirada de odio

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto

-Tu solo acompáñame, no es lejos- me dice

Salimos de la casa y sigo a Sokka en la calle, quien se encuentra sumamente callado por unos minutos. Muy raro en él.

-¡Tú sabes algo que yo no sé!- me grita de la nada

Arqueo la ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto

-Por la mirada que te dio Aang tu sabes algo de ellos que yo no sé- me dice acercándose más a mi estudiando mi rostro

Suspiro fastidiado. No terminare siendo un soplón.

-No sé nada Sokka- le digo

El me mira por unos minutos más y resopla.

-De acuerdo…- dice rodando sus ojos

-¿A dónde vamos por cierto?- pregunto confundido

-Estuve buscando un lugar donde puedan vender algo para divertirnos… tu sabes- se encoge de hombros

Arqueo la ceja confundido

-¿Divertirnos?... ¿de que estas hablando?-

-Oh vamos Zuko, desde que nos conocimos no hemos tenido una noche de chicos… tan solo nosotros tres tomando y relajándonos o a menos que desees salir algún lugar- me dice

-¡¿Embriagarnos?! Sokka no tenemos tiempo para eso….- comienzo a decir

-No seas aguafiestas Zuzu- me interrumpe – Sera divertido-

Ruedo mis ojos ante el sobrenombre

Lo parecía una caminata terminamos entrando al barrio bajo de Ba Sing Se. Bajo la mirada para que la gente no me reconozca. Este sitio es peligroso si no sabes defenderte. Entramos a una cantina donde observo a muchos peleando por su fuerza, otros tomando y tomando más licor.

-Disculpe… ¿podría venderme algo de licor?- pregunta Sokka al cantinero

Y este lo mira curioso. Me golpeo la frente. Solo faltaba que dijera por favor.

-¿No eres un poco pequeño para beber?- le pregunta el hombre y escupe en la mesa

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Dame tu mejor botella solamente, qué te interesa que seamos jóvenes…- le digo amargado

El hombre me arque la ceja y trae una botella verde.

-Es licor blanco… tengan cuidado con esa- nos gruñe – Son diez monedas de oro-

Sokka saca el dinero y le paga al hombre. Comenzamos a salir de la cantina y noto que el sol está a punto de ocultarse. Genial hemos perdido toda la tarde por una botella de licor. Me giro atento a Sokka y este sonríe ampliamente.

Ruedo mis ojos ante su patética mirada y de pronto lo siento, siento como la tierra comienza a temblar más y más fuerte. Noto como el suelo comienza a abrirse de la nada.

-¡Terremoto! ¡Sostente!- me grita Sokka

Giro a mí alrededor para ver algún maestro tierra que quiera pelear pero no hay nadie en la calle y nunca me imaginé que temblara en Ba Sing Se. Me sostengo de la pared de una casa para no perder el equilibrio y desde lejos veo como una enorme criatura peluda, como un tejón topo sale del otro lado de la calle.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- escucho gritar a Sokka

La criatura toma camino destruyendo todo a su paso. Al igual que salen extraños seres oscuros de cuatro patas, de ojos sumamente rojos y colmillos afilados.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-me pregunta Sokka

Una de esas cosas comienza a correr a nuestra dirección y le lanzo una bola de fuego golpeándolo en el hocico pero parece no ser suficiente este comienza a gruñir saca sus afiladas garras corriendo hacia nosotros. Me preparo para lanzarlo con mi fuego control pero Sokka se interpone en mi camino clavando su espada en la criatura y este se evapora.

Parpadeo sorprendido.

-Son espíritus- dice Sokka en shock

Comienzo a hacer látigos de fuego y golpeando a cada criatura con ellos, comenzando a evaporarse.  
Los gritos entre los pueblerinos no se hacen esperar, la gente comienza a luchar y huir de aquellas criaturas. Pero lo que más angustia es aquella especie de tejón topo y descubro que su pelaje es negro con una delgada línea blanca, un tanto parecida a la línea de los tatuajes de Aang. Regreso a la realidad cuando escucho un fuerte grito de una niña y la encuentro corriendo que dos criaturas oscuras.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo esquivando y golpeando algunas otras, lanzo una bola de fuego haciendo que uno de ellos se evapore y otro se gire atento a mí. Me gruñe.

Tengo mis brazos en llamas y noto como la criatura comienza a correr desenfrenada hacia a mí, tumbándome al suelo y mordiendo levemente mi brazo izquierdo. Gruño ante la mordida.

-¡Zuko!- escucho alguien gritar mi nombre

Y una enorme flecha de hielo le da en la cabeza de la criatura evaporándose. Me acoplo lentamente y encuentro a Katara en shock observando la mordedura.

-Tranquilo, te curare- me dice tomando el haga del hielo y haciéndome sanación.

Gimo por un segundo y mi mirada se desvía a la niña que salve. Su mirada se encuentra en completo terror y las lágrimas caen de sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto dulcemente

Ella asiente.

Katara termina de hacerme curación y en eso noto como un hombre llega llorando a los brazos de la niña y ella lo toma con fuerza.

-¡Papá!- le grita

-Sue… estas bien cariño- le dice el hombre de cabello castaño- Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí-

El hombre carga a la niña en sus brazos y ella se despide de mi con su mano, observo como salen corriendo entre la multitud.

-Zuko… andando tenemos que ayudar a Aang- me dice Katara tomándome del brazo con fuerza

Ambos salimos corriendo en dirección enorme topo y encuentro a mi amigo luchando con algunas criaturas mientras que intenta hablar con el tejón topo.

-¡Detente!- le grita mi amigo pero este no le hace caso

Escucho fuertes gruñidos a mí alrededor y noto como de la oscuridad de la noche salen más y más de esas criaturas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto en shock

-No estoy segura… pero creo que es Endora- dice Katara poniéndose en posición de ataque

¿Endora? El espíritu que me contaron. Parpadeo sorprendido y pongo posición de ataque esperando por cualquier cosa.

-Katara será mejor que te tires al suelo- le digo

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta confundida

-Solo hazlo- le gruño

Justo cuando Katara se tira al suelo comienzo a girar en el haciendo una onda de fuego evaporando a la mayoría de las criaturas. Katara las termina rematando lanzando gruesas y filosas flechas de hielo.

-_Zuko…_- escucho la voz de mi madre – _Zuko… Ayúdame_-

Me giro rápidamente atento a la voz. Mi madre…. Aquí esta. Me necesita.

Comienzo a caminar siguiendo la voz y de pronto siento el fuerte apretón de Katara.

-No Zuko… es una trampa- me gruñe

-_Zuko… Ayúdame_- escucho nuevamente su voz

Miro atentamente a mi amiga y recuerdo lo que me contaron, de aquella oscura sombra que por poco y se lleva a Sokka. Parpadeo regresando a la realidad, ella tiene razón. Cuando el suelo vuelve a temblar no noto la enorme división que se abre más y más bajo mis pies y caigo rápidamente a la oscuridad.

-¡Zuko!- grita mi amiga tomándome de la muñeca para que no caiga

Intento sostenerme de la apiladas rocas pero cada vez que me sostengo de una esta se suelta y cae al vacío. Escucho los gruñidos de aquellas criaturas haciendo eco en el vacío y noto como mi amiga se va resbalando por causa de mi peso.

-¡Zuko… sostente!- me grita

-_Zuko…. Ayúdame_- escucho nuevamente la voz de mi madre

Pero esta proviene de lo profundo del hoyo. Bajo la mirada atento a la oscuridad y la encuentro con lágrimas en sus mejillas, mirándome sumamente herida. Y un dolor en mi pecho aparece.

-Zuko… despierta maldita sea- escucho gruñir a mi amiga

Me giro atento a Katara y noto que su cuerpo se asoma más y más en el borde. Si ella no me suelta ambos caeremos.

Suspiro.

-Katara…. Suéltame- le digo

-¡¿Qué?! No, no voy a dejar a nadie atrás- me dice

-Si tu no me sueltas yo lo hare…- le digo –Lo siento-

Los ojos de mi amiga se vuelven llorosos y comienzo a calentar mis manos para que se queme y me suelte. Este gruñe levemente ante el dolor y me suelta.  
Comienzo a caer entre la oscuridad y noto como mi madre se transforma drásticamente, su cuerpo es todo oscuro y su rostro escomo trajera una máscara de frio ojos rojos. Y me toma en el aire regresando a la superficie.

-_Oh… Zuzu eres muy fácil de engañar_- dice esta criatura con la voz de mi hermana

Noto como nos elevamos por los aires y tiro de mis muñecas para zafarme de ella. Pero es inútil. Su oscura piel comienza a caminar lentamente en la mía y sus ojos me miran con frialdad.

-_Me serás muy útil_- me dice

Me quedo en shock por un momento y siento como mi cuerpo comienza a tener su propia mente al igual que mi alma comienza a salir de mi. Nunca había sentido algo así, como si mi vida se estuviese desvaneciendo lentamente. Ella se detiene en seco al golpearla un boomerang. Comienzo a calentar mis manos igual que lo hice con Katara y me suelto de ella, esta gruñe sumamente herida. Lanzo una que otra bola de fuego pero ella las esquiva con facilidad.  
Estoy a pocos metros de tocar el suelo y siento como una brisa amortigua mi caída. Al mismo tiempo noto como Aang golpea a la criatura con su planeador lanzándola al otro lado de la calle.

-Zuko ¿Estas bien?- escucho la voz de Sokka

Me sostengo del suelo por un momento y siento como mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Me siento débil y con sueño. Sostengo mi cabeza por un momento para aclarar mi mente posando mi vista en aquella criatura que pelea contra Toph, Aang y Katara.

Le teme al fuego, esa criatura le teme a la luz y al fuego.

Observo claramente a mis amigos luchando pero mi cabeza y mi cuerpo ya no dan para más. No quiero fallarles, no quiero dejarlos solos. Intento acoplarme lentamente en el suelo pero mi cuerpo hace otra cosa y caigo desmayado.

* * *

**HOLA! Bueno no se ustedes pero este capitulo lo sentí un poco aburrido! jajaja! Bueno Zuko tendrá próximamente sus razones de lo que paso. ya les tengo planes a todos! jajaaja!**

**Por cierto chicos! Ya comenzaran las votaciones para los Premios Wa Shi Tong! Lo cual estoy super emocionada porque me hayan nominado! Por favor chicos voten por sus favoritos! en el foro: Escritores de FF (Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra) **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Y que no se le haya hecho aburrido! Por cierto tal vez tarde en subir los demás capítulos ya que este domingo me iré al DF (al capital) Pero espero robarle la lap mi prima para subir los capítulos. Si me llego a quedar mucho días espero ya tener la mitad de la historia cuando regrese. **

**Bueno hasta el momento eso es todo! Comenten si les gusto o si no! Se aceptan criticas, comentario y sugerencias. **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	8. Entrenamiento Relámpago

**VIII-Entrenamiento Relámpago **

_Aang_

Camino de un lado al otro en la sala esperando a que Zuko despierte. Anoche observe como Endora comenzaba a tomar de su cuerpo, tenía miedo que lo tomara completamente. Aquellos fríos ojos rojo sangre me inundaban de miedo cuando se encontraba frente a mí, pero la rabia de verla casi tomar a mi amigo remplazo el miedo al momento de pelear. Todavía tengo claro las palabras que me dijo en aquel pueblo.

_¿Crees que me regresaras tan fácil al mundo de los espíritus como la última vez?_ ¿La última vez? ¿Ya me había enfrentado a ella?

Suspiro.

-Aang podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas, me mareas- me dice Sokka

-¿Qué?- digo regresando a la realidad

-Que te quedes quieto pies ligeros… tus vibraciones ya me tienen harta- me gruñe Toph cruzándose de brazos

Me dejo caer en el sillón y noto la mirada de mi novia pendiente de mí. Recuerdo que le prometí que a nadie le pasaría nada… pero ahora pienso que esa promesa me hice a mí mismo y no a ella.

-Tranquilo cariño… Zuko despertara pronto, él está bien estoy segura- me anima

Asiento levemente.

-Si… tal vez estoy exagerando un poco- murmuro

-¿un poco?- comenta Sokka

Katara rueda sus ojos.

-Tranquilo cariño… relájate por un segundo- me dice mi novia comenzando a masajear mis hombros- Aang estas demasiado tenso-

-Como no lo estaría… tiene que calmar lo que pasa en las colonias y no olvidemos de aquel espíritu que si no regresamos a su mundo estamos fritos- comenta Sokka

-Eso no ayuda Sokka- le gruñe mi novia

Sonrió por un momento. Me dejo relajar ante el masaje por unos segundos, cuando escucho como se cierra una puerta del pasillo y todos nos giramos atentos a Zuko saliendo lentamente del pasillo.

-Zuko… ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto rápidamente

Él se soba levemente la cabeza. Como si tuviera jaqueca.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunta confundido

Arqueo la ceja.

-¿No lo recuerdas? …Hubo un ataque de Endora y por poco te toma- le dice Katara

Zuko la mira confundido. Más que confundido, es como si le estuviésemos contándole algo que nunca ha vivido.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada de ayer?- pregunta Sokka comenzando a preocuparse

-Lo único que recuerdo es que fuimos al barrio bajo de Ba Sing Se y recuerdo que vi a mi madre…- comienza a decir sentándose en el suelo- ¿Ella está aquí?-

-No Zuko… fue una ilusión… Endora quería engañarte - dice Katara

Zuko suspira pesadamente

-Tal vez podría ayudarte a recordar…- dice Katara

Mi novia se acopla y camina detrás de Zuko, con el agua de su cantinflora comienza a sobar levemente su cabeza para hacerlo recordar.

-Intenta recordar Zuko…- le dice- cierra tus ojos y recuerda-

Mi amigo hace lo que le pide mi novia y se tranquiliza levemente. Pasan unos minutos y noto como Zuko abre lentamente sus ojos.

-Endora… Ella por poco y me toma…- dice Zuko levemente

Asiento.

-Sí, su piel comenzó a caminar sobre ti… tenías los brazos sumamente oscuros- comenta Sokka

-Fuego…- dice Zuko posando su mirada en sus manos- Luz… Fuego-

-¿Y ahora que le sucede?- comenta Toph

Zuko me mira por un momento y noto como su mirada cambia, la típica mirada que conozco de él. Se levanta lentamente sin dejar de mirarme.

-Aang tenemos que entrenar ¡Ahora!- me gruñe

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto confundido

-Lo único que recordaste ¿es entrenar con pies ligeros?-le pregunta Toph y tira una carcajada

-Sí y es importante Aang- me dice Zuko

-¿Por qué?- me quejo

No deseo entrenar en este momento. Los entrenamientos de Toph tanto como los de Zuko son pesados y me exigen mucho más de lo normal.

-Porque ya sé cómo detener a Endora… - me dice

Parpadeo sorprendido ante sus palabras.

-¿De que estas hablando Zuko?- pregunta mi novia

-Cuando Endora me tomo le queme las muñecas, note el daño que le hice… y cuando le lance bolas de fuego las esquivo rápidamente, pero no por defenderse sino más bien por miedo-

-¿Le teme al fuego?- pregunto

Zuko asiente.

-Al fuego y la luz- me aclara.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro flama?- pregunta Sokka cruzándose de brazos – Esa cosa puede tomar tu cuerpo lo recuerdas…y ¿Luz? ¿Cómo le puede temer a la luz?-

-No estoy seguro… pero algo me dice que es verdad- comenta Zuko – Además tiene que continuar entrenando-

Resoplo.

-Bien… vamos al jardín entrenaremos a gusto ahí- le digo rendido

-En realidad tenía pensado en buscar un lugar alto, fuera de la ciudad- comenta mi amigo

Haciendo que arque la ceja curioso. Bueno el fuego es un elemento de por si vivo y peligroso si no lo sabes controlar. Zuko debe de tener sus razones para buscar un lugar alto.

Asiento

-De acuerdo… Podemos ir al Lago Laogai, no es un lugar alto pero no hay nadie a su alrededor- comento

Zuko asiente.

La brisa alegra el día, Appa parece feliz de volver a volar. Cruzamos los muros interiores de Ba Sing Se y después de unos minutos podemos ver el enorme lago. Sé que tanto a Appa, como a mí no nos vienen buenos recuerdos de este lugar.

Escucho el leve suspiro de Katara, quien se opuso a dejarnos solos. No porque dude de Zuko sino porque teme que me haga daño con la técnica que me enseñara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto levemente

Ella se gira a mi sorprendida.

-Ah… nada cariño, es solo que este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos- murmura

Asiento levemente y la abrazo.

Descendemos lentamente a la orilla de lago y tengo la sensación de querer entrar al agua. Se supone que todavía sigo de vacaciones. Ayudo a mi novia a bajar de mi peludo amigo y Zuko baja con facilidad.

-Bien… comencemos con tu lección- me dice

Tan solo dejo a Katara en el suelo con suavidad y siento como Zuko me toma de la toga arrastrándome por la tierra. ¿Por qué esta tan impaciente de enseñarme?

-Zuko… tranquilo, tenemos todo el día si quieres- murmuro

El rueda los ojos.

Observo como mi novia nos sigue y se sienta en la arena un tanto apartada de nosotros. Ella siempre ha estado pendiente de mis entrenamientos ahora que lo noto. Me ruborizo tontamente al mirarla, tan dulce acariciando el pelo de Momo y saludándome con su mano. Como si fuésemos completos extraños.

-¡Oye despierta!- escucho gruñir a Zuko

Parpadeo regresando a la realidad. Y me pongo en posición de ataque para no escuchar sus gritos.

-Lo siento maestro calor- digo rápidamente

Zuko me gruñe

-Aang lo que estoy a punto de enseñarte necesita suma concentración y la mente abierta…- Suspira- sé que ya te he enseñado en como desviar un rayo pero hoy te enseñare a cómo hacer el tuyo propio- me dice

-¡¿Qué?!- digo perplejo

Nunca creí que Zuko me enseñara a hacer el mío propio. Nunca creí que lo aprendiera para ser sincero. He visto y sentido muchos rayos que la verdad no me complace aprenderlo. Simplemente no quiero.

-Es necesario que lo aprendas y no solo como un entrenamiento de fuego control… sino también para detener a Endora, el rayo es una expresión del fuego pura y sin agresión… el relámpago es también conocido como el fuego de sangre fría… pero también es luz-

Es verdad. Un rayo tiene tanto poder como el fuego y tanta iluminación como el sol.

-Zuko… no creo quesea necesario que Aang aprenda esto- escucho gritar a mi novia un tanto molesta.

-Es necesario…. Muy necesario- le dice y se gira nuevamente a mí preocupado- Es tu decisión Aang…-

Miro levemente a mi novia y observo en su rostro un tanto preocupado, miro a Zuko y noto una seriedad en él. Todo lo que dice es verdad, si es el único camino para detener a Endora, tendré que aprender a hacer mi propio rayo.

Suspiro.

-De acuerdo, si es el único camino para detener a Endora. Lo hare- le digo a Zuko

Zuko asiente con una ligera sonrisa. Y noto como mi novia se cruza levemente de brazos. Espero que no esté molesta por mi decisión.

-Comencemos a canalizar nuestro chi…- me dice

Tomamos posición del método de Iroh, tomando nuestra energía, canalizándola desde la punta de nuestros dedos, caminando por nuestros brazos, estómago y sacándola con cuidado con el otro brazo. Hacemos esto un par de veces y comienzo a sentir como mi chi fluye en mi interior.

-Bien...sé que desviar un rayo es más fácil que hacer uno… Tú mismo sabes que antes no podía fabricar el mío propio, por mis problemas… después de que la guerra terminara mi tío Iroh me termino de enseñar esta técnica- me dice mi amigo

Suspira pesadamente.

Me detengo levemente al mismo tiempo que Zuko. Este parece prepararse para una demostración, noto como sus brazos comienzan a formar círculos lentamente, observo una pequeña luz en la punta de sus dedos. Zuko parece cruzar aquella luz en sus dedos y en un segundo noto como dispara aquel enorme rayo hacia el lago.  
El estruendo es sorprendente y aunque es de día noto claramente el poder y la luz de este.

-Vaya…-murmuro

Zuko suspira nuevamente.

-¡Zuko si mi novio termina lastimado por eso date por muerto!- lo amenaza mi novia

Sé que no es momento para reír pero no puedo impedirlo. Katara siempre se ha preocupado por mí que algunas veces exagera. Pero para ser sincero me gusta que se preocupe la hace ver más hermosa de lo normal.

-Si lo hace bien no le pasara nada- comenta Zuko

-¡¿Cómo que si lo hace bien?!- le grita mi novia

-tranquila cariño… estaré pendiente de cada movimiento- le aseguro

Ella asiente un tanto temerosa.

-Recuerda, tienes que aclarar tu mente… cuando la energía del rayo pase por ti solo serás un humilde guía… solo tienes que dirigir tu energía- me dice Zuko

Suspiro sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones, dejando mi mente en blanco y comenzando a concentrarme en los elementos.  
Comienzo a hacer círculos con la punta de mis dedos, comenzando a sentir la energía… tan fuerte y tan pura, casi como el estado Avatar. Observo como una ligera luz se expande desde la punta de mis dedos, cruzo ambos dedos para redirigir el rayo a la altura de mi estómago pero en vez de eso siento como la energía se toma más y más en mí. Y un dolor sumamente familiar comienza a temblarme el cuerpo casi hasta los huesos, es como sentir nuevamente el rayo de Ozai. Tan poderoso y tan desgarrador.  
Gruño levemente y siento como la mano de Zuko me toma, redirigiendo el rayo hacia el lago. Lentamente siento como mi cuerpo se queda sin energía y caigo de rodillas, al igual que siento como mis parpadeos caen pesadamente.

-¡Aang!- escucho gritar a Katara

Siento los dulces brazos de mi novia antes de tocar el suelo, ella me toma con fuerza y escucho unos ligeros sollozos.

-¡Zuko esto es tu culpa!-le grita con rabia

-¡No lo es! ¡No sé qué paso todo estaba perfecto!- se queja mi amigo

Abro mis ojos levemente y noto la mirada de odio que le lanza Katara a Zuko y temo por un segundo que algo malo ocurra.

-K-Katara tranquila cariño- digo comenzando a acoplarme.

Siento como si mi cuerpo pesara y mi respiración se vuelve dura. Es como si dejara escapar toda la energía de mi cuerpo mezclada con la del rayo.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- me pregunta Katara

-Estoy bien- le sonrió levemente- pero… lo que no entiendo es porque no pude hacerlo-

-Ni yo… tenías todo perfecto, la postura, el canal, la energía… todo- comenta Zuko

Y Katara le lanza otra mirada de odio.

-Tal vez no estás listo para este entrenamiento- comenta tímidamente mi novia

Poso mi mirada en sus bellos ojos azules que se han vuelto llorosos. Sí que la asuste.

-Tal vez…- murmuro- sentía como toda la energía me tomaba y yo… no pude moverme-

Bajo la mirada avergonzado. Sé que a Zuko no le gusta que falle en el entrenamiento y cuando lo hago me hace repetirlo hasta mas no poder. Es igual que el entrenamiento de Toph.

-Tranquilo Aang… aunque seas el Avatar no creía que lo pudieras hacer tan rápido- comenta Zuko – trabajaremos después… por el momento descansa-

Me dejo relajar nuevamente por unos minutos, recuperando el aire de mis pulmones y cuando lo noto la tarde ya ha caído. ¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado aquí? Mi amigo y mi novia parecen leerme la mente porque cuando estoy a punto de sugerir regresar a Ba Sing Se, ellos comienzan a caminar en dirección a Appa.  
Esta vez dejo que Zuko guie a mi amigo, mientras que Katara se deja relajar en mi pecho. Comienzo a acariciar su sedoso cabello con delicadeza y ella se acurruca más a mí. Ella se ha llevado la peor parte de la tarde, estoy seguro que comenzó a llorar cuando me vio caer de rodillas.

-Cariño…- le susurro y ella se gira pendiente de mí

-¿Sí?-

-Perdón por asustarte hace rato, no era mi intensión… yo… no lo pude dominar muy bien- le digo atento a sus bellos zafiros

Sonríe levemente.

-Te perdono amor… pero no me vuelvas asustarme así- me dice

Asiento y la beso en la cabeza.

-El que en realidad debió de estar asustado es Zuko… si planeaba lanzarlo al lago- murmura mi novia

Me río. Si la creo capaz.

Nos acurrucamos en todo el viaje y justamente cuando cruzamos el muro interior del sector alto puedo llegar a notar las ligeras estrellas en el cielo. Amo este momento, estar tranquilamente con mi novia apreciando las estrellas que se asoman en el crepúsculo. Si Zuko no estuviese aquí tomaría las riendas de Appa y nos guiaría lejos de todos. Tan solo ella y yo. Sería perfecto.

Comenzamos a descender en el jardín trasero de la casa y noto luces encendidas. De las habitaciones, de los pasillos, de la sala, incluso del jardín.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre aquí?- pregunta Katara

Tomo de la cintura a mi novia de descendemos con delicadeza de Appa, quien al parecer comienza a comer un enorme arbusto del jardín. Entramos a la casa y noto a Sokka sentado en el sillón tomando una taza de té. Un poco temeroso.

-¡Chicos que bueno que regresaron!- nos grita Sokka feliz

Él se va directo a abrazar a su hermana.

-Sokka ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están encendidas todas las velas de la casa?- pregunta Katara

-¿Alguien más está aquí?- pregunta Zuko

-No- contesta Toph como si nada

Observo la mirada de Sokka un tanto inquieta pero no por miedo. Estoy seguro que algo oculta.

-¿Estuvo ella aquí?- pregunto con seriedad

-No… ninguna de las dos, es solo que yo… estaba muy oscuro aquí- nos dice

Arqueo la ceja. Me giro mirando el rostro de Toph y ella se cruza de brazos, como usualmente lo hace pero noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?- pregunta Katara arqueando la ceja

Sokka se encoje de hombros haciendo que Zuko se tire a carcajadas.

-Creo que ya estás un poco grande para eso ¿no?- bromea Zuko

-Muy gracioso flama… Solo porque tú puedes hacer fuego, si no estarías igual que yo- murmura Sokka

Zuko se ríe nuevamente.

Tanto Katara como yo nos dirigimos al comedor de la casa que al parecer Joo Dee nos ha dejado la cena. Observo un pergamino del palacio en uno de los asientos y lo tomo comenzando a leer.

_Avatar Aang:_

_Nuevamente sé que me interpongo en su descanso pero esta tarde hemos recibido un pergamino de Hun Xi. Una de las colonias de la Nación del Fuego. Y al parecer se han presenciado serios ataques. Estoy seguro que el Señor del Fuego Zuko le complacería saber el estado de las colonias. Me he dado la libertad de mandar un pequeño grupo para calmar todo en la colonia.  
Espero que esta información haya servido. Buenas noches._

_Rey Keui._

Termino de leer y le doy el pergamino a Zuko, quien parece un tanto preocupado al leer la nota.

Suspira pesadamente.

-Tengo que ir a Hun Xi, tengo que controlar esto… mi gente me necesita- me dice Zuko

Lo entiendo. Siente que de alguna forma les está fallando y yo también. Nos hemos concentrado en lo que hará Endora que no hemos puesto atención a otro problema igualmente grave. Si no calmamos todo esto podría llegar a ser una rebelión. El mundo nunca podría tener paz.

-Lose Zuko… iré contigo- le digo

Noto como Katara parpadea ante mis palabras.

Zuko asiente.

-¿Hun Xi? Está muy lejos…- comienza a decir Sokka observando un mapa –se encuentra al suroeste, un tanto cerca de Gaoling-

-Agh, Gaoling- murmura Toph

Observo con claridad la mirada de Zuko y noto la preocupación en él.

-Bien… será mejor que durmamos ahora… mañana tendremos que salir al alba- dice Katara levantándose de la mesa.

Asiento.

Terminamos de cenar y me dirijo a mi habitación, me dejo caer en la cama relajando hasta el último musculo tenso que tengo. Me quito mi toga para dejar que la brisa refresque mi pecho. Noto que el entrenamiento de hoy me ha dejado más cansado de lo que pensaba.  
Tomo una larga ducha y cuando salgo escucho sumo silencio en el pasillo, visto unos pantalones del Reino Tierra y salgo de la habitación. No planeo dormir yo solo esta noche.

Me asomo por el pasillo y preparo una patineta de aire y me dirijo a la habitación de Katara, entro rápidamente sin hacer ruido.

-¿Aang?- escucho la voz de Katara

Me giro rápidamente y encuentro a mi novia acostada para dormir y trajo saliva. Haciéndome recordar nuestra noche.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunto tímidamente

Ella se ríe por un momento.

-No cariño… está bien- sonríe levemente

Camino en su dirección y entro a la cama con ella. Sus dulces brazos me dan una grata bienvenida abrazándome. Y beso suavemente sus dulces labios.

-buenas noches cariño- me dice acurrucándose en mi pecho

-buenas noches…- susurro

Acaricio lentamente el cabello de mi novia por unos largos minutos hasta que noto que se encuentra sumamente dormida y me doy la libertad de apreciar su bello rostro. Es hermosa, una mujer sumamente bella. Siempre lo he notado y siempre lo he sabido, soy la persona más afortunada al tenerla. Ella es mía. Ella me lo dijo.

Sonrió levemente.

Aprecio su rostro por unos minutos más y noto como el sueño comienza a inundarme lentamente y caigo dormido.

Escucho el rechinido de una puerta, me giro levemente buscando el cuerpo de Katara y para mi sorpresa el otro lado de la cama se encuentra vacío y frío. Despierto lentamente tallándome los ojos y noto que el sol comienza a posarse lentamente en el cielo.

-Oh cariño que bueno que despertaste- me dice mi novia entrando nuevamente a la habitación

-¿Qué horas es?- pregunto

-temprano… ten amor, tu toga… recuerda que tenemos que estar en Hun Xi- me dice

Asiento.

Me levanto de la cama levemente y justo antes de que salga Katara la tomo de la cintura, haciéndola girar a mí y la beso.

-Buenos días- le susurro

Sonríe.

-Buenos días cariño…-me susurra de vuelta

Me pongo rápidamente mi toga y salimos al jardín trasero donde los demás ya se encuentran esperándonos.

-Ya era hora pies ligeros- gruñe Toph

-Es verdad… ¿tienes algo en contra de las mañanas? Porque siempre te quedas más que dormido- dice Sokka

-Las mañanas son malvadas- murmuro encogiéndome de hombros

Katara se ríe levemente.

-Bien, ya que por fin despertaste… vámonos tenemos mucho camino por delante- dice Zuko subiendo a Appa

Tomo de la cintura a Katara y con un brinco subimos al lomo de Appa. Esta vez Sokka es quien guía a mi peludo amigo, con un fuerte Yip-yip mi amigo comienza a volar por los aires.

-Hemos avisado al Rey Kuei que nosotros mismo mantendremos el orden y la paz en Hun Xi… estoy seguro que no habrá problema- me comenta Zuko

Asiento.

Las horas pasan y pasan, justo cuando regresa el crepúsculo tengo la sensación de pedirle a Sokka que descienda para descansar. Appa ha volado todo el día y él debe de estar más que cansado que nosotros.

-Sokka… ya casi oscurece será mejor buscar un lugar donde acampar- le digo

-Claro en cuanto encuentre alguno- me dice

Arqueo la ceja levemente. Y me asomo para observar el suelo que la parecer no veo ningún lugar donde descender. ¿Qué tan lejos hemos estado?

-este lugar se me hace un poco familiar- me dice Katara

-¿De qué están hablando?- comenta Zuko

Observo la suma mirada de miedo de mi novia y siento un ligero remordimiento, como si este lugar no fuese más que perdición. La abrazo levemente.

-Todos hemos viajado alrededor del mundo estoy seguro que alguna vez pasaron por aquí- comenta Zuko

Katara asiente levemente.

De pronto una lluvia nos cubre, pero esta no cae lentamente como una lluvia cualquiera, esta comienza a caer con fuerza y la brisa de vuelve brusca. No es buen clima para volar. Me levanto rápidamente e intento desviar las fuertes corrientes de aire y al igual que Katara nos cubre de la lluvia.

-¡Sokka tenemos que descender!- le grita Katara a su hermano

-Pero no hay lugar… resistan un poco creo que pasando esa colina hay un lugar- dice Sokka tomando las riendas de Appa.

Y en ese momento lo escucho un sonido vagamente familiar, la brisa se vuelve salvaje y justo detrás de nosotros observo como se forma un tornado.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- grita Zuko asustado

-¿Qué es qué?- murmura Toph

Ya sé en donde nos encontramos, hemos cruzado este lugar varias veces.

-¡Sosténganse todos!- grito y lo hacen

Observo como el tornado camina en nuestra dirección y nos cubro con una enorme patineta de aire. Aire contra aire.

-¡Appa vamos vuelva más rápido amigo!- escucho decir a Sokka tomando las riendas con más fuerza

Appa comienza a volar más rápido pero para nuestra mala suerte el tornado parece acelerar, viene directo por nosotros. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tornado nos toma dentro de él. Intento todo lo que puedo en mantenernos a todos dentro la patineta pero las brisas son fuertes y después de unos minutos mis brazos parecen ya no tener energía.

-¡Aang resiste!- escucho la voz de Katara

Lo intento pero ya no puedo, no puedo más. La patineta comienza a deshacerse lentamente y las fuertes brisas nos hacen a todos volar drásticamente. Me sostengo rápidamente de la mano de mi novia y noto un miedo en su rostro.

-Aang...- comienza a decir y siento como lentamente su mano resbala de la mía.

Y el tornado me lanza lejos de ella, cayendo con fuerza en el frío y húmedo pantano.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo y debo decirles que estará en pausa este fanfic por mis vacaciones! Ahorita me encuentro en un restaurante en la carretera. casi en medio de la nada! (me siento como si estuviese en el desierto de Si Wong! jajaja!) Y bueno aproveche para subir el capitulo! **

**Chicos recuerden las votaciones para los Premios Wa Shi Tong todavía siguen! Voten por sus fanfics favoritos! **

**¿Comentario, sugerencias, quejas?. intentare no tardar mucho para el próximo! sera narrado por Sokka! **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	9. El pantano

_hola! Perdón por tardar muchísimo en subir este capítulo! Todavía me encuentro de viaje y estuve fuera donde no había internet ni nada! Este capítulo podría tener muchas faltas de ortografías u otras palabras, lo siento es que lo escribí en mi teléfono. Y el estúpido autocorrector no me dejaba tranquila. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Dejare nada abajo, no tuve mucha inspiración en este pero la trama así va ;) nos vemos en el próximo. Mañana me regreso a mi ciudad._

* * *

**El pantano**.

_Sokka_

La brisa mueve mi cuerpo de un lado al otro, haciéndome descender con fuerza contra la sucia agua del pantano. Golpeandome en el brazo izquierdo.

Gimo levemente ante el golpe.

-pero que rayos...- murmuro al ver el familiar escenario.

Esto es como la primera vez que caímos aquí, el pantano nos separo a Aang, Katara y a mi para volvernos a encontrar en el centro.

Suspiro. Y gimo levemente ante el dolor del brazo.

-¡Aang! ¡Katara! ¡Zuko! ¡Toph!- grito a todo pulmón

Saco mi boomerang comienzo abrirme espacio para caminar entre las gruesas y babosas ramas. Odio este lugar, estúpido pantano.

Estoy seguro que Aang se encuentra con mi hermana, lo cual no me preocupa mucho. Zuko tal vez se desesperé y quemé todo el lugar de una vez por todas y Toph con sus poderes sabrá donde nos encontramos cada uno. Lo cual en conclusión me preocupo por Zuko. Tengo la suma intensión de romper todas las ramas que se encuentran en mi camino pero lo único que lograre es que el pantano se enfade y me ataque.

-¡Aang! ¡Katara!...- grito

Observo como el crepúsculo ya camina al anochecer, estar solo aquí en este lugar no es una agradable idea. Tendré suerte si llego vivo al amanecer.

-¡Toph! ¡Zuko!- grito nuevamente

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la raíz de un árbol. Descansando de la fuerte caída. Escucho el ruido de los animales de este lugar y de pronto escucho un dulce susurro..

-Sokka...- me llaman

Me giro rápidamente atento a la voz pero no la sigo, tal vez es una trampa, tal vez aquel espíritu me quiera arrastrar a la oscuridad de nuevo. Cierro mis ojos por unos segundos y respiro hondo. En el pantano también hay alucinaciones. Debe de ser eso. Abro mis ojos lentamente y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Suki. Parada frente a mi con su traje de guerrera Kyoshi, pero con el maquillaje levemente corrido. ¿Estuvo llorando?

-¿Suki?- pregunto levemente

Ella me mira por unos segundos, observo en sus ojos una tristeza impensable. Como si le hubiese pasado lo peor. Se ve pálida, aún con el maquillaje. Comienza a llorar descontroladamente. Me levanto rápidamente y corro hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerzas con cuidado. Siento su cuerpo temblar y sus lagrimas caminan más y más por sus mejillas. Me aparto de ella para mirar directo a sus bellos ojos.

-Suki... ¿Qué ocurre?- le susurro dulcemente

Siento como su cuerpo se tensa y me empuja lejos de ella. Enfadada.

-¡Se que tu la amas! ¡Que ya me olvidaste!- me gruñe

La miro perplejo.

-¿que estas dic..?- susurro

-¡no te hagas el inocente conmigo Sokka! Se que tu la amas... Siempre he visto como ella esta cerca de ti, como bromea contigo..- me interrumpe

Niego levemente con la cabeza, ¿de quien esta hablando? Lo único que yo se es que yo la amo a ella y a nadie más...

- ¿de quien estas hablando Suki?- le pregunto curioso

Ella me mira enfadada. Una mirada que pocas veces he visto. Aprieta sus manos en puño preparada de sacar todo.

-¡de Toph!- me grita

Y en ese momento la niebla del pantano la absorbe de la nada. Parpadeo perplejo ante lo que he visto y lo que he escuchado. ¿Toph? Me dejo caer lentamente en la asquerosa agua del pantano, observando como el pantano vuelve a su normalidad.

Suspiro cansadamente.

-fue una alucinación..- me susurro para mi mismo.

¿Cómo podría estar enamorado de Toph si ni siquiera la he visto de esa forma? ¿O si? Toph ha sido mi amiga desde que nos conocimos en Gaoling, me fascino el carácter gracioso y duro que tiene, pero nunca la he visto como otra cosa.

Suspiro.

Después de que vi a Yue en el templo aire del este Toph intento hablar conmigo pero no como suele ser ella, dura. Sino que más abierta a mi, más cariñ rápidamente. No, no puedo estar enamorado de mi amiga, yo estoy con Suki aunque no la he visto en meses. Yo la amo.

Suspiro nuevamente.

-Fue gas de pantano... Sólo eso- me digo a mi mismo

Camino por más de media hora y la oscuridad de la noche toma el pantano. No es que le tema a la oscuridad, pero desde aquel espíritu nos persigue apreció más la luz y el día. Me dejo caer agotado en una enorme rama de árbol, sin luz y con frío. Hacer una fogata aquí sería meterte con el pantano. Y lo único que quiero en este momento es un par de ramas tomar mi cuerpo.

-bien pantano, parece que esta noche seremos tu y yo...- digo

Me acuesto por unos minutos observando las lejanas estrellas del cielo, cuando de pronto escucho un par de ramas romperse y me levanto rápidamente atento a ellas.

-¿Q-Quien anda ahí?- pregunto sacando mi boomerang

El sonido de ramas se vuelve más cercano y me preparo para lanzar mi boomerang en aquella dirección.

-¡no te acerques más o lo lamentarás!- lo amenazo

El sonido se hace más fuerte y detrás de unas lianas encuentro a Zuko con una flama en su mano derecha.

-¿lamentarás? ¿Me asesinarás con tu boomerang?- me dice arqueando la ceja

-¡Llamas!- grito emocionado al ver un rostro familiar.

El rueda sus ojos.

-Genial hubiera preferido encontrarme a Appa-murmura

-¡oye!- me quejo

El se ríe.

-¿Y los demás?- me pregunta curioso

- separados... Bienvenido al pantano mi amigo- le digo

-¿no sería buena idea buscarlos?- me pregunta curioso - ¿que hacías tu durmiendo en este lugar?-

Me encojo de hombros. No quiero contarle mi alucinación de Suki y entrar en detalles.

-el pantano no es buen lugar de noche, será mejor esperar a que amanezca...- le digo

El asiente.

-Bien...será mejor hacer una fogata- murmura- voy por leña para hacer fuego-

-¡No!- lo detengo rápidamente del hombro - será mejor no meternos con el pantano o tendremos problemas-

El arquea la ceja, como si estuviese loco. Pero conozco este pantano.

-de acuerdo...- me dice no muy convencido

- Créeme... Este lugar esta vivo, ya hemos estado aquí- le digo

- Si tu lo dices...- dice Zuko y rueda sus ojos.

Ambos nos acostamos en las ramas del árbol y escucho todas las criaturas del pantano, algunas susurrando levemente y una en especial tira un grito. Un fuerte grito que me pone la piel de gallina, casi parecida a un grito de mujer.

-¿estas seguro que tenemos que esperar hasta el amanecer?- pregunta Zuko preocupado.

-Seguro..- le digo

Gimo levemente ante mi brazo lastimado. No recuerdo que me doliera hace un momento, tal vez mi mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en chicas.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunta Zuko

Asiento levemente.

- Si... Yo solo me golpe el brazo cuando caí, nada grave- le digo como si nada

- bueno estoy seguro que Katara te curara cuando te vea- me dice mi amigo

Asiento sonriendo.

Me alegra que mi hermana haya tenido dones de curación. Ahora no sufriré demasiado por mis heridas, pero ahora el dolor de brazo comienza a incrementar, tanto que tengo que gruñir por unos segundos ante el dolor. Tan solo espero mañana encontrar a mi hermana lo mas pronto posible.

Suspiro hondo intentando dormir pero el ruido de cada animal hace que sea imposible. Así que me quedo despierto unas horas mas, observando el cielo nocturno. pensando en Toph... No podría. ¿Porqué mi mente jugaría así? ¿Y porque ahora le recuerdo muy bien? No. No puedo hacerle esto a Suki, yo la amo y este sentimiento no sería el correcto para nadie. Estúpido pantano.

Observo el cielo por horas y horas hasta que mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, exhausto del viaje, de la caída y confundido por las alucinaciones y me duermo.

Cuando despierto es el alba y las criaturas todavía gritan sin cesar. ¿Pero que les ocurre? Es una suerte que haya podido dormir. Me acoplo entre la rama por unos segundos cuando de repente escucho un grito cercano, y noto que falta Zuko.

Me levanto rápidamente tomando de mi boomerang, corriendo en dirección de aquel grito. Cortando las ramas sin importancia. Zuko necesita mi ayuda.

-¡Zuko!- grito

Corro más y más rápido hasta que lo encuentro atado de pies y manos de extrañas ramas negras, comenzando a caminar por todo su cuerpo, lanzo mi boomerang sin pensarlo cortando las ramas de su brazo derecho, haciendo que Zuko comience a quemar las demá entre más corto las ramas, más aparecen.

-¡Zuko resiste!- le grito

Mi amigo comienza a defenderse quemando cualquier rama que aparezca. Al igual que yo. Algunas ramas a mi alrededor continúan su camino hacia a mi, tomando de mis piernas y mi cintura. Corto cada una de ellas, pero ellas regresan con fuerza, elevándome por unos segundos en el aire.

-Ah Zuko...¡Ayuda!- le grito a mi amigo

Zuko rueda sus ojos y comienza a quemar cada rama intentando ayudarme. Y lo logra haciéndome caer nuevamente al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Auch!- grito ante el dolor

-lo siento- murmura Zuko

Las ramas de nuestro alrededor se encuentran completamente quemadas, incluso algunos troncos de los árboles. Esto esta mal.

-Oh diablos...- murmuro - por favor pantano ya no queremos atacarte...-

Zuko rueda sus ojos.

-Sokka es un pantano, no escucha nada lo que dices- dice de amargado

Ruedo mis ojos.

-ya me lo agradecerás cuando te salve- murmuro

Observo como las ramas de nuestro alrededor comienzan a moverse con fuerza, tomándonos a ambos de pies a cabeza, aplastando todo nuestro cuerpo.

-¿que decías?- murmura Zuko

Ruedo mis ojos.

Las ramas comienzan a aplastar nuestros cuerpos con suma fuerza que grito ante el brazo izquierdo y escucho un fuerte gruñido de Zuko. Hasta qué veo como una enorme roca aplasta la raíz de aquellas ramas, dejándonos en libertad. Observo a Toph lanzando rocas a todas direcciones lo que me hace tirarme al suelo para no recibir alguna, Zuko comienza a quemar las ramas nuevamente.

-¡No Zuko! Si lo haces vendrán más- le grito

Y el se detiene en seco.

- es lo que te dije ayer ¡¿qué no me escuchaste?!- me quejo

- ¿como sabes si no nos tomarán si paramos?- gruñe Toph

-¡solo háganlo!- le digo

Y ambos dejan sus elementos, haciendo que todas la ramas comiencen a moverse frenéticamente en nuestra dirección. Aprovechando cierro mis ojos por unos segundos preparandome para el dolor, pero en eso un grito cercano hace que aquellas ramas se detengan en seco, justo frente a mis narices.

-¿que fue eso?- escucho decir a Toph

Y aquellas ramas regresan debajo de las raíces de los árboles rápidamente. como si le temieran a ese extraño grito.

-¿que rayos...?- murmuro

-Toph ¿puedes sentir quien es?- comenta Zuko atento a mi amiga

Toph golpea varías veces la tierra con sus pies y se concentra en aquella persona. Mientras que yo le pido a los espíritus porque solo haya sido algún animal del pantano.

-no estoy segura, pero no es lejos..- dice Toph arqueando la ceja.

-¿quieren ir a esa dirección? ¿No sería mejor alejarnos de esa dirección?- pregunto arqueando la ceja

-no seas cobarde Sokka- murmura Zuko

-Si, además lo siento más cerca... Unos latidos suaves- dice Toph prestando atención a la tierra

Suspiró derrotado

-De acuerdo,pero si es un monstruo de ramas nos ataca no los salvare- les digo con orgullo

-Como tu digas- murmura Zuko rodando sus ojos

Caminamos por unos minutos hacia la dirección donde Toph siente los latidos, todos en silencio y atentos a los árboles. Miro a Toph por un segundo recordando lo que ocurrió anoche. Y siento como mis mejillas se calientan levemente, pero niego la cabeza en seguida.

-me sorprende que no hayas resultado ilesa de la caída- le digo a mi amiga

Ella sonríe levemente.

-me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido todo este tiempo-me dice

sonrió de vuelta. Aunque se que no vería mi si risa intento que mis latidos sean amables.

Y de pronto la veo, una mujer enredada todo su cuerpo en lianas, con el cabello suelto y mirada baja. Me paro en seco al verla. Y tanto Toph como Zuko se arman de su elemento.

-Sokka ten cuidado- me dice Zuko

Saco mi boomerang pero algo me hace detenerme, esa cabellera la reconozco. Guardo mi boomerang y comienzo a caminar en su dirección.

-Sokka ¿qué haces?- me gruñe Toph

Camino aun más y encuentro el rostro de mi hermana.

-¡Katara!- grito de emoción y la abrazo

-¡Sokka!- grita con un ligero dolor y me abraza con fuerza.

Mi hermana esta bien, eso me basta.

-¿dónde esta Aang?- pregunto aún abrazándola

-No lo se, caí aquí y después...- se interrumpe

Me aparto levemente de ella y en ese crucial momento noto un dolor en garganta y el aire se vuelve imposible de respirar.

-¡Sokka!- escucho gritar a mis amigos

Noto como las manos de mi hermana me toman con fuerza del cuello y su mirada cambia, sus ojos bellos ojos azules se tornan oscuros y nuestra típica piel morena se torna pálida. Esta no es mi hermana.

Ella me sonríe vengativamente.

-¡Katara!- grita Zuko y la toma con fuerza de los brazos

Esta gruñe ante su agarre. Intento con todas mis fuerzas zafarme de ella pero sus manos parecen pegadas a mí. Toph termina haciendo una pared entre nosotros dos, haciendo que mi hermana se golpe levemente en su muñecas. Zuko toma de los brazos a Katara y esta se zafa fácilmente de él lanzando un chorro de agua. Mientras que Toph lanza algunas rocas.

-¡estas loca! ¡Lastimaras a mi hermana!- le grito a Toph

- Ella no es tu hermana Sokka ¡No son los latidos de Katara!- me dice

Parpadeo perplejo.

Zuko y Katara comienzan una verdadera pelea con sus elementos, Zuko no tiene oportunidad en este lugar , entre enormes bolas de fuego y látigos de agua, tanto de fuego. Katara termina lanzándolo por las lianas con su látigo de agua, mientras que termina congelando a Toph hasta su cuello.

-¡Katara detente! Esta lastimando a tus amigos- le digo

Ella arquea la ceja y se tira a carcajadas. Una risa que jamás había escuchado de ella, una risa totalmente diferente.

Noto como mi hermana alza unas gruesas flechas de hielo a mi dirección, cierro mis ojos preparado para el golpe, pero estas se deshacen antes de tocarme un pelo.

Y noto como Aang desciende frente a mi.

-¿Katara?- se asombra mi amigo - Katara... ¿Qué estas haciendo cariño?-

Ella se ríe levemente

-Esperaba que lo descifrarás mas rápido Avatar Aang..- dice mi hermana en tono distorsionado

Aang fruñe el ceño.

-Endora...- gruñe Aang

Ella sonríe

Endora. Ella ha tomado a mi hermana.

Fruño el ceño

-¡salte de mi hermana maldita!- le grito con furia

-No lo creo... Esta chica parece perfecta para mi- nos dice

-¡déjala!- grita Aang lanzando una onda de aire. Ella la esquiva rápidamente.

-Avatar Aang ¿lastimarías a la persona más importante para tí?- le dice Endora

Aang suspira pesadamente.

Ella tiene razón, si quiere detenerla tendrá que lastimar a mi hermana. Es la persona perfecta para cumplir cualquier plan que tenga.

-eso lo creí- dice Endora elevando sus brazos y formando una ola con la asquerosa agua del pantano.

-¡Katara tienes que despertar! ¡Yo se que todavía estas ahí amor!- le grita dulcemente Aang

-Aang no quiero amargarte, pero no creo que mi hermana te escuche- murmuro

Justo en eso mi hermana cierra sus ojos con fuerza, al escuchar la voz de su novio.

-Katara...- murmuro

-Tienes que luchar, tienes que regresar Katara... Por mi- le dice Aang

Los ojos de mi hermana comienzan a tornarse azules y Aang sonríe levemente.

Noto como las ramas comienzan a caminar hacia nosotros, tomándonos con fuerza, tanto a Katara como a nosotros. Cubriendo me hasta el último centímetro de mi piel.

Gruño ante el dolor.

Observo como Zuko corre entre las lianas que intentan tomarlo, esquivando cada una, directo a mi hermana y en eso observo como su mano se enciende, intentando quemarla y Aang lanza una brisa con fuerza. Desviándolo de su camino.

-¡¿Zuko que haces?!- gruñe Aang

Zuko lo ignora por completo y Aang hace una patineta de aire zafándose de las lianas y volando hasta en dirección de mi hermana. Pero no llega a tiempo. Zuko toma el brazo derecho de mi hermana y con su mano en llamas quema a mi hermana, haciendo que esta grite del dolor y cae desmayada.

-¡Katara!- grito cortando las lianas con mi boomerang.

Corro a toda velocidad hacia mi hermana, mientras que Aang intenta golpear a Zuko ante su acción.

-¡¿qué diablos te pasa Zuko?! ¡La lastimaste!- le gruñe Aang

Observo como la piel de mi hermana regresa a su normalidad y gime levemente.

-Katara...- susurro

Mi hermana comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y me mira.

-¡Aang!- grito a todo pulmón

Y tanto Zuko como Aang paran en seco su pelea, girando rápidamente a mi dirección. Aang se levanta rápidamente corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Katara... ¿Estas bien cariño?- le dice Aang

Mi hermana comienza a acoplarse lentamente y la ayudo sosteniéndola de la espalda.

-Estoy bien... Pero sólo tengo una pregunta- dice débilmente

-¿Cuál?- le pregunta Aang

Katara suspira pesadamente, mirando a su alrededor confundida.

-¿Quien es Katara?- nos pregunta


	10. Olvido

_holaaaaa! bueno aqui esta otro capitulo! FEELS Everywhere! ya solo me queda una semana de vacaciones y la aprovechare para terminar de escribir este fanfic ya que tengo pensado que este un poco largo... no entrare en detalles! jajaja! que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

**Olvido.**

_Aang_

Siento como si todo fuese un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Una en la que por más y lo deseo no puedo despertar. Pero esto no es un sueño, es la realidad. Y la realidad es que Katara estuvo poseída de Endora. ¿Por qué ella?  
Endora pudo ocupar cualquier cuerpo pero porque precisamente el de Katara.

Los curanderos de Hun Xi han trabajado en ella desde que llegamos ayer. todos y cada uno pone su atención en ella. Pero el resultado es el mismo, Katara ha perdido la memoria.  
Es como recibir un golpe en el pecho, uno muy fuerte y bajo. Endora sí que desea torturarme.

Suspiro pesadamente y cierro mis ojos por unos minutos, esta noche no pude dormir para mantenerme al tanto del estado de salud de mi novia... O al menos para mí lo sigue siendo.

Recuerdo cuando despertó en el pantano, preguntando quien era ella, que era este lugar, quien era yo.

_*Flashback*_  
-Katara... ¿Qué no nos recuerdas?- pregunto Sokka temeroso

Y mi novia negó rápidamente

Sokka tenía una mirada de miedo, es como si hubiese perdido completamente a su hermana, pero su cuerpo seguía aquí.

Me incline levemente a un lado de Katara y tome su mano por unos segundos, haciéndola recordar el amor que tenemos el uno al otro, pero ella la quito de inmediato.  
Sentí un dolor horrible, uno tan fuerte que sentía que en algún momento caerían las lágrimas. He perdido todo lo que amo, se ha quedado en el pasado.  
Yo lo recuerdo, cada beso, cada caricia, cada noche que dormíamos juntos. Pero ella no. No recuerda nada.

-Katara... Soy yo Aang... tu novio -le dije tranquilamente

Ella negó nuevamente.

Sokka se giró hacia Toph y mi amiga simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Dice la verdad...- escucho decir a Toph

Bajo mi mirada lentamente, incapaz de mirarla. La quiero de regreso conmigo. La Katara que yo conozco. La Katara que amo con locura.

-Katara por favor haz un esfuerzo... Soy tu hermano- comienza a decir Sokka un tanto desesperado

- él es tu novio y ellos tus amigos... Todos somos tus amigos-

Katara mira perpleja a Sokka y después me mira.

-Lo siento...pero no recuerdo nada- susurra débilmente

_*Fin del flashback*_

-Aang...- escucho que me llaman

Abro mis ojos levemente y me giro para ver a mi visitante. Encuentro a Zuko de brazos cruzados y observo en sus ojos que piden por una siesta. Él ha estado toda la noche pendiente de Katara al igual que de mí. Recuerdo que tenía la suma intención de golpearlo cuando quemo a Katara en el pantano. Pero ahora se que solo quería quitarle a Endora de ella.

Zuko arquea la ceja y me mira curioso.

-¿qué?- pregunto curioso

-Adivina donde se encuentra Katara...- me pregunta curioso

-Ah... ¿Con los curanderos?- digo como si nada

-en la bañera...- me dice de un modo lujurioso

-¿Ah? Zuko no estoy de humor para bromas..- lo interrumpo

Zuko niega rápidamente la cabeza

-¡¿por qué no me dejas terminar?!- se queja mi amigo rápidamente

Parpadeo curioso, ¿a dónde quiere llegar?

-Katara esta en la bañera... E hizo agua control- termina diciendo mi amigo

-¿qué?- digo asombrado

¿Pudo hacer agua control? ¿Recordó los movimientos?

-¿estás seguro Zuko?- digo temerosamente

Y el simplemente asiente.

-los curanderos no saben cómo pudo realizarlo si ella no recuerda nada... Una en especial dijo, que ella sintió que el agua le llamaba- concluye mi amigo

¿El agua le llamaba? Bueno Katara es o era la mejor maestra agua, estoy completamente seguro que pudo hallar la forma de volver a ser maestra... Lo cual puede recordar algunas cosas.

-¿puedo entrar a verla?- pregunto rápidamente

Zuko asiente levemente

Justo después de ese gesto, salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo hacia la cabaña de curación, que tan solo se encuentran a tres cabañas de la nuestra.  
Entro rápidamente y encuentro a Katara sentada en la sala de la cabaña con una taza de te.

-H-Hola...- la saludo

Ella gira pendiente de mí y sonríe levemente.

-Ah... Hola- me dice

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto sentando a un lado de ella en el sillón

Ella suspira pesadamente.

-¿Tu eres el Avatar verdad?- me pregunta

Parpadeo sorprendido y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-todos los curanderos hablaban de ti... - me dice y deja su taza de te en la mesa- bueno es un honor conocerlo Avatar Aang-

No me gusta esto. No me gusta que Katara solo me vea como el Avatar y no como Aang. Como antes solía verme.

- solo dime Aang...- le pido

Ella asiente.

-Ah... No contaste mi pregunta...- le digo

Arquea la ceja levemente

-ah.. Estoy bien ¿porque te preocupas tanto por mí?- me dice cruzándose de brazos.

Aclaro mi garganta para que no se escuche algún dolor en mí.

-Porque soy tu amigo Katara...- le digo

- el chico moreno dice que somos pareja...-

Suspiro.

No recuerda a Sokka, a su propio hermano, como podría recordar lo nuestro. Siento un ligero dolor en mi pecho, un dolor que jamás pensé que sentiría.

-oye... No quiero ser mala contigo pero sería injusto de mi parte sentir algo que no recuerdo... No te conozco... Lo siento- me dice con un ligero dolor en su voz

Y ese mismo dolor lo siento yo. Siento como mi corazón se hace añicos de una vez por todas. Hemos terminado. O tal vez para ella nunca fuimos nada.

Todas los besos, caricias, abrazos han quedado en el olvido. Esa noche donde ella me prometió que siempre sería mía tan solo es un recuerdo en mi mente.  
Bajo la mirada y me obligo a respirar hondo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- lo sé, pero Katara sigo siendo tu amigo y siempre estaré para ti- le digo claramente

Ella asiente.

-Gracias Avat... Digo Aang- me dice

Escucho como la puerta se abre y un hombre alto de cabello castaño lleva con el un pergamino.

-Avatar Aang... Lo necesitamos en la entrada de Hun Xi de inmediato, los grupos están atacando- me dice un tanto desesperado

Asiento y me levanto para acompañarlo pero me detengo justo en la puerta para observar a Katara.

-Nos vemos después- le digo

Ella sonríe y salgo de la cabaña en dirección al muro de entrada.

Encuentro a Sokka, Toph intentando calmar los grupos que se encuentran armados algunos con su elemento.

-¡Aang!- escucho la voz de Zuko

Levanto la mirada y lo encuentro en lo alto del muro de entrada. Doy un gran salto y me elevo con mi aire control hasta aterrizar a un lado de mi amigo.

-¿que está ocurriendo?- pregunto observando los grandes grupos de maestros tierra.

- reclaman las tierras, los soldados del Reino Tierra no han podido controlarlos, son rebeldes- me dice mi amigo

Pongo atención al grupo de personas, todos preparados para tomar esta aldea de una vez por todas.

-Será mejor que hable con ellos- le digo a Zuko

El asiente.

-estaremos preparados por si ocurre algún ataque- comenta Zuko

-¡No Zuko! Lo último que queremos es una nueva guerra ¿lo olvidas?- le digo

El asiente nuevamente.

Desciendo sobre una patineta de aire, justo en la dirección del grupo rebelde pero estos interponen en mi camino enormes pilas de rocas, que término esquivando con facilidad. Observo como a lo lejos a Toph intentando deshacer algunas rocas, ayudándome a avanzar más.

-¡deténganse!- les grito

Pero estos me ignoran completamente y comienzan a lanzar enromes rocas hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Alcanzo a tomar una en el aire y la lanzo lejos de la aldea.

-¡Alto!- les grito nuevamente

Desciendo de mi patineta justo frente a ellos y noto algo extraño, algo familiar. Noto la piel gris de cada persona, no es como si hubiesen salido de una mina, sino algo más como si estuviesen enfermos.

-¿que rayos?- murmuro

Me acerco a un más a ellos elevándome lentamente por el aire y una fría sensación comienza a ponerme la piel de gallina. Una sensación que ya conozco.  
Tan solo tengo tres segundos para retroceder cuando los maestros tierra comienzan a lanzar enormes pilas de rocas hacia la aldea.  
Comienzo a esquivar cada una de las rocas y golpeo con fuerza la tierra elevando una pared entre nosotros pero las enormes rocas de los maestros tierra la rompen una y otra vez.

-¡Mantenla fuerte pie ligeros!- me grita Toph llegando a un lado mío

Mi amiga eleva sus manos con suma fuerza y la pared se vuele dura como metal.

-no resistirá mucho... ¿porque no atacaste?- murmura Toph

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el pueblo cerca del Templo Aire Este?- comento

Toph resopla con odio

- No otra vez carajo- murmura mi amiga

Una enorme nube comienza a cubrir el sol del mediodía, oscureciendo casi todo. Y las ligeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a descender lentamente. De pronto escucho un enorme ruido y la vibración proveniente de la pared se vuelve débil, han hecho un gran hoyo justo arriba de nosotros.

-¡Toph corre!- le grito a mi amiga

Ella fruñe el ceño y golpea con fuerza la tierra tirando la pared justo hacia los rebeldes.

El humo de tierra se hace presente en el lugar y tanto Toph como yo nos ponemos atentos a la tierra.

-Toph crees que estén...- digo lentamente

Ella niega rápidamente lanzando una roca a su derecha, donde una mujer acababa de salir de la pared.

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero necesitamos algo de fuego- dice mi amiga frunciendo el ceño

-No podemos lastimarlos- le recuerdo

- pero ellos lo harán a nosotros si no tenemos ayuda- me gruñe mi amiga

Siento como Toph me toma del brazo y tira de mi hasta la entrada de la aldea, donde nos encontramos a Sokka armado con su espada.

-¿que fue todo eso?- pregunta curioso - es como si fuesen muertos vivientes-

Ruedo mis ojos.

-bueno sus latidos son débiles, casi silenciosos- comenta Toph soltando mi mano

-¡Ja, lo sabía!- grita Sokka con orgullo

-Sokka pídeles a todos los aldeanos que permanezcan dentro de las cabañas hasta el amanecer...- le digo seriamente

Sokka asiente y sale corriendo

-¿que ocurre Aang?- escucho la vez de Zuko

Me frío y lo encuentro con algunos soldados del Reino Tierra tanto de la Nación del Fuego.

- el grupo rebelde esta controlado...- le digo

-¿controlado? ¿Quién es el líder?- gruñe mi amigo

Suspiro.

-Estoy seguro que es Endora- murmuro

Zuko parpadea confundido

En eso una enorme roca cae justo a centímetros de nosotros.

-¡todos los soldados de la Nación del Fuego y Reino Tierra a sus posiciones!- grita Zuko

Todos y cada uno de ellos asienten y se posicionan para atacar.

-Zuko no los lastimen, ellos no saben lo que hacen- la pido a mi amigo.

El asiente.

Una lluvia de rocas comienza a caer en la aldea, tanto Toph como algunos soldados las desvían de las cabañas, mientras que yo intento congelar la entrada de la aldea.  
En este momento como deseo que Katara estuviese conmigo.

Pienso en Katara y siento como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, tan gruesas que es imposible impedir que caigan por mis mejillas.

Escucho un fuerte estruendo y noto que los maestros tierra han roto la barrera de hielo.  
Sin pensarlo lanzo una onda de aire pero en ese momento siento como una roca me golpea en el estómago lanzándome lejos de la entrada.  
Me golpeo con fuerza en la espalda al caer y tardo unos minutos en recobrar todo el aire que ha escapado de mis pulmones.

-¡Aang!- escucho una voz familiar

Levanto lentamente mi cabeza y me encuentro con los preciosos zafiros de Katara.

-K-Katara... ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto en shock

Ella me mira con terror, como si hubiese cometido algo estúpido.

-vine a ayudar- me dice

Esa frase hace que mi corazón brinque de alegría. La Katara que yo comisco nunca nos dejaría atarás. Pero para ser honesto también me aterra que esté aquí, no quiero que salga lastimada.

-¡No te es que salir que aquí! Tienes que buscar algún lugar para esconderte- le digo

Ella me mira curiosa de mis palabras.

-sin tus poderes eres un blanco fácil- le digo tomando su mano- no quiero que te lastimen-

Ella fruñe el ceño.

- se cuidarme sola- réplica

Yo niego con la cabeza. Es terca aun cuando le borraron la memoria.

- dijiste que eres mi amigo, yo no dejare fuera a mis amigos- me dice y me ayuda a levantarme

No estoy seguro si ese comentario me alegre o me duela. Pero después de todo lo que han pasado en estas horas estoy seguro que lo dijo que buena forma.

-Deja que el agua te controle..- le susurro

Ella asiente.

Las rocas han vuelto con frecuencia pero esa vez los estro ya se encuentran dentro de la aldea. Observo a cada uno de los soldados de ambas naciones peleando contra el grupo rebelde.

-Mantente cerca de mí- le digo a Katara

Noto a Zuko peleando con sus espadas contra un maestro tierra que fácilmente intenta hundirlo. Lanzo una onda de aire lanzando al maestro tierra lejos de mi amigo y golpeo en la tierra para sacar sus tobillos.

-te debo una- me dice Zuko

Y posa su mirada atento a nosotros.

Zuko lanza algunas bolas de fuego hacia nosotros quemando a un maestro tierra.

-creo que ya no te debo nada- murmura mi amigo

Ruedo mis ojos con una sonrisa.

La aldea se encuentra en un campo de batalla, tantas roca y fuegos andándome de un lado a otro.

Noto como un maestro tierra toma en cuerpo de Katara hasta la cintura

-¡Aang!- chilla Katara

El hombre me lanza varías rocas que término esquivando con facilidad, miro con atención al hombre y noto algo familiar en el. Tal vez lo vi una vez cuando estuvimos aquí hace mucho tiempo.  
El hombre lanza una roca a mi dirección y la rompo en el aire. Esos movimientos se me hacen conocidos. Tardo tan solo cuatro segundos en reconocerlo. Es Harú.

- Harú... Soy yo Aang- le digo a mi amigo

Su piel gris y sus ojos un tanto oscuros me hacen difícil confiarme en mi pensamiento, tal vez estoy equivocado.

-Aang...- escucho la voz de Katara

No tengo tiempo para reconocerlo, lanzo una onda de aire y me giro rápidamente para ayudar a Katara. Pero ella ya no se encuentra en el suelo.

Me giro atento buscándola y la encuentro parada como si nada a mitad de la aldea. A mitad de la pelea. Camino rápidamente hacia ella con el temor que alguien le haga daño.  
Justo cuando llego a ella siento su piel fría, tan fría como los polos.

-Katara...-susurro

Y en eso la suave lluvia se detiene. Hasta la más mínima gota en el aire.

Y ella sonríe vengativamente. Lanzándome una enorme cantidad de agua.

-¡¿creíste que un simple fuego me sacaría de esta chica?!- dice Katara con una voz grave

Fruño el ceño.

Cierro mis manos en puño incapaz de contener mi irá.

- oh no te preocupes Avatar, tu dulce noviecita todavía se encuentra aquí...- me dice arqueando la ceja ante mi puño - pero ella no recuerda nada de ti..-

-¡déjala!- le grito -¡déjala fuera a ella véngate conmigo!-

-¿Venganza?- me gruñe- Oh.. Claro que la tomaré, por ahora me deshago de la única persona que puede detenerme-

Katara lanza una enorme flecha de hielo a mi dirección que termina hecha vapor por mi fuego control. Flechas y flechas comienzan a caer en mi dirección, algunas hechas vapor y otras raspándome los brazos.

No puedo pelear con ella. Tendría que lastimarla. Lo único que deseo es no lastimarla, que ella este bien. Que nada le pase. Pero creo que ella ya está muy lastimada por mi culpa.

- Lo siento Katara...- susurro

Corro en su dirección esquivando los chorros de agua y algunas filosas flechas de hielo.  
Tengo que pelear para salvarla, aunque eso signifique dañarla.

Lanzo una onda de aire y ella salta justo a unos milímetros de tocarla.  
Un enorme chorro de agua viene en mi dirección y la evaporo con una bola de fuego. Lanzo algunas rocas y ella las esquiva con facilidad, descendiendo lentamente en el suelo.

El dolor de mis brazos comienza a hacerse presente, pero no me detengo, tengo que llegar a ella aunque me lance la mayor cantidad de agua.

Observo que los dulces zafiros han desaparecido, ha regresado aquella pesadilla del pantano.  
Katara comienza a retroceder lentamente mientras que yo me acerco.

-Aang...- me dice con su dulce voz

Me detengo por un segundo y ese precisó segundo noto como Katara se acerca a mí.

Poso rápidamente mis dedos en su frente y su corazón quitando a Endora de ella. Cierro mis ojos concentrándome en su espíritu, sacándola lejos de ella.

Y en ese momento noto un fuerte dolor en mi estómago, abro mis ojos lentamente y me encuentro nuevamente con los dulces zafiros de Katara.

-Aang...- me susurra

Sonrío ampliamente. Hasta que comienzo a sentir como mi toga se humedece.

Bajo lentamente mi cabeza y observo una flecha de hielo encajada a un lado de mi estómago. Y mi toga manchada de sangre, de mi sangre.

-Aang... ¡Ayuda!- grita Katara histérica

Caigo de rodillas frente a ella y la sangre comienza a correr por mis piernas.

-Aang... Aang... Tranquilo, todo estará bien- me dice Katara sosteniendo mi cabeza

Observo como sus lágrimas comienzan a caer y caer.

-por favor Aang...se fuerte- me dice

Mi vista comienza a volverse borrosa y tan solo escucho fuertes gritos de Sokka y Zuko, mis ojos se posan claramente en los de Katara.

Y caigo en sus brazos desmayado.

* * *

**Soy cruel lo se! pero asi ya tengo planeado todo! ;) ¿Endora estuvo todo este tiempo en el cuerpo de Katara? Si. ¿recobro su memoria? No. espero que les haya gustado.**

**se aceptan comentarios, criticas, opiniones... ya saben :)**

**Ahi nos escribimos...**


	11. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos.**

_Aang _

El frío me recorre lentamente por mi espalda, el suelo lo siento húmedo y mi respiración se tranquiliza.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y encuentro un crepúsculo en lo alto del cielo, mostrando parte de la noche y la luz del día.

Me levanto y encuentro una cueva frente a mi, una cueva húmeda, giro a mi alrededor atento al lugar y descubro que estoy en el pantano del mundo de los espíritus.

Tal vez Roku volvió a llamarme. Tengo la intención de llamarlo pero el lugar se me hace muy familiar.  
Estudio detalladamente el enorme árbol que se encuentra alrededor de la cueva y lo recuerdo. Es la cueva de Ko, el roba rostros.

¿Porqué los espíritus me guiaron hasta aquí? ¿ a caso quieren que pierda mi rostro?

Suspiro

Tal vez hay una buena razón por la que me encuentro aquí. Tal vez Ko ha querido contactarme.

-Avatar Aang... - escucho un leve susurro proveniente de la cueva.

Trago saliva y suspiro, recordándome que no tengo que hacer algún gesto o Ko se robará mi rostro.

Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la cueva, entrando en su oscuridad. Con la mirada más sería que tengo. Y sin ningún propósito. ¿O si?

- Avatar Aang...- escucho una voz a mi espalda- que casualidad volverlo a ver-

De pronto una máscara azul con feroces ojos rojos se posa frente a mi cara.

-¡¿Que es lo quieres niño?!-me gruñe

Suspiro nuevamente

- la verdad no estoy seguro...¿tu me haz llamado?- le pregunto curioso

Ko cambia de rostro a una mujer y asiente.

-He escuchado sobre el portal... Y sobre Endora en el mundo mortal...- comienza a decirme

Asiento levemente.

-¿tu que sabes de ella?- pregunto seriamente

Ko sonríe maliciosamente

- Endora es un espíritu oscuro, uno de los espíritus de los comienzos, solía ser la cuidadora de la noche,una mujer hermosa de oscura cabellera, un espíritu tranquilo hasta que apareció ese portal... Endora fue el primer espíritu en cruzar ese portal hace siglos al mundo mundano, vio la facilidad de ese mundo, la vida que había... Y lo poderoso que eran sus poderes... Así que ella decidió quedarse - Ko suspira pesadamente- hasta que tu la encontraste-

-¿Yo?- pregunto

-el mundo comenzaba a caer destrucciones naturales, problemas con los mortales, enfermedades, todo el mundo se iba para abajo, así que tuviste que regresar a Endora al mundo de los espíritus y la castigaste mandadola a la parte oscura por eternidad- me dice Ko cambiando de rostro a un anciano

-¿por eso es que se quiere vengar?- murmuro

Ko asiente

- ¿como pude regresarla? ¿Cómo pude enfrentarla? - Le pregunto

- Te sacrificaste entrando en estado Avatar... Para regresarla pero ella te sostuvo en el portal- me dice atento a mi rostro

Parpadeo y me recuerdo que tengo que tener una mirada sería.

-Después de que Endora había acabado con tú prometida en un volcán... Tu no te detuviste para regresarla- murmura Ko - tienes que esperar por el portal Avatar Aang solo tendrás una oportunidad para tomarla y regresarla a su oscuridad... No importa cuantas veces la quites de un cuerpo, la dañes... Sigue siendo un espíritu, ella no muere-

Asiento

-¿porque me dices todo esto? ¿Porqué me llamaste?- le pregunto curioso

El se gira ocultando su rostro en la oscuridad.

-Tan solo digamos que somos espíritus ocultos... Ella tiene que pagar... ¡Ahora veté!- me gruñe

Asiento y comienzo a caminar fuera de la cueva.

-gracias...- murmuro antes de salir

El crepúsculo continúa su camino pero este se detiene justo antes del anochecer.

-¡Roku!- le hablo a mi amigo

Observo la cristalina agua del pantano y mi delgada sobra se convierte en Roku.

-Hola Aang..- me saluda

-Roku necesito regresar al mundo mundano-le digo a mi amigo

El asiente.

-sube al árbol más alto Aang, él te llevara de regreso a tu hogar- me dice

Asiento y Roku desaparece

Comienzo a caminar en busca de aquel árbol y de pronto escucho susurros, como si alguien me llamara, alguien familiar.

Me giro atento de la voz pero no hay nadie.

Continuo caminando y los susurros se vuelven más fuertes, lo noto es la voz de Katara, llamándome. Comienzo a correr más rápido. Ella no puede estar aquí. Katara no puede estar en el mundo espiritual, eso significaría que ella... No.

Corro más rápido y de pronto llego al árbol más alto donde los susurro se escuchan en las ramas. Sin dudarlo comienzo a trepar el árbol con cuidado de cada rama y noto que una blanca luz se alza arriba de este.

Y de pronto despierto. Observo a mi alrededor y me encuentro en la cabaña de curación.

-¡Ya despertó!- escucho la voz de Sokka

Me acoplo en la cama lentamente y un dolor en mi estómago me hace retroceder.

-Con cuidado Aang, estas herido- murmura Sokka sentándose a n lado mío

-¿Qué... Qué paso?- logró decir

En eso noto como llega Toph y Zuko a toda velocidad

-¿Como te sientes pies ligeros?- escucho a mi amiga animada

Noto los ojos de Toph hinchados ¿estuvo llorando?

- un poco débil, pero bien- sonrió levemente -¿que sucedió?-

Noto como cambia la mirada de Zuko, lo que no termina gustándome.

Zuko suspira pesadamente.

- Katara te hirió Aang y justo después de que tu cayeras desmayado ella comenzó a gritar...-

- intentamos tranquilizarla pero enloqueció, nuca vi a mi hermana así- lo interrumpe Sokka

-comenzó a atacarnos a todos... Hasta qué Sokka tuvo que golpearla levemente para que cayera desmayada- concluye Zuko

Suspiro pesadamente

-Reina del azúcar va de mal en peor- comenta Toph con tristeza

Sokka ayuda a acomodar mis almohadas y me acoplo con cuidado.

-los curanderos dijeron que solo perdiste sangre, tuviste suerte que no perforara algún órgano- me comenta Sokka

Asiento levemente

-¿Y... El grupo rebelde?- pregunto

- algunos heridos, otros confundidos... Son de un pueblo cercano, no están a favor de las colonias pero nunca estuvieron conscientes del ataque.. le envié un pergamino al Rey Tierra- comenta Zuko

Asiento

Comienzo a quitar las sábanas para levantarme pero en eso se interpone Toph frente a mi.

-¿que haces pies ligeros? Estas herido- me arquea la ceja

- ya me siento bien Toph- replico

-Aang sería mejor que te tomes el día... Después de todo lo que ha pasado... Bueno creo que tienes que descasar- comenta Zuko

Ruedo mis ojos

-¡Estoy bien!- gruño levemente

Siento la mano de Sokka posada en mi hombro y me giro para mirarlo.

-Aang por favor, sólo queremos que te recuperes completamente, yo mismo te avisare cualquier problema- me dice Sokka

Suspiro pesadamente.

Esto es como aquel día que desperté en el barco de la Nación del Fuego, nadie me dejaba ayudar porque me encontraba herido y temían por mi. No soy débil. Puedo soportarlo un día de trabajo, concentrarme en las colonias, ha lo que hemos venido.

-de acuerdo... Pero sólo por hoy- digo cruzándome de brazos

Mis amigos asienten y en eso un hombre de la Nación del Fuego llega con una nota para Zuko.

Mi amigo lee la nota y sonríe levemente.

-Todas las colonias ya se encuentran alertas de algún ataque como esté..enviaré a todos colonos de regreso a la Nación del Fuego a final de la semana- comenta Zuko

¿ tan rápido? Pensaba que el traslado duraría semanas. Pero si Zuko cree que es el momento indicado, lo apoyare. Al menos el si esta haciendo su trabajo en las colonias.

Asiento.

- Aang no es que te queramos dejar solo pero tenemos que ayudar con los daños..- comenta Sokka  
¿daños? No quiero preguntar, mis amigos se están encargando de lo que yo debería encargarme.

Resoplo

- de acuerdo... Los veré después- les digo

Ellos asienten y salen de la habitación.

La blanca habitación se vuelve tan silenciosa que me desespero. No puedo estar en cama todo el día. Dejo pasar unos minutos para asegurarme que mis amigos ya hayan salido de la cabaña. Y me levanto de la cama.  
Siento como mis pies tiemblan ante el roce de la madera, al igual que mis piernas soportando mi peso y la herida comienza a doler levemente.  
Salgo de la habitación lentamente sosteniéndome de la pared con una mano. Buscando aire fresco, algún jardín o un pórtico. Y doy con el.

Detrás de la cabaña hay un pequeño jardín, tan solo tres árboles y un pequeño lago en el centro. El lago logra recordarme al estanque del Polo norte.  
Noto a solo dos personas a mi alrededor y de pronto una curandera pone suma atención en mi.

-Avatar Aang...usted debería de estar en cama, se encuentra herido- me si la mujer con suma preocupación.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente

- me encuentro mejor, lo unico que deseo es aire fresco- le digo amablemente

-pero...-

-por favor, solo será un momento-la interrumpo

Y ella termina asintiendo

Camino lentamente por el jardín y noto que algunas miradas se posan en mi. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Me siento en una banca de piedra frente al lago y de repente la noto. A Katara sentada al otro lado del lago con la mirada baja.

Mis pies parecen tener mente propia y me levanto rápidamente, mi corazón comienza a latir igual de rápido.  
Katara parece no darse cuenta de mi presencia. Quiero hablar con ella. necesito hablar con ella.  
Rápidamente me elevo en el aire con mis poderes y doy un ligero salto a su dirección, aterrizando suavemente frente a ella.

Katara levanta lentamente la mirada y le sonrió.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?!- me grita asustada - ¿que no sabes que te puedo lastimar?-

Parpadeo sorprendido

Katara se levanta, lista para marcharse de mi, pero la detengo tomando de su brazo con suavidad.

- tu no me lastimaste- le digo

Ella estudia mi rostro, temerosa de que este bromeado.

-¿que no viste la flecha en tu estómago? ¡¿Qué no ves tu herida?!- alza su voz

Asiento levemente

- si las veo pero no fue tu culpa- le susurro

Ella se ríe sarcásticamente

- yo te lastime Aang... ¿Porqué no te alejas de mi?- se cruza de brazos

- te perdono... Y no me alejó porque no quiero estar lejos de ti- le digo

Ella parpadea sorprendida

-Yo no me perdono lo que te hice...nunca me lo perdonare- susurra

Sonrió levemente.

- no eras tu, era alguien más que me quería dañar- le digo

Ella sonríe levemente

- es lo que todo mundo me dice- murmura

Sonrió

-Perdonate.. Yo te perdono- le digo sentandola de nuevo en la banca

Katara baja la mira por un segundo y observo que sus manos se encuentran nerviosas, inquietas. Suspira.

- soñé contigo...- me dice

Parpadeo sorprendido

¿Soñó conmigo? Intento con todas mis fuerzas en no sonreír tontamente. Estoy seguro que la asustaría.

-¿que soñaste?- pregunto acercándome a ella

Katara niega la cabeza rápidamente.

-no fue un buen sueño..- murmura

- estoy seguro que puedo soportarlo- bromeo

Y ella arquea la ceja ante mi broma.

- Soñé que estamos en un lugar de cristal... Habían unos soldados a mi alrededor... Yo estaba armada con agua control y de pronto te vi... Tus ojos brillaban al igual que tatuajes- comienza a decir

Noto su mirada de terror y un suave rubor sube por sus mejillas que la hace ver las hermosa.

- te miraba claramente y de pronto...- se interrumpe

- ¿Un rayo me dio en la espalda?- digo curioso de su mirada

Ella asiente en shock.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunta temerosa

La miro claramente escogiendo bien mis palabras para no aterrarla.

- eso no es un sueño Katara... Fue un recuerdo- le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo

-¿que?- murmura sin aliento

Asiento

- fue en Ba Sing Se, la capital del Reino Tierra... Azula la princesa de la Nación del Fuego fue quien me lanzo el rayo- le digo

Ella me mira en shock.

-¿Moriste?- me pregunta curiosa

Noto en sus ojos un terror y como se llenan de lágrimas.

Asiento levemente

- Pero tu me salvaste... Tu me regresaste a la vida- le digo tomando de sus manos

Siento como mi corazón se acelera rápidamente al sentir sus cálidas manos junto a las mías. Y como sus dulces ojos se posan en los míos. Tengo el deseo de este momento besarla y hacerla recordar todo lo que hemos pasado. Sentirla nuevamente en mis brazos sin que se pregunte quien soy realmente.

-Aang... Tu herida esta sangrando- me dice rápidamente

Desvío mi mirada hacia mi estómago y noto como las vendas se manchan de sangre.

-Oh.. No te preocupes, estoy bien- sonrió como si nada

No quiero que nada, ni nadie arruine este momento.

-¿como que no me preocupe?... Vamos te llevare de regreso a tu habitación- me dice sosteniéndome de un brazo

Katara ayuda a levantarme con cuidado pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros y tomándome de la cintura. Haciendo que me ruborice como un tonto. Caminamos con cuidado hasta mi habitación donde me siento en la cama y una curandera llega para cambiar mi vendaje.

-¿porque no me curas con tu agua control? Será más fácil- le digo a Katara

Ella parpadea confundida

-¿puedo hacer eso?- me pregunta curiosa

- claro que si, tu eres la mejor maestra agua de ambas tribus, al igual que la mejor curandera del mundo- le digo sonríendo

Y ella se ruboriza por un segundo.

-¿pero y si te lastimo?- pregunta parándose frente a mi

- yo te lo haré saber- digo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ella arquea la ceja.

Katara traga saliba y comienza a quitar el vendaje que la curandera me puso, con sumo cuidado. Siento como el rubor sube a mis mejillas.

Comienza a tomar una gran cantidad de agua de un cuenco y posa toda su concentración en mi herida.  
Tanto que por un segundo pienso que mi Katara ha regresado. Esa mirada de seriedad cuando comienza la curación, la delicadeza que trata la herida. La dulce mirada que me regresaba cuando terminaba.

Siento como la herida comienza a sanar lentamente y cierro mis ojos por unos segundo ante el dolor.

-¿te estoy haciendo daño?- me pregunta

Niego con la cabeza

La curación continúa y siento como la herida comienza a cerrar. Abro mis ojos nuevamente y encuentro a Katara sumamente sorprendida ante lo que acaba de hacer.

- te lo dije... Eres la mejor curandera del mundo- le digo

Ella sonríe ampliamente

-creo que si lo soy- me dice sonriendo

Bajo mi mirada y noto que sus manos todavía se encuentran en mi estómago. Ambos nos ruborizamos.

-Quiero... Quiero que me enseñes agua control- me pide quitando su mano rápidamente

-¿que yo te enseñe? Tu eres mi maestra- le digo inocentemente

Ella pestañea sorprendida

-¿ yo entrene al Avatar?- pregunta arqueando la ceja

Asiento

-bueno entonces no será problema en volver a repetir el entrenamiento ¿o si Si fu Aang?- me dice

¿Si fu Aang? No es que haya olvidado los entrenamientos que pasamos, de hecho siempre fue mi parte favorita del día. Pero no creo enseñar tan bien como ella me enseñaba. Ella era perfecta en todo, aun cuando no podía, siempre terminaba haciéndolo a la perfección.

- de acuerdo Katara... Te enseñare agua control- digo sonriendo

Ella asiente y hace una reverencia.

-Gracias...- me dice

Noto un brillo familiar en sus ojos, unos que me prometen que Katara puede volver a recordar. Que ella no se ha ido de mi.

La noche continúa y la temperatura comienza a bajar lentamente.  
Noto como Katara comienza a temblar en el sillón de la habitación. Quito la sábana de mi cama y la cubro con ella.

-¿tu no tienes frío?- me pregunta

Niego con la cabeza.

- con mi fuego control logro controlar mi temperatura- le digo

Ella sonríe

- que genial, nunca tener frío...- me dice

- bueno no siempre pude controlar mi fuego control, hubo un día que casi me congelo de frío en el Polo sur...- le digo

Ella arquea la ceja

-¿cuando?- pregunta curiosa

- cuando me encontraste en el iceberg hace muchos años -le digo

Katara baja la mirada lentamente. ¿He dicho algo malo? Me inclino frente a ella para poder observar su rostro.

-quiero que me cuentes... Todo- me dice tomándome de las manos.

Siento como mi aliento se va lentamente y sonrió ante su petición. Quiere recordar.

Ambos nos acomodamos en la cama un tanto separados pero aún así cerca. Comienzo a contarle todo lo que ocurrió, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, le cuento todo sin omitir alguna parte.  
Aquella vez que robo los pergaminos de agua, su interés por Jet, su furia con Toph cuando se conocieron, el ataque en el Polo Norte, el sacrificio de Yue, su entrenamiento con Pakku, el ataque en Ba Sing Se... Todo.  
Katara en algunas ocaciones parece estar en shock y en otras me pregunta como lo resolvimos. Es como contarle un cuento a una niña pequeña.

Justo cuando intento hablar sobre su enfrentamiento con Hamma noto que ella se ha quedado dormida, acurrucada entre las sábanas.

Sonrió tontamente al ver tan hermosa mujer.

Me he esforcé muchísimo para enamorarla, la ame como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. pero no me doy por vencido, si la única forma en que Katara recuerde es pasando toda mi vida repitiendo las historias una y otra vez. Lo haré.  
No me daré por vencido con ella.

La ayudare a recordar...

* * *

**Este capitulo es un poco feliz un tanto romantico. Espero que les guste muchisimo! mañan subo el proximo :) **

**perdon si hay horrores ortograficos lo hice en mi telefono nuevamente. Aw Katara quiere recordar :)**

**¿Quejas, comentarios?**

**Ahi nos escribimos..**


	12. Abierta al Pasado

**Abierta al Pasado.**

_Katara_

Veo a personas vestidas de azul, una nieve tan blanca que en mi vida había visto. Y un enorme barco a mitad del hielo. Hombres armados de negro y rojo se encuentran en el lugar buscando algo, buscando a alguien.

Uno de ellos lanza una fuerte ventisca de fuego y alguien la detiene haciendo ligeros movimientos con una vara, es Aang. Algunos niños y mujeres gritan ante la gran cantidad de fuego.

-Si voy contigo prometes dejar a esta aldea en paz- escucho decir a Aang

Miro atento a aquel hombre de armadura que al parecer es de la Nación del Fuego.

El hombre asiente con una mirada perversa y noto la enorme cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Es Zuko.

Los hombres toman de Aang guiándolo hacia el enorme navío con fuerza.

-No Aang, no lo hagas- le grito

Él se gira para mirarme. Y me sonríe levemente.

-estaré bien Katara... Cuida de Appa mientras regreso- me pide

Veo como Aang entra al navío con una mirada de tristeza y mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. La puerta comienza a cerrarse lentamente y veo como se oscurece su mirada, más deprimente.

Despierto en completo shock.

¿Fue un recuerdo? ¿O sólo un sueño? Dejo relajarme por un minuto, respirando hondo y observando las metálicas paredes del barco.

Hace dos días que hemos partido del Reino Tierra para re ubicar a esas personas de la aldea. Todavía no sé porque hacen eso, esas personas se veían felices en ese lugar. Pero tanto Aang como su amigo Zuko han decidido regresarlo a su lugar de origen, a la Nación del Fuego.

Me levanto con cuidado y tomo el largo abrigo que termina hasta cubrirme los pies, y salgo de mi habitación. No creo poder dormir otra siesta más. No quiero volver a pasar por otro doloroso sueño.

Al parecer mi vida era dolorosa antes y después de conocer a Aang creo que empeoro.  
El silencio se apodera del barco tanto que hasta puedo escuchar mis propios latidos. Estoy segura que todo el mundo se encuentra dormido, todavía no ha amanecido.  
Continúo mi camino hasta que llego a la terraza del barco y noto el enorme océano que nos rodea.  
Me cubro bien con el abrigo al sentir la fría brisa de la noche, dejándome pensar sobre mi sueño.

¿Por qué Zuko quería llevarse a Aang? ¿Porque ahora es su amigo?  
Aang me dijo que Zuko siempre nos había seguido por todo el mundo, buscándolo. ¿Y ahora son amigos?

Suspiro.

-¿problemas para dormir?- escucho una voz detrás de mí

Me giro lentamente y encuentro a Zuko con un largo abrigo y el cabello alborotado. Al parecer también no ha podido dormir.

Me giro sin prestarle atención, no sé qué hay en él pero algo me dice que no confié en él. Después de todo Aang me dijo que me había traicionado en Ba Sing Se.

El camina lentamente a un lado mío. Noto un ligero calor proveniente de él.

-al fin las cosas están tomando un buen rumbo ¿no?- me pregunta

Arqueo la ceja

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida

- A las colonias, al traer la paz... a ti..- me dice

-¿qué hay conmigo?- pregunto confundida

Zuko parpadea igual de confundido

- creí que Aang te había ayudado a recordar- me dice tranquilo

Fruño el ceño. ¿Este qué trama?

-no todo... pero claro que si me contó aquella vez que robaste el collar de mi madre... Que me traicionaste en Ba Sing Se -le gruño

El suspira pesadamente.

Como si le molestara que le recuerde, yo debería estar molesta no él.

- Creí que ya me había disculpado por eso... Lo siento- me dice

No le creo. No creo nada que venga de él. El solo nos ha utilizado para capturar a Aang, esa es la única explicación.

- no te creo- gruño alejado me dé el.

De pronto siento como me toma rápidamente de mi brazo. Y me giro atenta y aterrada a él.

-Katara... Yo soy tu amigo, tal vez Aang todavía no te cuenta pero...-

-¡Suéltame!- lo interrumpo tirando de mi brazo

Pero el parece sostenerme con fuerza. Como si de verdad lo sintiera.

- Sé que ha pasado mucho por Endora, ella también por poco y me toma, pero somos tus amigos, estamos para ti, estoy para...-

-¡te dije que me sueltes!- le grito y lo aparto de mí.

Siento como su brazo ya no está sobré el mío, Zuko párese estar inmóvil y frío. Noto mis brazos levantándose y de una extraña forma se mueven al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Zuko. ¿Qué es esto?

Zuko parece tener una mirada de terror y su respiración se vuelve dura, al igual que su cuerpo.

-Kat...- intenta decirme

Bajo mis brazos y el cuerpo de Zuko se vuelve ligero, volviendo a respirar hondo.

-Aléjate de mí, aléjate de Aang o yo misma acabare contigo- lo advierto

Zuko me da una mirada de terror y suma tristeza que me hace romper mi corazón. Pero no confió en él. Nunca lo haré. No lo conozco.

Me giro rápidamente y salgo de la terraza, por un momento escucho sumo silencio, pero un sonido peculiar me hace llamar mi atención a mitad de pasillo. Y temo que Zuko intente atacarme. Comienzo a correr por los pasillos alejándome de ese sonido, buscando un lugar donde esconderme, buscando a alguien que confié. Y como si fuera cosa de destino encuentro la habitación de Aang a final del pasillo.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo y entro con sumo cuidado y silencio para que Zuko no descifre donde me encuentro.  
Escucho pasos al otro lado de la pared, lo que me hace temblar por un segundo y me oculto rápidamente en las sábanas de Aang.

-¿Q-Que?- murmura el despertando

Y pone sus ojos como platos al mirarme. Al parecer él no me esperaba aquí, yo tampoco me esperaba aquí.

-Katara ¿qué ocurre?- me pregunta tallándose el ojo izquierdo

Pienso en una excusa que decirle, algo inocente para que no sospeche sobre mi advertencia a Zuko. Tal vez si él no sepa nada de esto es mejor. No estará en peligro.

-Tuve una pesadilla- le digo inocentemente

El asiente.

-¿puedo preguntar que fue?- me dice tranquilamente

Suspiro.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le digo

-C-Claro- contesta

Pienso en cómo decirle mi duda sobre Zuko. No entiendo porque pero no me lo puedo sacar de la mente.

-¿Porque confías en Zuko?- le pregunto curiosa

El arquea la ceja

-¿cómo que porque? Es mi amigo, es nuestro amigo...- me dice

Bajo la mirada.

-¿porque lo dices?- me pregunta

-P-por nada... Es que soñé con él y...- digo intranquila

Noto como Aang arquea la ceja ante lo que he dicho.

- ha tenido una vida difícil, al principio creía que si era malo igual que su familia pero no... Sólo estaba confundido, esa confusión le hizo pasar por mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mal y se nos unió después- me dice

Asiento.

Una vida difícil, pero aun así no confió en él. No lo entiendo, pero hay algo en el que no gusta pero también estoy curiosa por él. Dijo que había pasado por Endora también ¿Cómo pudo recuperarse?

-¿qué fue lo que soñaste?- me pregunta de repente

Pienso en algo que decirle, pero nada se me ocurre. Es mejor decirle la verdad.

- soñé que te tomaba como prisionero... - le digo bajando la mirada.

Él se ríe levemente

- Bueno me tomo muchas veces eso sí... Pero nunca logro ir lejos- me dice y vuelve a reír

¿Qué es lo gracioso? No le veo nada de gracia que haya sido capturado por él. Me acomodo un poco en la cama pero de pronto noto la cercanía que tengo mi cuerpo con el de él. La cama es un tanto pequeña para ambos y ahora me siento inmoral al estar aquí con él. De esta manera.

-Creo que me iré a dormir…- digo acoplándome

Noto una ligera mirada de tristeza ¿A caso quiere que me quede?

-Está bien… Que descanses- me dice tranquilo

-Tu igual- le digo y salgo de la habitación.

Algunas veces olvido lo que me dijo mi según "hermano" acerca de Aang, él era mi novio. Y después de todo lo que le hice pasar no quiero lastimarlo. Aunque me agrade mucho no puedo verlo como algo más para mí. Él es el Avatar la personas más poderosa del mundo, no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo con una chica tonta que ha perdido su memoria.

Regreso a mi habitación sin ningún problema y me escondo nuevamente entre las sabanas, recuperando el sueño.

Escucho que alguien golpea la puerta y me levanto con el fuerte sonido que hace el metal. Y noto como entra una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes pálidos y una mirada un tanto ruda. Aang me dijo que me llamaba Toph, es su maestra de tierra control y amiga mía.

-Buenos días reina del azúcar- me dice

¿Reina del azúcar? ¿Ese es mi apodo?

-buenos días… Toph- le digo acoplándome en la cama

Recuerdo que Aang me conto sobre su ceguera, pero gracias a ello ha podido convertirse en la mejor maestra tierra del mundo.

-¿Y bien no te levantaras para desayunar? Ya casi llegamos a la Nación del Fuego- me dice

-Claro, ah… en un momento iré- le digo

-Si si, bueno estaremos en cubierta por mi nos buscas- me dice y sale de mi habitación.

Me levanto de la cama y voy directo al fregadero para lavar mi cara. Salgo de mi habitación mucho antes de lo que pensaba, directa a la cubierta del barco donde encuentro a mis amigos disfrutando del desayuno. Noto que hace falta Zuko en el grupo, lo cual me da un alivio. No quiero verlo tan temprano. Tal vez se entendió muy bien mi mensaje ayer en la noche y lo último que quiere hacer es acercarse a Aang o a mí.

-Buenos días Katara- me dice Aang al verme

-Buenos días…- le digo a todos

-Vaya no tardaste mucho a como de costumbre- comenta Toph

Todos al parecer comen un gran cuenco de arroz blanco, me siento a un lado a mi hermano y de Aang quien ya se encuentra sirviéndome un gran plato de desayuno y me lo ofrece.

-gracias- digo aceptándolo

-Katara estoy seguro que te fascinará la Nación del Fuego… sus playas, su clima e incluso el enorme palacio de Zuko- me dice mi hermano

-Ya lo creo…- le digo animada y le doy una gran cucharada a mi comida

-Te sentirás como la realeza reina del azúcar… los sirvientes de Zuko siempre nos tratan como si fuéramos de la familia real, espero que todavía te guste ir a un spa- me dice Toph subiendo los pies a un banco

-¿Viviremos en el palacio de Zuko?-pregunto confundida

-Solo por unos días- me anima Aang – Es un lugar muy bonito, y sería un gran lugar para empezar a entrenar-

Asiento.

Genial. He amenazado a Zuko y ahora viviré bajo su techo por unos días. Estoy segura que no estaré tranquila mientras me encuentro en su casa.

-Si tu solo déjate relajar hermanita y disfruta la vida- me dice mi hermano

Me río levemente

El desayuno continua y escucho algunas historias que cuenta Toph de cómo se volvió la bandida ciega. Y de la vida que tenía antes de encontrar a Aang.  
Al parecer ella y yo no somos muy unidas pero siempre hay una actividad que nos une más que nada, un día de relajación en un spa.

Desde el momento en que vi a Toph en el pantano supe que era una chica ruda de algún pueblecillo, nunca me imaginé que vendría que la familia más rica de todo el Reino Tierra. Y que era toda una dama en sociedad.

Noto como mi hermano se levanta atento al océano y mira un tanto confundido al ver las enormes esculturas que hay a mitad del mar.

-¿La puerta de Azulón?… ¿creí que Zuko las había removido?- dice mi hermano

Aang se encoge de hombros.

-Tal vez hacen buena decoración con el lugar…- dice el Avatar muy inocente

En eso noto como Zuko camina directo a nosotros con un cuenco de comida. Y posa su mirada en mí. Lo que hace que una ligera brisa recorra toda mi espalda.

-Ya casi llegamos… algunos soldados se encuentran preparados para recibirnos- nos comenta

Todos asienten, todos menos yo.

-Espero que te agrade la Nación del Fuego Katara- me dice

Intento darle una mirada asesina, pero él me sonríe con tranquilidad. Así que le regreso el gusto.

-Eso espero- digo sarcásticamente

Noto una curiosa mirada de mi hermano ante mis palabras pero gira su cabeza al ver a lo lejos el enorme volcán.

-Ya era hora que llegáramos- dice mi hermano estirando sus brazos

Todos comienzan a prepararse para salir. Algunos colonos comienzan a cargar sus pertenencias ansiosos por ver su nuevo hogar. Mientras que yo me quedo inmóvil por unos minutos observando como lentamente se marcha Zuko para ayudar a su gente.

-¿estás bien?- escucho la voz de Aang

Despierto rápidamente y noto que él ha puesto una mirada seria a mí.

-Si… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- le pregunto

Él se encoje de hombros.

-Vamos, ayudemos a los colonos- me dice dándome la mano

Todos ayudamos a los colonos en reunirse en la cubierta del barco, justo antes de tocar puerto. Observo como una gran cantidad de soldado se encuentran en posiciones para recibir a su Señor del Fuego. Las compuertas comienzan a abrirse y es como si escuchara las compuertas de mi sueño. Rápidamente tomo la mano de Aang asustada.

Y noto que el sonríe levemente.

Todos los soldados del puerto comienzan a subir al barco, lo cual comienzo a asustarme de que no sea alguna trampa o algún ataque. Pero estos ayudan a los colonos con sus pertenencias.

- Señor del Fuego Zuko que alegre volverlo a ver- dice un hombre barrigón

-hola tío Iroh… es bueno volver- le dice Zuko y se abrazan

El hombre barrigón comienza a saludar a todos mis amigos pero justo cuando viene directo a saludarme lo detiene Aang y le susurra algo al oído.

-qué bueno que hayas regresado Katara… es un honor que todos hayan regresado- me dice

Asiento

-Estoy seguro que todos se encuentran cansados… ¿Por qué no se relajan este día con una taza de té de jazmín?- nos dice

Y tanto Aang como mi hermano asienten completamente.

-Ustedes vayan y relájense… Aang y yo iremos a ayudar a los colonos- dice Zuko

Aaang rueda sus ojos cansado.

Por un segundo pienso que es una trampa para hacerle daño. Le doy una ligera mirada y el simplemente me ignora.

-vamos hermanita… tengo muchísima hambre- dice mi hermano tomando de mi brazo

-¿Tu siempre tienes hambre no es así?- pregunto arqueando la ceja

Y escucho como Toph se tira a carcajadas.

Los tres nos subimos a un lujoso carruaje junto con el hombre barrigón y salimos directos al palacio. Observo la enorme ciudad, las lujosas casas y toda la gente vestida de rojo. Todos parecen tranquilos y alegres. Justo en el centro de la ciudad se encuentra el enorme palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Me imagine que el palacio seria grande pero este es enorme.

El carruaje se detiene justo en la entrada principal y todos salimos de él.

-Vaya…- murmuro

-Bienvenida a los lujos hermanita- me dice mi hermano

-Por favor, vamos al comedor principal la comida está servida- dice el hombre barrigón

-¡Sí! ¡Comida!- grita mi hermano

El comedor se encuentra repleto, hay tanta comida que jamás había imaginado. Tanto mi hermano como Toph se lanzan literalmente a la comida sin pedir permiso. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se han acordado de los modales.

Tomo una rebana de pastel y me siento a un lado del hombre barrigón quien ya se encuentra saboreando su te de jazmín. El hombre se me queda viendo por un largo tiempo que comienzo a sentirme incomoda hasta el punto de preguntarle pero él me ha ganado.

-Aang me contó lo que paso en el pantano- me dice

Me giro atenta a él y le da un trago a su te.

-algunas personas les vendrían bien en comenzar de nuevo, en ser alguien nuevo… pero nunca olvides que el verdadero tu esta en tu interior- me dice

Arqueo la ceja levemente.

-¿Cómo que el verdadero yo esta en mi interior?- le pregunto confundida

-Tú crees que has olvidado todo, pero no es así… tan solo se ha apartado… tu puedes regresar esos recuerdos, tu puedes volver a recordar- me dice atento a mi reacción- déjate abrir a tu pasado-

Bajo la mirada atenta a mi té.

-Iroh…- escucho la voz de mi hermano que al parecer le da una mirada seria

-Oh… es cierto- murmura este – lo siento-

Todos terminamos la comida y Iroh nos guía a nuestras habitaciones que para mi sorpresa ya se encuentra con mi nombre y sumamente arreglada como la tribu agua.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado…- me dice sonriendo Iroh

-Es muy bonita gracias…- le sonrió

El asiente.

-Ah… por cierto casi lo olvidaba… un sirviente traerá tu traje para esta noche, habrá una gran cena con gente muy importante… espero que asistas- me dice

¿Una cena? Nunca he ido a uno.

-Claro ahí estaré…- le aseguro y cierra la puerta

Me dejo caer a mi cama relajándome ante el día agitado. Ahora una cena, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo son, de cómo tengo que comportarme. En lo único que me quedo pensando son en las palabras del tal Iroh.

¿Abrirme a mi pasado? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Y porque me dijo eso de la nada?

Me levanto de mi cama y voy directa al baño, a darme una relajante ducha de agua caliente. Dejo mojar mi cabello ya que se encuentra sumamente enredado, termino desenredandolo y cierro mis ojos relajándome un poco más. Muevo mis manos ligeramente como si estuviera flotando en la tina y de pronto lo siento, como aquella vez en Hun Xi en la bañera.

El agua de la bañera comienza a moverse lentamente ante los movimientos de las manos. Saco mis manos fuera del agua pero estas pequeñas olas continúan moviéndose. Estoy haciendo agua control.

Elevo mis manos aún más, a la misma altura que sostuve a Zuko y el agua se eleva en aire haciéndome sonreír por un segundo, cuando de pronto lo veo. Es como verme a mí misma.

Comienzo a verme cuando tenía cuatro años y jugaba en la nieve del polo sur, de pronto me veo a los seis años cuando levante mi primera ola, el escenario cambia y ya no me encuentro en el polo sur estoy cerca de un río leyendo un pergamino junto con Aang quien copia mis movimientos. De pronto me encuentro en un pequeño río donde le enseño a Aang el pulpo y él se ruboriza ante mi aproximación. El lugar se cambia y nos encontramos en un pequeño lago fluyendo una gran cantidad de agua. Hasta que las visiones se tranquilizan en un solo lugar.  
Encuentro a Aang en mis brazos sumamente herido mientras que un grupo de soldados de Ba Sing Se, se acercan a nosotros hasta que Iroh los distrae y escapamos por una cascada.

Cierro mis ojos nuevamente y comienzo a recordar. A recordar mi hogar, mis padres, la muerte de mi madre, la vida que tenía. Y de pronto siento como el agua cae de nuevo a mí y abro mis ojos en completo shock.

-El agua control…- murmuro

Es como me dijo Iroh. Abrirme a mi pasado… y el agua control es lo único que tengo de mi pasado.

El agua control me ayuda a recordar.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que no se le haya hecho largo este capitulo! Ya por fin me encuentro mi casa! Lo bueno es que tengo mi propia lap de nuevo para escribir. lo malo es que solo queda una semana para entrar a clases y no quiero :( **

**pero bueno así es la vida llena de injusticias (drama queen)JAJAJ! **

**espero que les guste este capitulo y que no los confunda como Katara. ¿Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	13. El Portal

**El Portal. **

_Zuko_

Todos los invitados han llegado para la cena, desde mis más leales generales hasta mis amigos. Todos se encuentran deleitando la comida mientras que otros bailan lentamente en la pista. Todavía no entiendo porque mi tío Iroh hizo esta cena por mi regreso, no me he ido por mucho tiempo ¿o sí?

-Buena fiesta Zuzu- escucho la voz de Sokka detrás de mí y me golpea en la espalda

-gracias Sokka, pero todo el crédito es de mi tío Iroh – digo sobando mi hombro

El asiente y le da un gran trago a una copa de ron. Nunca había visto a Sokka beber, en Ba Sing Se el pedía por una noche de chicos y olvidar todo, ahora creo que es buena idea desde de lo que él y Aang han pasado.

-Escuche que tuvieron algunos problemas con los colonos- me dice

Asiento cansado.

Mucha gente aún sigue en contra de quedarse en la Nación del Fuego. Todos ya tenían sus vidas en aquel lugar. Tal vez me he equivocado. Tal vez he hecho mal en regresarlos.

-una que otra familia… pero creo que se acoplaran nuevamente- le digo sonriendo levemente

El asiente.

En eso noto como Katara se acerca justo hacia nosotros, lleva puesto un hermoso y muy ajustado vestido azul, muy típico de su tribu, y el cabello completamente suelto. Puedo sentir la fría mirada que lanza desde metros aproximándose.

Todavía no entiendo cuál es su problema conmigo. Porque ahora me trata como antes.

-Hola hermanita…- la saluda levantando su copa

-¿Y tú desde cuándo bebes?- le pregunta arqueando la ceja

-Ah… solo es una copa no te preocupes- le dice como si nada

Ella rueda sus ojos levemente.

-¿has visto a Aang? Necesito hablar con el- dice un tanto preocupada

-No… estoy seguro que lo están acosando generales y otros hombres del gobierno…- dice Sokka dándole otro trago a su copa.

-La última vez que lo vi regresaba a su habitación- le digo

Y ella me lanza otra fría mirada

-¿Acaso te pregunte a ti?- me gruñe y camina lejos de nosotros

Es el típico aspecto que aguante de Katara por días, cuando todavía no confiaba en mí. Recuerdo que Aang me dijo que la ayudo a recordar pero cuando estaba a punto de contarle sobre mi unión al grupo ella se quedó dormida. Ella todavía sigue pensado que soy el enemigo. Que no soy su amigo. Y aunque odio admitirlo siempre me ha importado lo que ella piense de mí.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Sokka confundido

Si Aang todavía no le ha contado mi parte de la historia yo mismo lo haré. Aunque ella no quiera escucharme.

-No lo sé… pero hablare con ella- digo siguiéndola

Katara comienza a caminar por todo el lugar, al parecer se ha dado cuenta que la sigo. Justo cuando sale al jardín se detiene cruzándose de brazos para mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres?- me gruñe

Trago saliva lentamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo

Estoy seguro que si comienzo a gritarle no confiara en mí.

-No lo creo… ahora vete- me dice girándose

-¿Cómo puedes juzgarme si ni siquiera me conoces?- le digo de repente

Y ella se detiene atenta a mis palabras. Conozco esa mirada, esa típica mirada de Katara sabiendo que estoy en lo correcto.

-¿Qué no te conozco? Claro que si… atacaste mi hogar, tu padre fue el hombre más perverso del mundo, confié en ti y me traicionaste…- comienza a gritarme

Suspiro.

-Tú conoces esa historia pero no conoces mi parte de la historia…. Solo escúchame- le pido

Ella se ríe sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?- me gruñe

Ella todavía piensa que soy malo. Que quiero herir a Aang como antes.

-No lo es… Katara yo no soy como antes- le digo

-Pruébalo… pruébame que has hecho algo por mí para que yo confié en ti- me dice frunciendo el ceño

Suspiro.

¿Qué puedo probarle? No puedo probarle aquella vez que fuimos a vengar la muerte de su madre. No me creería y quedaría en completo shock. No puedo probarle que la salve de aquellas rocas del Templo Aire del Oeste. No tengo nada que probarle… Espera, si tengo.

-Bien te lo probare…- le digo

Me quito el fino abrigo y comienzo a desnudarme el pecho, dejándola observar aquella cicatriz que me hizo el rayo de mi hermana. Cuando me interpuse entre ella y el rayo. Para protegerla. Katara me mira asombrada de la cicatriz. Esa misma mirada que me dio cuando tuve su confianza aquel atardecer.

-Esta cicatriz la obtuve porque mi hermana te lanzo un rayo y yo… me interpuse – le digo

Noto como los ojos de Katara comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Y retrocede unos pasos, sumamente espantada.

-Fue por mi culpa…-susurra

Niego rápidamente

-No fue culpa de mi hermana… está loca- le digo y ella sonríe levemente

-cuando Aang enfrento a mi padre, tú me acompañaste a detener a mi hermana… y cuando te lanzo el rayo no lo dude por un segundo- le digo

Katara baja la mirada y comienza a acercarse. Por un momento pienso que me golpeara y me gritara mentiroso, pero en vez de eso intenta tocar mi herida. Duda por un segundo y analiza la herida con sus dedos.

-Aang también tiene una herida como esa en su espalda…- me dice

Asiento.

-Si mi hermana también lo ataco…- le digo

Ella suspira pesadamente. Como si estuviese pensando en que decir o si confiar en mí. Me relajo lo más que puedo para que no piense que tengo un haz bajo la manga. Y en eso escucho ligeros pasos por el jardín.

-Kat… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- escucho la voz seria de Aang

Ambos nos giramos como si no hubiera pillado en algo. Observo la mirada de suma tristeza de mi amigo, mientras que noto como Katara traga saliva al mirarlo. No quiero interponerme en algo entre ellos. Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi amiga. Y que no me esté gritando cada vez que me ve.

-Le estaba contando a Katara el día del cometa… y como me daño Azula- le digo

El asiente no tan convencido.

-Es verdad… ¿Zuko me salvo de Azula?- pregunta Katara apartándose lentamente de mi

Aang me mira lentamente y luego a Katara como si estuviera descifrando algo y al final asiente.

-¿Y tú que crees Katara?- le pregunta

Noto como su voz cambia tal vez un poco de dolor en ella.

-No lo sé- murmura Katara

Y me giro atento para mirarla. Ella me pidió una prueba para que confiara en mí y ahora que la ha visto todavía duda. No es justo.

-Créelo porque es verdad… Zuko te salvo del rayo de Azula cuando yo estaba enfrentando al Señor del Fuego Ozai- le dice Aang atento a su mirada

-¿Por qué no me contaste esto?- le pregunta de repente un tanto molesta

Y ahora soy yo el que le da una mirada de tristeza.

-Lo iba hacer, pero en eso tú te dormiste y después… - le dice tranquilizándola

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto una fuerte explosión nos hace llamar nuestra atención rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto al ver la enorme nube de humo negro

Comienzo a cubrir nuevamente mi pecho listo para salir del palacio, cuando un soldado llega corriendo hacia a mi sumamente espantado.

-Mi Señor del Fuego… estamos siendo atacados- me dice el hombre sumamente asustado

-¿por quién?- gruño

-No es ninguna de la otras naciones mi señor, son extrañas criaturas… están saliendo de la punta del volcán- me dice

Me giro rápidamente atento a la mirada de Aang y fruñe el ceño. Ambos sabemos lo que significa… Endora.

-Que todo soldado este alerta, protejan a los ciudadanos- le ordeno al soldado

Y tanto Aang, Katara y yo salimos corriendo a la entrada principal del palacio, quienes los invitados se encuentran observando la enorme nube de humo desde el jardín principal.

-¡Puedo sentir unas fuerte vibraciones!- nos grita Toph llegando a nosotros – pero son muy extrañas…-

- Tengo que detenerla… tengan cuidado- nos dice Aang tomando su planeador

Todos asentimos y el sale volando directo a aquella nube negra.

Nosotros comenzamos a correr fuera del palacio y observo las enormes criaturas que invaden mi ciudad. Algunas muy parecidas a los rinocerontes de komodo, mientras que hay otras que nunca en mi vida había visto. Todas parecidas por una cosa, su piel de reptil. Es como aquella noche de Ba Sing Se dónde esas oscuras criaturas nos atacaron.

Comienzo a lanzar enormes bolas de fuego dando justo en aquellas criaturas, al igual que mis soldados.

-¿Dónde está Aang?- escucho la voz de Katara

-No muy lejos- le grita Toph

Toph y yo comenzamos a abrirnos espacio entre las criaturas intentando llegar hasta el punto de Aang, Toph no deja escapar a ninguna criatura lanzando cada roca que pude o hundiéndolos. Cuando llegamos a la nube de humo encuentro a Aang soplando ante las fuerte llamas de una casa. Rápidamente entro al lugar en busca de heridos.

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien?- grito entrando más a fondo

Calmo las llamas hasta el punto en que se apagan dejándome más aire que respirar.

-¡¿Hola?!- grito nuevamente

Y escucho el chillido de una niña sumamente asustada. Entro aún más en la casa con cuidado de las escaleras calmando las llamas que se encuentran frente a mí, pero estas no parecen obedecerme. Me cubro por un segundo mi nariz al inhalar el fuerte humo. Y doy en la habitación de la niña.

-Vine a ayudarte…- le digo acercándome

La niña grita aterrada al verme y comienza a retroceder. Apago las llamas que se encuentran a mi alrededor demostrándole que vengo a ayudarla y ella corre directa hacia a mí. Cargo a la niña en mis brazos y escucho como la madera de la casa se vuelve débil ante las llamas y una parte del techo comienza a caer. Corro lo más rápido que puedo saliendo de la casa justo antes de que se desplome.

Un hombre me quita la niña rápidamente y la abraza con mucho fuerza, al parecer es su padre.

-Buen trabajo héroe- me dice Sokka jalando de mi mano

Observo a la fría imitación de un Rinoceronte Komodo cerca de nosotros y lanzo una enorme bola de fuego dándole justo en su hocico y este comienza a gruñir ante el dolor. Y observo como una roca lo manda lejos.

-Gracias maestra suciedad- le digo a Toph

-De nada flamita- me dice

Ruedo mis ojos

Veo como mi gente comienza a huir de aquellas criaturas y como mis soldados luchan contra ellos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Recuerdo lo que me dijo aquel soldado, al parecer venían desde la punta del volcán. Observo detalladamente alrededor del volcán sin poder ver mucho gracias al humo y las bolas de fuego, entrecierro por un momento los ojos y noto una fuerte luz en la punta del volcán. Observo como algunas criaturas comienzan a salir de el y lo descubro. El portal. Es el portal.

-¡Aang!- le grito a mi amigo

Quien se encuentra luchando contra una especie de lagarto con su fuego control. Él se gira rápidamente atento a mi grito.

-¡El portal!- le grito apuntando al destello de luz

Mi amigo sigue con su vista la dirección de mi dedo y rápidamente abre su planeador directo a lanzarse por él, hasta que lo detengo.

-Necesitas refuerzos… quien detendrá esas cosas mientras que tú lo cierras- le digo

Y él sonríe.

-Sostente- me dice subiéndome a su planeador y nos lanzamos al vuelo.

Puedo observar toda mi ciudad desde el aire, algunas partes los maestros fuego luchan sin parar, se escuchan gritos y el olor a humo se expande por casi toda la cuidad. Puedo ver el dolor y miedo de mi gente. No los abandonare. Comenzamos a acercarnos más a la punta más alta del volcán y ambos observamos como criaturas de enorme tamaño comienzan a salir.

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo cerrarlo?- le pregunto a Aang curioso

-No estoy seguro… pero intentare- me dice

Descendemos a unos metros de él y comenzamos a correr atacando a cada criatura que se interponga en nuestro camino. El fuego parece no espantar mucho a estas criaturas. Cuando una me toma del brazo Aang lanza una fuerte ventisca mandándolo a volar. Aang se defiende con cualquier elemento que tiene a su mano, aire, tierra y fuego.

-_Señor del Fuego Zuko… se ve muy cansado usted- _escucho un suave susurro en mis oídos

Me giro rápidamente pero no encuentro a nadie. Niego con la cabeza y ayudo a Aang quien al parecer una especie de ave se ha lanzado sobre él. Mi amigo intenta levantarse pero este parece estar encima de su brazo izquierdo, lanzo varias bolas de fuego pero no parecen dañarlo. Aang intenta defenderse pero es inútil. Y no lo dudo más, respiro hondo comenzando a hacer mi propio rayo, siento toda la energía caminar sobre mí y lo lanzo directo a aquella criatura, quien al fino roce del rayo se evapora. Y Aang comienza a levantarse con dificultad.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto al llegar a el

El asiente pero un ligero gemido sale al mover su brazo izquierdo.

-Un poco lastimado pero puedo luchar- me dice decidido

Asiento.

Ayudo a levantarlo y comenzamos a acercarnos al portal. Lo observo con claridad y es como si fuese una ralladura en una pared, no puedes ver que hay detrás de él, no lo ves detrás, no puedes ver su grosor tan solo sabes que está ahí.

-¿alguna idea de cómo cerrarlo?- le digo

-tal vez lo tengo…- me dice

Siento algo húmedo en mi brazo derecho y de pronto una extraña ave con larga lengua me toma elevándome por los cielos.

-¡Zuko!- me grita Aang mientras que lanza una onda de aire

El fuerte viento parece no soltarme de aquella ave y noto sus ojos tan grandes y ojos como la sangre. Comienzo a calentar mi mano lo más que puedo y esta me suelta cayendo en el vacío, hasta que Aang me toma de la mano volando en su planeador.

Ambos descendemos nuevamente frente al portal.

-_Señor del Fuego Zuko… descanse usted… descansa…. Déjate llevar por nosotros…- _vuelvo a escuchar los susurros aún más fuertes.

-_Zuko… hijo…- _escucho la voz de mi madre.

Me giro hacia el portal sumamente atento a las voces que comienzan a sonar más y más fuerte. Y veo a mi madre al otro lado del portal.

-Mama…- susurro atento a ella

-_Zuko… hijo…Ven… ven conmigo-_ me dice elevando su mano

Mis pies parecen tener mente propia y comienzo a aproximarme al portal. Mi madre comienza a acercarse más a mí, con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía, con esos bellos ojos que me alegraban el día.

-¡No Zuko!- escucho la voz de Aang detrás de mí. –Eso no es real-

Parpadeo con fuerza. Pero ver a mi madre casi frente a mí hace que todo parezca real. Tal vez si lo es. Tal vez ella si está conmigo, aquí.

-Zuko… recuerda que es un portal al mundo de lo espíritus…- escucho a mi amigo- si ella estuviese ahí, significaría que ella está muerta…-

Me detengo en shock. Y me giro ante Aang quien tiene una mirada de suma tristeza. Y en eso siento el frio por mis pies y caigo de espaldas comenzando a ser arrastrado hacia el portal.

-_Ven Zuko conmigo….-_ dice mi madre quien comienza a caminar hacia a mí con una mirada fría. Una mirada como Azula.

Aang lanza enormes bolas de fuego pero se apagan justo al cruzar al portal. Mi amigo me toma de los brazos y me jala con fuerza hacia él, mientras que mis pies comienzan a entrar al portal.

-Zuko sostente- me dice gruñendo

El fuego no logra dañar el portal, como aquella ave que quería lastimar a Aang, tan solo fue el rayo.

-¡Aang tienes que lanzar un relámpago al portal!- le grito

-¡¿Qué?! Pero tú mismo sabes que no puedo hacerlo…- me dice tirando más de mi

-¡Solo hazlo!- le gruño

Mi amigo me da una triste mirada y comienza a soltarme, siento como mi pie entra al vacío lentamente. Aang se aparta de mí dejándome sin agarre, comenzando a hacer el rayo. Ambos brazos giran en círculos y es como recordar la primera vez que vi a mi tío Iroh hacer un rayo frente a mí.

Aang comienzan a tomar toda la energía que tiene, canalizándola en un solo punto, en el portal. Suspira con fuerza y lo suelta directo a aquella ralladura. En eso siento como aquel frio que me arrastraba se detiene y Aang termina de tirar de mí, saliendo de aquel portal.

Justo antes de que este se selle.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que no tuve mucha inspiración en este. estaba peleando con mi compu toda la tarde por el Internet. Tecnología odiosa la amo y la odio al mismo tiempo. **

**bueno era tiempo de Zuzu! si soy muy malvada con ellos pero ya tienen una pista como ;) WOHO! Aang ya sabe lanzar un relámpago. **

**comenten si les gusto o si no:) **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	14. Decisiones

**Decisiones. **

_Sokka._

Primavera. Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel ataque aquí en la Nación del Fuego. Tanto Aang como Zuko han estado practicando el relámpago que al parecer fue como cerraron el portal. O es lo que nos contaron.

Me quedo sentado en las escaleras del jardín trasero, observando como Aang intenta hacer el relámpago. Nunca lo he visto hacer este tipo de cosas, para ser sincero nunca pensé que Aang aprendiera esta técnica. Tantas veces que vimos como era de mortal el relámpago y aquella vez que estuvo seriamente herido por eso, no creí que tuviera las agallas para aprenderla.

-Que calor hace aquí- escucho la voz de Toph

Me giro lentamente atento a mi amiga y la encuentro con un ligero vestido de pijama, me ruborizo totalmente al verla. Muy sensual para su tan escultural figura.

Toph ahora tiene dieciséis años, toda una mujer y como toda mujer viene con muchos cambios. Aunque claro Toph nunca podría ser una delicada mujer. Lo cual es lo que me fascina de ella.

-¿Estas bien Sokka? Siento tus latidos muy acelerados- me pregunta curiosa

-Estoy bien… solo gozo del espectáculo- digo girando mi cabeza nuevamente a Aang

-¿Qué intenta hacer ahora pies ligeros?- me pregunta sentándose a un lado mío

Trago saliva nervioso

-No lose… Perfeccionar el relámpago creo… han trabajado todo el día en eso- le digo como si nada

No puedo estar pensando así de mi amiga, es como aquella vez en el pantano que dudaba que sentía por ella. Y conociéndola dudo que ella sienta algo por mí.

-Esa flama es muy exigente- murmura negando con la cabeza

Arqueo la ceja ante su comentario

-No te quedes atrás…- murmuro

Y ella se ríe.

Si hay alguien que ha torturado a Aang en los entrenamientos es ella. Es dura como roca, literalmente.

-¿tienen hambre?- escucho la voz de mi hermana quien lleva con ella una enorme charola con bocadillos

-¡Por fin comida!- me animo

Estos últimos días he sentido a mi hermana como antes. De repente comienza a recordar viejas historias, tanto buenas como malas, las cuales terminan en carcajadas o serias preguntas. Como aquella vez que recordó cuando Aang la quemo entrenando fuego control. Katara se sentía un poco herida aunque ya se había quedado en el pasado, Aang tuvo que disculparse ante su acción.

-chicos tómense un descanso… Zuko, Aang ya ha entrenado demasiado- le dice mi hermana levantando dos vasos de limonada

Zuko suspira pesadamente

-Está bien- murmura

Y en eso noto como Aang llega volando con una estúpida sonrisa hacia mi hermana aceptando su vaso.

-gracias- le dice ruborizado

Y mi hermana le sonríe.

Este tipo de afecto frente a mí me haría vomitar pero lo dejo pasar, ya que estoy más que seguro que Aang intenta reconquistar a mi hermana. Comienzo a tomar los grandes panecillos, sumamente cremosos y deliciosos.

-¿Y? ¿Estarán entrenando todo el día? Aang te recuerdo que también necesitas terminar tu entrenamiento de tierra control- dice Toph tomando un panecillo

-En realidad Toph… hoy iba a entrenar a Katara...- dice Aang temeroso

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto curioso- Oh perfecto hermanita no recuerdas mi cumpleaños pero si recuerdas entrenar- le digo bromeando

Ella rueda sus ojos levemente

-Sokka claro que recuerdo tu cumpleaños, tu cumples en septiembre - me dice muy segura

-Cumplo en noviembre- le gruño levemente

- es casi parecido… - me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Ruedo mis ojos

-Bueno pero el punto es que entrenáremos esta tarde Toph- dice Aang pendiente de mi amiga

Ella suspira

-como sea, pero cuando entrenes tendrás que hacer doscientas lagartijas, con rocas- le dice

El asiente derrotado

Me río levemente. Sí que lo tortura muy bien.

La tarde llega y los demás se ocupan, Zuko en una urgente junta que no tengo la mínima idea, Aang entrenando a mi hermana, mientras que Toph y yo nos quedamos sentados sumamente relajados y aburridos en la sala principal. Detesto quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Toph... Qué tal si hacemos una actividad juntos- le digo

-¿una actividad? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- me pregunta curiosa

Me encojo de hombros. ¿A que quiero llegar?

-no lo sé, tu escoge...- le digo

Toph mira el techo con cuidado y sonríe levemente.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer...- me dice curiosa

-¿qué?- digo comenzando a sonrojarme

-aprender a nadar- me dice

Sonrió.

Tomamos todas las cosas necesarias para un día de playa. No soy maestro agua, ni nada pero sé muy bien nadar. Desde pequeños lo aprendimos tanto Katara como yo. Y creo que es un miedo que tanto ha tenido Toph. Recuerdo aquella vez en el paso de la serpiente cuando me grito desesperada que la salvara.

Llegamos a la suave playa que está a las afueras de la capital y dejo caer la enorme bolsa con comida y unas cuantas toallas. Y observo como Toph comienza a hacer enorme construcciones con su arena control.

-presumida...- murmuro al ver un enorme tejón topó.

Es buena. Casi se ve real.

-¿qué tal unas lecciones de nado?- le pregunto posando mis manos en mi cintura

Ella traga saliva

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sería mejor quedarnos en la arena..- me dice temerosa

-No... Tienes que enfrentarlo, como una roca- le digo

Ella rueda sus ojos.

-Vamos Toph, ¿que podría pasarte?- le pregunto curioso

-ah... ¡¿Qué me ahogue?!- me gruñe

Me río levemente.

-Vamos... Tu muy sabes que no dejare que pase eso, no seas dramática- le digo tomando su mano

Ambos comenzamos a caminar por la arena hasta sentir la fresca agua, cuando Toph me toma con suma fuerza del brazo, por un segundo temo que me lo arranque.

-Tranquila...- le susurro y me sonrojo ante su aproximación

-Te lo juro Sokka si dejas que me hunda te golpeare- me amenaza

Me río levemente

-No te pongas dura, relájate... - digo soltándola un poco y ella me toma con más fuerza- Toph... Confía en mí-

Ella comienza a soltarse lentamente de mí, comenzando a relajarse. Suelto un poco más a Toph pero sin dejar de apartar me tanto. Observo esos claro ojos verdes pálidos. Que se mezclan perfectamente con la luz del sol. Haciéndola ver sumamente hermosa. Me suelto de mi mano con delicadeza pero ella se asusta por un segundo y la sostengo de la cintura.

-Tranquila... Sólo es agua- le digo

-Si claro...- murmura

Ruedo mis ojos. Al menos no puede ver mis facciones y mis emociones en el agua.

Nadamos un poco más hondo de lo que debería y Toph se vuelve a relajar bajo el sol, tomando con fuerza mi mano.

-Inténtalo otra vez...- le digo animándola

Toph asiente temerosa.

Se deja relajar nuevamente soltando mi brazo y nadando boca arriba. Sonrió completamente al verla superar su miedo.

Una ligera ola hace moverla levemente, perdiendo su concentración y comienza a chapotear asustada.

-¡Sokka!- me chilla aterrada

Nado hacia a ella y ella comienza a hundirse en el agua, la tomo con fuerza de su brazo jalando la hacia la superficie y ella me toma con fuerza de mi cuello. Comenzando a toser descontroladamente.

-te tengo... Te tengo- le digo tomándola de la cintura

-Dijiste que no dejarías que me hundiera...- me dice

- No lo hice, te salve- le digo con una pizca de orgullo

Ella resopla

- prefiero yo salvarte- me dice

Sonrió y siento como su cuerpo se encuentra sumamente pegado al mío, y como su rostro se encuentra igualmente cerca del mío.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse, observándola, recordándome aquella vez en el pantano. Lo que siento por ella.

Y la beso.

Toph comienza a tomarme con fuerza de la espalda, aumentando más el beso, sus suaves labios mezclando se con los míos hacen que por un segundo me olvide de todo. Y sienta lo que siempre sentí por ella. La amo. No solo como amiga, como más. Un amor que solo sentí una vez por alguien pero aunque lo haya sentido antes este sentimiento es diferente.

-Sokka que fue...- me dice en shock sumamente ruborizada

Sonrió ante su rubor y la beso nuevamente.

-no me digas que tu no lo pensabas-le digo arqueando la ceja.

-Bueno yo...- murmura bajando la mirada- porque no regresamos a la arena-

Asiento y comenzamos a nada de regreso a la playa.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por el beso. Ninguno de los dos deja de ruborizarse tontamente.

Por una parte me siento feliz de por fin besarla. Pero el recuerdo de Suki en el pantano me invade a mitad del día.

Comemos los dulces panecillo que nos robamos de la cocina y ambos deleitamos el dulce sabor bajo una sombrilla.

Noto las grandes olas que a comienzan a aparecer. Creo que fue buen momento cuando había marea baja.

-Toph...- La llamo y ella gira atenta a mí - no quiero que pienses mal de mí, yo..-

Ella se ruboriza

-Lo que intento decir es... que te quiero y... quiero tener una cita contigo...- le digo

Ella parpadea sorprendida

-creí que esto se había convertido en una cita- me dice inocentemente

Sonrió.

-Creo que lo es- le digo

Nos dejamos relajar pero ahora en la arena, Toph tan solo mete un poco sus pies en al agua. Ambos nos terminamos toda la comida de la canasta y justo en el atardecer decidimos regresar al palacio.

-¿porque no lo hiciste antes?- me pregunta Toph de repente justo antes de entrar al palacio

-¿el qué?- pregunto arqueando la ceja

-besarme...- me dice

Me ruborizo nuevamente. Caminamos por los pasillos de castillo de regreso a las habitaciones, cuando llegamos justo a la habitación de Toph la detengo en seco. No quiero que el beso de la playa sea nuestro último beso del día. La recargo con suavidad en la pared, sosteniéndola de la cintura. Y la beso nuevamente con suma intensidad. Y ella se une más a mí, sonriendo completamente ante nuestra a proximidad.

-Buenas noches...- le susurro dulcemente

-buenas noches...- me susurra

Toph entra a su habitación y camino de regreso a la mía. Cuando de pronto veo a Aang aproximándose.

-¿dónde estabas? Te busque por toda la tarde- me dice curioso

-fuimos a la playa...- le digo encogiéndome de hombros

-¿fuimos?- arquea la ceja confundido

-Sí, fui con Toph... Como tú entrenabas a mi hermana y Zuko tenía una junta, nos relajamos en la playa- le digo

El asiente dudoso

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto

-partiremos a la colonia Yu Dao mañana, al parecer hay problemas ahí...- me dice preocupado

-¿qué tipo de problemas? ¿Espirituales o comunes?- le pregunto cruzándome de brazos

Él se ríe levemente

-comunes, pero graves… Esos colonos no dejan entrar ni a la Nación del Fuego...- me dice

-vaya... Ya veo- murmuro y alzo los brazos bostezando- Bien, será mejor ir a dormir-

El asiente y de pronto se para en seco detrás de mí.

-Ah… Sokka ¿Qué tanto hicieron tú y Toph en la playa?- me arquea la ceja

Trago saliva levemente, rogándole a los espíritus por que no note mi rubor.

-Le enseñe a nadar-le digo como si nada

-Esa no me la esperaba…- dice parpadeando sorprendido- Buenas noches…-

-Sí, si descansa Aang- le digo y voy directo a mi habitación

Me tiro en mi cama pensando en los besos que hoy le di a Toph y su pregunta, casi reclamación de porque había tardado tanto para besarla. Ella siente lo mismo o yo, desde hace mucho. Todas aquellas bromas, todos aquellos momentos que pasaba junto a ella en la guerra, ella se sentía atraída hacia a mí. Mientras que yo simplemente pensaba en… Suki.

¿Qué he hecho? He besado a Toph, pero todavía me encuentro con Suki. La he engañado. Y no quiero que Toph o ella salgan lastimadas por mis estupideces. No quiero perder a Toph, ella me comprende y me conoce perfectamente. Pero tampoco quiero perder a Suki, aunque no la he visto en mucho tiempo, sé que ella siegue sintiendo algo por mí. Por los espíritus soy un cretino.

La mañana llega y Appa se encuentra listo para viajar. Aang junto con mi hermana comienzan a darle de comer al enorme bisonte, de repente noto como Appa comienza a lengüetear a Katara quien parece feliz a lado de esa bola de pelos flotante. Zuko nos alcanzara después, ya que navegara junto con otros navíos. Nosotros simplemente nos adelantaremos para mantener la paz. Para que Aang mantenga la paz en esa colonia.

-Espero que las cosas no se salgan de control antes de que llegue a Yu Dao- dice Zuko caminando hacia nosotros

-No te preocupes flamita haremos lo que esa necesario para mantener la paz- le digo posando mis brazo en su hombro

-Así es, Sokka tiene razón… No permitiremos que nada se salga de las manos- dice Aang

Sonrió y Zuko asiente.

Todos comenzamos a subir a Appa, ayudo por un momento a Toph pero ella me lanza una mirada seria, si odia que la ayuden. Aang y Katara se despiden brevemente de Zuko y Aang ayuda a subir a mi hermana.

-Nos vemos dentro de tres días- le grita Aang -¡Appa Yip Yip!-

Appa comienza a elevarse en el cielo mientras que nosotros nos despedimos a lo lejos de Zuko y de la Nación del Fuego, directos hacia la colonia Yu Dao. El vuelo se vuelve aburrido justo unas horas después, Aang como Katara se encuentran platicando y noto un tanto callada a Toph. Quien se encuentra con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy baja.

-¿Estas bien?- le susurro acercándome a ella

No quiero escuchar que se haya arrepentido de nuestro beso. Simplemente quiero volver a ver esa tonta mirada que daba después de que nos besamos.

-Estoy bien…- me dice un tanto aburrida

Comienzo a acercar mi mano junto a la suya y de pronto me detiene mi mano en seco. Lo que me hace sentir mal por un segundo. Tal vez Toph pensó sobre mí y Suki ayer en la noche igual que yo. Me toma de la playera justo hacia a ella

-¿Quieres que nos descubran?- me susurra al oído, girando su cabeza a Aang y Katara

La miro atentamente.

-No… no todavía- le susurro de vuelta

Y ella sonríe ruborizándose.

-Toph espero que no te hayas molestado tanto por perder nuestra práctica ayer, pero Katara…- dice Aang girándose hacia nosotros y se queda en shock al mirarnos, muy cerca.

Y ambos nos separamos rápidamente.

Tanto Aang como Katara se nos quedan viendo con una pizca de asombro y curiosidad. Toph se cruza los brazos girando su cabeza, mientras que yo rápidamente miro mis uñas silbando muy inocentemente.

-¿Pero Katara qué?- pregunto curioso

Aang me arquea la ceja, tal vez dándose cuenta lo que traemos Toph y yo. Genial.

-Katara ha avanzado muy rápido en su agua control- le sonríe

-Sí, ya he podido ser capaz de hacer un pulpo- dice Katara sonriéndole de vuelta

-¡Vaya! ¿Tan rápido?- pregunto asombrado

Ambos asienten.

-Si bueno, felicidades reina del azúcar pero Aang todavía harás las doscientas lagartijas cuando lleguemos a Yu Dao…-le gruñe Toph

-Oh rayos…- murmura Aang

Y tanto mi hermana como yo nos tiramos a carcajadas.

El viaje continua y justo cuando llega el atardecer comenzamos a ver las enormes montañas del Reino Tierra. Tan solo volamos unos cuantos minutos más cuando de pronto vemos la enorme colonia que se encuentra rodeada de montañas.

Pensé que Yu Dao sería una simple colonia como Hun Xi pero esta parece el doble o triple de aquella colonia. Descendemos lentamente en la entrada de la colonia y unos hombres vestidos de verde y rojos salen con sus largas y afiladas lanzas.

-¡Atrás! ¡Fuera de esta colonia!- nos grita

-Por favor… venimos en paz, Soy el Avatar- dice Aang bajando de Appa

Comenzamos a bajar lentamente de Appa y observo a más hombres, apuntando con sus arcos y flechas justo a nosotros desde las torres.

-Avatar o no ¡fuera! ¡Yu Dao no acepta a ningún extraño!- le gruñe un hombre de cabello castaño

-Por favor solo queremos ayudar…. Venimos de parte del Señor del Fuego Zuko… queremos ayudar- dice Aang uniendo sus manos en rezo.

El hombre nos mira a cada uno curioso de las palabras de mi amigo. Y fruñe el ceño, con la suma intención de lanzar su lanza a mi amigo, justo cuando este comienza a alzar sus brazos una voz femenina lo detiene.

-¡No! ¡No los lastimen, ellos son nuestros amigos!- escucho una voz familiar

Detrás de los hombres sale corriendo Suki vestida de guerrera Kyoshi. ¿Suki está en Yu Dao?

-¡Él es el Avatar y son nuestros amigos! ¡No son peligrosos!- le dice Suki

El hombre la mira por unos segundos y asiente.

-Bien… cualquier amigo de las Guerreras Kyoshi son bienvenidos en Yu Dao- dice el hombre con seriedad.

Todos asentimos

Noto como Toph da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí y mi corazón comienza a sentir un ligero dolor al ver a Suki, justo aquí, justo ahora. Creí que me alegraría verla después de meses, pero ahora lo único que siento es dolor, dolor por ella y por Toph.

-¡Sokka que bueno que estas aquí!- me grita lanzándose a mí

-Sí, ah… hola Suki- le digo dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda

-¿Las guerreras Kyoshi están aquí en Yu Dao?- pregunta Aang

Ella asiente

-Así es, escuchamos problemas en estos lugares y las chicas y yo decidimos venir para ayudar- le dice sonriendo- las personas de Yu Dao son muy lindas nos abrieron completamente sus puertas-

-¿Y porque no nos dejaban entrar?- pregunto curioso

-En estos dos días ha habido ligeros ataques a la colonia… y después de que escucharon sobre el traslado a la Nación del Fuego cerraron sus puertas a ambas naciones- nos dice

-¿A las dos?- pregunta Katara asombrada

Suki asiente.

-Qué bueno que hayan venido chicos…- dice Suki animada – Y qué bueno verte Sokka- me abraza

-si… yo también- le digo

Observo a Toph cruzándose de brazos sumamente enojada, se gira rápidamente y se sube a Appa por sus pertenencias.

Suspiro. Por los espíritus ¿Qué he hecho?

Suki junto con los soldados nos dan un ligero tour por Yu Dao. Observamos como las personas viven aquí, personas del reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego viviendo juntos y sin pelear por el territorio o por el pasado. Como diría Aang viviendo en armonía. ¿Por qué nunca visitamos este lugar antes?

El atardecer continua su camino, tanto Suki como los soldados nos muestran nuestro lugar para descansar. Una vieja casa cerca de una enorme fuente que tiene decoradas ambas naciones. La fuente hecha de piedras y con lámparas de fuego.

-Aquí se quedaran… no es mucho pero espero que estén cómodos- nos dice el hombre

-Muchas gracias- dice Aang haciendo una reverencia.

Toph golpea la casa con sus pies y camina fríamente a un lado de mí, sin decirme algo. En obvio que estaría más que enojada conmigo. Me he olvidado de mi relación con Suki y la he besado y demostrado mi cariño ¿Quién no estaría enfadado?

-Sokka ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?- me pregunta Suki ansiosa

-Ah… claro pero primero necesito un baño- le digo

Y ella se ríe.

-Está bien… te espero en la fuente dentro de una hora- me dice y sale de la casa

Tomo una larga ducha pensando en Suki y en Toph. Suki y yo hemos estado juntos desde que terminó la guerra, pero con las sumas tareas que tenemos al restaurar el mundo se me hizo imposible verla por mucho tiempo. Tanto a Toph, ella ha estado conmigo a cada momento, protegiéndome, ayudándome, riendo conmigo. Ella me comprende completamente y yo a ella. Fue mi amiga desde primer instante.  
Tengo que decidir. Amo a Suki pero la distancia con ella me ha cambiado y ahora que le he expresado mis sentimientos a Toph no puedo sacármela de la mente, ni de mi corazón.

Salgo de la ducha y me encuentro a Aang meditando en la terraza de la habitación, esta vez compartimos habitación al igual que las chicas comparten la suya. Tal vez Aang pueda ayudarme, no como si haya pasado por eso sino más bien un consejo.

-Aang… puedo hablar contigo un segundo- le digo

Él se gira curioso y salta al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Sokka?- me pregunta

Dudo por un segundo y suspiro.

-Tengo un problema… no un serio problema, estoy confundido…- le digo

Aang arquea la ceja levemente

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué? – me pregunta

-Recuerdas que ayer Toph y yo fuimos a la playa… - el asiente- bueno la verdad es que… la bese - le digo cerrando mis ojos

El parpadea en shock

-¿Qué tu qué?- logra preguntar entre el shock

Asiento

-Y ahora ella está enojada porque… me olvide de Suki, amo a Suki pero también a Toph… no sé si me entiendas- le digo bajando la mirada

Aang se sienta a un lado mío, curioso de mi situación.

-Bueno… para ser sincero nunca he estado en tu situación, pero si me he sentido un tanto celoso de cómo lo estaría Toph…- me dice

Arqueo la ceja ¿A caso mi hermana a estado con alguien más que no sea Aang?

-¿De quién te sentiste celoso?- le pregunto

-De Zuko… la noche de la fiesta de su regreso, vi a Katara con él, muy juntos… por un segundo pensé que ella sentía algo por él -me dice

Parpadeo asombrado. Esto no lo sabía.

-Tienes que estar seguro de tu decisión Sokka…-me dice

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?-

El suspira.

-Debes de sentirte realizado, en paz contigo mismo cuando estas con una de ellas, como si nada importara en el mundo porque estas con ella- me dice

-Vaya sí que amas a mi hermana...- le digo

Y él se ríe ruborizado

-Bueno es verdad… así me siento cada vez que estoy con Katara… ella me a completa- me dice

-Agh… nada de detalles de acuerdo… no quiero vomitar o golpearte- le digo bromeando

Él se ríe nuevamente.

¿Quién me a completa? ¿Sentirme realizado?

-Creo que lo descubriré- le digo y el asiente.

Salgo de la habitación, limpio y fresco para salir con Suki quien se encuentra fuera de la casa esperando por mí. Ella lleva un lindo vestido verde pálido que termina recordándome los ojos de Toph a la luz del sol.

-¿Listo?- me pregunta animada

-C-Claro- le digo sonriendo levemente

Suki me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar directos a un cercano restaurante donde su especialidad son los fideos. Sé que Suki me conoce muy bien como para tener pena en comer frente a ella, así que tomo una gran cantidad de fideos y los meto a mi boca. La cena se va de incomoda a suma incomodidad. Suki me cuenta lo que ha hecho estos meses, mientras que yo comento algunas cosas que nos han pasado por Endora, la memoria borrada de mi hermana y los ataques de algunos pueblos. Al final de la cena ninguno de los dos tiene que contar, que decir.

Por cualquier lado que gire encuentro a maestros tierra y pienso en Toph. El vestido, el lugar, los maestros e incluso el peinado de Suki me hacen recordarme a ella. No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Caminamos de regreso a casa y detengo a Suki sentándola en la fuente junto a mí. Ambos con profundo silencio.

-Suki… tengo que decirte algo- comienzo

-¿Qué ocurre Sokka?- me dice con un hilo de dolor

No puedo hacerle esto a ella, no puede vivir con este engaño. Mientras que yo no me puedo sacar de mi mente a Toph.

-Sé que nos hemos separado por muchos meses… y que ahora ambos estamos más ocupados que nunca- le digo

Ella asiente con tristeza.

-lose Sokka, pero sé que ambos estaremos bien juntos- me dice y me besa

Me detengo un segundo ante su beso que me ha tomado desprevenido. Sus labios se sienten sumamente diferentes. Un tanto distanciados y fríos junto con los míos. No como aquellos dulces y cálidos besos que nos dimos Toph y yo.

Suspiro. Suki no me a completa.

-Estuve con alguien- le suelto de repente

-¿Qué…?- murmura en shock

Bajo la mirada. Y noto unas ligeras lágrimas asomándose en sus mejillas.

-No quiero herirte Suki, pero también debo de serte sincero… la distancia me ha cambiado y sé que tú también ya no sientes tanto amor como antes- le digo lentamente

Ella baja la mirada.

-Yo todavía te amo Sokka…- me dice

Suspiro. Sé que le dolerá mas que ha nada en el mundo pero ya no puedo engañarla.

-Yo amo alguien más…- murmuro

Ella asiente comenzando a llorar.

-No quiero engañarte ni nada… te soy sincero… lo nuestro fue especial y hermoso pero no fue por siempre… lo siento Suki- le digo

-entiendo… Tan solo espero que con ella seas feliz Sokka- me dice levantándose

Y sale llorando, corriendo con todo lo que puede alejándose más y más de mí.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! me partió el corazón partirle el corazón a Suki! jajajaja! pero TOKKA! **

**Bueno ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	15. Día del Avatar

**Día del Avatar. **

_Katara_

El rio corre lentamente y el agua cristalina bajo el sol me hace disfrutar más el entrenamiento. Aang se encuentra realizando un pulpo con suma precisión y perfección. Es más que obvio quien más podría estar en mejor sintonía con los elementos que el mismísimo Avatar.

-Recuerda es unir bien lo brazos… no quiero que te lastimes como la última vez- me dice

Asiento

Recuerdo que hace cuatro días cuando entrenábamos en la Nación el Fuego no pude controlar totalmente el pulpo y termine lastimándome con un látigo de agua. Aang se preocupó por mí al verme la enorme raspada que me di en la mejilla izquierda, pero termine curándome sin problema.  
Últimamente he tenido más control de las curaciones desde que Aang me ha estado enseñando agua control, al igual que las visiones. Aparecen en cada entrenamiento, recuerdo cada vez más sobre mi pasado y quien verdaderamente soy, todavía no encuentro la manera de explicarle a Aang o a mis otros amigos sobre mis visiones, siempre cuento que son sueños y ellos simplemente asienten. El agua control no solo cura heridas de tu cuerpo sino también de tu mente.

Comienzo a elevar mis brazos lentamente, comenzando a hacer el pulpo con facilidad, uniendo mis brazos más cerca de mi pecho. Y rápidamente los alzo aún más tomando la forma del pulpo. Y Aang sonríe al verme. Me muevo lentamente como el agua, tomando control total.

-Muy bien Katara… lo has logrado- me dice Aang sonriendo

Sonrío ampliamente y de pronto lo veo. Otra visión.

Me encuentro en un pasillo, camino con suma delicadeza de no despertar a nadie y de pronto ya me encuentro besándome con Aang sumamente apasionada y completamente desnuda. Ambos gozando de nuestros cuerpos.

Parpadeo con fuerza y encuentro a Aang frente a mí.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta preocupado

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto regresando a la realidad- Ah…si estoy bien-

El asiente.

Bajo la mirada lentamente ruborizada ante la visión y observo su muy bien marcado abdomen iluminándose con la luz del sol gracias al agua, se encuentra completamente empapado. Quito la mirada rápidamente. El parece notarlo.

Quisiera contarle a Aang lo de mis visiones, de cómo me ayuda el agua control en recordar pero la pena aparece en mi rápidamente. Lo he hecho con él, tuve mi primera vez con él. Puedo recordar lo apasionadamente que nos besábamos como si nos deseáramos mas de la cuenta. Más de lo debido.

Sonrió tontamente.

-¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco?- me pregunta Aang curioso de mi sonrisa

-me parece bien- le contesto

Ambos regresamos a la tierra donde se encuentra Appa y Momo comiendo unas manzanas, nos relajamos en el claro césped.

-sí que has avanzado mucho Katara…mucho más como la primera vez que entrenamos- me dice pendiente de mí

Sonrió

-bueno tú has sido un gran maestro- le digo

Y noto como el rubor sube por sus mejillas.

-bueno te hubieras visto antes, tu eres mucho mejor que yo… y no estoy alardeando- me dice desapareciendo su rubor

Me río tontamente.

Aang se estira los brazos dejándose acostar en el césped a un lado mío. Hemos estado entrenando por más de dos horas en este lugar. Tan solo se encuentra a una montaña de Yu Dao. Cuando Aang me menciono el lugar accedí completamente, una parte por el entrenamiento pero la idea de estar con él a solas me inundo la cabeza rápidamente. Me acuesto a un lado de él, gozando de él sol en mi rostro.

Tanto mi cabello como mi ropa interior se encuentran sumamente mojadas, pero ni tanto Aang como yo hemos decidido regresar a Yu Dao. Que al parecer la llegada del Avatar a ese pueblo ha llamado la atención, desde largas quejas por los aldeanos hasta largas juntas con los pueblos vecinos. Nadie le dijo que ser el Avatar iba a ser tan difícil.

-tengo una idea…- murmura Aang

-¿Cuál?- digo comenzando abrir mis ojos lentamente

Cuando siento como Aang me toma de la cintura y la espalda con rapidez, dando un enorme salto hacia la parte profunda del rio y ambos nos adentramos en el agua. Comenzamos a nadar de regreso a la superficie y toso levemente al tragar un poco de agua, mientras que Aang se ríe haciendo un bloque de hielo para flotar.

-Muy gracioso… me tomaste desprevenida- me quejo

-lo siento- me dice flotando boca arriba

Ruedo mis ojos, nadando de regreso a la orilla.

-es mejor regresar hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos de Yu Dao ¿no crees?- le pregunto

El suspira como si no desee que le recuerde aquel grave problema de las colonias.

-Tal vez… pero este lugar es tan tranquilo que me encantaría quedarme aquí por siempre… contigo claro- me dice

Me sonrojo tontamente al igual que él.

-Bueno podremos venir después… estoy segura que los demás se preocuparan por nosotros- le digo

El asiente.

Noto como Aang estira sus brazos rompiendo el hielo y en eso comienzo a sentir como la tierra se mueve rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro atrapada en una pila de rocas.  
Miro a Aang encontrando alguna broma en sus ojos pero este fruñe el ceño rápidamente.

-¡Katara!- me grita

Y en eso cinco hombres vestidos de maestros tierra salen del bosque, todos sumamente armados con largas cuchillas. Aang salta desde el agua a un lado mío, donde golpea la tierra con sus pies y las rocas que me tienen bien sujeta descienden.

-¿Quiénes son?- dice un hombre enmascarado

-¿Por qué nos atacan? ¡No hemos hecho nada!- les grita Aang

Uno de ellos asiente levemente, prestando atención a los tatuajes del maestro aire.

-¿Tú eres el Avatar…?- le pregunta otro bajando sus lanzas

Aang asiente

-¡Traidor!- grita el enmascarado lanzando un par de rocas hacia nosotros

Tanto Aang como yo tomamos una cantidad de agua, formando un látigo partiendo en dos las rocas. Tomo agua el rio comenzando a congelar a los maestros tierra quienes ya se encuentran lanzándonos rocas por todas partes.  
Aang rompe una tras otra con aire, agua e incluso contra la misma tierra.

-Por favor, no quiero lastimarlos- dice Aang esquivando una roca

-Usted escogió y ha escogido aquellos asesinos… ustedes son enemigos- le grita el hombre

-¿De qué está hablando?- me quejo

Aang se encoje ligeramente los hombros pero la fría mirada de aquel hombre me hace pensar en una sola cosa. Guerra. ¿Por qué llamarían al Avatar traidor? ¿Escoger a quienes? ¿A la Nación del Fuego?  
Noto claramente como la mano de aquel hombre se mueve y no lo dudo, lanzo una gran cantidad de agua hacia el elevándolo a unos cuantos metros y congelándolo completamente. Mientras que Aang lanza a los otros tres hombres sobrantes con una fuerte onda de aire, de regreso al bosque.

-¿Cómo que traidor el Avatar?- le gruño al hombre

Este gime ante el frío y la altura.

-¡Conteste!- le grito elevándolo un poco mas

-Es lo que todos en el Reino Tierra habla… al parecer el Avatar no cumplió con regresar a la colonias a la Nación del Fuego… todo el Reino Tierra se encuentra alertado- dice el hombre temeroso

-¿Alertado de que?- murmura Aang

Miro como sus ojos se llenan de preocupación ante las palabras de aquel hombre. Si Aang no se encuentra tranquilo ante lo que acaba de escuchar estoy segura que ninguna de las personas que viven en Yu Dao lo estén.

Aang suspira pesadamente.

-Es mejor irnos- me dice tomando de mi mano con gentileza

Caminamos de regreso a Appa y Aang me ayuda a subir sosteniéndome con fuerza de mi cintura. Haciéndome recordar mi visión y me ruborizo de inmediato.

-Appa Yip-Yip- dice

Y el enorme bisonte sale volando de regreso a Yu Dao. Y viaje es corto y cuando podemos ver las enormes puertas de la aldea noto como Aang suspira pesadamente.

-Aang tranquilo, estoy segura que es algún tonto rumor- le digo intentando calmarlo

Él me sonríe

-Puede que si…- murmura

Descendemos frente a la fuente y observo a la chica que ayer salió a cenar mi hermano, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, creo que se llama: Suki.

-Aang… que bueno que te encuentro, Zuko ha llegado y escuchado rumores el Reino Tierra- le dice Suki rápidamente

Aang me ayuda a bajar del Appa y ambos seguimos a Suki hasta un enorme edifico donde encontramos a Zuko junto con el jefe a cargo de esta aldea. Ambos teniendo una seria conversación.

-Ya era hora que regresaras- le dice Zuko y me mira curioso - Ahora ya sé porque tardaste…-

Arqueo la ceja ante su comentario.

-Estábamos entrenando...- dice Aang simplemente - ¿Qué ocurre?-

El al parecer jefe de la aldea camina directo hacia nosotros con una mirada de preocupación. Acariciándose levemente su enorme bigote castaño.

-Creo que esta conversación necesita estar en privado…- comenta el hombre mirándome de pies a cabeza

Me cruzo de brazos ante la semejante grosería. ¿Este quien se cree?

-Por favor gobernador siéntase en confianza de platicar todo frente a mí… amiga- concluye Aang

Siento un ligero dolor en mi pecho ante su última palabra "amiga". No es que no me guste ser su amiga pero últimamente he sentido algo que no estoy consiente. Tanto las visiones como la forma en que él me trata.

El gobernador asiente.

-Por favor siéntense- nos pide

Ambos caminamos hasta una lujosa mesa en medio de la sala

-Hemos escuchado rumores que en Ba Sing Se han tomado la decisión de atacar esta aldea- murmura el hombre

-El Rey Kuei nos pidió en encargarnos de las colonias… pero que haya tomado la decisión de atacarlas, no estoy seguro que tenga las agallas- comenta Aang

-Tal vez el no pero si sus generales… ¿Recuerdas cuando intervine en aquella reunión…?- le pregunta Zuko a Aang y este asiente

Observo claramente el rostro de Aang, notando como sus bellos ojos grises se llenan de tristeza.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero contraatacar no sería la mejor decisión Zuko tú lo sabes…- le dice Aang a mi amigo

-¿Entonces que sugiere Avatar Aang?- le pregunta el gobernador

Aang calla por unos minutos, buscando alguna idea. No solo tengo mi vista posada en él, igual que el gobernador y Zuko. Paso lentamente mi mano bajo la mesa y lo tomo con fuerza de la mano. Mostrándole que tiene mi apoyo, en cualquier decisión.

-Permítanme hablar con el Rey Kuei y sus generales… mostrarles una solución a este problema- les pide y me sostiene con fuerza mi mano.

Ellos asienten.

-Estoy seguro que el Rey Kuei no desea otra guerra, pero si el intenta atacar esta aldea… a esta gente, nosotros defenderemos…- murmura Zuko

Tanto Aang como yo nos quedamos en shock ante las palabras de nuestro amigo.

-Estoy con usted mi Señor del Fuego…- murmura el gobernador

-Zuk…- comienza Aang

-Lo siento Aang, pero mi gente me necesita y no les daré la espalda en esto- concluye Zuko en un tono autoritario

Parpadeo sorprendida.

Tal vez no conozco muy bien a Zuko pero ese tono me dio a entender su lealtad con su gente pero también sonó como un mismo conquistador. Como un dictador.

-Bueno Avatar Aang tendrá una semana para aclarar el problema en Ba Sing Se, Yu Dao seguirá con las puertas cerradas a extraños hasta su regreso- le dice el gobernador

Aang asiente levemente.

Tanto Zuko como gobernador se levantan de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia la salida del edificio, cuando el gobernador se detiene en seco y nos mira por unos segundos.

-Por cierto… Feliz día del Avatar…. Espero que le guste la pequeña celebración que haremos a su nombre esta noche -nos dice y sale tras Zuko

¿Día del Avatar? Nunca había escuchado que hay un día en dedicación al Avatar.

Me giro lentamente observando la angustia de Aang y noto que todavía me sostiene mi mano con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera alejarse de ella. Pero no digo nada, el necesita mi apoyo más que nada en este momento.

-No sabía que había una celebración del Avatar…- le digo

Y él me mira curioso.

-¿Q-Que? Ah… si es una vieja tradición, las cuatro naciones lo festejan- me dice y me suelta de la mano

Sé que no es tiempo de diversión pero verlo en ese estado tan preocupado, me hace desear alejarlo de sus responsabilidades por un día. Al fin y al cabo hoy es su día.

-Y bien… ¿Qué desea hacer el Avatar en su día?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja

Él sonríe tontamente.

-Bueno un paseo en el pueblo no estaría mal…- me dice ruborizándose

Asiento levemente, tomándolo de la mano para salir de este deprimente lugar.

El sol todavía se encuentra con su fuerza a mitad del cielo, ambos caminamos por todo el pueblo como personas normales. Disfrutando de nuestras compañía y del lugar. Todos los aldeanos parecen estar fascinados con Aang, todos y cada uno lo saludan mientras arreglan todo para esta noche.  
Incluso unas chicas se acercan rápidamente a nosotros, bueno a Aang solamente. Gritando como lunáticas la verlo.

-¡Avatar Aang usted es mi héroe! ¡No puedo creer que este aquí en Yu Dao! ¡Avatar Aang usted es verdaderamente hermoso!- logro escuchar entre los gritos

Arqueo la ceja y me cruzo de brazos ante las voces de a lavación. Y más chicas llegan a nosotros hasta el punto en que terminan empujándome lejos de él.

-¿pero qué rayos?- murmuro enfadada

Aang parece necesitar ayuda cuando un grupo de chicas comienzan a tirar de su toga hacia ellas. Pero él simplemente pide con dulzura que se detenga. Lo cual no se logra escuchar entre los gritos.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto al ver como Aang batalla ante las chicas. Una parte de mi quisiera tirarse a carcajadas y otra simplemente mandaría a volar a las chicas. Sí que son odiosas. Miro atenta la bola de chicas y noto una en particular quien se encuentra aproximándose para besar a Aang, elevando lentamente sus labios y tomándolo de la toga. Y en eso saco el agua de mi cantinflora y la congelo en pocos segundos.

La chica se queda inmóvil a unos cuantos centímetros de la mejilla de Aang y todas se giran para mirarme.

-Largo…- les digo cruzándome de brazos

No sé por qué he atacado a esta chica. Pero la idea que una de ellas toque sus labios me hace más que enfadar.

Noto la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Aang y todas las chicas comienzan a irse. Todas más que molestas.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?- me quejo

-Lo intentaba…- me dice muy inocente

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Si claro… a la próxima no solo congelare a una- le digo bajando mi mirada

No quiero que note el sumo rubor que camina por mis mejillas. Pero estoy segura que los celos es una gran prueba de que él me importa. Y tal vez así lo es.

-No te preocupes, como quiera a mí solo me importa una chica…- murmura muy cerca de mi oído

Lo que me hace ruborizar a un más y continuamos caminando por la aldea.

Pasamos la tarde comiendo en un lugar donde sirven comida de las cuatro naciones, observamos como iluminan las velas de las enormes fuentes, cortamos pétalos de flores bajo un pequeño puente. Todo el día ha sido más que hermoso.

-Ha sido el mejor día del Avatar de la historia- me dice Aang tirando toda una flor al pequeño río

Me río levemente.

-Solo fue un paseo… no creo que haya sido tan emocionante- le digo

Él se encoje de hombros

-bueno lo fue porque estuve contigo…- me dice

Me ruborizo nuevamente ante él. Y él sonríe.

Noto la suma cercanía que nos tenemos, el lugar se ha vuelto romántico y escucho el fuerte latido de mi corazón cada vez que lo veo. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles mirándonos a los ojos, acercándonos lentamente y de pronto escucho los gritos de mi hermano.

-¡Katara! ¡Aang! – nos grita corriendo hacia nosotros

Ambos nos separamos rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Sokka?- me quejo aun con rubor

Mi hermano se me queda viendo y después a Aang descifrando lo que acaba de arruinar. Sí que llega en el momento menos preciso.

-El gobernador te busca para dar comienzo a la celebración Aang- le dice

-¿No pueden empezar si mi?- pregunta Aang rodando sus ojos

-No… tu eres el Avatar, es tu día así que relájate- dice mi hermano tomándolo de los hombros, guiándolo a la celebración.

Camino detrás de los chicos hasta que llegamos a la celebración en el centro de la aldea, todos los colonos se encuentran en el lugar, animados al ver al Avatar. Justo antes de que el gobernador lo llame, Aang me toma de la mano guiándome junto con él.

-Avatar Aang… es un privilegio que usted se encuentre en Yu Dao, justamente para esta preciosa celebración… esta celebración solamente para usted ¡Feliz Día del Avatar!- dice el gobernador en voz alta y todos aplauden ante sus palabras

El gobernador nos obsequia una copa a cada uno con un líquido purpura, Aang le da un leve sorbo y hace una mueca ante el sabor, haciendo que Sokka se tire a carcajadas.

-Todavía no estás acostumbrado al licor ¿no es así?- le dice Sokka tomando de su copa

-Creo que nunca lo estaré- dice Aang

Y tanto Toph como Sokka se tiran a carcajadas. Yo tan solo me rio levemente, dejando la copa en la mesa.

-Feliz día del Avatar, Aang - le dice Zuko y lo abraza

-Gracias… Zuko necesito hablar contigo, es…- comienza

-Aang otro día, por favor es tu celebración… disfrútala- le pide Zuko

-tiene razón pies ligeros, goza ahora preocúpate mañana… ¿Por qué no tú y reina del azúcar se van a bailar un rato? - le dice Toph empujándome hacia Aang

Trago saliva lentamente al mirarlo claramente.

-¿quieres bailar?- me pregunta

Asiento tomando su mano.

Caminamos por la pista donde varias parejas ya se encuentran bailando una canción típica pero lenta. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo moverme.

-No es por alardear pero soy un buen bailarín…- me dice Aang tomándome de la cintura

-¿enserio?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Paso mis brazos detrás de su cuello, uniéndonos más hasta que siento como pego levemente con su abdomen.

-Era parte de mi entrenamiento como maestro aire… aprender a bailar para que controláramos las corrientes de aire- me dice atento a mis ojos

Me río levemente.

-Es verdad… aunque en ese tiempo no sabía si era por entrenamiento o por un baile de mojes...- murmura muy curioso

Me río nuevamente apreciando sus ojos, que terminan recordándome a las gemas. Es precioso.

Me recargo levemente en su pecho disfrutando de las últimas tonadas de la melodía y puedo escuchar como su corazón se acelera ante mi cercanía. Me gusta estar cerca de él, me gusta escuchar su fuerte respiración y sus alegres latidos.  
La melodía termina y todos comienzan a aplaudir, abro mis ojos nuevamente y todavía me encuentro muy sujeta a él. Aang parece no importarle.

Observo que la mayoría de los aldeanos han puesto atención en nosotros. Me separo lentamente de él. Recordándome que tan solo somos amigos, esta no es forma en que se ven los amigos.

Sonrió al mirarlo.

El banquete llega muy temprano y por supuesto que mi hermano es el primero que se encuentra sirviéndose una pila de comida que para mi sorpresa lo noto tomado de la mano de Toph. ¿Desde cuándo son tan tan unidos?  
Aang me guía hacia el banquete donde tan solo la ensalada de frutas le ha llamado la atención y me sirve un cuenco.

-muy linda noche ¿no es así Katara?- escucho una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me giro y encuentro a Suki muy pendiente de mí, intentando sonreirá para ocultar la tristeza que la absorbe.

-Eso creo… ¿Qué ocurre Suki? ¿Porque estas así?- le contesto

-¿Así cómo?- me dice muy inocente

La miro de los pies a la cabeza intentando ver algo más que una falsa sonrisa. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, puedo ver que se encuentra más que triste.

-Tal vez no te recuerde mucho Suki, pero estoy segura que no estás bien- le digo

Ella me sonríe dándome la razón.

Suki y yo caminamos hacia una mesa al otro lado del banquete, puedo ver que no quita sus ojos de mi hermano y respira hondo cada vez que quita su mirada de él. ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano ahora?

-Sokka me comento sobre tu pérdida de memoria, estoy segura que el que se llevó la peor parte fue Aang- me dice

Me encojo de hombros. Estoy segura que Aang sufrió ente mí pero nunca he querido saberlo.

-bueno me ha ayudado mucho… enseñándome agua control y ayudándome a recordar- le digo bajando la mirada ante el rubor que sube por mi

Suki me sonríe ampliamente.

-Siempre admire la forma en que Aang te miraba, es como si tú lo completaras…como si no hubiese otra mujer en su vida- me dice

Sonrió tontamente y me giro buscando a Aang a lo lejos, quien se encuentra platicando con unos aldeanos. Noto su bella sonrisa que dibuja su rostro, sus ojos que se iluminan como si fuesen cristales, su misma aura que te relaja cuando estas cerca de él.

-tal vez…- murmuro

-Él te ama demasiado Katara me di cuenta desde la primera vez que los conocí… y sé que tú también lo amas- me dice

Me giro atenta a ella y me sonríe.

Tal vez yo no me doy cuenta de las cosas cuando estoy con él, pero que mejor que me digan lo que yo misma siento desde afuera.

La celebración termina mucho antes de lo que tenía en mente. Todos nos vamos a la cama mucho antes de las once. Me doy un largo baño y me acurruco entre las sabanas, pensando en las palabras de Suki. Tal vez ella tenga razón. Tal vez he sentido algo por Aang pero no soy capaz de admitirlo. El entrenamiento, el chapuzón que nos dimos, el paseo por la aldea, los celos ante las chicas, el muy aproximado beso, el baile. Todo ha sido porque yo misma lo deseo. Todo ese rubor que sentí, los celos, las sonrisas.

Pasan más de dos horas y la habitación se encuentra en sumo silencio, Toph no ha regresado, estoy segura de que se encuentra con mi hermano o en alguna pelea como es de esperarse. El sueño no aparece en mí y las horas se alargan.

Derrotada me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación, directa a la habitación de Aang. No entiendo porque me encuentro aquí, pero una parte de mi pide por su calor, por su sonrisa.  
Entro lentamente en la habitación y lo encuentro observando la ventana y se gira rápidamente al entrar.

-Creí que estabas dormido…- murmuro

Él sonríe.

-No… he estado pensando en lo de las colonias- me dice

Camino lentamente hasta él y noto el ligero rostro de preocupación. No me gusta verlo así, sumamente preocupado por un posible ataque. Pero creo que viene con la carga de ser el Avatar.

Asiento.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio observando el hermoso paisaje detrás de la ventana. Se puede ver casi todo Yu Dao iluminado. Tomo aire intentando pensar la mejor frase para decirle, el temor que he tenido desde que Zuko hablo sobre defender la aldea.

-No quiero que vayas a Ba Sing Se- le digo mirándolo claramente

El parpadea sorprendido

-Katara… tengo que ir la vida de muchas personas depende si calmo los posibles ataques del rey Kuei- me dice

Asiento

-Lose, sé que es tu deber… pero aun así no quiero que vayas, no quiero apartarme de ti- le digo dulcemente

Él sonríe ante mis palabras.

-Aunque este lejos, no me apartare de ti… nunca lo haría - me dice tomando mi mejilla

Sonrió levemente y ese dulce sentimiento comienza a parecer en mí. El sentimiento que me promete que con él nunca me pasara nada, que estoy a salvo con él y feliz.  
Ambos lentamente nos acercamos juntando nuestros cuerpos hasta sentir su respiración muy cerca de la mía. Y nos besamos.

Su beso me hace sentirme como antes, como aquella maestra agua que decidió ir con el aun dejando lo único que amaba. Dejando atrás a su propia familia.

Y lo recuerdo todo… Nuestro beso en Ba Sing Se, el beso antes de la invasión, nuestro beso en la obra de teatro, nuestro beso en la Tribu agua del Sur, aquellos momentos felices que me llenaba, aquellos momentos en que lo deseaba. La visión se amplía completamente dándome un rápido tour por toda mi vida pasada.

Cruzo mis brazos detrás de su cuello apasionando el beso y él me toma de la cintura con fuerza. Lo recuerdo todo.  
Nos separábamos en busca de aire y vuelvo a admirar esas preciosas gemas. Tan hermosas, tan mías.

-Aang…-murmuro acariciando su mejilla – mi chico tontorrón del iceberg-

Aang pone los ojos como platos al recordar cómo le dije antes de la invasión, lo orgullosa que estaba por él.

-¿Puedes recordar?- murmura en shock

Asiento.

Y me besa nuevamente cargándome con suma delicadeza. Pasó mis brazos detrás de su cuello y sonrió ampliamente al volver a verlo, al volver a sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Sus besos comienzan a descender por mi cuello y sus manos suben lentamente por mi pierna. Dejo escapar un ligero y suave gemido ante su delicadeza. Hasta que siento como mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse en la suave cama.  
Comienzo a quitar mi vestido de pijama y Aang me levanta lentamente abrazándose de mi cintura. Y beso sus hombros.

-Te amo…- me susurra

Lo miro claramente y noto como sus lágrimas comienzan a caer.

-Yo también te amo Aang…- le digo

Y nos besamos nuevamente. Sus labios caminan por todo mi cuerpo, descendiendo por mi cuello, mis pechos, quitando lentamente mi ropa interior. Acaricio su abdomen y el me besa nuevamente dejándome acariciar por sus manos y gimo al sentir como acaricia mis partes íntimas. La lujuria parece estar presente en los dos y la abrazamos completamente. Ambos gozamos de nuestras partes íntimas, de nuestros cuerpos y girando lentamente sobre la cama ante el placer que nos damos uno al otro.  
Siento como mi novio acaricia mis piernas permitiendo que su miembro entre en mí y me besa dulcemente. Su miembro comienza a entrar en mí y los gemidos comienzan a salir de mi boca descontroladamente, entrando más y más. Aang me levanta lentamente abrazando de mi cintura y acaricio su espalda ante lo excitada que me encuentro. Su miembro comienza a entrar más profundo en mi llegando claro al orgasmo, moviéndonos frenéticamente de un lado al otro uniendo nuestros cuerpos como tan solo una vez lo hicimos.

Ambos nos relajamos en la cama, dejando que las sabanas se peguen a nuestros cuerpos.

-te dije que siempre seria tuya y siempre lo seré- le susurro

Él sonríe ampliamente y me besa

-te amo, como no tienes una idea…- me susurra

Sonrió abrazándome de él.

El sueño comienza a aparecer en nosotros, nuestro amor ha mandado esta noche y el dulce recuerdo de volver a unirnos siempre estará en mí.

* * *

**Wojoo! no estaba segura si quería que Katara recordara en este momento pero dará pelea ahora si. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! lose muy Kataang! perdón si esta algo largo. Y perdón por tardar mucho en subirlo. **

**¿Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	16. Traición

**Traición. **

_Aang_

Despierto justo en el alba y me descubro sumamente acurrucado a Katara quien duerme dulcemente como un ángel desnudo a un lado mío. Que bella noche pasamos ayer, Katara me recuerda, me recuerda muy bien. Al final el amor venció en el olvido.

Me levanto y cubro su cuerpo con la sabana, descubro que Sokka no ha regresado a la habitación. Ayer me pidió que no me preocupara por él sí regresaba a altas horas de la noche, para ser sincero no me agrada la idea en que Sokka nos haya descubierto estoy seguro que lo tomaría más que mal. ¿Quién no? Su mejor amigo ha dormido con su hermana.  
Pero todos los gritos o peleas valdrán la pena, demasiado. Katara ha podido reconocerme y ha vuelto a ser mía.

Me doy una rápida ducha fría, hoy tengo que partir a Ba Sing Se aunque por más que lo desee me encantaría quedarme aquí en Yu Dao. No quiero separarme de Katara, pero el deber manda. Tal vez si le dejo una carta, ella vera que pensaré en ella toda la semana que me encuentre fuera.

Salgo de la ducha y la encuentro despierta acoplada en la cama, estirando sus brazos ante la mañana.

-¿te desperté?- le pregunto rápidamente.

-Sí y no… sentía que algo faltaba en la cama…- me dice poniéndose la bata

Sonrió levemente.

-Bueno cariño… tengo que volar a Ba Sing Se y creo que será un viaje largo- le digo acercándome levemente a ella tocando su mejilla

-dirás tenemos…- me dice arqueando la ceja

-¿Qué?- murmuro

- ¿Creías que te dejaría ir solo a Ba Sing Se? –me dice cruzándose de brazos

Por una parte me alegra escuchar esas palabras ya que no quiero pasar toda una semana lejos de ella. Después de nuestra bella reconciliación, si así podría llamarse. Pero por una parte se lo aburrida que se encontrara al escuchar hablar de política. Yo mismo me aburro al tan solo escuchar a los generales.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso…- admito

Ella sonríe dulcemente pasando sus brazos por mi espalda y dándome un cálido y dulce beso de los buenos días.

-Te espero afuera con Appa- le susurro y ella asiente

Katara se regresa a su habitación y salgo hacia el establo donde mi peludo amigo aún se encuentra dormido.

-Tan temprano…- escucho una voz familiar

Me giro y encuentro a Zuko con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared del establo, puedo observar su alocado cabello, estoy seguro que acaba de despertar.

-Sí, bueno no es tan lejos Ba Sing Se pero entre lleguemos antes mejor- le digo y el asiente por un segundo –Zuko quería hablar contigo sobre… sobre lo que dijiste ayer-

El arquea la ceja y rueda sus ojos levemente.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- me pregunta un tono más serio

-de defender a la colonia, no estoy en contra de ustedes pero creo que sonó mas a contraatacar- le digo

-bueno tal vez lo es- se encoje de hombros- Aang debes de entenderme, soy el Señor del Fuego ahora, tengo toda una nación que depende de mis decisiones…-

Suspiro

-Lo se Zuko, sé que es difícil pero también es mi deber como Avatar prevalecer la paz en el mundo y no tendremos paz si decides contraatacar- le pido tranquilo – no queremos otra guerra ¿o sí?-

Él se gira para no mirarme. Siento un ligero dolor en mi pecho pero tenía que hablar con él. Aquellas palabras que dijo ayer simplemente me despertaron como advertencias. Serias advertencias.

-No lo sé, pero si ellos atacan a esta aldea no tendremos piedad- lo escucho decir

Me quedo en shock por un segundo ante sus palabras y bajo mi mirada lentamente, como si me recordara a Azula o a su mismo padre decir esas palabras.

-Zuko… suenas igual que tu padre- murmuro tranquilo

Zuko se gira rápidamente con la mano en puño y me golpea en mejilla. Observo como una gota de sangre cae al suelo mientras que el dolor comienza a aparecer más y más desgarrador.

-¡Yo no soy como mi padre!- me grita

Lo miro asombrado y dolido ante su reacción, el mismo ha perdido la cabeza como antes. Zuko me mira por unos segundos y sus ojos se llenan de culpa.

-¡Aang!- escucho la voz de Katara a lo lejos

Mi novia llega corriendo a mi dirección, mientras que Zuko baja la mirada arrepentido ante lo que acaba de hacer.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!- le grita mi novia empujándolo con brusquedad

-Y-Yo…- intenta decir

Katara toma un gran chorro de agua de su cantinflora y lanza a Zuko fuera del establo. Tanto Appa como mi novia gruñen al verlo, completamente furiosos ante lo que acaba de hacer. Zuko se levanta completamente empapado, comienza a congelarlo hasta su barbilla.

-L-Lo siento- dice Zuko intentando moverse

-¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Y crees que con eso arreglaras todo?!- le grita mi novia

-Estábamos discutiendo y perdí el control… Lo siento Aang- me dice mirándome claramente

Katara cierra sus manos en puño ante la rabia que ha despertado en ella y la tomo con dulzura intentando calmarla. Estoy seguro que si no llego a hacerlo tomara a Zuko a como le plazca.

-Katara… tranquila está bien- le digo tomándola del hombro y ella baja su mirada- Te perdono Zuko-

Muevo mis manos ligeramente comenzando a deshielarlo y Katara se cruza de brazos al verlo libre.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nos hemos perdido algo bueno?- escucho la voz de Sokka y me mira el enorme moretón que aparece en mi labio inferior - ¿Pero qué te paso Aang?-

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Zuko?- gruñe Katara

Sokka se gira atento a Zuko y después a su hermana, al parecer descubriendo lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Te dejaste golpear por Zuko, pies ligeros?- escucho a Toph pendiente de la vibraciones de cada uno

-¡¿Qué?! – grita Sokka

-Fue mi culpa...- digo rápidamente- He dicho algo que no debía –

Todos se me miran por un segundo y Katara comienza a curarme con su agua control, en pocos minutos siento como el labio comienza a sanar lentamente. Sonrió levemente al ver a mi novia poner suma atención en mi labio.

-Listo…- murmura mi novia

-Bueno si de casualidad lo olvidaron pero tenemos que volar a Ba Sing Se- dice Sokka estirando sus brazos

-¿Y ustedes como supieron?- pregunta Katara sorprendida

Sokka se encoje de hombros

-los rumores corren en estos tiempos- dice Toph sonriendo

Katara rueda sus ojos

-Si tú vas hermana yo voy – dice Sokka elevando la mirada con orgullo

-Y si Sokka va yo voy- dice Toph cruzándose de brazos

Katara arquea la ceja ante el comentario de nuestra amiga. ¿Desde cuándo Toph es tan abierta? Noto un ligero rubor subiendo en las mejillas de mi amiga y rápidamente camina para subir a Appa.

Sokka comienza a sacar a Appa fuera del establo y en eso escucho los pasos del gobernador, sus lujosos zapatos golpean fuertemente el suelo que estoy seguro que Toph lo ha sentido desde que salió de su casa.

-Avatar Aang espero que tengan un gran viaje a Ba Sing Se- me dice llegando a un lado mío

-Gracias, haremos todo lo posible para calamar al Reino Tierra. Se lo prometo- le digo haciendo una reverencia

El asiente esperanzado

-Estoy seguro que podremos hacer algún acuerdo con el Reino Tierra- me dice atento a mi mirada- espero poder verlo nuevamente a final de la semana-

Asiento

Sokka ayuda a Toph tirando de su brazo mientras que yo tomo a Katara por su cintura para elevarnos a Appa. Noto la seria mirada de Zuko aún se encuentra empapado y estoy seguro que se siente más que culpable. Sé que fue un error haber dicho eso frente a él y pague el precio por eso. Ambos nos equivocamos y no pensamos con claridad. Creo que el que se debe de sentir más culpable soy yo.

-No veremos en una semana Zuko… -le digo

-Buen viaje chicos- dice asintiendo

Tomo las riendas de Appa y en un Yip-Yip salimos volando en camino a Ba Sing Se. El ultimo recuerdo que tengo de Ba Sing Se es aquella aterradora noche donde Endora soltó aquellas criaturas en el anillo bajo. No hemos visto o sabido de nada inusual en estas semanas, desde aquella vez que cerramos el portal he sentido una pequeña tranquilidad, pero el portal no se puede cerrar completamente hasta el solsticio. Estoy seguro que tan solo se encuentra en otro lugar y estoy seguro que Endora también se encuentra causando problemas en otro sitio. Lo cual me inquieta.

-Aun no puedo creer que Zuko te haya golpeado- murmura Katara

Me giro atento a ella regresando a la realidad.

-No fue su culpa, yo he dicho algo que no debí- le digo bajando la mirada

-¿Qué le dijiste para que se encojara tanto?- escucho la voz de Sokka

Suspiro

-Estábamos hablando sobre las colonias y el me advirtió en un contraataque y…- digo atento a mis amigos – le dije que sonaba como su padre-

-Auch- murmura Toph

Asiento levemente.

-Pero está pensando en un contraataque, está pensando como lo haría su padre o Azula- dice Sokka

-Cuando dijo sobre defender las colonias, tenía un tono muy particular… un tono autoritario. Temí por un momento que pensara como ellos- dice Katara abrazándose a si misma

-¡lo único que nos faltaba! Primero un espíritu loco nos persigue por todo el mundo sin mencionar el portal, las colonias que se reúsan a salir del Reino Tierra, el rey Kuei enfurecido y ahora Zuko actúa como el viejo Zuko- gruñe Sokka contando las escenas con sus dedos

Toph resopla cansada

-Creí que Zuko había aclarado todo en su mente, si el piensa comenzar otra guerra creo que tendrás que detenerlo pies ligeros- murmura mi amiga

Bajo la mirada tristemente. Ella tiene razón. No quiero tomar a Zuko como enemigo pero si él tanto el rey Kuei intentan tomar el mundo como otro campo de guerra, no tengo otra opción. Estoy seguro que el rey Kuei detendrá el ataque si lo convenzo pero Zuko es un hueso difícil de roer.

Llegamos a Ba Sing Se justo antes de atardecer, el muro exterior se encuentra asegurado con maestros tierra, al igual que cada muro interior. Descendemos justamente en el palacio y una gran cantidad de maestros tierra llegan armados a nosotros.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- murmura Sokka -¿Por qué nos tratan como enemigos? –

Todos levantamos las manos y descendemos de Appa, caminando lentamente por la entrada del palacio, cuando una mujer de cabello castaño llega a nosotros con una sonrisa. Joo Dee.

-Avatar Aang que sorpresa que se encuentre aquí- me dice con una falsa sonrisa

-Necesito hablar con el rey Kuei en este momento- le digo

-El Rey Kuei se encuentra en una junta muy importante en este momento… ¿Por qué no mejor esperan en su casa? y yo misma hare una cita con él- nos dice

Conozco esas palabras, esas mismas palabras que nos dijo cuando llegamos a Ba Sing Se la primera vez. Sacar una cita con el rey, el rey Kuei nos ha abierto las puertas de su palacio aun cuando se encuentra en juntas.

Me relajo por un segundo y bajo mis manos tomando la mano de Katara, quien al parecer me ha seguido con la mirada.

-Es urgente hablar con él- replica Sokka

Y Joo Dee sonríe ignorándolo. Tomo con fuerza la mano de Katara y ella asiente levemente. Al parecer se ha dado cuenta del antiguo comportamiento de Joo Dee. Encuentro a cuatro hombres a unos cuantos centímetros de mí y unos seis a un lado de Katara.

-Estoy segura que el rey Kuei hablara con ustedes cuando termine, por favor esperen- nos pide gentilmente

-No me gusta esperar- dice Toph y lanza una roca a los maestros tierra.

Lanzo una fuerte onda de aire que lanza a los cuatro maestros tierra lejos de mí y Katara congela a cada uno de los seis quienes se han acercado mucho a ella. Toph eleva la tierra atrapando a Joo Dee quien se encuentra sorprendida al vernos atacar.

-No se mueva- le dice Sokka

Los cuatro entramos al palacio corriendo y siento fuertes vibraciones del pasillo, un grupo de soldados del Reino Tierra llega al final del pasillo, lanzando grandes rocas. Tanto Toph como yo elevamos una gruesa pared entre ellos y nosotros.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? No somos el enemigo- dice Sokka

Después lo recuerdo, aquel comentario que dijo el hombre en el rio, me han visto como traidor por apoyar a la Nación del Fuego. Y si los soldados del Reino Tierra tienen órdenes de atacarnos o detenernos solo quiere decir que ellos ya tomaron una decisión. Una pésima decisión.

-Tenemos que hablar con el Rey Kuei… Toph ¿puedes sentir sus vibraciones?- le digo

Tomo toda la carga del muro mientras que mi amiga golpea fuertemente el suelo concentrándose en las vibraciones del rey y asiente.

-Está a tres habitaciones de este lugar- dice mi amiga

Toph camina hacia la pared derecha y la golpea con fuerza haciendo un enorme hoyo en ella. Katara y Sokka comienzan a cruzarla y brinco detrás de Toph haciendo nuevamente una pared de roca. No pasara mucho tiempo para que la rompan.

Entramos a un cuarto de baño, sumamente lujoso y rápidamente golpeamos la pared para entrar a la siguiente habitación, hasta que Katara se detiene por un segundo.

-Katara vamos- le pido dándole mi mano

-Tengo una idea- me dice

Con sus poderes mi novia comienza a sacar todo el agua de los lujosos grifos comenzando a inundar la habitación. Escuchamos un fuerte sonido y en eso la pared cae frente a nosotros dejándonos observar los once soldados que nos seguían.

Todos comienzan a correr directos a nosotros y en eso Katara congela en agua del suelo lo más rápido que puede, dejando indefenso e inmóvil a cada soldado de la habitación.

Sonrió al verla nuevamente en acción. Ambos saltamos a la próxima habitación y Toph eleva nuevamente una pared para tapar el hoyo.

-buena idea cariño- le digo y ella me sonríe

Entramos a una sala de estar, sumamente lujosa y tranquila. Una biblioteca completa.

-Muy bonito lugar… muy rustico- dice Sokka apreciando la sala

En eso escuchamos un fuerte ruido y tanto Toph como yo nos vamos con la siguiente pared. Tan solo una habitación más y estaremos frente al rey Kuei. Entramos a otra inservible habitación donde tan solo se encuentra un lujoso asiento y una mesa de té. Comenzamos a cruzar sin importancia cuando de pronto observo como Sokka y Katara caen al suelo, una mano sale del suelo tomando con fuerza el tobillo de mi novia y de mi amigo. Y en eso más soldados del Reino Tierra aparecen junto con el general Fong.

-¡Deténganlos!- gruñe este

Tanto Toph como yo atacamos con nuestros respectivos elementos. Pero son muchos, golpeo el suelo con fuerza elevándolo con brusquedad hacia los soldados que salen disparados hacia el pasillo.

-¿Aun cree que pueda entrar en estado Avatar?- me pregunta el general Fong en tono burlón

Lanzo una ráfaga de aire y este se protege con una pared de roca, lanzándola después justo a nosotros pero esta se rompe al contacto con el puño de Toph. Soldados comienzan a llegar y en eso mi amiga sonríe maliciosamente bajando sus brazos, que al mismo tiempo baja el general Fong y los otros soldados al suelo. Como si estuviesen pegados con pegamento.

-Idiotas…-murmura mi amiga sonriendo – Ignoran que aquí hay una maestra metal-

Parpadeo confundido por un segundo y después lo descubro el traje del general y el de la mayoría de los soldados esta hecho de metal. Lanzo una onda de trescientos sesenta grados y lanzo al aire a los soldados restantes.  
Corro directo a Katara y Sokka y noto que también sus manos han sido tomadas, rompo fácilmente las manos con mi tierra control.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- le digo a Katara

-Estoy bien…- dice acariciando sus muñecas que se encuentran sumamente raspadas.

-Sabias que amo tu metal control- escucho gritar a Sokka emocionado a Toph – ¡esa es mi chica! –

Tanto Katara como yo nos giramos en shock ante el grito de Sokka. Y ambos se ruborizan inmediatamente. Parpadeo sorprendido al darme cuenta de quien escogió Sokka, por una parte me alegro que al fin estos dos hayan decidido ver lo que de verdad sentían, fue como Katara y yo. Ahora ellos se a completan.

Sonrió levemente.

Golpeo rápidamente con fuerza la pared derecha y mis amigos cruzan, rápidamente Toph cierra el hoyo detrás de mí dejándonos entrar en la sala principal del rey Kuei. Quien se encuentra sentado en su respectivo lugar jugueteando con su oso mascota.

-¿Aang?- murmura sorprendido

-Rey Kuei… solicito una junta urgente con usted- le digo rápidamente

Escucho como se abre la puerta principal y tanto el general Fong como sus soldados entran rápidamente a la sala, Toph y Katara se arman con sus elementos para la batalla pero el rey los detiene, elevando su mano en alto.

-¿De qué se trata?- me dice curioso

-Su majestad hemos escuchado de posibles atacas a la colonia de Yu Dao y yo personalmente he venido para resolver ese problema pidiendo una solución segura al problema-le digo lo más calmado que puedo

-Estoy consciente del problema pero al ver que esos colonos no aceptan retirarse del Reino Tierra o simplemente obedecer nuestro gobierno, nuestras costumbres, creo que tomare medidas severas…- comenta

-¡No! El pueblo de Yu Dao no solo viven maestros fuego sino también tierra… si usted ataca a esa aldea no solo atacaría la Nación del Fuego, también a su gente- le dice Katara haciéndolo fruncir el ceño

-Pero ellos no aceptan obedecer nuestras reglas… Avatar Aang usted mismo dijo que era lo mejor para el equilibrio del mundo y ahora los defiende - me dice comenzando a fruncir el ceño

-Lose y estoy consciente del equilibrio pero ellos también son personas…- le digo intentando caminar hacia él – Si usted conociera la aldea, lo entendería-

El rey Kuei fruñe el ceño

-Mi gente ha vivido con la cicatriz de la Nación del Fuego, que rey seria si permito que ellos entren como si nada a nuestro territorio- comienza a decir

-Rey Kuei Yu Dao…- murmura Sokka

-¡No! Yu Dao tiene maestros fuego y nuestro reino ya no tolerara más golpes de la Nación del Fuego… ¡General llévenselos!- gruñe el rey

Los soldados comienzan a caminar hacia nosotros y todos mis amigos se encuentran preparados para luchar. Los soldados toman a Katara y Sokka rápidamente son sus manos de piedra, mientras que Toph rompe cada una que se acerca a ella, al igual que yo.

-¡Por favor rey Kuei! ¡Permítame en pensar en una solución! – le grito

-¡Esperen!- grita el rey Kuei intentando escucharme

-Permítame pensar en una solución para ambas naciones… El Señor del Fuego Zuko se encuentra completamente a favor de una solución pacífica. Por favor- le pido tranquilamente

El rey Kuei me mira por unos segundos intentando pensar en mi propuesta. No se puede negar ante mi oferta, sé que tanto él como yo no sedeamos otro problema.

-Bien… pero para asegurarme de este trato- el rey le asiente el general Fong – Sus amigos pasaran la noche encerrados-

-¡¿Qué?!- fruño el ceño - ¡¿No puede hacer esto?!-

Los soldados comienzan a tomar a Katara con brusquedad, al igual que Sokka.

-Si puedo… Avatar Aang pensara usted en una solución para ambas naciones y a primera hora del día tendremos la junta- me dice mirándome fijamente- cualquier intento de sacar a sus amigos lo tomare como completa traición y atacaremos a las colonias-

Cierro mis manos en puño. No puede llevarse a Katara ni a Sokka lejos de nosotros. Estoy a punto de lanzar una fuerte onda de aire contra el rey pero resultaría peor.

-Aang… no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien- me dice Sokka tirando de los soldados

El general Fong llega a Toph y la toma con fuerza de la mano para que no intente escapar. Noto la ligera mirada de dolor de mi amiga ante el agarre.

-Cariño… estaremos bien. Solo será una noche no te preocupes- me dice Katara

Camino rápidamente hacia ella, quien intenta tirar de los soldados para zafarse pero es inútil. Paso mi mano sobre su mejilla apreciando claramente sus bellos ojos azules. No me quiero separar de ella, pero es la única salida que tenemos en este momento.

-Estaremos bien…- me repite – te veré en la mañana-

La beso apasionadamente justo antes de que se la lleven lejos de mí.

* * *

**Perdón por no subir este capitulo! pero la escuela si que me come mucho tiempo! En fin. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo! tal vez ya no tenga mucho de Endora últimamente pero así tengo planeada la historia. Antes de la tormneta hay tranquilidad en lo que se refiere a ella. Solo diré que hará un golpe grande y duro para el Equipo Avatar. **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	17. La huida

_Hola! Aclaración este capitulo será narrado por dos personas!_

* * *

**La huida. **

_Sokka _

Aprecio la luna llena desde nuestra celda de metal, hemos intentado en no pensar sobre la traición del rey Kuei pero al parecer es lo único que nos deja despiertos y con rabia. Todavía no puedo creer que aquel rey tontorrón nos haya mandado a prisión.

-¿Cómo estará Aang ahorita?- escucho murmurar a mi hermana

-Estoy seguro que está bien, comiendo mejor que nosotros...- digo observando el asqueroso cuenco de estofado que nos dieron

-pero sigue siendo un prisionero aunque este rodeado de sirvientes en el palacio- dice Toph

Suspiro.

-Toph tiene razón, aún no puedo creer que ese rey nos mandara a esta prisión- se queja mi hermana

-Lose y según se hacía llamar nuestro amigo- digo girando mi cabeza

Toph comienza a acariciar sus manos intentando contener el calor en ellas y sonrió levemente aproximándome a ella, la tomo de las manos para calentarlas con las mías.

-Ahora entiendo ese "ugh" que tanto decías...-dice mi hermana mirándonos

Me ruborizo totalmente quitando las manos y ella se ríe.

-¿cómo lo supiste Katara?- murmura Toph

Katara arquea la ceja en forma de orgullo y sonríe.

-digamos que tenía mis sospechas y cuando Sokka ayer dijo mi chica... No estaba equivocada- le dice sonriendo

-Diablos...- murmuro

Es lo principal que no quería Toph, que otros descubrieran lo nuestro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no le veo ningún problema. Tal vez le daba pena que la gente supiera que salía con un chico tres años mayor que ella.

Toph me golpea ligeramente en el brazo.

-Lo siento, es que estaba sorprendido que tomaras a todos con tu metal control- le digo y ella se ruboriza

La abrazo dulcemente.

-Ugh...- murmura mi hermana

Haciendo que Toph se tiré a carcajadas.

-Lo siento es que es extraño para mí, pero estoy feliz por ustedes chicos- nos dice

Sonrió

-Ahora sientes como yo me sentía- le digo

Ella rueda sus ojos.

La noche avanza al igual que el sueño comienza a adueñarse de nosotros, en pocas horas mi hermana y Toph terminan recargadas de mis hombros, ambas completamente dormidas. Observo a mi hermana sumamente tranquila como una pequeña niña, la niña que cuido de mí desde el principio. Aún no puedo creer lo tanto que ha hecho mi hermana por mí, ella cuido de mi antes y después de la guerra. Cuido de todos. Le debo todo a ella.  
Aún recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños aquellas veces que me arropaba para ir a dormir y en las noches de insomnio y preocupación la escuchaba llorar por nuestros padres. Era sumamente triste oír el ligero llanto de mi hermana que se esforzaba más de la cuenta en ser silenciosos. Ha sido fuerte, mucho más que yo, mucho más que papá.

Acomodo mi espalda en la fría pared de la prisión dejando que el sueño llegue a mi sin ninguna intervención, dejo caer los párpados y descansar mi cuerpo hasta que oigo el susurro

-_Sokka...-_

Un susurro muy conocido, pero no encantador como el de Yue.

-Sokka…-

Me acoplo rápidamente ante el susurro que comienza a incrementar cada vez más y al mismo tiempo siento como el frío se adueña del metal completamente. Congelándolo por completo. Mi hermana comienza a despertar ante el frío y me mira curiosa, como si yo hubiese hecho algo.

-Sokka… ¿Qué ocurre?- murmura

Estoy a punto de contestar pero en eso el susurro se hace presente en el pasillo de las celdas y mi hermana rápidamente se levanta alertada, despertando a Toph.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tus vibraciones están tan aceleradas Katara?- le pregunta

-Esa voz suena como un espíritu…- dice mi hermana

Nos levantamos rápidamente pero aun así no tenemos con que defendernos, a mi hermana y a mí nos han quitado nuestras cosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- murmura Toph

-Porque esa fría voz es la misma que escuche en el Templo Aire del Este- digo con seriedad y ambas se giran curiosas de lo que he dicho

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dice mi hermana decidida

Toph camina hacia la puerta pero esta se encuentra congelada, rápidamente quita su mano de la puerta como si se quemara con el hielo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado

-Estoy bien, pero no puedo controlar el metal con esta gruesa capa de hielo- me dice

-Aquí es donde yo ayudo- murmura mi hermana

Mi hermana mueve sus brazos comenzando a controlar el hielo de la puerta, tomando toda la cantidad necesaria del hielo que comienza a derretirse. Mientras que Toph vuelve a posar sus manos sobre la puerta haciéndola chillar y lanzándola al otro lado del pasillo. Toph como Katara se encuentran armadas con sus elementos esperando ver algún soldado del Reino Tierra pero para nuestra sorpresa el lugar se encuentra solo y muy frío.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunta mi hermana observando el oscuro pasillo

Si esta voz es Endora no tendríamos oportunidad con ella, ninguno de nosotros es maestro fuego, ella le teme a la luz y nosotros a la oscuridad. Ella tiene ventaja en nosotros.

-No estoy segura, pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo…- murmura Toph

Sonrió rodando mis ojos.

Caminamos por el pasillo de la prisión que tan solo las ligeras luces de los cristales nos permiten ver nuestro camino pero no es suficiente, tanto mi hermana como yo terminamos tropezándonos algunas veces al caminar. Llegamos a lo que es el centro de la prisión, las celdas que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor se encuentran abiertas pero vacías. Una ligera brisa se recorre la espalda.

Estoy seguro que antes habían más de dos prisioneros en cada celda y ahora estas se encuentran vacías sin ningún rastro de pelea o sangre. Esto no me agrada.

-_Sokka…Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos ¿no lo crees?..._-

El frío llega a mis hombros como si estuviesen sosteniéndome, me giro ante la sensación y la encuentro nuevamente frente a frente, aquel espíritu de piel y ojos oscuros se posan a centímetros de mi rostro. Me aparto rapidamene con un grito y esta me toma del brazo con sus largas uñas, comenzando a elevarme por los cielos.

-¡Sokka!- grita mi hermana

Y lanza una gran cantidad de agua golpeando al espíritu y esta me deja caer. Escucho como la tierra se eleva y una superficie inclinada amortigua mi caída deslizándome hasta llegar completamente al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Toph preocupada

-Estoy bien… ¡Salgamos de aquí! - digo

Tomo a Toph de la mano y los tres salimos corriendo hacia el pasillo en busca de la salida, mi hermana toma la última cantidad de agua de su brazo haciendo una enorme pared entre la entrada.

-Eso la detendrá por unos minutos- grita mi hermana

-¿Toph alguna ruta más rápida para la salida?- le digo

Mi novia comienza detenerse concentrándose en las duras y solidas paredes de metal por un segundo cuando escuchamos un fuerte sonido, algo como un cristal haciéndose añicos.

-¡Por aquí!- grita mi novia y la seguimos.

Doblamos en una esquina de los pasillos y justo al final un enorme hombre gordo se encuentra en nuestro camino, como si estuviera de piedra pero puedo notar su fuerte respiración.

-_No podrás escapar…. No esta vez_-

El hombre se queda inmóvil por un segundo observándonos, mi hermana se oculta detrás de mí como si fuese una pequeña niña temerosa. En eso el hombre comienza a correr hacia nosotros escucho el sonido de una cadenas en su cuello y en eso Toph hace un enorme hoyo justo debajo de él. Y cae al piso inferior.

-Bien hecho cariño…- digo tomando su mano

Ella se sonroja tontamente

-Ugh…- murmura mi hermana

Toph rompe una parte de la pared para cubrir el gran hoyo y pasamos rápidamente dejándonos guiar por su metal control. Corremos por el pasillo con rapidez pero en eso escucho gruesas pisadas. Pisadas por todos lados y apostando por la cara de Toph que no son buenas noticias. Justo cuando comienzo a ver la enorme puerta de salida el frío se hace mucho más presente. Aquel espíritu del que huíamos desciende desde el cielo justo en la enorme puerta.

-Rayos…- murmuro

-No tienes escapatoria-

Las luces de los cristales se vuelven fuertes dejándonos ver con más claridad a nuestro alrededor y observo a la mayoría de los prisioneros, todos y cada uno de ellos con ojos sumamente oscuros. Esto no puede estar peor.

-Son demasiados… y no tengo más agua…- me susurra mi hermana

Esto sí que es peor. Yo no tengo mi espada y Katara no tiene agua. Aunque se lo magnifica que es Toph con la tierra control no creo que ella pueda ver aquel espíritu flotante. La dañaría sin sentirla.

Observo aquel rostro blanco y esos oscuros ojos posados en mí, sonriendo vengativamente. Si algo les pasa no podría perdonármelo. No puedo dejar que ellas estén en peligro. Si lo único que me quiere es a mí, ella me tendrá.

Suspiro

-Lo siento chicas, pero si algo les pasa a ustedes jamás me lo perdonaría- susurro

-Sokka… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- escucho chillar a mi hermana

Siento como la mano de Toph me toma con fuerza y me detengo justo frente a ella. Observando esos pálidos y preciosos ojos verde olivo, sintiendo sus dulces y suaves mejillas que acaricie. Tal vez pueda salvarme, tal vez no… esta podría ser la última vez que veo estos ojos. La beso apasionadamente, soltando mi mano de la suya con suavidad y camino directo a aquel espíritu.

-Está bien, me tienes… me entrego pero déjalas a ellas salir- le digo decidido

Ella arquea la ceja.

-_Ellas no me interesan… Ella solo te quiere a ti en la oscuridad y eso haré_-

Camino lentamente hacia ella y me giro por un segundo apreciando los llorosos ojos de mi hermana y de mi novia. Al menos sabré que ellas estarán bien.

Cierro mis ojos dejándome recordar toda mi vida, mi padre, mi madre, Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Yue… todos. En eso siento como la tierra se abre bajo mis pies y caigo rápidamente a una oscuridad.

* * *

_Aang_

Una sensación de temor me recorre por todo el cuerpo y despierto nuevamente. Ha sido la tercera vez que despierto con esta sensación esta noche. Me acoplo en la cama derrotado del sueño y limpio mi frente sudorosa. Por alguna razón no me encuentro tranquilo en mi interior, como si algo dentro de mí me dice que hay problemas, pero no puedo salir de este lugar. No porque no pueda, sino porque no debo por el bien de las colonias.

Observo la enorme luna llena detrás de los barrotes de la ventana. Nunca pensé que el rey Kuei tuviera una habitación así en este palacio. Para ser sincero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de todo esto, el siempre suele escuchar antes de actuar y ahora se pone los pantalones como un dictador.

Me acuesto nuevamente aclarando mi mente y dejándome pensar en Katara. ¿Cómo estará ella ahorita? Tal vez pase frio esta noche, tal vez ella no pueda dormir como yo. Ambos dependemos de nuestro calor, de nuestros cuerpos.

Suspiro y dejo caer mi brazo a un lado de mi cama.

Tal vez esa sensación de preocupación viene de ella, no puedo darme la tonta idea que se encuentre en peligro. Estoy seguro que ella está bien y a salvo. Cierro mis ojos por unos segundo intentando recobrar el sueño, la habitación se encuentra silenciosa y tranquila lo cual me ayuda aún más para dormir. Cuando de pronto siento con mi tierra control que algo se aproxima, no a mi habitación sino a mí, las vibraciones que siento desde mi brazo son lentas pero aun así son humanas. Siento fuertes vibraciones al acercarse más a mí y no lo dudo más me elevo rápidamente en el aire, justo a tiempo de que una cuchilla cayera en mi almohada.

El cuerpo de al parecer una mujer sale corriendo fuera de la habitación y la sigo rápidamente. La mujer corre más y más rápido dirigiéndose al jardín trasero del palacio, donde la luz de la luna pega con todo su resplandor y descubro que se trata de Joo Dee.

Joo Dee intento asesinarme.

-¡Alto!- le grito con fuerza haciendo una pared frente a ella

Y la rompe haciendo un enorme hoyo en ella. Joo Dee no es maestra, no tiene ningún elemento ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Parpadeo sorprendido, en completo shock para ser preciso.

Joo Dee sale corriendo desde el otro lado de la pared y doy un gran salto siguiéndola.

-¡Joo Dee! ¡Alto!- le grito nuevamente pero ella no se detiene.

Corro detrás de ella por un largo pasillo para terminar en las escaleras principales del palacio. Me detengo en seco. El trato para era que yo me permaneciera en el palacio era la única opción para no lanzar un ataque a las colonias y estoy a quebrar esa regla.

Suspiro.

Siento como puntiagudas rocas se elevan desde el suelo haciéndome retroceder y esquivar cada una rápidamente y observo como Joo De ese eleva por los aires cayendo a nos centímetros de mi con una cuchilla sumamente afilada. Le lanzo una onda de aire y esta se protege rápidamente con una pared de roca.

-Joo Dee por favor… no quiero lastimarte… no quiero más problemas- le digo tranquilamente

Y esa se ríe como lunática. Y pronto noto un brillo anti natural en ella.

-Es gracioso como un espíritu puede causarlo ¿no es así?- me dice con una voz conocida.

Fruño el ceño rápidamente ante la conocida voz.

-Endora- gruño

-¿Me extrañaste?…- me susurra al oído haciendo una brisa recorra por mi espalda

Elevo una pared de piedra justo entre nosotros y ella la esquiva rápidamente, dando una ligera pirueta que me hace recordar a Ty Lee.

-¿Cómo te va con tus problemas de las colonias querido?- me dice en tono lujurioso

-¡¿Tú qué sabes de eso?!- le gruño

-Oh solo digamos que los humanos son muy fáciles de manipular… y aún más fáciles ese rey idiota- dice frunciendo el ceño

Me quedo en shock por un minuto. Todo ese comportamiento del rey Kuei, aquellas decisiones que tomo… no fue él, fue Endora.

-Me asombro como el mismo humano decide destruir en lugar ayudar…- me dice

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú planeaste todo esto!- gruño

Ella sonríe

-No fui yo exactamente cariño… el mundo simplemente va más a su oscuridad…su propia destruición-

Bajo la mirada. Aunque suene una tontería ella tiene razón, el mundo ha estado cayendo en una oscuridad por sí sola, aunque haya terminado la guerra de los cien años no ha podido tener paz todavía. Algo que debe de evitar el Avatar. Que el mundo no caiga en su propia oscuridad.

-¿O de casualidad miento? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió hace cinco mil años?- comienza a gruñirme tomándome de la toga acercándose cada vez más a mí- Por tu culpa pase una eternidad en la oscuridad del mundo de los espíritus y ahora tu estarás en ella…-

Siento como el frío sube por mi cuerpo como si fuese agua, comenzando a sentirme débil ante su agarre.

Ella me sonríe vengativamente.

Intento lanzar alguna onda de aire para alejarme de ella pero para mi sorpresa mis poderes no comienzan a funcionar. Mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil por un segundo intento sus rojos y sangrientos ojos.

-¡Aang!- escucho que alguien me grita

Y en eso una fuerte roca cae en la espalda de Endora, soltándome ante golpe y caigo al suelo ante mi debilidad. Encuentro a mis amigos del otro lado de la entrada. Toph lanza otra roca y Endora la detiene haciéndola añicos.

-¡¿Eres maestra tierra?!- escucho la voz de Sokka

-Esperaba volverte a ver Katara…- le dice a mi novia

Y ella fruñe el ceño preparándose para atacar.

-Lo mismo digo- le dice en tono amenazante

Y en eso mi novia le lanza un látigo de agua haciendo retroceder a Endora por un momento pero ella contraataca con una roca que se vuelve polvo ante Toph.

Me acoplo ligeramente en el suelo y noto como mi energía regresa a mi lentamente, al igual que mis poderes. Escucho como una roca choca con otra, al igual que observo como Katara y Toph se encuentran en pelea contra Endora.

-¡Aang! ¿Te encuentra bien amigo?- me dice Sokka tomándome del brazo

-Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco débil…- le digo

-Vamos tenemos que ayudarlas- me dice y asiento

Me levanto con más energía y ambos salimos corriendo hacia la entrada baja del palacio donde Katara se encuentra cortando grandes rocas en dos con su agua control. Lanzo una onda de aire y Endora se sostiene con fuerza del suelo, lanzándome una roca que termina hecha añicos con mi pared.

Sonríe por un momento y da un gran salto justo por encima de Katara y Toph, sale corriendo a toda velocidad del palacio, dirijiendose a la parte media de la ciudad. Observo como Toph intenta tomar sus pies con su tierra control pero es demasiado rápida.

-¡Zuko sería de gran ayuda ahora!- se queja Toph

Hago una patineta de aire intentando llegar más rápido a ella. Endora comienza a elevar grandes bloques de roca al igual que salta de una casa a otra entrando con facilidad a la zona media.

-¡No puedo detenerla es muy rápida!- les grito a mis amigos

La patineta de aire comienza a perder potencia pero en eso nos deslizamos rápidamente justo frente a ella.

-¿Están seguros que desean dañar a su amiga?- nos dice

Me quedo quieto por un segundo, pensando en detenerla sin dañar el cuerpo de Joo Dee, cuando mi novia ya comienza a elevar toda el agua de un pozo próximo, elevándola por los aires y la congela.

-A ver si ahora me puedes tomarme desde haya- le gruñe Katara.

Endora sonríe maliciosamente, haciendo temblar el suelo y elevando gruesas y puntiagudas rocas por todos lados. Entierro una tras otra protegiendo a Katara quien me toma de mi toga. Observo como Endora rompe aquel enorme y alto hielo donde se encuentra atrapada y desciende al suelo lanzándonos pilas de rocas. Nos cubro con una pared de piedra.

-necesito rodearla de alguna manera...- le digo a mi novia.

Observo el pozo un tanto lejano, Katara la congelo por unos segundos pero tal vez necesite congelarla completamente. Tomo una gran cantidad de agua, dando una parte a Katara para protegerse y me preparo para lanzarla a su dirección. Las rocas siguen golpeando la pared y no creo que resista otra más. Lanzamos toda el agua que tenemos comenzando a atrapar la en una burbuja de agua, tanto Katara como yo movemos nuestros brazos rápidamente comenzando a congelarla y ella intenta elevar las rocas intentando zafarse, pero es inútil. La enorme burbuja abarca gran parte de la calle y noto como Endora cae de rodillas dentro de ella con sus ojos sumamente posados en Katara.

-Maldita humana- le gruñe

Los ojos de Joo Dee se vuelven verdosos nuevamente y cae desmayada dentro de la burbuja.

Camino posándome frente a Katara intentando protegerla. No quiero que Endora vuelva a tomarla. Que vuelva a perderla. En la oscuridad de la noche no llego a apreciar nada, hago una ligera flama, si ella intenta tomarla no dudare en atacar.

-Aang... Tengo frío- murmura mi novia

Y noto como su cuerpo tiembla ante el frío que ha caído en la noche, o tal vez en nuestro alrededor.

-tranquila cariño- le digo tomando su mano para calentarla

-¡Aang! ¡Katara!- escucho los gritos de Sokka

Observo mi aliento ante el frío y siento la mano de mi congelada. ¿Tanto frío hace? Aumento más mi temperatura y la abrazo, impregnándola de mi calor. De pronto en el suelo apreció una fuerte sombra, como si fuese una sombra bajo el sol, no bajo la luna. Aparto a Katara rápidamente de ahí y en eso me encuentro el espíritu de Endora elevando sus brazos y volando justo hacia nosotros.

Me opongo entre ella y mi novia como último intento por protegerla. Siento como su espíritu toca mi cuerpo lentamente congelando hasta el último lugar de mi interior, atravesándome el pecho y siento como mis fuerzas se van de mí lentamente.

Giro mi cabeza y encuentro a Katara de rodillas cayendo lentamente desmayada.

-K-Katara...- intento decir

Y caigo inconsciente.

* * *

**Perdón muchisimo por tardar de subir este capitulo! y perdón porque este tan aburrido pero ahorita me come mucho tiempo la escuela y las tareas :( Y eso que apenas esta empezando! Estúpida Universidad! JAJAJ! **

**espero que les guste este capitulo! Espero que le entiendan a este para que le entiendan al próximo! jajaja! Solo dire que si tanto Aang y Katara quedaron inconscientes. **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	18. Mundo de los Espíritus

**Mundo de los Espíritus. **

_Katara_

Despierto lentamente y veo la enorme luna llena posada en el cielo, tan hermosa como siempre. Me acoplo y descubro que me encuentro en la orilla de un lago, no recuerdo que estuviéramos cerca de uno. Tal vez Toph y Sokka nos han traído al Lago Laogai. Pero para mí mala suerte ellos nos están aquí y no estoy en el Lago Laogai.

-¿Sokka?- grito intentando encontrar a mi hermano -¿Chicos?-

Solo el silencio es mi respuesta.

Camino con cuidado entrando a un pequeño bosque, sumamente frondoso y las luciérnagas ya se encuentran iluminando el lugar. ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-¿Aang?- lo llamo

La brisa corre haciendo bailar las ramas de los pinos. El lugar se vuelve frío. Tal vez es mejor estar prevenida de cualquier ataque. No sé dónde me encuentro, no sé qué puede haber detrás de un arbusto. Regreso corriendo al lago e intento tomar agua pero para mi sorpresa esta no me obedece. No puedo controlar el agua.

-¿qué rayos?- murmuro

Intento nuevamente y nada. ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿He perdido mis poderes?  
Una neblina comienza a inundar el lugar haciendo que mi vista falle por poco. Entre cierro mis ojos para tener mejor visibilidad y en eso escucho susurros, susurros de una mujer en especial. De una que hace mucho tiempo no he visto, de mi madre.

-Katara... Hija-

Me giro mirando a mí alrededor buscándola.

-¿Mamá?-

La voz se escucha dulce pero un tanto angustiada. Comenzando a alejarse de mí.

-¡Mamá!- grito y salgo corriendo a la dirección de la voz

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella está aquí, está aquí conmigo. ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? No me importa. Hace mucho tiempo que no la he visto, mi madre la mujer más valiente que conozco, la mujer que extraño más que a nada en el mundo.  
Corro más y más rápido buscándola y siento como mi corazón se acelera y mi respiración se va de mis pulmones sumamente emocionada pero en eso me detengo en seco, haciéndome recordar los sucios engaños de Endora.  
Ha usado a Yue para atrapar a mi hermano, a Ursa para tomar a Zuko. No pasara lo mismo conmigo.

Suspiro intentando ignorar la voz. Pero es imposible, se escucha tan real como yo. Como si ella estuviese a un lado mío, pero yo sé que no lo está.

Bajo la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas.

-puede ser una trampa... - me digo a mi misma

El sonido de una rama crujir hace llamar mi atención y me giro rápidamente, si fuese Endora tendría ventaja sobre mi estoy indefensa.

-¿Mamá?- murmuro y el sonido se detiene

Una enorme criatura de blanco y negro sale de los árboles gruñendo a todo pulmón. Y tropiezo ante el grito. Me quedo inmóvil y este comienza a acercase a mi lentamente, cazando a su presa. Noto los afilados colmillos de la criatura y la forma en que se me acerca, haciéndome recordar a uno muy pareció que vi hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño pueblo.

Cierro mis ojos y este me gruñe aún más levantando su pata derecha a punto de golpearme cuando escucho un fuerte grito.

-¡No Hei Bai!-

La criatura se detiene a mitad.

En eso un hombre alto de cabello blanco y ropa típica de la Nación del Fuego sale entre los árboles, con una tierna mirada hacia a mí.

-¡ella no es enemiga!- le explica a la criatura

Y esta parece calmarse convirtiéndose en un dulce y extraño oso de blanco y negro.

Me levanto rápidamente y este se va como si nada. Suspiro.

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto en seco

-Yo soy amigo de Aang... Te llevare con él- me dice dulcemente.

El hombre me mira de pies a cabeza como si intentara averiguar algo de mí, pero no tendrá nada, no sé dónde estoy, no sé cómo llegue a este lugar. Miro atenta sus facciones y noto aquel artefacto real en su cabeza y lo reconozco, lo he visto una vez hace mucho tiempo. Es el Avatar Roku.

-Usted es él Avatar Roku, el Avatar antes que Aang...- murmuro atónita

El asiente.

-P-Pero si usted está aquí conmigo eso quiere decir que estoy...-

-En el mundo de los espíritus- me dice tranquilo

Me quedo en shock. Yo en el mundo de los espíritus ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Qué paso? ¿Morí?

El parece darse cuenta de mi aterrador rostro y niega rápidamente.

-No, no has muerto... Tu cuerpo y mente se encuentran en un estado inconsciente, al igual que Aang- me dice

Parpadeo sorprendida

-¿Dónde está?-

-Sígueme, estoy seguro que él también te está buscando, no es un buen sitio para estar solo-

Asiento y lo sigo

El Avatar Roku es mucho más alto que yo, creo que casi me dobla la altura. Ambos caminamos entre el bosque, noto claramente que él se encuentra flotando y a diferencia que yo me encuentro con los pies sobre la tierra, literalmente.

-¿cómo supo donde me encontraba?- pregunto curiosa

Él sonríe ampliamente

-Un amigo me dijo que una humana había entrado a este mundo...-

Asiento y comenzando a recordar aquella vez en el Polo Sur, cuando Aang me contó que Roku nos protegió de ese lobo. Tal vez este es el momento para agradecerle.

-gracias...- digo de la nada - por protegernos en el Polo Sur...y por cuidar de Aang- digo

Él sonríe

-creo que el que debe de estar agradecido soy yo... Si no fuera por ti el ciclo del Avatar hubiera desaparecido... Nos has salvado a todos- me sonríe

Sonrió de vuelta.

Caminamos un poco más y descubro un gran farol a mitad del bosque, con una diminuta flama pero esta alumbra más de lo usual.

-¡Roku!- escucho la voz de Aang

Encuentro a mi novio caminando lentamente entre las ramas de los pinos, atento a su amigo.

-Hola Aang- lo saluda

Y eso mi novio se queda inmóvil al verme a un lado de su vida pasada.

-K-Katara...- dice entre el shock -¿cómo esto es posible?-

Me encojo de hombros.

-Si tu estas aquí eso significa que tú...- me mira intentando contener las lágrimas.

-No morí Aang..- lo calmo rápidamente.

Él se gira atento a su amigo, buscando respuesta.

-Tú y Katara entraron en un estado inconsciente y cuando ella te sostuvo en el cruce con Endora se enlazo contigo entrando al mundo de los espíritus...-

Asiente

-Creí que solo el Avatar podría entrar y salir del mundo de los espíritus...-

-Y lo eres... Pero ella al enlazarse contigo también pudo entrar-

El asiente más convencido.

Abrazo a mi novio impregnándome de su aroma y su calidez. Como siempre es él. Por un segundo me olvido de todo lo que nos rodea y de Roku. Al menos estamos juntos en este lugar.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Aang- lo saluda Roku

-Lo mismo digo...- dice separándose de mi- Y qué bueno que ya conozcas a Katara-  
Roku asiente y si mirada se vuelve un poco más sería. Aang parece notarlo de inmediato, lo cual no me da un buen presentimiento.

-Aang... Necesito hablarte del solsticio de verano- le dice seriamente

-¿qué ocurre?-

- ya está próximo a llegar al igual que el portal se posará en un lugar específico, tienes que encontrar la manera de que Endora entre en el portal ese día o todo estará fuera de balance...- le advierte

Mi novio asiente con seriedad

-¿cómo sabré donde estará el portal?- le pregunta

Roku calla por un segundo.

-Tienes que visitar a un viejo espíritu... El espíritu del reloj. Un espíritu capaz de ver más allá del tiempo... Pero es peligroso, no lo mires cuando te encuentres frente a él o tomara parte de tu tiempo, y tienes que ser rápido antes de que tome todo tu tiempo de vida mortal- le dice

Aang asiente y lo miro preocupada.

Él se expondrá, su tiempo en vida será expuesto para preguntarle a ese espíritu por el portal. No puedo dejar que vaya solo.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- murmura mi novio

-Él se encuentra en el roble más alto del pantano, encontrarás la entrada a su guarida... El te ayudara- le dice

Ambos asentimos

-Katara tu deberías de quedarte aquí... No quiero exponerte- me dice tomándome de la mano

Fruño el ceño. No es que odie que me proteja, lo que odio es que no me permita ayudarle. Ambos estamos en esto.

-No... Iré contigo- digo decidida

El rueda sus ojos fastidiado. Siento que por una parte ya sabía mi respuesta.

-No Katara por favor ¿no escuchaste a Roku? Tomará tu tiempo de vida- me dice sosteniéndome con fuerza

-¡¿y dejar que tú te expongas?! ¡No! Estamos juntos en esto... Si tu entras yo entro, si tu corres yo corro, si tu mueres yo muero...- le digo un tanto sentimental

Lo que hace que mi novio me mire fijamente. Llegándole las palabras que han salido de mi boca. Tengo razón y él lo sabe.

-sigues siendo igual de testaruda...- murmura

-¡Si, lo soy!- murmuro y me abraza

Cuando nos giramos atentos a Roku este ha desaparecido y la luz del farol alumbra aún más a nuestro alrededor, como si no enseñara el camino. Y lo seguimos.

Caminamos por el bosque de pinos y admiro las hermosas flores que salen a la luz de la luna, al igual que muchas extrañas criaturas asoman sus cabezas para observarnos. Por un segundo pienso que nos atacaran y me sostengo con más fuerza del brazo de mi novio, quien sonríe ante mi agarre como si hiciera lo más tonto del mundo.

-Tranquila... Son amigos míos, no todos los espíritus son malos- me dice

Asiento sin dejar su brazo

El camino parece terminar y en eso observo un enorme roble que nos impide en continuar.

-¿es aquí?- digo y trago saliva

-No, no lo creo...este árbol no es muy alto- dice mi novio

Sigo a mi novio quien camina alrededor del roble y detrás de él observamos un bosque completamente diferente. Un pantano.

-Ten cuidado las ramas son algo traicioneras…- me dice tomando mi mano con cuidado

El pantano es enorme y la niebla parece reinar el lugar. Luciérnagas y algunos extraños sapos salen del agua. Hago una pequeña mueca al recordar que no tengo mis poderes, no podremos apartar la gran cantidad de agua de nuestros pies. Aang comienza a caminar a su dirección cuando noto que sus pies no llegan a tocar el agua, camina sobre ella. Me da su mano y la tomo con fuerza. Este lugar sí que es extraño.

-¿cómo encontraremos el roble más grande?- pregunto observando la gran cantidad de árboles a nuestro alrededor - este lugar es inmenso-

-Tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda a otro amigo...- me dice

Y en eso lo escucho, alguien meditando con fuerza. Aang y yo encontramos a un extraño mono en posición de loto y sumamente concentrado en lo que hace.

-Hola, disculpe ¿podría indicarnos el roble más alto por favor? –

El mono abre un ojo observando la y resopla.

-¿Tú otra vez?-

Aang sonríe inocentemente

-Si... Necesito...-

-Om...- lo calla el mono

Arqueo la ceja.

-Sigue la marea, ella te indicara el árbol- le dice rápidamente

El agua del pantano comienza a moverse lentamente, formando una muy notable marea. En dirección a un enorme tronco de roble.

-Aang... Creo que es ese- le dio a mi novio apuntando el enorme tronco

Mi novio sonríe

-Eres muy lista cariño...-

Dejamos al mono y caminamos directo al árbol, las ramas alzadas nos doblan la estatura, sin nuestros poderes será más que difícil trepar todo ese árbol. Aang comienza a treparlo con cuidado ayudándome a subir después de él. Ambos continuamos nuestro camino trepando aquel árbol, por un segundo me siento inútil como si no pudiese hacer nada, todo es más difícil sin nuestros poderes.

Aang sube a una enorme rama y tira de mí subiendo con cuidado.

-Es aquí...- me dice

Observo el enorme hoyo del tronco como si fuese una cueva peo esta tiene el peor aspecto.

-¿cómo estás seguro?- le pregunto curiosa

-Escucha...-

Callo por un minuto y lo escucho un sonido constante, sumamente débil. Aang suspira.

-Recuerda no lo mires, cierra tus ojos cuando lo escuches...- me advierte mi novio

Asiento y me besa.

-Aquí vamos...- dice y toma mi mano con fuerza.

Entramos al hoyo y el sonido se hace más alto cada vez que comenzamos a descender unas escaleras. Es como si estuviésemos en la universidad de Ba Sing Se pero esta se encuentra empolvada y con arena en las esquinas. Bajamos el último escalón y puedo observar en el centro del lugar una gran máquina con unas flechas en su centro, apuntando a un número específico, mientras que la otra continúa su curso.

-Bienvenidos...- escucho una vi grave y cierro mis ojos.

Siento como la manos de mi novio me aprieta con fuerza.

-Hola espíritu del tiempo... Soy el Avatar Aang- escucho a mi novio

- Por favor, solo dígame Weilai... Y ¿a qué ha venido el poderoso Avatar en mi humilde refugio?-

Aang me sostiene con más fuerza

-He venido por una pregunta... Una muy importante que ocurrirá en un futuro- le dice

Weilai se ríe

-Ha venido al lugar indicado...-

En eso escucho un ruido monstruoso como si fuese alguna maquinaria de la Nación del Fuego y me sostengo de Aang.

-Tranquilos solo es el reloj del tiempo mundano... Vamos pueden verlo- nos dice Weilai

Y Aang me sostiene con fuerza, dándome a entender que es una trampa. Y estoy segura que si lo es.

-El portal... Deseo saber la ubicación del portal en el solsticio de verano- dice Aang cambiando de tema.

-Oh si el famoso portal al mundo mundano... Veamos-

El lugar hace eco unas cadenas de metal, al parecer arrastrando por el suelo, lo que hace acelerar mi corazón. Y en eso el ruido de unas máquinas trabajando llama mi atención.

-El solsticio de verano... Ya es muy próximo, el portal... Se encontrará claramente en un pequeño pueblo... Al parecer una colonia con gente mezclada- escucho decir

Yu Dao, pienso

-En la colonia de Yu Dao…- dice Weilai.

-Era una trampa ir a Ba Sing Se...- murmura Aang- los hombres del río eran la carnada, los rumores... y hemos caído en ellos-

El sonido de las cadenas se escucha más alto justo frente a nosotros.

-Usted Avatar tiene que regresar a Endora el espíritu de la oscuridad en el solsticio o el mundo mundano tanto el espiritual llegaran a su fin- le gruñe a mi novio

-lo haré- escucho a Aang decidido- muchas gracias...-

Ambos nos giramos y siento como mi corazón desacelera lentamente, lo peor ha pasado. Ambos estamos bien. Abro mis ojos lentamente

-Avatar Aang...- escucho a Weilai detrás de nosotros y cierro mis ojos.

-¿Si?- suspira mi novio

- dígale a su amigo el Señor del Fuego Zuko que tenga cuidado... En el reloj no aparece después del solsticio-

Mi corazón para al escucharlo.

-El estará bien...- dice Aang serio

Abro mis ojos lentamente y nos encontramos justo frente a las escaleras. Subimos sin mirar atrás y salimos rápidamente del hoyo. Siento como si todo el aire de mis pulmones haya desparecido y ahora necesito respirar tranquilamente. Tranquilizándome ante su última visión o conjuro. Zuko no puede morir, el estará bien.

-¿estás bien?- me dice mi novio pendiente de mis ojos

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, respiro hondo intentando contenerlas.

-Estoy bien... Sólo, quiero salir de aquí...- le digo

Aang asiente y abraza.

-Está bien… vamos- me dice

Descendemos del roble con sumo cuidado y la niebla que se encontraba en el pantano ha desaparecido como el silencio acaba de reinar en el lugar. Observo la fría mirada de mi novio ante tanto silencio.

-¿Cómo regresaremos al mundo mundano?- le pregunto curiosa

-Tal vez Hei Bai pueda regresarnos- me dice

Hei Bai. Aquel espíritu que por poco y me ataca. Si no fuera por Roku ahorita no estaría aquí.

-¡Hei Bai! ¡Amigo!- grita mi novio

Y en eso el enorme oso blanco y negro aparece detrás del roble con una mirada traviesa ante Aang y este se deja acariciar por él.

-Hola Hei…. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- le dice mi novio sonriendo – necesito que nos regreses al mundo mundano ¿sabes cómo?-

El oso lo lengüetea dejándolo montar sobre él. Y me da la mano para subir, siento que esta criatura terminara atacándome cuando sienta el mínimo roce de mi piel pero este parece calmado junto con Aang. Acepto su mano.  
El oso comienza a correr por el pantano entrando al bosque con rapidez. Es muy diferente estar montada en otra criatura que no sea Appa. A comparación de su pelaje este parece duro y sumamente oscuro como manchas.

Regresamos rápidamente al farol del bosque y tanto Aang como yo descendemos de Hei Bai atento al farol que ha crecido su flama.

-¿Desde aquí llegaremos al mundo mundano?- pregunto confundida

Aang me toma de la mano y observo como el oso sopla ligeramente hacia nosotros dándonos una pequeña luz. En eso todo se torna oscuro. Y despierto.

Me encuentro en una pequeña habitación, el fuerte olor a especias llegan a mis fosas nasales haciéndome despertar mejor. Unas frías gotas descienden lentamente sobre mi frente y quito el trapo que hay intentando acoplarme.

-¡Katara!- escucho la voz de mi hermano

Y lo encuentro sentando en una mecedora a un lado de mi cama, pendiente de mí.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto observando la habitación

-Ahí no… ¿perdiste la memoria nuevamente?- dice preocupado

Ruedo mis ojos.

-No, estoy preguntando porque no conozco este lugar… si te recuerdo Sokka-

El suspira aliviado

-Menos mal… estamos en el anillo bajo de Ba Sing Se… después de que ustedes se desmayaron una curandera nos dio asilo y los trato a ambos…- me dice

Asiento. Y me recuesto en la cabecera de la cama sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca. Observo que mi hermano lleva puesta ropa del Reino Tierra y algunos bellos faciales comienzan a asomarse por su barbilla. Esos bellos no los tenía cuando estábamos en la prisión y dudo que haya aceptado usar ropa del Reino Tierra por Toph.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?- le pregunto curiosa

El hace una mueca intentando recordar. ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Una semana…- me dice

-¡Una semana!- grito alterada

Parpadeo sorprendida. No pude estar inconsciente una semana, cuando estaba en el mundo espiritual parecían solo minutos. No creí que en mundo mundano haya pasado tanto tiempo. Me acoplo nuevamente en la cama y me levanto con el fin de buscar a mi novio.

-¿Qué haces estas débil?- se queja mi hermano

-Claro que no…- le digo

Bajo de la cama confiada de mis piernas pero estas parecen traicionarme y tropiezo al apoyarlas sobre el suelo. Sokka me sostiene justo antes de caer.

-Katara… estas débil, no haz comido ni bebido nada desde hace una semana… no tienes energías- me dice sentándome nuevamente en el suelo – Aang vendrá pronto-

La puerta corrediza se abre y en eso Toph entra y sonríe.

-sabía que eras tú reina del azúcar…- me dice animada – bienvenida nuevamente-

-gracias… Toph ¿sabes dónde está Aang?- le pregunto preocupada

-Pie ligeros se está duchando… despertó una hora antes que tú, te visito hace un momento y se fue a duchar- me dice sentándose a un lado de mi en la cama

Asiento.

En eso una mujer tanto mayor de cabello castaño y típicos ojos verdes del Reino Tierra entra a la habitación. Sonriendo dulcemente.

-Me alegra muchísimo que hayas despertado jovencita…- me dice dulcemente

-Katara, ella es Ming es una gran curandera y nueva amiga- me dice

Sonrió

-Es un placer conocerla y le agradezco por cuidarnos- le digo haciendo una leve reverencia

-No hay de que cariño… me gusta ayudar y tus amigos sí que la necesitaban-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso después?- pregunto tanto a Toph como a mi hermano

Mi hermano suspira pesado por un segundo

-Después de que cayeran desmayados, no encontramos a Endora por ninguna parte… los generales del Reino Tierra dieron la orden de buscar al Avatar por todo su reino, al igual que mandar el primer ataque a Yu Dao- me dice mi hermano atento a mi mirada

Me quedo en shock. Tan solo hemos estado una semana inconsciente y todo se ha ido abajo. Todo por lo que hemos luchado. Estoy segura que el Rey Kuei tanto sus hombres piensan que Aang es un completo traidor. Y ahora una nueva guerra se avecina.

-¿Y han buscado aquí?- les pregunto

Ming niega con la cabeza.

-Los soldados solo buscan en las calles, todavía no tienen completa autorización de entrar a las casas- me dice

Asiento.

-Tranquila reina del azúcar… no hemos salido de esta casa desde que entramos… bueno tan solo Ming para que otras personas no sospechen- me dice Toph

-Bien… pero nosotros también tenemos algo que contarle, es sumamente importante- comienzo a decir entrelazando mis manos- cuando llegue Aang estoy segura que se los contara-

-¿Cuándo yo que?- escucho y encuentro a mi novio entrando a la habitación

Sonrió al verlo nuevamente, su dulce sonrisa y aquella espalda aun húmeda de su ducha. Me levanto con la intensión de abrazarlo pero en eso me tropiezo nuevamente y mi novio me sostiene a tiempo.

-Con cuidado cariño… estas débil- me recuerda y carga de mi hasta mi cama – No estas acostumbrada a regresar el mundo de los espíritus… estarás mejor cuando comas algo-

Asiento.

Bajamos a cenar en la pequeña mesa principal de Ming. Aang carga de mí para llevarme a la sala ya que me negué en quedarme otro minuto más en esa cama. Necesito recobrar mis energías pero también necesito cambiar de lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirnos Aang?- pregunta Toph dando un sorbo a su sopa

Aang se gira curioso a mí. Yo sonrió inocentemente.

-Son muchas cosas… pero lo principal ya sabes donde se posara el portal en el solsticio de verano- comienza a decir mi novio

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí en Ba Sing Se? ¿En la Nación del Fuego como la otra vez? ¿En el Polo Sur?- pregunta mi hermano

Aang niega

-En las colonias de Yu Dao… el portal se posara en Yu Dao dentro de una semana -

¿Una semana? Tan solo tenemos una semana para detener a Endora y ahora no sabemos dónde se encuentra. Ella podría estar oculta al otro lado del mundo y nunca lo sabríamos.

-¡¿Una semana?! – grita Sokka alterado

-Lamento ser aguafiestas pero no creo que Yu Dao este en mejores condiciones para espíritus… recuerdan el tonto rey Kuei ha mandado soldados para las colonias- gruñe Toph – Y además no sabemos dónde se encuentra Endora-

Suspiro.

-Tendremos que detener el ataque del Rey antes del solsticio… al igual que el de Zuko- murmura Sokka

Aang asiente.

-Estoy seguro que el problema de las colonias es nuestro mínimo problema… No estoy seguro pero siento que algo grande causara Endora y no me gusta- dice Aang seriamente

El silencio reina en la habitación. Un silencio tan desgarrador que me hace erizar los diminutos pelos de mi piel.

Aang tiene razón. El solsticio no solo es una gran ventaja para nosotros, sino también para Endora.

* * *

**HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Y solo tengo que decir algo... Ya serán los últimos capítulos! Wojo! Tal vez dos o tres o cuatro capítulos mas para que termine esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi :) Y también tengo que decir que es el ultimo fanfic (largo) que haré en este año! ya que tengo pensado posar toda mi atención e imaginación a NaNoWriMo que es en noviembre. **

**¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	19. Guerra por las Colonias Parte I

**Guerra por las Colonias Parte I: El comienzo **

_Aang_

Hemos esperado dos días en Ba Sing Se para que Katara se recupere completamente. Es normal para ella, ella no es el puente de ambos mundos y estando tanto tiempo en el mundo de los espíritus la ha agotado. Más de lo normal.

Ming ha sido de gran ayuda en estos días, no solo nos ha alimentado y dado un lugar para ocultarnos, sino que también nos ha traído noticias de lo que ocurre en la ciudad y en Yu Dao. Al parecer todos piensan que hemos huido de la ciudad y que tal vez nos encontramos en algún lejano bosque o en algún templo del aire. Y al igual de lo que me temía, muchos no están contentos conmigo. Muchos piensan que soy un cobarde por no enfrentar el problema de las colonias y muchos piensan que soy un traidor. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo único que me interesa es escuchar alguna noticia que nos dé información sobre Endora. El solsticio se acerca cada vez más y no podemos perder tiempo.

Levanto el heno de un viejo establo que Ming encontró a dos calles de su casa para Appa. Al parecer esa mujer si pensó en todo. Me encuentro disfrazado ya que todavía es el alba y muchos soldados ya se encuentran rondando por las calles, sería más que obvió saber quién es un chico calvo con tatuajes en forma de flecha sobre la cabeza. Todo el mundo me reconocería de inmediato.

Levanto la gran cantidad de heno con mis manos, como normalmente lo haría alguien. He decidido en no usar mis poderes cuando me encuentro fuera de la casa, como todos. Estiro las mangas de un traje de jardinero que llevo puesto, estoy seguro que esta ropa pertenece a alguien el doble de grande que yo.

Appa me gruñe como si me diera las gracias por su comida, y comienza a masticar el heno. Me aseguro de que Appa se coma hasta la última rama de heno ya que este día partiremos a Yu Dao.

-espero que estés lleno amigo, hoy tenemos un largo viaje- le digo

Y él me gruñe de respuesta.

Sonrió

Observo los diminutos rayos de sol que sobre pasan la madera del establo, dándome a entender que está amaneciendo y pronto las personas saldrán de sus casas. Tengo que regresar a la casa de Ming.

-Appa tengo que irme... Cuídate amigo- le digo y acaricio su pelaje suavemente

Salgo del establo y me aseguro de que este se encuentre bien cerrado, no quiero que algún soldado descubra a mi mascota. Dado así descubrirán que no he dejado la ciudad.

Cubro mi cabeza con un enorme sombrero de ramas y noto que ya algunas personas se encuentran abriendo sus tiendas. Todos dando los buenos días. Camino tranquilamente y con cuidado de que mis tatuajes no se logren ver por ninguna parte, cuando de pronto noto un puesto de joyería. Las más preciosas joyas que jamás había visto. Veo esas joyas y me recuerdan a Katara.  
No recuerdo la última vez que le haya regalo algo tan hermoso. Creo que nunca le he regalado algo tan hermoso como un diamante.

Me acerco atentamente a una joya que ha llamado mi atención se encuentra en la primera estantería, es bellísima. Una joya azul pero no cualquier azul, un azul único, un azul como los mismísimos ojos de Katara.

-Tiene un buen gusto para las joyas, joven- me dice la señora atenta a mi mirada

Sonrió inocentemente.

-¿porque lo dice? ¿Qué clase de joya es?- le pregunto intentado admirar más aquel pedazo de cristal.

-Es un zafiro puro...sacado de las montañas del norte del reino tierra... Son muy difíciles de encontrar casi únicos- me sonríe la señora

Estoy seguro que una joya como esa jamás podría pagarla aún si la señora descubriera quien soy, no estaría seguro en aceptar tanto valor.

-¿es para alguien especial?- me pregunta curiosa de mi

Asiento

-pero no creo tener el dinero para comprarla...- le digo

Y la mujer asiente con lástima.

-¿le propondrá matrimonio?- me pregunta ansiosa de mi respuesta

Me quedo en shock. ¿Proponerle matrimonio a Katara? Desde la primera vez que la vi supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ahora somos pareja pero matrimonio... No creo que sea el momento perfecto. Ahora que tengo dieciséis tengo la mayoría de edad para casarme y ella igual.

-Bueno yo... No estoy seguro- le digo

-Puedo darle un consejo...- asiento - un diamante es tan solo una roca brillante... Pero el amor verdadero es la joya más hermosa y valiosa del mundo-

Sonrió ante sus palabras observando por última vez aquella preciosa joya.

-Gracias- le digo alejando me dé su puesto

Llego a la casa de Ming y todos mis amigos ya se encuentran preparándose para salir de vuelo. Sokka observa un viejo mapa del Reino Tierra, Toph al parecer le ayuda a Ming levantando grandes muebles de roca y Katara se encuentra guardando comida para el viaje. Veo a Katara y aquella joya azul se me viene a la cabeza. Deseo regalársela, deseo ver aquellos hermosos ojos sorprendidos por un regalo tan extraordinario. Y también deseo ver su mirada cuando le haga la gran pregunta. ¿Casamiento?

Tan solo en pensarlo me comienzan a sudar las manos nervioso, ni siquiera he tomado clara la opción de hacerlo. Tal vez ella querrá esperar.

-¿Cómo esta Appa?- me pregunta mi novia atenta a mí

-Ah... Bien el lugar es grande y tiene mucho heno que comer- le digo regresando a la realidad

Asiente.

Camino directo a ella observando claramente su dulce y sensual piel morena, aquellos ojos tan azules como la joya y esa sonrisa que comienza a dibujar en su rostro, tan alegre, tan llena de ella. La beso apasionadamente.

-Ugh... Chicos por favor- se queja Sokka

Ambos nos reímos

-¿y eso que fue?- me susurra Katara atenta a mis labio.

-un beso de buenos días- le susurro de vuelta

-Sí, si me alegro por ustedes pero Aang necesito que veas esto...- voy directo a él observando el mapa - ven esta montaña de aquí, un hombre le dijo a Ming que el ejército tierra se encuentra ahí, todos los hombres esperan órdenes para dar el segundo ataque-

-podemos ir ahí y detener el ataque, estoy seguro de que me escucharan primero- le digo a mi amigo

El resopla

-siendo sincero Aang creo que nos atacaran primero, pero vale la pena intentar- me dice

En eso escucho que alguien llama la puerta muy fuerte y todos los ponemos alerta ante el sonido.

-Ocúltense...-susurra Ming observando en una ligera grieta de la puerta  
Y todos comenzamos a hacerlo, corremos a una habitación que hay detrás de la casa y Sokka abre un compartimiento en el suelo dándonos a la vista una pequeña habitación hecha de madera. Al parecer Ming se ha pensado en todo.

-son maestros tierra- murmura Toph atenta a sus vibraciones

-Entren rápido- dice Sokka

Bajamos los cinco escalones de madera y Sokka cierra la puerta del compartimiento, dejándonos en ligera oscuridad.

Puedo escuchar claramente los pasos de los maestros tierra y una voz gruesa parece gritar por el lugar. Si los maestros tierra nos sintieran estaríamos atrapados. Nos llevarían a prisión y pasaría el solsticio. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

-Mis fuentes me han informado que usted ha estado ocultando visitas..- escucho una gruesa voz haciendo eco en el lugar

-tuve a mis nietos este fin de semana, pero ellos partieron a Omashu- escucho la voz de Ming

-no sería bueno que nos mienta... Hemos escuchado que el Avatar se encuentra todavía en Ba Sing Se, una señora nos confirmó verlo-

Parpadeo sorprendido. La mujer de las joyas. ¿Me reconoció? ¿Cómo pudo? Tuve cuidado, estoy casi cubierto de la cabeza a los pies.

-les estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿y dónde se encuentra su carta de visita? No tienen derecho a entrar a mi propiedad...- se queja Ming

-Su majestad el rey Kuei ha dado órdenes en buscar en todos los sitios...-

-Pues usted ya miro con claridad en este lugar no hay nada, ni nadie- gruñe Ming

-De acuerdo... Pero no será la única inspección que haré por este lugar... Buenos días señora-

Respiro hondo como si hubiéramos pasado por alguna fuerte prueba.

-Se han ido- murmura Toph

Y en eso Ming nos abre el compartimento y nos da una mirada de tristeza.

- será mejor que se vayan ahora...-

Todos asentimos

Ming nos regala una vieja ropa del reino tierra, todos nos vestimos arriba de nuestras típicas ropas. He decidido quedarme con el traje, mientras que Katara y Toph llevan largos vestidos verdes que les cubre hasta los pies y de mangas largas, Sokka lleva un traje de granjero al igual que yo un sombrero de ramas.

-tal vez esto pueda aparentar hasta que lleguen a su bisonte-

-Muchas gracias Ming, por todo- le dice mi novia y la abraza

Ella acepta con felicidad su abrazo.

-un honor es todo mío... Tengan mucho cuidado- nos pide como una madre.

Estoy seguro que ella no mentía acerca de sus nietos. Tal vez ella nos ve como ellos.

-muchas gracias por hospitalidad, de todo corazón- le digo y ella sonríe

- el Avatar siempre será bienvenido a mi humilde hogar- me dice

Sonrió ampliamente

- La calle trasera se encuentra libre ahora- murmura Toph

Todos asentimos

Caminamos hacia el patio trasero de la casa y Toph abre una gran parte de la pared de piedras y salimos corriendo del lugar. Los cuatro salimos a la calle y siento como Katara me toma del brazo, al igual que Toph toma el de Sokka. Todos con la mirada baja y haciendo una tonta platica sobre la tierra control para no llamar la atención. Llegamos al establo y rompo la gruesa cadena de la puerta y entramos rápidamente.

-¡Appa! Que gusto verte peludon- dice Sokka acariciando su pelaje

Appa lo lengüetea  
-No hay tiempo que perder-le digo

Subimos al lomo de Appa y tomo las riendas con fuerza. Estoy seguro de que cualquier maestro tierra que nos vea nos atacara.

Lanzo una fuerte onda de aire haciendo que las puertas de madera se rompan con facilidad, dejándonos un gran espacio para salir.

-¡Appa Yip-Yip!- le dio y mi amigo comienza a elevarse saliendo del establo

-¡El Avatar!- escucho fuertes gritos

Y rocas comienzan a venir en nuestra dirección. Tanto Toph como yo rompemos cada una que se aproxime y Sokka termina tirando de Appa para ir más rápido, cruzamos el muro exterior y un alivio nos invade a cada uñiré nosotros.

-Eso estuvo cerca- murmura mi novia

-No te preocupes hermanita, estoy seguro de que cuando lleguemos a Yu Dao veremos más- dice Sokka

Katara rueda sus ojos

-¿Cómo crees que este la colonia?- me pregunta mi novia

-No estoy seguro, pero no me gustaría verla destruida o en pleno ataque-

-No creo que el rey Kuei haya mandado otro ataque- dice mi novia

-El rey Kuei no, pero de Zuko sí que lo creo- la interrumpe Toph

Volamos por más de cinco horas y comenzamos a ver las altas montañas que nos indican que estamos cercas de Yu Dao. Cruzamos las montañas y el pequeño río donde entrañábamos Katara y yo, cuando de pronto lo vemos, un completo y transformado Yu Dao. Soldados de la Nación del Fuego se encuentran escoltando cada esquina del lugar, armas de guerra se pueden ver claramente en el lugar y lo que es más impactante el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego en cada bandera. Con eso Zuko no solo ha dicho que esta es una colonia de la Nación del Fuego sino que ya es su propio territorio como antes. Ya es oficialmente parte de ellos.

-Diablos...- escucho murmurar a Sokka en completo shock

Yo lo estoy. Confíe en Zuko en calmar este lugar, nunca creí que tomaría tanto por la colonia. No estaba equivocado, Zuko está actuando como el viejo Ozai.

Descendemos en la plaza principal de Yu Dao y un grupo de soldados se arman ante nosotros.

-Somos amigos, necesitamos hablar con el Señor del Fuego Zuko- digo seriamente.

-El Señor del Fuego Zuko no hablara con nadie ¡Salgan de este lugar de inmediato!- me gruñe un soldado

-¿Qué diablos no sabe quién es él? ¡Es el Avatar!- grita Sokka

-¡Avatar o no, no pueden estar aquí!- fruñe el ceño este

Noto claramente su mirada y sus manos se forman en puño tomando posición para atacar.

-Por favor no queremos atacar, solo queremos hablar con el Señor del Fuego – dice Katara

-¡Fueron advertidos!- gruñe este y lanza una bola de fuego

La bola de fuego va directo a mí y la apago rápidamente con mi aire control que no solo termina apagándola si no también lanzando al soldado al otro lado de la plaza. Un grupo de soldados se arma con su elemento, preparados para atacar al igual que nosotros hasta que escuchamos un grito.

-¡Alto! No son enemigos ellos tiene un mensaje importante para el Señor del Fuego Zuko- grita Suki

Suki llega corriendo junto a nosotros y lleva puesto un traje típico de la Nación del Fuego con algunas cintas en su cintura de color verde. Parpadeo sorprendido al verla, al igual que Sokka. Los soldados bajan sus brazos y asienten.

-Vengan por aquí- nos dice

Seguimos a Suki hasta el edificio del gobernador y encontramos a Zuko muy atento al mapa de las colonias junto con algunos soldados y el mismo gobernador.

-Bueno veo que no pudieron arreglar nada…- me dice Zuko atento al entrar

Fruño el ceño. En este momento no es un buen comentario. Él ha estado poniendo nombre a este lugar como lo haría cualquier otro de la Nación del Fuego.

-Bueno entre ataque de los soldados del Reino Tierra y algunos espíritus ¡Por supuesto que no!- le gruñe Sokka

-¡¿Zuko que significan las banderas en todo Yu Dao?!- exploto

-Las colonias pertenecen a la Nación del Fuego al igual que la gente- sube la voz Zuko

-¡No! ¡Esto está más que mal! ¡Zuko por esa razón el rey Kuei estás atacando! Estas nombrando este lugar como tuyo- le alzo más la voz

-¡¿Y qué tienes pensado que haga?! ¡No dejare a mi gente!- me gruñe Zuko cruzándose de brazos

-Todo tiene solución… si actúas de esta manera solo llegaremos a otra guerra y el mundo estará fuera de balance nuevamente- le digo observando aquel ceño fruncido hacia a mi

-¿El balance? ¡El mundo ha estado fuera de balance desde que comenzó la guerra y todavía no ha podido estarlo! ¡No creo que el balance sea necesario nosotros somos los que ponemos las reglas aquí!- me gruñe caminando a mi dirección

Siento como mis mano se cierran en puño ante su mala actitud y el parece notarlo. Es como si me estuviera retando, como si deseara ver un lado malo en mí. siento como la rabia se apodera de mi cuerpo lentamente.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- le digo

-¡No tu no lo sabes! ¡Yo soy el Señor del Fuego y si es necesario tomar este territorio para mi pueblo lo hare!- grita Zuko en un tono que jamás pensé en escuchar, en un tono dictador.

Mi ceño fruncido parece no ser suficiente para mí, Zuko me ha traicionado en cada uno de las decisiones para las colonias. Siento como mi pecho respira duro y ya mi rabia parece haber llegado a su límite. Comienzo a entrar en estado Avatar.

Observo como Zuko se asusta por un segundo pero su rostro todavía se encuentra enfurecido. Ambos lo estamos.

-¡Vamos! ¡No te tengo miedo!- me gruñe

Siento como mis cuerpo se eleva en el aire, mi vista se encuentra centrada en Zuko, quien sus manos comienzan a arder en llamas preparado para atacar.

-¡Alto Aang!- escucho la voz de mi novia detrás de mí

Noto como Katara se pone entre Zuko y yo con sus brazos en alta deteniéndonos a ambos.

-¿Qué diablos les ocurre a ambos?- gruñe mi novia- ¡Ambos tienen que calmarse!-

Cierro mis manos en puño haciendo elevar la mayor cantidad de rocas del suelo y Zuko da un paso atrás apagando sus manos, atento a mi reacción.

-¡Aang alto! ¡Debes de tranquilizarte!- me grita mi novia caminando hacia a mi tomándome de la mano- Cariño por favor… odio verte así-

Sus manos se posan en mis mejillas sosteniéndome con dulzura y me sonríe intentando calmarme. Y lo hago. Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse más ligero que hace unos segundos, mi vista se posa claramente en mi novia quien tengo sostenida con fuerza y ella me mira haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Parpadeo en shock soltándola y desciendo con fuerza de la patineta de aire que se ha formado a mí alrededor.

-K-Katara…- logro decir

Bajo mi vista y noto las marcas que se han formado en sus muñecas ate mi agarre. Casi como si fuesen moretones. Ella se soba levemente sus muñecas pero me da una sonrisa.  
Mi corazón se siente culpable más que culpable se siente pésimo. Nunca le había hecho daño a ella, a la única persona que amo con locura. Bajo mis manos y poso mí vista en Zuko quien se encuentra tirando en el suelo, noto el sudor que recorre por su frente al igual que las miradas de completo shock en las demás personas.

-Así estas mejor cariño… respira hondo- me dice sosteniendo mi rosto para mirarla

-L-Lo siento Katara…- le susurro

-No te preocupes cariño todo está bien- me susurra de vuelta y me abraza – odio verte así-

Cierro mis ojos de golpe. Como si una culpa me diera en el pecho y tal vez lo es. He temido que alguna vez lastime a mis seres queridos y hoy lo he hecho, lastime a la persona que tanto quiero y aunque no lo aparenta sé que la he dañado.

En eso una fuerte explosión se escucha cerca del edificio y todos salimos atento a ella. Al parecer una roca ha caído en uno de los restaurantes y el lugar comienza arder en llamas.

-¡Mi Señor del Fuego el ejercito del Reino Tierra se aproxima!- le dice un soldado a Zuko

Zuko me mira por un segundo, siento como si ambos recordáramos lo que acaba de suceder hace unos segundos y suspira pesadamente.

-Lo siento Aang….- me dice y se gira a su soldado- Si el ejercito del Reino Tierra cruza esa puerta…. ataquen- le dice

Soldado asiente y sale corriendo

Katara me sostiene de la cintura y poso mi mirada en ella, veo que ella intenta detenerme por un segundo.

-Sé que he tomado malas decisiones para ti pero tienes que entender Aang no puedo darle la espalda a esta gente… a mi gente- me dice Zuko

Suspiro.

-Creo que yo te debo una disculpa Zuko… sé que tú ahora eres líder y yo no entendí tu deber… realmente no eres como tu padre- le digo bajando mi mirada- te ayudare a proteger este lugar-

Zuko sonríe levemente.

-Gracias…- murmura

Rocas de todos los tamaños comienzan a caer por la colonia. Estas personas nos necesitan he estado cegado y pensando en que este lugar es el problema, seria egoísta de mi parte no ayudar a estas personas.

-Toph vamos ayudamos en el muro para detener las rocas- le digo a mi amiga

-¡Por fin algo de entretenimiento!- dice mi amiga tronándose los dedos de las manos

-Sokka y yo ayudaremos a los colonos- dice mi novia

Asiento.

Le doy un leve beso a mi novia antes de partir al muro y ella me mira claramente a los ojos.

-Cuídate y no hagas algo estúpido por favor- le digo y ella asiente

Toph, Zuko y yo salimos en dirección al muro lo más rápido que podemos, esquivando algunas rocas que caen como gotas de lluvia en el cielo.  
Llegamos justo al muro donde una larga fila de soldados ya se encuentran armados y atentos al ejército del Reino Tierra que comienza a acercarse cada vez más. Observo el enorme grupo de maestros tierra junto con sus tanques y algunos globos de guerra.

-Son demasiados…- murmuro

Este ataque no se detendrá antes de la puerta. Y la guerra por Yu Dao comenzara.

* * *

**HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Ya solo quedan 4 capítulos para que se termine este ff! (3 capítulos y un epilogo) **

**bueno espero que hasta lo que va les este gustando el ff! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siempre se encuentran atentos a las actualizaciones y que siempre dejan reviews! se ponen un sonrisa enorme cada vez que leo sus comentarios! Muchas gracias**

**Por cierto ya estamos en Septiembre! WOJOO! 13 días para el libro 2! lo he estado esperando como loca! al igual que todos me imagino! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	20. Guerra por las Colonias Parte II

_Este capitulo será narrado por dos. :) Espero que les guste..._

* * *

******Guerra por las Colonias Parte II: El Elegido **

_Sokka _

Inmensas rocas caen desde el cielo, tanto mi hermana como yo salimos en ayuda de los colonos. Es extraño de un cierto modo estar ayudando a la Nación del Fuego. Recuerdo que pase años odiándolos y ahora los ayudamos. Es extraño pero es lo correcto. Aunque apoye tanto a Aang no podemos darle la espalda a esta gente, dejar que se maten unos a otros por un territorio. Como si fueran lobos de los polos por la carne de foca.

Corremos por las calles intentando en proteger a los niños y mujeres de las colonias.

-No podemos dejarlos en alguna casa, una roca podría caer- me dice mi hermana.

Tiene razón. No podemos estar llevando a personas de una casa a otra con el temor que una roca caiga encima de ellos. Recuerdo aquella pequeña habitación que tenía Ming debajo de su casa. Una roca no podría dañarla aunque quiera. Necesitamos un sótano o algún bunker debajo de la tierra.

-Necesitamos encontrar algún compartimento subterráneo para protegerlos de las rocas- le digo

Y ella asiente

Un hombre junto con su familia llega a la casa donde nos encontramos.

-¿hay algún sótano o bunker bajo tierra en este lugar?- le pregunto

El hombre piensa por unos segundos

-Recuerdo que en el edifico del gobernador había uno suficientemente grande para todos- me dice

Sonrió ante la buena noticia.

-Tenemos que llevar a todos los no maestros, mujeres y niños a ese lugar- digo

- Se en que parte del edificio encuentra - me dice nuevamente el hombre

Asiento

-Saquemos a todos de aquí- dice mi hermana

Mi hermana junto con esa pequeña familia salen corriendo hacia el edificio del gobernador, mientras que yo doy la noticia a las demás familias. Ayudo a unas y a otras, tomando a niños en los brazos, ayudando con ancianos. Todos guiándolos al edificio del gobernador. Al igual que mi hermana quien se me une al poco tiempo.

-Protéjanse- le digo a una familia que llega corriendo al lugar

Un fuerte estruendo nos hace llamar la atención rápidamente hacia la entrada de la colonia.  
Podemos observar a lo lejos ligeras flamas en el lugar y la enorme puerta de color verde con rojo se encuentra partida en dos.

-Entraron...- murmura mi hermana

Parpadeo por un segundo apreciando el lugar, Toph se encuentra ahí luchando, aunque sé que es fuerte temo que la lastimen.

-Vamos tenemos que ayudar...- le digo a mi hermana y saco mi espada de mi espalda

Ella asiente.

Salimos corriendo en dirección a la pelea, entre calles puedo observar un pozo de agua, rápidamente rompo las cerraduras con mi espada abriéndolo completamente.

-¿qué haces? - pregunta mi hermana confundida

-tendrás más agua por si se te acaba en tu cantinflora... No estarás indefensa- le digo y ella sonríe

Abro tres pozos más quede encuentran hasta el tope y me hermana se carga con uno de ellos.

Encontramos maestros fuego combatiendo con maestros tierra, es casi como volver a la guerra pero esta vez estamos en otro bando.

-¡Sokka cuidado!- grita mi hermana

Y rompe en dos una roca con su látigo de agua, que estaba a punto de golpearme.

-Te debo una- le digo

Un soldado del reino tierra llega corriendo a nosotros lanzando una roca tras otra, rompo ambas con mi espada haciéndolas polvo y en eso Katara lo eleva congelándolo. Los maestros tierra pierden sus poderes cuando están en el hielo. Es como si fuese su elemento contrario. En este momento creo que sería buena idea más maestros agua.

-Katara intenta congelarlos, pierden sus poderes cuando están en el hielo- le grito a mi hermana

-Dime algo que no sepa- se burla

Ruedo mis ojos

-¡solo utiliza tus poderes mujer!- le grito y ella me lanza me chorro de agua.

Maestros tierra comienzan a llegar a nuestro alrededor, tanto mi hermana como yo nos encontramos armados pero no será sencillo son cinco contra dos.

-¡Ríndanse y no le haremos daño!- nos gruñe uno

-¿porque atacan este lugar? No lo ven que también están atacando a su gente- comienza mi hermana

Sostengo con fuerza mi espada, algo que he escuchado de Toph en los entrenamientos es que un maestro tierra espera por el primer ataque, no soy maestro tierra y mucho menos tengo elemento alguno. Pero ahora sí que tengo pensado actuar como uno.

-¡Ellos son enemigos! Como ustedes... El rey Kuei estará feliz de saber que hemos llevado ante nuestra justicia a la novia del Avatar- le dice el soldado

Abro mis ojos como plato al igual que mi hermana y en eso siento como la tierra comienza a moverse, al mismo tiempo que mi hermana lanza una gran cantidad de agua del pozo. Congelando todo nuestro alrededor, incluyéndome.

-¡Oye!- me quejo

-te salve que te hundieras ¿ves?- me dice y bajo la mirada atento a la tierra que comenzaba a subir por mis pies

Mi hermana deshace la cantidad de hielo que hay de mi cintura al suelo y con mi espada rompo la tierra que ha tomado mi pie izquierdo.

Mi cerebro todavía tiene aquellas palabras del soldado. ¿El rey Kuei quiere a Katara por traición o para ser la carnada?

Suspiro.

Un fuerte estruendo llega del otro lado de la puerta principal pero este viene acompañado de una explosión. Ambos nos giramos atentos a ella y sabemos de donde proviene.

-¡Aang!- chilla mi hermana y comienza a correr en aquella dirección

-¡Katara espera...!- le grito y corro detrás de ella.

Mi hermana corre abriéndose pasó entre los soldados congelando a cada maestro tierra que se interponga en su camino. Un tanto desesperada pero al igual que ella me siento mortificado por Toph.

El grito de una mujer llama mi atención y encuentro a Suki luchando con maestros tierra, rodeándola lentamente. Tomo mi boomerang y sin pensarlo lo lanzo a su dirección golpeando a los tres hombres que ya se encuentran armados con su elemento. Caen al suelo ante el golpe en la cabeza.

-Suki ¿estás bien?- le pregunto tomándola del brazo

-Estoy bien... gracias- me dice de buena gana

Asiento y ambos corremos en dirección al muro, encuentro a mi hermana luchando contra un maestro tierra, el hombre intenta hundirla pero mi hermana termina haciendo una superficie de hielo dejándolo fuera de jugada y congela al pobre hombre de pies a cabeza.

El lugar se encuentra algo quemado y noto gente tanto del Reino Tierra como de la Nación del Fuego quemados ante aquella explosión. Busco entre las personas a Toph pero no logró encontrar a la chica maestra.

-¡Toph!- grito a todo pulmón

Tanto Katara como yo nos alteramos a no encontrar nuestras parejas y en eso un enorme hoyó se abre bajo la tierra. Aang, Zuko y Toph salen de él tosiendo levemente.

Corro hasta ella y la tomo con cuidado abrazándola.

-Este bien- digo intentando tranquilizarme

-¡Auch! ¡Sokka estoy herida con cuidado!- me dice

Aparto lentamente de ella y observo la enorme quemadura en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿pero qué paso?- murmura Katara observado otras quemaduras en su novio

-Ataque del Reino tierra... Al parecer ellos también saben jugar con fuego- murmura Zuko

Ente tantos abrazos logró notar la mirada de Suki posada en la mía. En Toph y en mí. Trago saliva ante ella. Suki nunca supo con quién yo había estado, ahora ella sabe que fue Toph, que siempre fue ella.

- me tomara un tiempo curarlos- murmura mi hermana

Soldados de la Nación del Fuego llegan por nuestra ayuda. Bueno más por la ayuda de Zuko, quien comienza a quitarse la capa achicharrada sin importancia. Él no ha resultado herido ahora que lo veo.

-Mi Señor del Fuego las tropas del reino tierra se retiran señor…- le dice un soldado

Zuko asiente

-Por ahora que un grupo esté pendiente de otro posible ataque, otro grupo revisen los daños y heridos- le ordena

Y el soldado asiente ante la orden.

Regresamos a la colonia y Katara pone manos a la obra para sanar tanto el hombro y parte del bazo derecho de Aang, y el adolorido brazo de mi novia.

-¿crees que el rey Kuei se encuentra por aquí?- pregunta Katara

-No estoy seguro...- dice Aang y se interrumpe haciendo una mueca de dolor - pero el General How está aquí-

-¿el general loco por el estado Avatar?- pregunto mojando un trapo para el brazo de Toph

Aang asiente

-Él fue quien mando este ataque...hubiera estado más a gusto si el general Fong hubiese sido- dice mi amigo

Y me río levemente. Aún recuerdo aquel general miedoso del muro de Ba Sing Se por el taladro. Aang tiene razón, el general How es un loco y podemos esperar lo que sea de él.

La noche cae y Katara ahora se encuentra en curación con Toph. Tanto Aang como yo esperamos en la sala de la casa. No quiero preguntarle de como ocurrió la explosión, sé que eso me alteraría más. En estas últimas horas no hemos escuchado de un ataque, tal vez el Reino Tierra nos dejara descansar esta noche.

El frío cae en la noche lo que es extraño porque ya casi será verano. El silencio llega justo cuando Suki entra a la casa preguntando por Aang y Toph. Sé que ella se preocupa por ellos pero una pizca de culpa se encuentra presente en mí al mirarla.

-¿nadie gusta te de jazmín? Iroh me dio una pequeña receta el otro día- dice Aang calmando el ambiente

Asiento al igual que Suki. Y el calvito sale en dirección a la cocina dejándonos solos.

-Y... ¿Ahora eres algo como asistente de Zuko?- digo

Ella se tira a carcajadas

-Claro que no... Las guerreras Kyoshi tenemos un deber con este pueblo eso es todo-

Asiento y un largo silencio regresa al igual que una culpa horrible.

- Suki yo...- digo pero un nudo aparece en mi garganta

-no tienes que decir nada Sokka…- me sonríe levemente- de una forma siempre supe que sería Toph-

Parpadeo sorprendido y ella lo nota claramente porque comienza a reír.

-Siempre veía que tú y Toph tenían una gran amistad, más que amistad química pura y estoy feliz por ello- me dice

-Yo...- trago saliva- espero que al menos seamos amigos- le digo

Sé que no es buena forma de decir o terminar completamente con alguien pero me dañaría más al ver que ella ya ni me apreciaría en pintura.

-tal vez... Todavía me gustas Sokka y verte con alguien más es doloroso y difícil para mí... Pero siempre podrás contar conmigo- me sonríe de pura sinceridad

Sonrió igualmente

-Gracias- le digo

La puerta se desliza y sale mi hermana cargando un balde vacío, nos mira por un minuto averiguando si ha arruinado la plática. Y a los pocos segundos sale Toph. Mi novia se encuentra vendada de su brazo izquierdo y parece estar atenta a nuestras vibraciones.

-¿cómo te sientes Toph?- le pregunta Suki

Toph se aclara la garganta, como si se tragara el nudo que hay dentro de ella.

-un poco mejor, reina del azúcar sí que es buena curandera... Tal vez mañana ya pueda luchar- nos dice

Asiento

-Vaya... Siempre admire tu valor ante una pelea Toph- le dice Suki haciendo que Toph trague más saliva

-Gracias... Te diría lo mismo pero nunca te he visto luchar- bromea

Y Suki se tira a carcajadas.

No sé si sea agradable ver que Suki no le tiene rencor a Toph. O tal vez porque le tenga miedo.

-Espero que me haya quedado como Iroh...- escucho murmurar a Aang trayendo una bandeja de porcelana

Noto un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y mi hermana camina justo detrás de él. Ugh no necesito imaginarme lo que hayan hecho estos dos. Justamente tomamos un sorbo cuando alguien llama la puerta con urgencia, un soldado de la nación del fuego.

-Avatar Aang el Señor del Fuego Zuko lo está esperando en el edificio del gobernador- le dice

Aang asiente cansado.

-¿estas cansada?- le pregunto a Toph

Ella asiente

Tanto Aang como Suki han salido hacia el edificio del gobernador y llevo a Toph a su habitación, que estoy seguro que termina siendo nuestra ya que por ninguna circunstancia quiero dejarla sola esta noche.

- estaba preocupado por ti...- le digo

Ella se ríe por un segundo

-Yo estaba preocupada por ti- me dice

Sonrió

-Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, lo sé muy bien... Pero saliste lastimada Toph, no me gustaría verte así...- comienzo

-Sokka solo fue una pequeña quemadura, estoy bien si no fuera porque Zuko vio la bomba antes de que explotara... Hubiera sido peor- me sonríe levemente

-Solo haces que me preocupe más...- murmuro

-Tranquilo Sokka... Se cuidarme sola- me dice tomándome la mejilla

La beso sin pensarlo. Un silencio inunda la habitación y la cual no deseo que acabe. Me acurruco junto con mi novia en la cama, me dejo impregnar por su nuevo olor a hierbas. Desde antes que partiéramos al Polo Sur note un aroma peculiar de Toph, como si usara perfume. Se lo pregunte una vez y ella término negándolo, ahora sé que era verdad.

-Sokka...- me llama

-Ajam...- digo sin dejar de mirar el techo

-¿Crees que todo salga bien?- me pregunta y noto un poco de dolor en ella

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A todo, a las colonias, a los espíritus... Sé que Aang es fuerte y se enfrentará a ello pero… para ser sincera creo que será lo más difícil a lo que nos hemos enfrentado- me dice

-creo que lo será... Pero como diría mi hermana: no perdamos la esperanza- le digo y ella sonríe

El silencio se vuelve frío y en mi cerebro no deja de contar los segundos que han pasado, los minutos que transcurrirán y los días que faltan para el solsticio de verano.

* * *

_Zuko _

Tres días. Han pasado tres días desde que atacaron la colonia y este silencio entre ambas naciones no me gusta.

Mis soldados han hecho todo lo necesario para proteger la colonia, al igual que mis amigos. En la junta de guerra note extraño a Aang. Sé que para él no es bueno estar involucrado en un ataque, como Avatar sé que es su deber evadirlos. ¿Pero cómo podremos detener esto? Si el Reino Tierra pide por un acuerdo, estoy seguro que sería la mejor opción.

Me acoplo en la cama derrotado del insomnio, el silencio ha reinado en estos días al igual que en mi habitación. Limpio el sudor que comienza a descender de mi frente y me levanto. Tomo mi toga y salgo de la habitación para dar un paseo.

La luna se encuentra en el centro del cielo, deduzco que es media noche o más. El lugar esta callado y un tanto frío. En este momento no quiero pensar en las colonias, en la única persona que quiero pensar es Mai. Ella siempre sabía cómo calmarme en momento tan rígidos y ahora tal vez el estrés y el peso del trono me está agotando y haciéndome delirar.

-soy un idiota- digo recordándome aquel día que terminamos.

Camino por el pueblo dejando aclarar mi mente, mis sentimientos y suspirar para relajarme.  
Las velas que están en cada esquina de las casas alumbran las calles sin problema.  
Doblo a la esquina de la calle llegando a la fuente de velas de pronto siento un frío a mi alrededor. Un frío que llega hasta los huesos y tengo la sensación de que no me encuentro solo en este lugar.

Giro rápidamente atento a mis instintos pero no hay nadie. Suspiro aliviado y en eso todas las velas de la fuente y de las casas se apagan al instante.

-¿Quien está ahí?- digo a la defensiva

El silencio contesta

-¿Zuko?- escucho una voz conocida

Giro atento a ella y para mi sorpresa encuentro a Mai de pe a unos metros de mí.

-M-Mai...- intento decir

Esta asiente sonriendo ligeramente

-Zuko ¿qué te ocurre? Te ves muy agotado- me dice caminando directo a mi

Pasa su brazo por mi pecho y siento sus manos frías, más frías que nunca. Me sonríe dulcemente pendiente de mí. Me aparto de golpe.

Mai nunca está feliz, nunca sonríe. Si se preocupa por mí pero esa no es su forma de ser. Ella no es Mai.

-¿¡Quién eres?! ¡Tú no eres Mai!- le digo

Ella arquea la ceja.

-Que observador...- me dice cambiando su voz drásticamente

Hago una enorme llama en mis manos y en eso Mai ha desaparecido. Giro rápidamente buscándola a mí alrededor pero ella ya no está en el lugar. Comienzo a retroceder en paso lento y silencioso como si no quisiera que me escuchara que me encontrara. El agua de la fuente comienza a volverse sólida como hielo, siento que el lugar ha descendido unos tantos grados, tanto que hasta puedo ver mi aliento.  
La luz de la luna e la única que me da visibilidad, pero no confío tanto, ahora sé que hay cosas que aún con luz saben ocultarse.

Doy paso tras paso lento intentando calmar mi corazón que parece bombear toda la sangre más rápido que nunca. El sonido de un susurro me llama mi atención y noto en el suelo una extraña sombra acercándose muy lentamente a mí.

Abro mis ojos como plato y esta parece darse cuenta de mí y comienza a deslizarse con más velocidad a mi dirección. Lanzo una bola de fuego al suelo y comienzo correr aterrado. Nunca había visto algo como esto.

Lanzo una y otra al suelo pero esta cosa la esquivo con facilidad, corro más rápido con intención de alejarme lo más lejos posible pero en eso tropiezo. Comienzo a levantarme pero mi cuerpo parece pegado al suelo. Tiro de mí mismo una y otra vez pero es inútil.  
Aquella sombra se eleva claramente en el cielo, dejándome observar sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- le grito

Esta sombra sonríe mostrándome sus blancos y muy afilados dientes.

- A ti- me dice

La sombra se lanza hacia a mi comenzando a tocar mi pecho y un dolor se expande desde ahí, gruño todo lo que puedo para no gritar. Cierro mis ojos ante el fuerte dolor desgarrador y cuando los abro nuevamente la sombra ya no está y mi cuerpo se libera del suelo.

Un fuerte dolor comienza a caminar por mi garganta, me inclino levemente y comienzo a vomitar sangre

-¿Que…?- digo atónito

Comienzo a levantarme pero mi cuerpo se siente duro y cansado. Levanto mi vista buscando aquella sombra pero todo parece regresar a la normalidad, al igual que la luz de las velas.

-_Zuko...-_

Me giro rápidamente pero no hay nadie. La voz no parece provenir de algún lugar porque la escucho muy cerca de mí, más que cerca la escucho dentro de mí.

-_Siempre fuiste tú Zuko... Tú eres el único que puede derrotarlo, que puede ayudarme_-

-¿Qué?- murmuro atónito

_- Tú eres la única persona que puede asesinar al Avatar- _

Abro los ojos como plato, mi respiración se vuele dura y fría.

-No... Yo no lo haré...-

La escucho reír

-_no tienes opción tanto tú como yo podemos controlar el cuerpo...-_

Me quedo en shock y en eso mis brazos se alzan de la nada. Intento bajarlos peo estos no parecen obedecerme.

-no permitiré que le hagas daño- le gruño

_-¿Ahora eres el bueno? No te mientas Zuko, está en tu naturaleza estar entre el bien y el mal... Eres bueno pero el mal te llama todo el tiempo, aunque lo ignores no puedes evitarlo...- _

Bajo la mirada y mis brazos bajan lentamente. Suspiro.

- Tú no me conoces, Endora- murmuro

- _en eso te equivocas... Te conozco muy bien Señor del Fuego Zuko, tu vida, tu madre, tu padre, tu hermana, tus errores... Fueron trazados por mí... Tú eres mi elegido Zuko. Tú tienes como destino regresarme al mundo... Yo te escogí_-

Tapo mis oídos con fuerza.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso es mentira!- comienzo a gritar

-_No es mentira... Tu vida, tu marca, tu destino esta entrelazado con el mío... Esto es lo que eres-_

Me inclino en el piso cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, deseando que esta voz pare. Que todo sea una pesadilla.

-Cállate... Cállate- mascullo

Mi cuerpo comienza a levantarse y camino de regreso a la casa que el gobernador medio para mi visita a Yu Dao. Intento poner mi cuerpo duro pero es imposible. Ya no tengo control de nada, de las colonias, de mi gente y ahora de mi cuerpo.

-Aunque tú lo intentes dañar, yo se lo haré saber- le advierto

No puedo dejar que Endora tome la vida de Aang, o lo que es peor que lo tome con mi cuerpo. No solo asesinaría al Avatar, Aang es mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano. El me ayudo a recobrar mi vida. Y si es necesario morir para detener este plan, lo haré.

-_si lo haces no tendré otra opción que parar tu corazón...-_

Trago saliva. Cierro mis ojos aclarando mi destino, no ayudare a Endora en esto. No la ayudare en regresar al mundo, en asesinar a Aang. No puedo dejar que esto pase por mi culpa.

Moriré para evitar lo peor.

* * *

**HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Si lo se algo dramatico jajaja! bueno tan solo dire que mi compu murio ayer por extrañas razones que no logro entender de la tecnologia murio :( Así que estoy subiendo los capitulos de la lap de mi papá. WOJO solo 10 días para el libro 2! Estoy tan emocionada por verlo! Por ahí vi unas imagenes del libro de Arte de Bryke que pasaron a Aang junto con Katara en la Nacion del Fuego y esta Honora! asdsfdgjfgkldkl Espero que si sea real esa parte! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	21. Guerra de las Colonias Parte III

_Tomense unos dulces o café porque esta parte puede estar algo larga! ¡Que la disfruten!_

* * *

**Guerra de las Colonias III: Infierno Amanecer **

_Aang _

Siento escapar hasta el último aliento de mi estómago, mi mente parece confundida y la luz del sol se posa con furia en el cielo anaranjado, volviendo mí vista borrosa. Levanto la mirada intentando averiguar si ya es el atardecer pero no, el sol va en camino al medio día. El olor a pólvora llega a mis fosas nasales, los estruendos y los extraños gruñidos amplifican mis oídos. Me giro observando a mí alrededor y descubro que estoy a mitad de la guerra por las colonias. Maestros fuegos al igual que maestros tierra luchan a muerte este día, ambas naciones luchan a muerte.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!- les grito

Pero al parecer nadie me escucha, grandes rocas y bolas de fuego llueven por el cielo, tanques de ambas naciones dan todo desde su interior. ¿Cómo pudo llegar tanto a si? Respiro hondo y mi vista parece aclararse más, descubro que las naciones no solo luchan entre ellas sino también contra extrañas criaturas que vuelvan y corren por todo el lugar.

-El portal…- murmuro

Busco aquella entrada de ambos mundos por todo el lugar hasta que mi vista da en lo alto de la montaña del valle. La luz del sol ha posado casi toda su luz en ese lugar haciéndolo un ambiente hostil e impensable.  
Tengo que detener el portal o esta guerra no solo seria de las colonias sino también del mundo. De ambos mundos. En un segundo siento mi planeador en mis manos y la idea de salir volando hacia aquella montaña pasa por mi mente. Abro mi planeador y me sostengo con fuerza de él, hasta que un gemido me llama mi atención. Un gemido de dolor; me giro atento a este y descubro a un hombre de cabello oscuro, hincado intentando acoplarse pero este gime nuevamente. Cierro mi planeador y voy en camino a su ayuda pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, me quedo parado observándolo con claridad e incapaz de poder moverme un solo centímetro. Es como si me hubiesen pegado a la tierra, bajo la vista buscando de alguna prueba de tierra control pero no hay nada, mis pies se encuentran en la superficie.

El hombre suspira con fuerza y logra acoplarse nuevamente; lo observo con claridad intentando buscar algún parecido familiar y para mi mala suerte lo hay. Me encuentro con el rostro de Zuko frente a mí.  
La sangre se me cae a los pies, Zuko comienza a toser con fuerza y noto su típico traje oscuro del Señor del Fuego mojado del pecho, pero el traje no parece estar mojado de agua sino de algo más espeso; Zuko posa su mano con delicadeza en su pecho y todos sus dedos se encuentran manchados de sangre al ligero contacto.

Me quedo en completo shock, dejando que la sangre escape de mi cuerpo y que el frío me llene por dentro lentamente al igual que las lágrimas descienden de mis mejillas. Una por una.

-Zuko…- lo llamo

Mi amigo levanta la mirada atento a mi rostro, veo como su respiración se vuelve lenta y su cuerpo comienza a tabalearse. Intento nuevamente en salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no logra moverse, comienzo a desesperarme.

-Zuko… resiste estarás bien… Katara podrá sanarte… resiste- le suplico

Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en su rostro, una sonrisa tanto hiriente como dulce.

-Gracias Aang…- susurra

Y en eso cae al suelo inmóvil. Mi corazón se detiene justo en ese momento y el aire no parece entrar a mis pulmones. Un pequeño charco de sangre comienza a caminar fuera de su cuerpo, como si fuese su mismo espíritu quien sale de él. Mi amigo está muerto.  
El dolor es tan fuerte que tengo la necesidad de llorar pero las lágrimas ya no salen de mis ojos, están tan secos como mi alma, como Zuko.

Bajo la mirada incapaz de ver esta escena nuevamente, incapaz de ver su cuerpo. Él me ha dado las gracias ¿pero de qué? Aprieto mis manos en puño ante la rabia y el dolor, pero en eso siento una viscosidad en mi mano derecha, levanto mis manos y las encuentro ensangrentadas. No de mi sangre sino de la sangre de Zuko.

Despierto gritando.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- escucho el grito de Katara

El aire sale de mi pecho al igual que en mi sueño, el sudor comienza a descender con fuerza desde mi frente y el susto de haber visto a mi amigo morir por mi culpa me golpea en cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

-Aang… ¿Qué ocurre?- escucho la voz de mi novia.

Respiro hondo intentando calmarme y relajo mis manos que sostienen con fuerza las sabanas de la cama; trago saliva sintiendo las cálidas manos de Katara caminando por mi espalda. Tan solo la miro a los ojos por unos segundos y caigo en sus brazos abrazándome de su cuerpo con fuerza y ella me abraza igual.

-Aang… me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Fue una pesadilla?- la escucho

Niego con la cabeza cubriéndome en su pecho, intento relajarme lo más que puedo pero aquella sensación prevalece en mí.

-Fue muy real…- logro decir

Katara comienza a acariciarme la espalda intentando relajarme, tengo la necesidad de partirme a llorar pero solo el nudo en mi garganta es la única prueba de sufrimiento que tengo en este momento.

-Tal vez Weilai tenía razón…. Sobre lo último que predijo- murmuro tragándome el nudo en mi garganta

Katara se separa de mí atenta a mi rostro. Puedo notar que el terror y la tristeza invaden sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- respira hondo - ¿Cómo sabes que eso si será real Aang?- me pregunta sostenido mis manos

-P-Porque lo vi… lo vi muriendo frente a mí- le digo pendiente de su mirada

Mi novia parece tener el mismo dolor en el pecho que yo. Ella misma sabe que algunos de mis sueños son visiones; si esto fue una visión entonces Weilai tenía razón sobre todo. Pero lo único que omitió fue la persona quien lo asesinaría. Omitió que yo lo asesinaría.  
No podría vivir conmigo mismo si permito que algo como eso le ocurra.

Respiro hondo.

-Aang… el futuro siempre cambia, no puedes estar seguro de lo que verdaderamente va a pasar- murmura mi novia calmándome

Katara toma de mi rostro y observo aquellos dulces ojos que siempre están pendientes de mí, que siempre me tranquilizan, que siempre me apasionan.

-Estoy segura que eso no sucederá… y si es así tanto tú como yo lo impediremos - me dice

Katara siempre ha tenido la razón en todas las cosas, es casi como si la predijera, pero tal vez en esta ocasión puede equivocarse.

La abrazo con fuerza y ella hace lo mismo. Nos quedamos abrazados por un par de minutos y beso dulcemente su hombro, mientras que ella me acaricia la espalda para relajarme. Este sueño ha sido el peor de todos; tan solo deseo que se vaya de mi mente pero continúa aquí, continúa en mí tan claro como el agua.

-¿crees que puedas dormir otras horas más?... es más de media noche cariño, tienes que descansar- me susurra

No estoy seguro de que desee dormir esta noche, tengo miedo de que vuelva a soñar con lo mismo o que sea peor. Suspiro

-Lo intentaré…- le digo

Me acurruco con mi novia en la cama abrazándome de ella con fuerza, uniéndola más a mí. Su cercanía me hace desear unirnos por un segundo. Todavía me sorprendo de la mujer que es, tan fuerte, tan dulce, tan tranquilizadora. Es mi refugio personal.

Las horas pasan y el sueño ha escapado completamente de mí; paso las últimas tres horas observando a Katara dormir, es tan dulce observarla es como ver a un ángel; un dulce ángel de hermosos ojos azules, larga cabellera castaña y sensual piel morena.

Acaricio su cabello con delicadeza para no despertarla, haciéndome recordar aquel comentario de la mujer de la joya. Compromiso. Matrimonio. Ya he cumplido los dieciséis años, ya estoy en edad de poder casarme si lo deseo; al igual que Katara. Yo lo deseo, deseo casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero ahora no es el momento indicado para proponérselo. Y no estoy seguro que ella desee casarse en esta edad.

Sonrió tontamente al hacerme la idea de convertirla en mi mujer. Mi esposa y formar una familia con ella. Es como un sueño para mí.

Observo al exterior como el cielo comienza a aclararse en el alba, ya no puedo pasar otro segundo intentando retomar el sueño. Ya casi llega el día y no es cualquier día. Ha pasado una semana desde nuestro encuentro con Weilai, lo que significa que: hoy es el solsticio de verano. Me deslizo por la cama con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Katara, doy un salto con delicadeza en dirección a la terraza de la habitación.

Resoplo apreciando el majestuoso alba y me recargo en los barrotes observando el paisaje detalladamente; el sol camina lentamente, más lento que de costumbre. Mi vista se posa en aquella montaña del valle que vi en mi sueño. El sol todavía no llega a tocarla con su luz. Ese es mi punto principal: la montaña; pero no estoy seguro de que funcione cerrar el portal cuando ni siquiera he capturado a Endora. No puedo dejarla fuera de esto, ambos mundos seguirían fuera de balance y no puedo permitir que ese espíritu que tanto me odia quede en libertad.  
Tengo la necesidad de saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con ella, conmigo hace cinco mil años. ¿Cómo pudo mandarla mi vida pasada a la oscuridad del mundo de los espíritus? Tengo que saber su odio para saber cómo detenerla.

Suspiro.

El lugar se encuentra tan tranquilo que meditar es una gran opción, tal vez pueda hablar con alguna de mis vidas pasadas, el o la Avatar que enfrento a Endora. Suspiro y me siento en el centro de la terraza en posición de loto. Respiro dejando que mi mente se relaje al igual que mi cuerpo; no solo sería bueno para descubrir el porqué, esta mañana me encuentro denso y adolorido por el sueño que creo que la meditación es una gran idea.  
Cierro mis ojos y dejo las conexiones, me abro a mis vidas pasada. Poco a poco siento como la superficie rocosa de la terraza se vuelve suave casi como el aire, al igual que el sonido de los arboles bailando a mi alrededor por el viento, estos bajan el volumen entrando al silencio completo.

Respiro hondo.

-Avatar Roku… necesito tu sabiduría- digo

Siento como una parte de mí sale de mi cuerpo elevándose en el aire que me rodea, abro mis ojos y encuentro a mi amigo Roku en la misma posición de meditación que yo, sonriendo levemente ante mi llamado.

-Hola Aang- me saluda

-Roku… hoy es el solsticio de verano y necesito respuestas…- comienzo a decir

Roku asiente.

-Me parece muy sabio de tu parte Aang conocer el porqué de la historia… debes de aprender a conocer la causa para poder detener las consecuencias-

-¿Sabes del Avatar que enfrento a Endora?- le pregunto

El asiente.

-El Avatar Rong, fue el Avatar que enfrento por primera vez el portal y fue quien lanzo a Endora a la oscuridad… -Asiento - pero recuerda Aang el pasado puede mostrarte la historia pero solo el futuro sabe el final de ella- me dice mi amigo y se evapora en el aire.

Resoplo. Escucho la palabra futuro y el sueño que he tenido llega a mi cabeza nuevamente. Tengo que conectarme con el Avatar Rong solo él puede ayudarme, a explicarme esta historia para escribir su final. Me concentro plenamente en mis vidas, cierro mis ojos y respiro profundo.

-Avatar Rong… necesito de tu sabiduría- digo

El aire se vuelve cálido frente a mí, abro mis ojos y encuentro a un hombre no mayor pero ni tan menor frente a mí, de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados, el hombre lleva una armadura de color negro con rojo y el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego resalta en su pecho.

-Yo soy el Avatar Rong- me dice

Hago una reverencia ante él y él me sigue.

-Avatar Rong… hace cinco mil años hubo una conexión entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo mundano- El asiente- hoy ese mismo portal que usted enfrento se cerrara y hay un espíritu que necesito vencer- digo tímidamente

-Endora…- me interrumpe y asiento – Su nombre espiritual es Endora… pero su nombre verdadero es Erien y era el amor de mi vida-

Parpadeo sorprendido por un segundo. Nunca creí que Endora había sido humana y mucho menos el amor de una de mis vidas pasadas. Aquellas veces que notaba como se acercaba lentamente a mí no era para intimidarme era porque ella todavía siente algo por el Avatar.

-Erien era una chica normal de mi pueblo en la Nación del Fuego… era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, tiempo después el portal apareció justo en la cima del volcán de la capital. Era mi deber proteger a las personas de mi nación, pero era más mi deber de protegerla a ella… y no lo hice… Después de que el primer portal abrió Erien cambio, ya no era dulce chica que conocía. Se volvió fría y distante… Al poco tiempo descubrí que una sombra del mundo de los espiritus había tomado el cuerpo de mi amada… y después ella misma comenzó un caos por el mundo… todo estaba perdido-

Noto como Rong baja la mirada, el todavía siente dolor, un dolor que tal vez sea imposible de corregir, puedo notarlo en sus ojos.

-En el solsticio de verano enfrente a Endora a muerte. Sabía que no podía herirla, la única persona que amo…pero lo hice. Inconsciente trace el destino de Erien lanzándola a la parte oscura del mundo de los espíritus, castigándola por sus actos con el mundo mundano- Suspira - Fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien del mundo…-

Suspiro

-Avatar Aang tu deber es regresar a Endora este día o ambos mundos entraran en un caos… Te doy esta sabiduría para detenerla- me dice y desaparece lentamente

Me quedo en shock por un minuto. El Avatar Rong renuncio a lo que él más amaba por el mundo. No tenía opción. Ahora entiendo la furia que se ha guardado Endora todos estos siglos, no solo la rabia hacia el mundo mundano que le fue quitado por siempre sino también traicionada por el hombre que amaba. Castigada por el hombre que ella amaba. Y ahora busca venganza de todo; deseos de vivir y de ver sufrir al mundo, en especial a mí.

Un pequeño temblor me hace reaccionar rápidamente y en eso escucho a mi novia entrar a la terraza.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunta atenta a la entrada de las colonias

Giro a su misma dirección y alcanzo a observar soldados del Reino Tierra al igual que tanques de guerra. Me levanto tomando mi planeado decidiendo en partir a la batalla, cuando en eso una lluvia de rocas son lanzadas a nuestra dirección.

No lo dudo, doy un enorme salto enfrentando la roca cara a cara como me repite Toph y la hago añico al golpearla con mi puño. Abro mi planeador enfrentándome a más rocas que caen como lluvia. Rompo una tras otra golpeándolas, lanzándole una fuerte ventisca o lanzándolas de regreso a su lugar de origen.

Desciendo frente a la casa y encuentro a mi novia junto con Sokka y Toph quienes se encuentran pendientes de aquella lluvia de rocas.

-Otro ataque del Reino Tierra- le digo

-No creo que solo sea un simple ataque pies ligeros…-murmura Toph y golpea con más fuerza el suelo – Mas tanques de guerra se aproximan por las montañas al igual que soldados… Tal vez sea todo el ejército-

-¡¿Todo?!-murmura Sokka con miedo

Toph asiente.

-Tal vez Zuko ya ha dado la orden de atacar- dice mi novia

Y creo que tiene razón, ya que podemos observar claramente las llamas que salen volando de un lado al otro en la entrada. No podemos dejar que estas dos naciones se maten la una a la otra. Debo de impedirlo. Una pequeña explosión nos llama la atención a las afueras de la colonia y en eso no lo pensamos más, salimos corriendo en aquella dirección.

Esquivamos rocas y bolas de fuego cuando comenzamos a llegar a la batalla, veo que Sokka ha roto algunos pozos en el camino con el sumo propósito de que Katara no quede indefensa.

-Sokka, Katara protejan la entrada de la colonia…- les digo y ellos asienten- Toph es hora de darles una cucharada de su propia medicina-

-¡Genial! ¡Música para mis oídos pies ligeros!- dice mi amiga sonriendo ampliamente

Me detengo por un segundo antes de salir a la batalla y me giro rápidamente a mi novia quien comienza a tomar un poco de agua del pozo. La giro rápidamente a mí abrazándola y la beso dulcemente.  
La historia del Avatar Rong se me hace presente en la cabeza, moriría si algo como Erien le ocurriera a Katara.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda llámame- le digo pendiente de sus ojos

-Ten cuidado- me dice y me besa

No tengo tiempo para disfrutar de nuestro beso, me aparto rápidamente de ella y salgo corriendo hacia el ejército del Reino Tierra.

Observo los enormes tanques de guerra del Reino Tierra al igual que el enorme grupo de soldados. Cada maestro fuego se encuentra en ataque y los tanques de fuego se encuentran avanzando hacia la batalla. Toph y yo llegamos al combate y en eso encuentro al General Yong en lo alto del muro de las colonias, con su típica mirada seria. Busco por todo el lugar el rostro de Zuko pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Toph lanza enormes rocas hacia el ejército del Reino Tierra que al mismo tiempo golpea el suelo comenzando a hacer un terremoto. No sé si es buena idea combatir maestros tierra con el mismo elemento pero para Toph es pan comido. Noto como algunos soldados se distraen al ver las rocas de mando Toph por los aires que no sintieron el terremoto que había bajo sus pies, haciendo que algunos tropezaran; al igual que dos tanques de guerra se detuvieran.

Sonrió.

Tomo con fuerza mi planeador y lanzo una fuerte onda de aire hacia mi derecha, mandando a volar a algunos soldados. Intento concentrarme en cualquier ataque pero en mi cabeza solo estar en encontrar el rostro de Zuko y saber que se encuentra bien. Que mi sueño tan solo fue eso y no una visión.

Veo una lanza en dirección a Toph pero ella se encuentra ocupada defendiéndose con una pared de piedras, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y saco todo el aire que tengo para desviar aquella lanza pero en eso una enorme armadura dorada se interpone entre Toph y la lanza haciéndola rebotar, al igual que protegerse de mi fuerte ventisca. Para mi sorpresa encuentro a Suki vestida de guerrera Kyoshi, armada con su afilado abanico y su armadura.

-Gracias…- murmura Toph

-No hay de que- escucho contestar a Suki con naturalidad

Las guerreras Kyoshi comienzan a llegar al combate defendiendo y atacando los puntos débiles de los soldados, observo sus nuevos movimiento y apuesto a que Ty Lee es la maestra detrás de todo esto.

-Toph ¿puedes sentir a Zuko por aquí?- le pregunto a mi amiga

Lanzo una bola de fuego hacia aquel soldado que comenzaba a acercarse más de la cuenta a mi amiga.

-¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada pateándole el trasero a todos?!- me grita

Toph lanza otra enorme roca y golpea con fuerza el suelo.

-Está en el edificio del gobernador… puedo sentirlo-me dice

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo!- le digo y abro mi planeador

-¡Ve Aang! Nosotras tenemos todo bajo control- me dice Suki

Asiento

Me lanzo por los aires esquivando tanto bolas de fuego como enormes rocas que saltan de un lugar a otro, pero logro conseguir volar sin problema. Regreso a Yu Dao y desde lo alto del cielo logro ver toda la batalla con mis propios ojos, todo el caos que está ocurriendo en esta mañana.

Veo algunos maestros tierra que logran entrar a la colonia ascendiendo desde el suelo y en eso encuentro a Katara lidiando contra cinco maestros tierra que al mismo tiempo intentan hundirla.

Fruño el ceño y desciendo con fuerza golpeando el suelo con mi pie izquierdo haciendo que se eleve irregularmente, alejando aquellos maestros de mi novia.

-¡Katara! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado

-Estoy bien…- me dice haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor – solo un pequeño golpe que me di-

-¿Y Sokka?- giro a mi alrededor buscándolo

En eso escuchamos el choque de su espada cerca de nosotros y un maestro tierra cae al suelo desmayado ante el golpe.

-Tribu Agua nene- le dice moviendo sus hombros de una forma ridícula

Me río.

-Aang ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que estarías con Toph…- me dice

-Necesito encontrar a Zuko, el ejército de la Nación del Fuego no me escucharan si les digo que detengan el ataque- le explico

Sokka asiente

-Zuko se encuentra en el edificio del gobernador…- comienzo a decir

-Iré contigo- me dice Katara

-Ustedes saquen a Zuzu del edificio yo iré a ayudar a Toph- nos dice el moreno comenzando a sacar su boomerang

Ambos asentimos y comenzamos a correr en dirección al edifico del gobernador.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le grita Katara

-¡Cuidadoso es mi segundo nombre!- le grita Sokka

¿Sokka cuidadoso? Vaya creo que es el chiste del día. Sonrió para no tirarme a carcajadas de la broma y noto como Katara rueda sus ojos, ella misma sabe que resultara haciendo alguna locura y más si se encuentra junto a Toph.

- ¡llegaremos más rápido en el planeador!- le digo a mi novia

Ella asiente.

Katara ha volado junto conmigo un par de veces, no es que ella le tema a las alturas o algo por el estilo, sino que no se da seguido la oportunidad. Sostengo con fuerza su cintura al mismo tiempo que ella sostiene la mía. Cada uno toma una manigueta y nos impulsó en el aire. La brisa corre por nuestros rostros y observo que las nubes se encuentran de color anaranjado como si fuese ya el atardecer. Volteo pendiente de la posición del sol, este ya comienza a elevarse más por el cielo. Pero aun no logra tocar aquella montaña del valle. La montaña donde se posara el portal.

-Cariño…- murmura Katara

-¿Si?-

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea volar hasta el edificio…- me dice pendiente del suelo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto curioso

-¡Por eso!- grita

Bajo la mirada al suelo y observo la enorme roca que va en camino a nosotros, muevo el planeador esquivando la enorme roca y no solo rocas comienzan a aparecer e nuestros alrededores si no también grandes bolas de fuego saltan por el lugar.

-¡Resiste cariño, ya estamos cerca!- le digo

Katara cierra sus ojos ante el constante movimiento del planeador, mientras que yo hago todo lo necesario para no golpearnos o quemarnos con algún elemento.

Observo el alto edificio verde con rojo más cerca de nosotros y comienzo a descender. Sostengo la cintura de mi novia en el aire y cierro el planeador dejándonos caer al suelo con fuerza, siento como Katara se sostiene con fuerza de mi toga y hago una patineta de aire para amortiguar el golpe.

-¿Por qué estará Zuko aquí?- me pregunta Katara curiosa de la situación

-No estoy seguro- le digo

Conozco a Zuko muy bien y estoy seguro que dejar a sus soldados, a su gente sola seria lo último que haría. Y lo más extraño es que ningún general o soldado haya venido a buscarlo. Zuko podría ser cualquier cosa menos un cobarde de eso estoy más que seguro. ¿Por qué estaría aquí? ¿Se esconde?

Siento como el aire de nuestro alrededor se torna frío y pesado justo cuando atravesamos las puertas del edificio. Un frío inusual invade el lugar, tanto que comienza a congelar el ambiente de nuestro alrededor. No recuerdo un frío tan desgarrador desde la noche del solsticio de invierno en el Polo Sur.

-Zuko…- lo llamo

Las velas que se encuentran en el lugar ya se encuentran a mitad y la flama que proviene de ella no alumbran demasiado. El sol que comienza a salir desde el exterior tan solo llega a dar diminutos rayos de luz a este lugar.

-¡Zuko!- grita Katara

Nos adentramos a la sala principal del edificio donde tuvimos nuestra reunión con el gobernador y para nuestra sorpresa el lugar se encuentra quemado por todos lados, las mesas al igual que los mapas se encuentran hechos cenizas. ¿Zuko hizo todo esto?

-Aang… no me gusta este lugar- murmura mi novia

-Ni a mí...- susurro y hago una llama en mi mano derecha

El frío lo puedo sentir en mis huesos y ver mi propio aliento salir de mi boca cada vez que nos adentramos más. ¿Esto es una trampa del Reino Tierra? Zuko puede sobrevivir al frío gracias a su aliento de fuego. Sería una estupidez si intentaran detenerlo de esta manera.  
Recuerdo que el gobernador le dio una lujosa habitación a Zuko en el segundo piso, tal vez sería un buen sitio para buscarlo. Pero hay tanta oscuridad a nuestro alrededor que desconfió plenamente de este edificio.

-Katara… necesito que salgas del edificio-le pido

-¿Por qué?- arquea la ceja

-No tengo buena espina en este lugar…- le digo mirando a nuestro alrededor

Katara asiente sintiendo lo mismo.

-Ten cuidado- susurra

Observo a mi novia caminar directa a la puerta principal y en eso doy un gran salto hacia la terraza interior del segundo piso. El frío comienza a volverse insoportable y denso como los polos. Hago aún más grande mi flama dándome la oportunidad de ver mejor el lugar y para mi sorpresa no es como yo lo recordaba. El segundo piso que antes se veía lujoso para el Señor del Fuego Zuko ahora se ve descuidado y húmedo.

-¿Zuko?- lo llamo nuevamente

Me adentro en el pasillo principal directo a su habitación. La puerta metalica se encuentra abierta y observo que la habitación se encuentra más que destruida. La cama deshecha al igual que enormes marcas de fuego por todos lados de la habitación ¿Qué diablos estuvo haciendo Zuko en este lugar? ¿Jugar a los dragones?

Suspiro.

No veo ninguna prueba de rocas o metal para deducir que ocurrió un enfrentamiento. Entro más en la habitación buscando alguna pista que me diga que diablo ha hecho Zuko y lo más importante en donde se encuentra.

-¡Aang!- escucho gritar con fuerza a Katara

Un temor me invade ante el grito, me giro saliendo rápidamente hacia la puerta metálica, directo para ayudar a Katara pero esta se cierra justo en mis narices.

-¡Katara!- grito a todo pulmón golpeando una y otra vez la puerta

-¡Aang!- escucho el grito de mi novia

Lanzo bolas de fuego, ondas de aire pero no logro hacerle algún daño a la puerta. Escucho los desgarradores gritos de Katara por toda la habitación haciendo que me desespere por no ayudarla. Los gritos se vuelven suplicas y siento como mi corazón bombea toda mi sangre desesperado ante su sufrimiento.

-¡Katara!- grito dejando caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas

Observo mi aliento más claro ante el frío de la habitación y eso recuerdo aquel día después de la guerra, Katara me enseño otro truco de cómo obtener agua del propio aire. Observo las paredes que casi se encuentran congeladas y no me puedo darme el lujo de pensar antes de actuar. Comienzo a mover mis muñecas intentando tomar el frío aire que me rodea convirtiéndolo en agua y lanzo la gran cantidad que sea formado en mis brazos hacia la puerta haciendo que esta salga volando al otro lado del pasillo.  
Vuelo por el lugar desesperado de encontrar a Katara y la encuentro tirada en el centro de la entrada en posición fetal llorando de dolor. Desciendo del segundo piso y corro hasta ella.

-¡Katara!- la llamo aterrado –Cariño ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Levanto la mirada de mi novia buscando algún daño en ella y lo hay. Observo la seria quemadura en su mejilla izquierda al igual que en todo su brazo derecho. Parpadeo atónito ante las quemaduras.

-¿Qué paso?- logro decir entre el shock

-Aang… corre…- logra decirme entre el llanto.

No lo dudo, cargo de Katara en marcha nupcial con sumo cuidado de no herirla en dirección a la puerta, cuando un calor desgarrador golpea mi espalda haciéndome caer al suelo al igual que Katara. Quien gime ante del dolor de su brazo. La quemadura en mi espalda comienza arder todo mi cuerpo y gruño ante el dolor que se expande dentro de mí.  
Escucho el eco de unas pisada a nuestro alrededor, quien quiera que sea ha dañado seriamente a Katara y no permitiré que la dañe nuevamente.

Fruño el ceño tomando energía ante el dolor y me giro lanzando bolas de fuego una tras otra, entre la luz de estas puedo notar una figura esquivándolas con facilidad.

-Aang… es…- murmura Katara entre el dolor

Me levanto para afrontarlo y este me lanza otra bola de fuego, rápidamente la apago con mi aire control antes de tocarme. Contraataco lanzándole una fuerte onda de aire y este sale disparado hacia la pared lejana del edificio.

Me giro en dirección a Katara para salir de aquí cuando siento otra llama directa a nosotros, elevo una pared de rocas para protegernos. Katara me observa entre lágrimas.

-Saldremos de aquí Katara…- le prometo

-Aang… escúchame… es Zuko- me dice observando la mirada de terror que tengo.

Detrás de la pared de roca escucho una fría e intimidante risa que pensé que solo una persona podía tener en este mundo.

-Vaya… sí que eres débil y yo que pensé en una verdadera batalla al enfrentarte…- dice una grave voz – Sigues siendo débil como el resto de los humanos-

Aprieto con fuerza mis manos y lanzo la pared de piedras hacia aquella voz pero esta salta con facilidad por encima de ella dejándome observar claramente aquella persona que está detrás de todo esto. Dejándome observar claramente el rostro de Zuko.

Me quedo en shock. Mi amigo, la persona que confié por estos años ha herido a la persona que más me importa. Ha traicionado a Katara. Me ha traicionado a mí también.

Fruño el ceño.

-¡Zuko! ¡¿Tú quemaste a Katara?!- le gruño intentando contener la rabia

Este se ríe

-¡Zuko no está aquí!- me contesta con una voz distorsionada. – ¿A que no adivinas quién soy?-

Estoy a punto de lanzarlo a volar pero algo inusual en sus ojos me detiene. Observo claramente como su ojo derecho se ha tornado rojo, muy diferente al ojo izquierdo que todavía sigue en su auténtico color dorado. Y en eso descubro quien se encuentra detrás de todo esto.

-¡Se acabó Endora!- le grito

Esta se ríe y comienza a prender fuego a todo el edificio dejándonos en un infierno interno. Las llamas comienzan a comer rápidamente la madera al igual que se acaba con todo el oxígeno de nuestro alrededor. Aquella mirada fría que se posa en mi me hace recordar el día que enfrente a Ozai y las enormes llamas que me perseguían.

Endora le da una mirada a Katara quien comienza a acoplarse en el suelo.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo…- le gruñe mostrándole sus manos en llamas

Me interpongo entre ella y mi rabia ya ha pasado el límite. Endora ha acabado con mi paciencia y no permite que vuelva a tocarla nunca más.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- le gruño

Y entro en estado Avatar.

* * *

**HOLAA! La segunda parte esta aquí! Tenia pensado subirlo todo completo pero hice de final 25 paginas! asi que lo he separado, perdon por el cambio a ultimo momento. Se que ya desean que termine de una vez jajaja! pero subire de inmediato elproximo! **

**Espero que les este gustando el final! **


	22. Guerra de las Colonias IV

**Guerra de las Colonias IV: Solsticio de Verano. **

_Aang_

Siento como la rabia ha tomado mi cuerpo dejándome fuera de conexión con mi cerebro. Observo como mis manos giran formando una enorme ventisca a mi alrededor haciendo apagar todas las llamas del lugar e incluso explotando el techo del edificio.

Busco algún rastro de miedo en Zuko pero este sonríe plenamente. Mi cuerpo se eleva por los aires y gruño ante la rabia que se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo. No estoy consciente de mis actos ni del daño que puedo ocasionar.

-¿Quieres pelear? ¡Peleemos!- me gruñe

Zuko o mejor dicho Endora deja caer su capa del Señor del Fuego y con ambas manos en llamas sale volando fuera del edificio. Lo sigo con mi vista y en eso no tengo tiempo de poder girar para ayudar a Katara, no puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo y este sale volando detrás de él. Endora comienza a volar entre las casas de las colonias intentando evadirme. Alzo mis brazos haciendo una enorme pared de roca para detenerlo pero este lanza una gran cantidad de fuego hacia ella y termina haciendo añicos una gran parte, teniendo la oportunidad de escapar.

-Alto… Alto lo lastimaras- me digo a mi mismo pero mi cuerpo no me escucha

Endora lanza grandes cantidades de fuego a mi dirección y en un simple movimiento de aire control las apago. Ella no puede competir contra mí, no puede dañarme pero yo tampoco a ella; pero si a Zuko.

Las enormes flamas que salen a cada momento de sus manos me hacen recordar el día del cometa pero estas se apagan como si nada con simples movimientos de aire, tierra y un poco de agua que se han unido a mí desde los pozos. Persigo a Endora por toda la colonia comenzando a acércanos aun hacia la entrada de las colonias, hacia la batalla. No estoy seguro de que ella quiera pelear pero mi cuerpo si quiere.

Mi cuerpo lanza un gran látigo de agua que se forma desde la delgada línea que me rodea y golpea el cuerpo de Zuko en la espalda pero este reacciona rápido quemando todo su alrededor y dando una pirueta lanzándome otra gran cantidad de fuego. Lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Veo que no tienes problema en herirlo…- murmura Endora dándose nuevamente al vuelo – Quería ser buena con él… pero no me dejas opción-

Fruño el ceño.

-Agh… Es lo que ella quiere, quiere que destruyas a Zuko ¡Alto!- me grito desde mi interior pero nada ocurre

-¡Él es mi elegido Avatar! ¡Él está destinado a asesinarte!- grita con rabia

En esto se gira a mí, tal vez para enfrentarme cara a cara, vuelo en su dirección para terminar con ella de una vez pero en eso observo los dedos de sus manos muy juntos comenzando a formar un relámpago.

-¡No!- grito dentro de mí advirtiéndome

Zuko gira sus brazos y espera el momento para lanzarlo, justo cuando lo observo a centímetros de mí este se detiene en seco torciendo sus brazos en otra dirección. El cuerpo de Zuko cae rígido al suelo comenzando a gruñir. Un gruñido de dolor.

-No… permitiré… que le hagas… daño- gruñe con su voz normal

Me quedo inmóvil aun en estado Avatar, disfrutando del espectáculo torturador de Zuko. Este comienza a mover su cuerpo de una forma extraña y escalofriante, luchando en una guerra interna. Tanto como yo. Mi amigo todavía se encuentra dentro, él está luchando por regresar y yo lo he atacado por la rabia a Endora.

Endora ha tomado el cuerpo de Zuko como una protección, como una marioneta de sus actos. Zuko es la única que persona que tuviera las agallas de enfrentarme eso sí, pero Endora no pensó que él se opondría. Su propio elegido la ha traicionado.

-Zuko…-murmuro pero el parece no escucharme

Zuko cae arrodillado intentando respirar con fuerza. Mi amigo levanta la mirada hacia a mí y para mi sorpresa su ojo izquierdo también se ha tornado rojo sangre.

Un estruendo hace llamar mi atención dentro de mí y mi vista camina directo a la montaña del valle que al parecer el sol la ha tocado por fin. Una luz anti normal en lo alto de ella comienza a resaltar; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abre una enorme ralladura. El portal.

Endora se ha levantado como si nada frente a mí y sus dedos continúan en la misma posición para formar un relámpago, pero mi cuerpo es más rápido que ella, tomo vuelo agarrando todo el aire que se encuentra a mí alrededor y lanzo el cuerpo de Zuko hasta la batalla, golpeándose seriamente en la espalda al caer.

Mi cuerpo se eleva por los aires y dentro de mí puedo notar que los soldados de ambas naciones han parado ante el estruendo y en completo shock al mirarme en estado Avatar atacando a mi amigo.

El sueño ha regresado a mi cabeza, tal vez Katara no se equivocó, ni mucho menos Weilai. Lo he lastimado yo mismo y si no me tengo en este momento podría matarlo.

Suspiro.

Elevo las rocas tomando las manos y los pies de Zuko para que no logre escapar nuevamente, pero este parece ya no tener fuerzas para hacerlo porque comienza a gemir de dolor. Desciendo lentamente frente a él y no puedo permitirme hacer alguna estupidez.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!- gruño dentro de mi

Y en eso mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse dejándome salir del estado Avatar, me tambaleo por unos segundos y mi vista se vuelve borrosa dejando tanta energía cósmica parar en seco.  
Es como mi sueño, todo está ocurriendo igual a mi sueño pero este tiene algo diferente. Zuko tan solo se encuentra atrapado entre rocas, no ensangrentado. Los soldados de ambas naciones han parado atónitos a mi espectáculo, no luchando contra extrañas criaturas. Y el portal se encuentra abierto.

Se me ha dado una gran oportunidad ahora, podría tomar a Endora y llevarla hasta el portal pero aún sigue atrapada en el cuerpo de Zuko. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo sacrificar a Zuko por algo que es mi deber.

Endora comienza a mover sus manos intentando salir de la pila de rocas que sostienen el cuerpo de Zuko con fuerza. Y en eso solo me queda una opción para mí.

-¡Crees que me vencerás con esto! El portal está abierto, la oscuridad todavía comenzara Avatar- me gruñe

Respiro hondo pensando en las personas y en los momento más bellos que he pasado. En Katara, el amor de mi vida. En Sokka, mi gran amigo. En Toph, mi valiente maestra tierra. En Zuko, mi mejor amigo.

-lo siento…- susurro dejando la respuesta en el aire a mis seres queridos

Me acerco al cuerpo de Zuko y pozo mis dedos en su pecho y su frente, concentrándome en el espíritu de Endora. Respiro hondo. Tomándola lentamente. Escucho los gritos provenientes del cuerpo de Zuko y en eso un silencio se hace presente a nuestro alrededor. Dejando que un frío comience a aparecer dentro de mí.

Gruño y me dejo caer de rodillas frente a Zuko, luchando ahora contra Endora dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¡Aang!- escucho los gritos de Katara

Cierro mis ojos sintiendo un dolor en mi abdomen y cierro con fuerza mis manos en puño.

-Me lo has hecho muy fácil Avatar Aang…- escucho susurra a Endora en mi cabeza

Suspiro

-Yo te conozco Endora… o mejor diría Erien…- murmuro

Y ella parece quedarse callada por un largo tiempo pero no deja de intentar controlar mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Tú como lo sabes?! ¡Tú no me conoces!- me gruñe

-Te equivocas… si te conozco, no eres mala sino que estás herida… por el hombre que te amo- le digo

Mis piernas parecen tener mente propia y se levantan, estoy seguro que ese mismo sentimiento de ser controlado lo sintió Zuko.

-¡Él nunca me amo! ¡Si me hubiera amado no me hubiese lanzado a ese agujero por siglos!- me grita

Me cubro los oídos ante sus gritos pero fuera de mi cuerpo no escucho más que los gritos de mis amigos y de Katara corriendo hacia a mí. Juzgando por la mirada de todos los soldados que se han posado en mi pensaran que he vuelto un demente. Y tal vez lo estoy haciendo.

-¡Aang no!- escucho gritar a Zuko

Observo a Katara que ha llegado hasta a mí con una mirada de terror y noto que sus cicatrices han disminuido. Pero mi cuerpo se aparta bruscamente de ella.

-¡Él te amo Erien pero tu lastimaste a gente inocente!... No tuvo opción- le digo con tranquilidad

-¡Eso es mentira!- me gruñe y me golpea con mi propia mano.

Tengo que terminar con esto ahora. Tengo que contenerla en mi cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para volar hasta la montaña. Aun si intenta contenerse en el camino, tengo que intentarlo.

Me levanto nuevamente apreciando a lo lejos a Katara y descubro que ella sostiene con fuerza mí planeador, dándome una mirada de sumo terror. Observo que el sol ya se ha posado en el centro del cielo. No puedo perder mucho tiempo o todo estará perdido. Hago un ligero movimiento con mis manos succionando el aire y jalando con fuerza el planeador de las manos de Katara.

-¡No Aang!- me grita y comienza a correr hacia a mí

Abro el planeador y me lanzo al vuelo antes de que mi novia llegue a mí. Sé que no tengo opción y ella parece darse cuenta de mi decisión, tan solo espero que si salgo vivo de esta ella logre perdonarme.

Comienzo a volar en dirección al portal lo más rápido que puedo antes de que Endora tome de nuevo mi cuerpo, comienzo a subir la montaña y en eso mi cuerpo se vuelve rígido y duro como roca haciéndome tambalear por los aires. Cierro mis ojos comenzando nuevamente mi batalla con Endora.

-No… puedes… detenerme- murmuro

-Yo creo que si- me gruñe haciéndome descender

Mis brazos se vuelven duros y no puedo sostenerme de mi planeador, caigo sobre un árbol en la montaña. Me golpeo en la espalda y las ramas parecen no poder contener mi cuerpo dejándome caer hasta la tierra con fuerza. Gimo levemente ante el dolor.

-Yo sé que no era tu intensión cometer terribles actos… yo sé que tu si lo amabas- murmuro

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- me grita

Y en eso mi cuerpo deja aligera. Necesito distraerla para que me permita avanzar y creo que he encontrado el método perfecto de hacerlo, aunque no sé si es lo correcto de contarle todo o aclararle todo; pareciera como si la torturara al recordárselo.

Me levanto del suelo pero ya no encuentro mi planeador cerca de mí.

Suspiro.

-He hablado con el Avatar Rong… el me conto sobre ustedes, sobre su vida antes de que el primer portal apareciera- le digo

Y comenzando a caminar hacia el portal, que no queda tan lejos.

-Tú eras el amor de su vida y al verte convertida por una sombra del mundo de los espíritus lo hirió al igual que tú…- comienzo a subir una roca, llegando a la cima de la montaña- Entiendo tu furia hacia este mundo, el mundo que te fue arrebatado y la rabia al ver cómo te traicionaba -

-¡Cállate ya!- me grita

Observo el portal justo frente a mis ojos, el dorado e iluminado borde me hace sentir una paz interior pero en eso un dolor en mi corazón lo remplaza rápidamente. Me sostengo del suelo sintiéndome débil y en eso me doy cuenta de que ya no he hablado más y que Endora no ha gritado últimamente.

-¡No me regresaras de nuevo!- me gruñe haciéndome inclinar más.

-Yo creo que sí…-

Camino lentamente hacia el portal, cierro mis ojos por un momento pensando en Katara, en sus ojos, su boca, su figura, su sonrisa, sus besos. Siento como el suelo desaparece bajo mis pies y comienzo a descender en el vacío del portal.

Cuando de pronto siento que alguien toma de mi mano con fuerza antes de caer completamente en el mundo de espíritus. Giro mi cabeza para apreciar aquella persona y encuentro a Zuko tirando con fuerza de mí.

-¡No lo hagas Aang!-me grita tirando más fuerte

-¡Zuko tu no lo entiendes… tengo que hacerlo!- le grito

La oscuridad que me rodea parece pedir por mí y escucho arriba de mí como gruñe Zuko tirando con más fuerza, pero parece que mi cuerpo no asciende.

-Bienvenido a la oscuridad Avatar Aang- escucho murmura a Endora

Siento como una liana comienza a caminar por mi cuerpo desde mi pie y me sostiene con fuerza. No tengo poderes en el mundo de los espíritus. La liana comienza a llegar a mi pecho y se detiene ahí, como si buscara algún rastro en él y en eso siento como la liana golpea mi pecho con fuerza haciéndome gritar de dolor.

-¡No!- escucho gritar a Endora

Gruño cerrando mis ojos.

-¡Aang resiste…!- escucho la voz de Zuko

Siento como la liana busca en mi interior algo que no me sé explicar, es como si buscara mi espíritu o el de Endora. La liana comienza a iluminarse lentamente y el dolor en mi pecho desaparece rápidamente al igual que los gritos de Endora.  
Observo el espíritu de la oscuridad de sombra oscura y horribles ojos rojos comienza a salir de mi pecho, tomada fuertemente por la liana y mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse ligero.

-¡No!- me grita intentando tomarme nuevamente.

Me sostengo con más fuerza del brazo de Zuko y observo como Endora comienza a salir más y más de mí cuerpo, descendiendo lejos de mí. Zuko comienza a tirar de mí y mi cuerpo comienza a subir hacia el portal.

-¡Esto no ha terminado Avatar, algún día volveré a verte!- me grita Endora con rabia

Me sostengo del suelo intentando salir completamente del portal y lo logro. Tanto Zuko como yo tomamos todo el aire posible. Mi corazón se encuentra acelerado como nunca, pero esto todavía no ha terminado. Todavía tengo que cerrar el portal.

-Gracias Zuko…- le digo

-Creo que todavía no hemos terminado- me dice leyéndome la mente

Me acoplo y respiro hondo comenzando a controlar de nuevo mi cuerpo. Zuko y yo comenzamos a girar nuestros brazos haciendo iluminar la punta de nuestros dedos con el relámpago. Tomo toda la energía en mi mano derecha y en eso ambos lanzamos el relámpago con fuerza, comenzando a cerrar lentamente el portal.

La ralladura comienza a cerrarse como si fuese una herida que esta sanando y de pronto se esfuma en el aire.

Dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones. Lo hemos logrado. Hemos cerrado el portal.

-¡Oh sí!- grita Zuko

Sonrió al ver a mi amigo aliviado tanto como yo.

-¡Aang!- escucho la voz de Katara y me giro atento a ella

Mi novia baja de una enorme roca que Toph parece haber controlado y corre con suma rapidez hacia a mí, abro mis brazos pidiéndole un fuerte abrazo y se lanza sobre mi sosteniéndome con fuerza.

-Ya todo termino…- murmuro

-Creí haberte perdido- dice Katara y comienza a llorar

Me aparto poco de ella para observar aquellos dulces zafiros que lloran como cascada y sonrió ante ella.

-Eso nunca- le digo y la beso apasionadamente.

-¡Sí que le pateaste el trasero a ese espíritu pies ligeros! ¡Estoy orgullosa!- escucho a Toph

Me aparto del beso con mi novia.

-Si Aang aunque por un segundo creíamos que estarías más que muerto…bueno lo lograste- murmura Sokka

Me río.

-Bueno no hubiera regresado de no haber sido por Zuko- digo y veo a mi amigo –Gracias -

Zuko me sonríe.

-Creo que el de debería de agradecerte soy yo, me sacaste ese demonio de mí- me dice

Asiento.

Sonrió nuevamente al estar junto con mi familia, las personas que amo. Abrazo a Katara con fuerza y en eso tanto Sokka y Toph se unen a nuestro abrazo incluso Zuko y Suki terminan atrapados en nosotros a último momento.

-Vamos todavía tenemos que detener el ataque- dice Zuko

-Yo no lo creo…- murmura Sokka

-¿Por qué lo dices?- arqueo la ceja.

-Porque no lo ves tú mismo… - nos dice Sokka.

Me giro observando la colonia de la Nación del Fuego y para mi sorpresa y la de Zuko encontramos que ambos ejércitos se encuentran detenido y no hablo de voluntad propia sino que estos se encuentran más que atrapados en algún elemento.

-Toph detuvo con su tierra control a las tropas de la Nación del Fuego y Katara y Suki al Reino Tierra- me sonríe Sokka

Asiento a la buena idea.

-Buen trabajo chicas…- les digo y ellas me sonríen.

Descendemos de la montaña y regresamos a la colonia donde Toph y Katara comienzan a quitar sus elementos de aquellos soldados.

-¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?! ¡No pueden detener al ejercito del Reino Tierra!- me gruñe el general How

Ruedo mis ojos

-General How solicito una junta con rey tierra Kuei…- le digo

El me gruñe

-El rey Kuei no escuchara cualquier palabrería de usted- me dice

Katara lo congela nuevamente y él traga saliva.

- Pido la presencia del Rey Kuei en Yu Dao… no atacaremos, la Nación del Fuego esta fuera de este tratado- le aclaro

El general How me mira un tanto confundido pero puedo ver en sus ojos que tanto él como yo no deseamos que esto termine en una nueva guerra.

-Prometo mantener a la Nación del Fuego dentro de la colonia si usted cumple con su palabra- le digo convenciéndolo

El asiente.

Pasan las horas y el ejército del Reino Tierra da un paso atrás en el campo de batalla al igual que la Nación del Fuego entra a las colonias. Camino por el lugar intentando ayudar en cualquier cosa, tanto en ayudar a Katara en curar a los soldados como en levantar las viviendas que han sido destruidas. El atardecer comienza a llegar lentamente, mañana al mediodía el rey Kuei se encontrara en Yu Dao. Encuentro a Katara sentada en los escalones del edificio del gobernador curando su brazo derecho y una culpa llega a mí.

-Hola…- le digo

-Hola…- me sonríe

Me siento a un lado suyo y aprecio con más claridad como el agua de su mano derecha comienza a sanarle con rapidez el otro brazo.

-Katara yo lo siento…- le digo bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta confundida

-Por no protegerte como debía… en todo este tiempo- le digo

Ella parece aún más curiosa.

-Aang claro que me protegiste, me regresaste mi memoria… me curaste de Endora, si me protegiste Aang…- me aclara

Katara guarda su agua en su cantimplora y sostiene mi cabeza son sus manos.

-Si no fuese por ti, tal vez nunca te hubiera recordado- me dice

Sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza.

La noche comienza a caer y un alivio me invade al haber pasado por un día duro. Katara se puso en curación con Zuko ya que el golpe de su espalda parece que lo lastimo más de la cuenta. Sokka y Toph se encuentran acurrucados en la sala de nuestra casa descansando. Le doy un sorbo a mi té que ha pasado mucho tiempo en mis manos y me aclaro mi mente dejando todas las preocupación del mundo de los espíritus fuera de mí. He cumplido. He regresado a Endora.

Katara sale del pasillo limpiando sus manos con una toalla, sentándose a un lado de mí.

-¿Cómo esta Zuko?- le pregunto

-Está bien, solo unos moretones pero sanaran rápido- me asegura

Sokka estira sus brazos despertando por error a Toph y este se acomoda nuevamente intentando recuperar el sueño. Me río por un segundo, nunca me imaginé a estos dos tan cariñosos.

-Fue un día agotador…- Sokka vuelve a estirar sus brazos- será mejor ir a dormir- nos dice

Sokka carga de Toph en marcha nupcial y ella se sostiene con fuerza de su espalda y salen a su habitación. No quiero ni pensar en que se envuelven estos dos.

-Será mejor hacer lo mismo…- me dice Katara

Y asiento

Me acurruco dulcemente con Katara y ella me toma con fuerza del brazo como si no quisiera alejarse de mí nunca más. La entiendo.

-Temía mucho por ti… tenía miedo de perderte- susurra Katara

Parpadeo sorprendido

-Yo también tenía miedo de no volver- lo admito

Katara se gira en la cama para mirarme a los ojos y noto un alivio en ella. Me sonríe dulcemente.

-Te amo…- me dice

-Te amo…- le respondo y la abrazo

Una calidez invade nuestros cuerpos y nuestra cercanía disminuye, con todo lo que hemos pasado aun nuestro amor sigue siendo fuerte y sólido. En mi mente ya no caben las dudas, no puedo predecir mi futuro pero de algo tengo muy claro de lo que deseo ahora en adelante.

Quiero pasar mi futuro con ella.

* * *

**WOJOO! ¿Tomarían el Epigolo como gran final? Perdón si el anterior fue muy largo y este no los tuve que dividir a ultimo minuto ya que no queria que estuvieran leyendo por horas seguidas y espero que este final no se les haya hecho tan tonto o algo por el estilo! **

**Es un placer y un gusto en escribir para todos ustedes. ha sido un completo HONOR! Gracias a todos por estar pendientes de mi fanfic. Wolf gracias por tu sabiduria y apoyo cuando tengo mis crisis de escritora jajajaja! al igual que leer uno que otro capitulo antes de publicarlo! :) **

**Esto todavia no termina aqui falta el Epigolo... **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	23. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

_Aang _

Observo el atardecer desde la terraza de nuestra habitación, el sol continua su camino hacia el crepúsculo, tan poderoso y tan tranquilo. Hemos pasado los últimos cinco meses en Yu Dao, lo cual al principio pasó sumamente rápido.  
Zuko al igual que su ejército se marcharon de regreso a la Nación del Fuego una semana después de que la guerra terminara. El día en que llego el rey Kuei a la colonia pudo darse cuenta por sí mismo que no solo se trataba de quitar a una colonia de la Nación del Fuego sino también a quitar a su propia gente del Reino Tierra. Y eso detuvo cada pensamiento negativo que tenía. Largas juntas tanto en Yu Dao como en Ba Sing Se comenzaron para mi mala suerte. Luego de semanas, el Rey Kuei tanto Zuko estrecharon sus manos con un tratado de dejar las colonias en paz, aclarando la unión entre ambas naciones.

No estoy seguro de a cuantas personas les agrado la idea pero después de estos meses Yu Dao no ha vuelto a tener otro ataque.

Suki al igual que las guerreras Kyoshi regresaron a su isla al ver la situación en calma y paz. Toph y Sokka han estado ayudando en los tratados en Ba Sing Sey pasado al de tiempo con nosotros; por lo que he escuchado Sokka ha tenido una gran aportación en la política lo cual es muy extraño.

El gobernador de Yu Dao nos ha dado esta casa para vivir por este tiempo prolongado, lo cual termino siendo una maravillosa idea. Después de que Toph y Sokka aceptaran partir a Ba Sing Se, Katara comenzó a decorar todo el lugar haciéndola acogedora y cálida.

Estos dos meses hemos estado viviendo solos lo cual es como un sueño para mí, gozamos de nuestra privacidad tanto entrenando por los días, como haciendo el amor por las noches. Todas las personas en Yu Dao han sido gentiles con nosotros y creo que aún mas con Katara.

Recuerdo una tarde, Katara y yo habíamos dado un dulce paseo por Yu Dao gozando de la tarde y de nuestra compañía, compramos algo de comida y nos relajamos en un jardín público bajo un árbol. Katara comenzó a observar a dos dulces niños jugando con una pelota, haciendo un comentario que me llamo de más mi atención: "¿Cómo sería una versión diminuta de ti cariño?" Tal vez ella lo hizo como un comentario sin importancia pero esa idea sé que quedo en la cabeza por más de dos semanas… ¿Una versión diminuta de mí? ¿Un bebe? ¿Ser padres?

No estaba seguro si a mis casi diecisiete años sería mi tiempo de ser padre. La única personas que significo ser un padre para mí fue el monje Gyatso.

Sonrió tontamente al hacer girar mi anillo de oro. Después de que Sokka y Toph se fueron de Yu Dao tome de excusa un viaje a Ba Sing Se por dos días no para a una junta sino para viajar a las montañas del norte donde la señora de la joya de zafiro me comento donde había encontrado ese extraño diamante. Fue un tanto fácil encontrar aquellas joyas dentro de una cueva, ya que con mi tierra control las pude encontrar más rápido. Limpie la joya y la corte en dos pequeñas esferas.

Una parte de mí quería entregarle a Katara un collar digno de compromiso, uno que ame con locura… pero tampoco me hubiese gustado que escogiera entre el collar de su madre y el mío. No creo que hubiera hecho lo correcto para ella, sé que es el único recuerdo de su madre y me partiría el alma que ella lo dejara atrás.

Oculte las joyas por casi una semana, esperaba el momento perfecto para proponérselo.

_*Flashback*_

La brisa recorre nuestros rostros, el día soleado me ha dado ánimos para continuar por mi plan, volamos en dirección a Omashu donde tome como excusa la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bumi. Katara se acurruca aun lado mío en la cabeza de Appa y sonrió ante su cercanía.

-No puedo esperar para ver a Bumi- le digo

-Igual yo, hemos pasado poco tiempo en Omashu…. Estoy segura de que estará feliz de vernos- me dice dándome una dulce sonrisa

Lucho en mi interior por no abrir la bocota ante de tiempo, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Quiero ver su reacción cuando vea aquellos zafiros. Cuando le haga la pregunta.

-Me alegro que por fin te hayan dejado tranquilos tanto Zuko como el rey Kuei- me dice recostándose en el pelaje de Appa

-Si… tantas juntas me están matando- bromeo

Katara se ríe y se pierde observando las nubes esponjosas que están sobre nosotros.

-¿en qué piensas cariño?- le pregunto recostándome a un lado suyo

Ella suspira

-¿Recuerdas cuando volaste para probar de que están hechas las nubes?- murmura

Asiento y ella se ríe dulcemente

-Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde eso…- sonríe- de aire y de agua…- dice

Me acoplo por un segundo para apreciar el rubor que sube por sus mejillas. Se ve tan hermosa y deseo saber lo que piensa en este momento.

-¿extrañas los viejos tiempos..?- le pregunto

Ella se encoje de hombros

-Me gusta mucho mas ahora… me gusta porque antes no me daba cuenta de que siempre estuviste en mis narices- me dice acoplándose frente a mi

Sonrió y la beso.

Sus dulces labios me hacen no poder contener tanto este secreto. Me aparto de ella y beso su frente resistiendo la tentación de gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.

Observo las típicas montañas cercanas de Omashu y me paso rápidamente a la cabeza de Appa para guiarlo a mí no tan secreto destino.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Katara curiosa

-Ya lo veras cariño…- le digo sonriendo

Descendemos justo en la entrada de la Cueva de los Enamorados y todavía se encuentra bloqueada por enormes rocas. Resoplo ante ellas, no puedes impedir mi propuesta.

-Será mejor atravesar volando la montaña cariño…- me dice Katara

-No… espera...- le pido

Respiro profundo y con mi tierra control comienzo a quitar las rocas más pesadas primero dejándolas a un lado de la cueva y después con las más pequeñas hasta que la entrada de la cueva queda limpia.

Sonrió ante mi plan continúa en marcha.

-¿Vamos?- le doy la mano a mi novia

Y ella se ruboriza.

-Aang ¿Por qué quieres pasar por la cueva de dos los enamorados?- me pregunta

-solo quiero tener un momento contigo- le susurro en forma lujuriosa

Y ella se ruboriza aún más.

Tomo la mano de mi novia y comenzamos a entrar a la cueva dejando atrás a Appa, el odia los túneles. La oscuridad nos abraza al igual que nuestros cuerpos se unen para no separarnos. Hago una ligera flama tan solo unos minutos, sé que los cristales aparecerán en cualquier momento.

-¿Recuerda nuestro primer beso…?-le pregunto

Katara se ríe al recordar.

-Recuerdo que estaba un tanto nerviosa por la idea de besarte…- me dice

-¿Enserio?- pregunto asombrado – Yo lo deseaba como loco… y cuando te molestaste estaba seguro que quería golpearme con fuerza en la cabeza- le digo

Katara se tira a las carcajadas.

-Bueno pero al final lo lograste…- me dice

Sonrió.

Caminamos unos minutos más y los cristales comienzan a iluminar nuestro camino. El lugar se vuelve conocido y justo a unos pasos encontramos la tumba de los enamorados. No quiero faltarle el respeto a estos amantes pero parece ser el lugar perfecto para proponérselo. Siento como las manos comienzan a sudarme y mi corazón palpita al mil por minuto.

-¿Recuerdas la historia de Oma y de Shu?- le pregunto tentándola a bajar

Katara me sonríe y ambos bajamos a la tumba de los dos enamorados. El silencio se presente, prendo fuego a mi mano para apreciar las enormes estatuas de los amantes besándose.

-El amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad- dice Katara leyendo el mensaje en las estatuas

Trago saliva. No sé cómo comenzar, no sé cómo llegar a esa pregunta. Ruego porque Katara no haya notado mis nervios ante ella.

Respiro hondo apreciando las estatuas y comienzo.

-Katara…- me novia se gira atenta a mi

-¿Si?-

-Venimos aquí y comienzo a recordar todo lo que hemos pasado… todos nuestros obstáculos, la guerra, las colonias, los espíritus, tu pérdida de memoria- ella asiente- y todo lo hemos superado… y aún seguimos igual de enamorados como la primera vez-

-Más que la primera vez- me corrige

Sonrío.

-No quisiera estar con otra mujer que no sea tú… Katara tú me has cuidado todo este tiempo, me has amado desde hace mucho, al igual yo-

Mi novia sonríe ante las bellas palabras.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… - meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón tomando ambas perlas- Katara tu eres el amor de mi vida y sin ti yo estaría más que perdido-

-Yo igual estaría perdida sin ti Aang- me aclara

Sonrió y me inclino ante ella. Su dulce mirada cambia rápidamente a asombro y sus ojos parecen que se quedan en shock.

-Katara…te amo y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…- Saco las perlas frente a ella – Katara ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Mi novia se queda en shock por unos segundos al ver las joyas y escuchar la pregunta que tanto había deseado preguntarle.

-Sí… ¡claro que sí Aang!- grita aceptando las perlas y se lanza sobre mí

Abrazo a mi novia con fuerza y ella me planta un apasionado beso antes de que yo lo haga.

-Te amo- me dice sonriendo

-yo también te amo- le digo

_*Fin del flashback*_

Ambos hemos madurado al paso del tiempo, hemos vivido tanto tiempo juntos que no me imagino como sería mi vida sin Katara. Estaría perdido sin ella, sin Sokka, sin Toph, sin Zuko.

Las personas más valiosas para mí. Mi nueva familia. Las personas por las que daría mi vida por ellas, porque sin ellas estoy incompleto, estoy vacío.

Pero ahora sé que mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros podremos brillar más fuerte aun en **_la_** **_Oscuridad._**

**Fin.**

* * *

**WOJOOOOO! Oficialmente este fanfic se a acabado! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí. :) Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que siempre estuvieron pendientes de mis actualizaciones. Principalmente: Alonsina Quijano: Por leer y escuchar mis tonterias, al igual que siempre darme ideas y buenos consejos. Flor-soleada: Por siempre estar fan-girl y pendiente de este y todos mis fics. Plistintake 0.o: gracias por siempre leer mis capitulos aunque luego no das señales de vida( jijij) A TODOS y cada uno de mis lectores muchas gracias. **

**Por ahora no tengo pensado en algun fanfic proximo pero si tengo algunas colaboraciones y una que otras ideas pero no estoy segura de hacerlas. Tengo pensado en cerrar este año con este fanfic. pero todavia no estoy tan segura ya que planeo enfocarme al 100% en NaNoWriMo en noviembre. (deseos de lanzar mi propia novela) **

**Bueno por mi parte ha sido un HONOR en escribirles como ya lo dije, y una felicidad en ver sus comentarios tanto bueno como malos. :) **

**Nuevamente muchas gracias. **

**Ahí nos escribimos en otra historia... **


End file.
